Gene X
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "Era impossível compreender o ser humano. Saber como era fácil para eles tornarem inferior aquilo que não era considerado cientificamente homo sapiens, em um primeiro momento. Era algo surreal e inimaginável há alguns anos, quem poderia prever que uma "cura" seria criada para os mutantes! O pior disto, era saber que não existia nada para ser curado!...". Crossover. Naruto. X-men.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **N/A –** Comecei as notas aqui apenas para situar os leitores de que essa história é um crossover entre Naruto e X-men, mas é algo diferente, onde eu incorporo os personagens. Rolou uma fusão a lá DBZ e as personalidades estão fundidas.

Para vocês não se perderem e entenderem quem é quem, segue o **GLOSSÁRIO** dos personagens (a cada capítulo colocarei quem estará na história):

Hinata – Vampira (Anna Marie)

Sasuke – Ciclope (Scott Summers)

Ino – Rainha Branca (Emma Frost)

Tsunade – Mrs. Marvel (Carol Danvers)

Karin – Jean Gray (Fênix)

Hiruzen Sarutobi – Professor X (Charles Xavier)

Orochimaru – Sr. Sinistro (Nathaniel Essex)

Kabuto – Lady Mental (Regan Wyngarde)

Agora, segue a história e a gente se fala lá no final!

 **Gene X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Os dedos finos dançaram devagar pela franja da morena. Os olhos perolados focaram na raiz de suas madeixas, já conseguia ver alguns fios brancos nascendo em meio aos negros. Mesmo depois de ter recebido a "cura", aqueles teimosos fios ainda nasciam. Agora mais lentamente, porém, ainda nasciam. A cura! Soava tão pejorativo e preconceituoso como os criadores pretendiam que soasse.

Era impossível compreender o ser humano. Saber como era fácil para eles tornarem inferior aquilo que não era considerado cientificamente _homo sapiens_ , em um primeiro momento. Era algo surreal e inimaginável há alguns anos, quem poderia prever que uma "cura" seria criada para os mutantes?! O pior disto, era saber que não existia nada para ser curado!

Claro que existiam tipos mutações que impediam algumas pessoas de viver — como a dela —, mas não se tratava de uma doença e sim de aceitação. Os seres humanos e os mutantes deviam aceitar a mudança constante que a vida impunha a todos, viver era isso. Hinata, desde quando a sua mutação se manifestou, foi impedida de tocar outras pessoas, seu poder estava ligado diretamente à sua pele e ao contato físico.

Tocando outra pessoa ela assumia sua personalidade e, quando se trava de algum mutante, também adquiria seu poder. Entretanto, quando o toque passava dos meros segundos habituais, o que restava à sua "vítima" era apenas a morte, já que seu poder se resumia em sugar a vitalidade de quem quer que fosse.

A Hyuuga, depois da descoberta de seu dom na adolescência, nunca teve controle sobre ele e muitos incidentes ocorreram em sua vida por conta disso. Assim, teve que aprender a viver sem tocar os outros, já que isso causava danos aqueles que amava. Suspirou conformada, existiam coisas que jamais mudariam mesmo. Sabia que, depois do expediente, iria ao mercado comprar uma tintura para pintar os fios brancos.

Hinata lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Saiu do micro banheiro e caminhou até o quarto pequeno, estava morando, provisoriamente, naquele motel a uns seis meses. O motel de beira de estrada era uma parte integrante do empreendimento onde trabalhava, assim, já que era empregada da lanchonete e do posto de gasolina, tinha a preferência na locação de um dos quartos.

Aquela localidade era uma pequena cidade incrustada no meio do nada. Além do motel, da lanchonete e do posto de gasolina, existiam apenas algumas casas, o mercado, uma barbearia, a unidade de saúde e um bar. Essa era a grande _Buchanan_ , no condado de _Cortlandt_ , em _Nova York_. E era tão excitante quanto um lagarto se bronzeando no deserto.

Enquanto trocava de roupa, vestindo a camiseta vermelha — com a marca da lanchonete nas costas e colarinho — e o jeans surrado, sorriu desanimada. Quem imaginaria essa decadência?! Justo com ela...

Respirou fundo, amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, sentou-se na cama para calçar os tênis tão surrados quanto seus jeans. Olhou no espelho e sorriu para si, sem mostrar os dentes. Já havia superado tanta coisa, tantas merdas que a vida tinha lhe infligindo... Então, não seriam alguns caminhoneiros bêbados, um gerente mal-humorado e colegas de trabalho preconceituosos que iriam torrar o seu saco.

Fodam-se todos! Ela era Hyuuga Hinata! A princesa Hyuuga, a deserdada, integrante da Irmandade Mutante e dos X-Men!

E era a mesma Hyuuga Hinata que optou pela "cura" e tornou-se uma ex-mutante... Sem amigos, família ou qualquer pessoa que valha tanto quanto esses. Na realidade, era sim uma sobrevivente, então iria agir como tal! A morena colocou sua melhor máscara de alegria e partiu para trabalhar, falhando miseravelmente ao colocar o primeiro pé para fora do quarto.

Trancou a porta ao sair. As passadas que dava em sentido à lanchonete foram lentas e preguiçosas, mais um dia sem motivação começava. Ouviu as gracinhas dos caminhoneiros que estavam no posto e fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento, lançou-lhes um olhar duro e "fechou a cara". Se não fosse obrigada a morar naquele lugar a primeira coisa que faria, sem sombra de dúvidas, seria dar um soco na cara de cada um daqueles homens nojentos.

Quando entrou o sino da porta tocou e anunciou sua chegada para as outras pessoas presentes no local, sentiu o olhar do gerente sobre si e suspirou cansada, não entendia a perseguição que sofria por parte dele. Os olhos com um diferente brilho rosa púrpura analisaram a reação da morena e perceberam o revirar de olhos e o suspiro irritado, sorriu de canto.

— Atrasada, como sempre, Hinata! — A repulsa era palpável na voz do homem.

— Desculpe, Sr. Hidan!

Maldito perseguidor, mal tinha entrado e ele já começou a encher o seu saco. Na realidade, estava adiantada, mas a discussão não seria vencida e, também, não valia à pena. O gerente balançou a cabeleira branca em desprezo. Ruminou interiormente que ela estava sempre pedindo desculpa e nunca mudando suas atitudes, só mantinha aquele pequeno ser no emprego porque não existiam outros interessados e por ordem do dono do empreendimento.

A ex-mutante caminhou até o balcão da lanchonete, pegou os cardápios que estavam ali e começou a distribuí-los pelas mesas. Quem disse que o trabalho enobrece não conhecia o inferno que ela vivia. O problema não era o ofício em si, nunca reclamaria de ter que exercer qualquer trabalho, mas as pessoas ao seu redor eram completamente capazes de fazê-la odiar a vida que levava.

Depois de sonhar tanto com a cura, percebeu que o problema nunca foi não poder tocar nas pessoas, mas a sensação de solidão e vazio que sempre teve dentro de si. Agora a morena tocava os outros, mas tudo não passava de mero contato superficial. Nada era profundo, verdadeiro ou intenso. Ela moldou-se a realidade que a maioria das pessoas exigia e, duramente, percebeu que se perdeu ainda mais dentro de si.

A angústia que acreditava ser culpa do gene x, na realidade, era a amargura da rejeição que sofreu desde sua infância e, principalmente, na adolescência; do medo implantado em seu âmago e que lhe causava grandes feridas, mesmo depois de ter encontrado alguém que a criou no momento mais difícil de sua insignificante vida.

Hinata tinha consciência de que seu pai foi um grande babaca, um belo otário que destroçou o seu ser e conseguiu marcá-la para todo o sempre. Alguém que foi capaz de desmontá-la de tal forma que nunca conseguiu tornar-se completa até hoje. Ainda que tenha convivido alguns anos com boas pessoas — umas menos altruístas que outras —, os problemas que teve com seu pai nunca deixaram de persegui-la, mesmo depois de suas tentativas inúteis de esquecê-lo.

Sua irmã e primo, por muitos anos, foram as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Apenas eles estiveram ao seu lado, nos momentos em que seu pai lhe destruía com palavras e atitudes. Neji, mesmo com sua superproteção, foi um refúgio de parte dos ataques, ainda que ele não pudesse fazer nada. Enquanto a convivência com a irmã, até uma parte de sua adolescência, foi um balsamo para uma alma tão ferida. Sentia tanta falta deles que lhe doía na carne, mas depois da mutação, não poderia levar a eles perigo por sua existência medíocre. Assim, contra sua vontade, afastou-se completamente de sua família de sangue após a expulsão de casa.

Despertou de seus devaneios quando ouviu o gerente gritar seu nome, apenas de forma raivosa e repressora.

— HINATA! Vá atender a mesa 9...— O rabo de cavalo da morena dançou em suas costas quando teve que virar a cabeça em direção à mesa.— É você quem tem que estar disponível para nossos clientes e não o contrário. Ande logo!

Respirar profundamente tornou-se um costume necessário para que a Hyuuga sobrevivesse sã no meio de tudo aquilo. Fazendo isso, caminhou até a mesa completamente desanimada, depois de ver o brilho malicioso no olhar dos três homens ali sentados. Segurou a caderneta para anotar o pedido em frente ao rosto justamente para impedir ao máximo de contato visual que eles tentariam fazer.

— Qual será o pedido de vocês? — Hinata tentou impor sua voz o máximo que conseguia, não queria transmitir timidez para que as gracinhas não começassem.

— Direta! Bom, é assim que eu gosto...— O brilho malicioso desceu dos olhos e pousou sobre o sorriso do homem. O olhar faiscava nitidamente interessados na jovem.

Os outros companheiros da mesa riram da cantada baixa e o riso aumentou depois de verem o brilho raivoso no olhar da morena. Eles sabiam que seu amigo era um conquistador barato e, pelo visto, a mocinha ali não era daquelas que gostava de ouvir gracinhas.

A Hyuuga decidiu relevar aquela porcaria de cantada. Sr. Hidan vivia lhe jogando na cara que o cliente sempre tem razão e começar uma confusão por causa de uma cantada iria lhe render apenas uma demissão que, por mais que lhe soasse como música aos ouvidos, naquele momento, não era algo que ela precisava. Tinha responsabilidades, precisava do dinheiro para sobreviver e arrumar outro emprego na cidade, depois de ser difamada de várias formas diferentes por seu gerente, seria impossível.

Assim, totalmente contrariada, a morena enfiou um sorriso torto nos lábios e reiterou a pergunta, da forma mais dura que conseguiu.

— Então, qual será o pedido de vocês?

— Bom... — Olhando para o relógio em seu pulso o ruivo continuou provocante. — Qualquer hora é hora para se comer alguma coisa muito boa, não é mesmo?

Hinata balançou a cabeça resignada. Deus gostava de pregar peças nela, só isso para justificar os acontecimentos de sua vida. Odiava ser observada como um pedaço de carne disponível para o consumo. Às vezes, ser mulher poderia ser tão degradante que chegava a lhe irritar.

Nessas horas sentia falta de ser mutante, acreditava que naquela época era inatingível. Quando ainda integrava a irmandade mutante, logo depois de ter sido expulsa e deserdada pelo surgimento de seus poderes, havia enfrentando os Vingadores, momento onde sugou a super-força e velocidade da _Miss Tsunade_. Dessa forma, gracinhas como essas, as quais ouvia desde sempre, eram pagas com bons e poderosos socos.

— Claro, Senhor. — A morena viu os olhos castanhos brilharem de excitação. Gargalhou internamente da soberba daquele homem. — Nosso cardápio está repleto de coisas boas, pois são as únicas disponíveis para um lanche saboroso nas imediações! Fora isso, acredito que o cliente terá que procurar o que comer em outra cidade.

— Primeiro, meu nome é Sasori, vamos deixar essa formalidade de lado, gatinha. —Depois de ouvir o "apelido" carinhoso a morena apertou com toda a sua força o bloco e a caneta que estavam em suas mãos, enquanto ouvia os outros dois trogloditas rirem. — Bom, quer dizer que só posso comer aquilo que está descrito no cardápio? Nenhuma oportunidade de comer nada novo?

O olhar que lhe era voltado era tão cobiçoso que a única coisa que conseguiu causar na morena foi nojo, preenchendo seu estômago apenas com uma grande vontade de vomitar sobre o homem. Quem aquele cara pensava que era?! O que ele pensava que ela era?! Homens e seu complexo de superioridade: tão irritante quanto uma farpa presa na ponta do polegar, por menor que fosse ainda iria incomodar.

Hinata não tinha preconceitos, tanto que desde que saiu da mansão Konoha, lugar onde se refugiou depois de ter abandonado a irmandade mutante e ter se reunido aos X-men, conheceu vários tipos de pessoas, algumas destas ganhavam a vida vendendo seus corpos, porém, ela, naquele momento, não trabalhava com isso. Então, porque cargas d'água era tratada daquela forma por aquele insolente?

Sorriu de maneira torta, já que essa era a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento.

— Isso mesmo, — Antes de continuar pigarreou e encerrou aquela conversa repleta de duplo sentido de forma desdenhosa. — Senhor.

Dando-se, momentaneamente, por vencido o ruivo abriu o cardápio e voltou a sua atenção para os produtos ali apresentados. Tinha certeza de que iria envergar aquele ramo de bambu e que aquela morena apetitosa logo estaria gemendo seu nome em meio às carícias sôfregas que iriam trocar.

— Queremos três porções de _waffles_ com _bacon_ , dois omeletes e três cafés expressos, bem encorpados e sem açúcar, gatinha.

Hinata anotou o pedido, sem dar muita chance para os três idiotas — mentalmente decidiu denominá-los assim para conseguir trabalhar em paz —, rumou a caminho da cozinha para passar o pedido ao cozinheiro. Enquanto esperava o pedido ficar pronto, começou a atender as outras mesas que estavam sendo ocupadas pelos caminhoneiros que pernoitavam no posto. Geralmente a lanchonete tinha muito movimento na parte da manhã, servindo cafés da manhã, e de noite, servindo jantares.

A morena corria de uma mesa para a outra, anotando e entregando pedidos. Trabalhava sozinha até às 09h00 da manhã, que era quando o outro atendente chegava, um homem que conseguia ser tão intragável quanto seu gerente. Deidara era uma cópia mais jovem do presunçoso Sr. Hidan, tão preconceituoso e insuportável que na mente dela acontecia uma disputa interminável entre eles, sem um vencedor aparente.

Depois de ter adiantando seu serviço no salão, Hinata passou a atender o balcão da lanchonete. Sr. Hidan apenas atendia o caixa, o máximo que fazia para "ajudá-la" era gritar qual mesa precisava de atenção, mais do que isso seria pedir demais da cobra albina.

Sendo uma manhã típica, onde quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, ela não notou uma presença familiar que adentrou ao estabelecimento. O homem sentou-se em um dos últimos bancos desocupados do balcão, pegou um dos cardápios que estava ali em cima e começou a olhar as opções do lugar. O moreno sorriu de canto ao perceber que a Hyuuga ainda não tinha notado sua presença. Pelo jeito, a vida pacata e sem combate tinha posto para dormir os sentidos aguçados da ex-mutante.

Hinata apenas notou quem estava atendendo quando ouviu a voz grave do moreno lhe dizendo bom dia. Sentiu os pelos de seus braços se eriçarem e um desconforto apoderar-se de seu estômago. Há quanto tempo eles não se viam? Dois ou três anos? Desde que havia tomado a cura, a morena se afastou de todos os amigos que tinha. Acreditava que eles não entenderiam sua escolha e sentia-se impura de estar perto deles. Sentia falta de todos, sendo esse isolamento um dos estopins de suas crises de ansiedade — as quais começaram a acontecer após a cura —, porém, a dor maior era estar longe dele.

A Hyuuga percebeu que mesmo longe do moreno todo esse tempo o velho sentimento não havia diminuído. Seu coração traiçoeiro logo lhe jogou a verdade na cara, ainda amava aquele mutante, tanto quanto antes e isso era extremamente irritante. Tinha certeza que ele havia esquecido-se dela e todos os problemas que a relação deles um dia lhe causou, deveria estar feliz e contente vivendo uma vida plena com sua eterna _Rainha Branca_.

Decidiu que manteria distância e o trataria como outro cliente qualquer. Não estava disposta a lidar com esse problema, não hoje e muito menos a essa hora da manhã.

— Qual o seu pedido, senhor?

O tempo passou e ele teve que reconhecer que a Hyuuga conseguiu ficar mais bonita ainda. Apesar das olheiras, os olhos perolados que o encantavam permaneciam ali. O cabelo azul-escuro, agora preso, continuava longo, como ele gostava. Hinata era encantadora, tentava ser durona e gentil ao mesmo tempo, e conseguia exercer esse papel brilhantemente bem.

Embora ela tentasse fingir que não o conhecia, ele sabia que nada daquilo era verdade. Seus olhos sempre a entregavam, eles eram transparentes demais para o mundo em que viviam. Sempre soube o que a morena sentia, antes mesmo dela dizer uma única palavra. Era tão cristalina como a água da nascente do córrego mais intocado de uma floresta. Sorriu ao lembrar o quanto ela era suave e iluminada.

Depois de vê-la começou a questionar o motivo de ter demorado tanto para procurá-la. Era alguém extremamente egoísta e arrogante. Sabia muito bem o motivo de não ter feito isto antes e o porquê estava fazendo agora e, céus!, tinha vergonha de ser tão egocêntrico. Esse encontro só aconteceu por um motivo e jamais teria orgulho dele.

— Por favor, já somos crescidos o bastante para fingir que não nos conhecemos, Hinata. — O timbre imponente permanecia intacto, atingindo-a como uma lamina afiada e mortal.

A Hyuuga sentiu o coração bater descompassado. Piscou os olhos, abalada. Seria tão simples lhe tirar do eixo? Uma frase solta conseguiria quebrar toda a casca que construiu nesse tempo de isolamento? A voz de seu pai ressoou intolerante em sua mente: _"Tão fraca, Hinata"_.

— Desculpe não corresponder a sua expectativa, Uchiha.

 _Touché!_ Sasuke sentiu o golpe bem colocado da doce mutante. Hinata poderia ser boa e gentil, porém, sempre tinha uma carta escondida em sua manga. Depois de tantas coisas terem acontecido na vida daquela mutante, quando queria, ela jamais deixaria passar barato alguma provocação. Porém, se ele sabia com quem estava lidando, ela também deveria lembrar quem era a outra ponta dessa relação.

— Bom, acho que nós dois sabemos muito bem como é meu café da manhã, não é mesmo? — A morena, involuntariamente, sorriu.

Sem respondê-lo e decidida a evitar estender qualquer contato com o moreno, começou a atender o casal que estava sentado ao lado dele. Antes de se por a caminho da cozinha a ex-mutante decidiu olhar uma última vez para o Uchiha e se amaldiçoou por isso, ver o sorriso prepotente no canto dos lábios do mutante fez com que os pelos de seus braços voltassem a se arrepiar.

.

.

.

Hinata voltava da cozinha com alguns pratos para serem entregues, momento onde Sasuke percebeu que talvez aquele não fosse um bom dia para tentar conversar. Apesar disso, já não aguentava mais postergar aquela situação. Precisava o quanto antes confrontar a Hyuuga sobre os sentimentos que ambos mantinham, antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva em sua vida.

Era injusto, ele sabia disso, trazê-la para esse mar revolto que era a relação deles, mas o altruísmo deixou de ser uma de suas qualidades quando passou a ser o líder dos X-men e presenciou tantas perdas inestimáveis. Desde grandes amigos até conhecidos de batalhas, o coração do Ciclope — alcunha que carregava nos momentos da batalha — tornou-se duro e didático. Assim, analisando toda sua situação de fora, percebeu que para conseguir efetivamente viver ao lado de Ino deveria ter certeza de que não nutria mais nada pela morena.

Hinata deixou alguns pratos nas mesas, voltou para a cozinha e rapidamente já estava no salão entregando mais pedidos. Internamente, apesar de odiar dias assim, agradeceu por todo o movimento na lanchonete, dessa forma, não precisava ficar encarando seu passado, o qual sempre voltava para lhe atormentar de alguma forma.

A morena entregou o pedido do Uchiha primeiro para evitar qualquer conversa, começou a entregar os outros e quando já estava de partida teve sua saída interrompida pelo mutante. Não acreditou na audácia dele, e fechando o cenho olhou para ele. Hinata sabia muito bem que o café de Sasuke era puro e ouvi-lo pedir por açúcar fez seu sangue ferver, aquilo foi a confirmação de que ele, efetivamente, estava ali para atormentá-la e não iria medir esforços para conseguir seu intento.

Sem se aproximar, mantendo-se a uma distância segura, ela respondeu:

— Está à sua direita, Uchiha.

Sasuke não era a pessoa mais paciente desse mundo, Hinata sabia muito bem disso. Estava estampado no rosto dele que aquele joguinho de gato e rato já tinha chego ao seu limite, porém, ela havia decidido que não iria ceder, não por birra, mas sim pelo fato de seu instinto de autopreservação estar soando loucamente desde a hora que ele chegou.

A ex-mutante sabia que não poderia ficar muito tempo perto do moreno, tinha noção do quanto aquele homem ainda mexia com seu coração e precisava manter a pouca sanidade que lhe restava. Era uma situação extremamente injusta e ele tinha conhecimento desse fato, Hinata perdeu as contas de quantas vezes sua alma foi partida em mil pedaços por esperar algo que jamais teria dele.

— Eu não vim até aqui apenas por um pouco de café barato e bacon torrado, Hinata. — O moreno pegou o pote de açúcar e colocou junto à xícara de café. Decidido, continuou. — Só irei embora depois de conversarmos, então, chega de fugir.

— Ah, certo... — Os olhos perolados brilhavam enfurecidos. — Como eu já disse antes, desculpe não corresponder a sua expectativa, Sasuke. — A morena sentia o sangue fervilhando em suas veias. — Mas, caso você não tenha notado, estou bem ocupada e não tenho tempo para o seu papinho.

— Hinata... — Os dois fitavam-se decididos, porém, o tom autoritário dele fez com que, involuntariamente, a morena sentisse um frio percorrer sua coluna. — Nós vamos conversar, quer você queira ou não.

A irritação da ex-mutante apenas aumentava. Que merda aquele Uchiha queria tanto falar?! Esfregar na cara dela a felicidade de todos com sua mudança? O quanto à mansão Konoha vivia momentos gloriosos? Que sua família mutante conseguiu superar sua ausência rapidamente? Eles não tinham mais nada, o moreno deixou bem claro isso quando escolheu ficar ao lado da Yamanaka. Então, o que diabos aquele bastardo queria?!

A morena sabia que sua irritação estava mais relacionada à resposta positiva de alguma dessas perguntas. Tinha consciência de que saber que todos estavam vivendo bem sem ela iria feri-la mortalmente, já que ela, depois da cura, vivia cada vez mais infeliz. Não suportaria saber que o Uchiha tinha seguido sua vida sem qualquer questionamento, sem pensar ao menos nela um instante de sua vida, como ela pensava nele em todos os instantes da sua.

Hinata sentia-se cada vez mais sufocada com a presença do Uchiha. Decidiu dar o braço a torcer e conversar com o mutante, assim, seria forte e o mandaria para o inferno o quanto antes para viver sua solidão em paz. Olhando para o relógio em seu pulso, entre dentes disse.

— Daqui quinze minutos eu tenho um intervalo rápido. — E então, Hinata voltou ao trabalho cuidando da entrega e anotando novos pedidos.

Sasuke nada falou, aquela resposta era um grande progresso e ele tinha ciência disto. Tomou um gole do café, sentiu a bebida morna descer por sua garganta, deveria ter tomado o líquido antes, agora estava horrível.

Para o azar da morena, e sorte de Sasuke, o Sr. Hidan estava entretido jogando paciência no computador do caixa, caso contrário, eles não teriam tido metade daquela conversa, já que o gerente teria mandado ela atender os clientes ou fazer qualquer outra coisa pela lanchonete, apenas para não vê-la "parada".

.

.

.

Quando Deidara chegou, a cobra gêmea do seu odiado gerente, a morena bateu o ponto para começar o seu intervalo. O mutante seguiu a Hyuuga com o olhar e quando a viu saindo da lanchonete foi atrás dela. O sol escaldante incomodou o olhar do Uchiha, apesar de estar com seus óculos de sol de _quartzo-rubi_ , considerando os trinta graus e o fato de ter ficado dentro da lanchonete, isso não impediu o incomodo e que seus olhos voltassem, aos poucos, a se acostumar com a claridade.

Sasuke encontrou a ex-mutante encostada à parede da lanchonete, do lado da entrada. Quando o moreno chegou a Hyuuga começou a caminhar para o lado, ficando embaixo da sombra do toldo da fachada, o sol estava incomodando seus olhos claros. O Uchiha parou em frente da antiga parceira, sem conseguir decidir por onde começar.

O que ele tinha para dizer era delicado, ainda mais considerando o fato de que envolvia tanto os sentimentos dela quanto os seus. O líder dos X-men não gostava de expor suas emoções. Sua praticidade era tão grande que, às vezes, as pessoas o liam como alguém sem compaixão e isso não era verdade. Ele também havia tido grandes perdas que o moldaram dessa forma: sendo frio e estrategista no campo de batalha, porém, quando se tratava de sua vida sentimental, Sasuke acabava sendo, mesmo que sem querer, relutante em suas escolhas.

— Vamos lá, Sasuke. — Hinata estava incomodada com o silêncio e com o cenho duro estampado no rosto masculino. — Não tenho todo tempo do mundo.

— Sabe, o tempo lhe fez tão bem...

O moreno esticou os dedos para tocar a face da ex-mutante. Hinata percebeu o movimento do Uchiha e afastou o rosto. Tinha decidido conversar como conhecidos e não como amantes, conhecia muito bem os limites do seu coração. Depois da reação dela, os olhos do mutante, de forma involuntária, dilataram-se.

— Agora você tem aversão ao meu toque, Hinata?

— Eu me dispus a conversar com você, não ultrapasse meus limites pessoais.

A Hyuuga voltou a se sentir acuada. Não poderia deixar que ele dominasse a situação, não depois de tanto sofrimento para tentar esquecê-lo — apesar de já ter constatado que tinha falhado miseravelmente. Dando dois passos em direção a ela, o moreno sorriu de canto. Viu o medo de ceder escancarado nas pérolas da ex-mutante.

A morena sentiu a respiração pesar quando viu os passos dados por ele. Os limites estavam sendo ultrapassados sem qualquer vergonha e seus sentidos gritavam ensandecidos, precisava ficar longe do toque quente e grosso dele.

— E se eu disser que sinto falta do perigo que é tocá-la, Hinata.

— Você quis dizer que era perigoso... Agora eu não sou mais aquela bomba atômica preste a explodir.

Sasuke sentiu vontade de rir, como se tivesse ouvido uma boa piada. Hinata não tinha noção de que o perigo dela para com ele nunca esteve relacionado aos poderes da mutante, mas sim a algo mais profundo. Algo que sempre esteve ligado, na realidade, ao sentimento visceral e enraizado que nasceu no coração do Uchiha.

Mais dois passos, e ele observou o corpo feminino retroceder até a parede desbotada. O sorriso cínico de canto se formou involuntariamente, a Hyuuga era um rato preso esperando apenas o momento do abate. O líder dos X-men percebeu que não era apenas ela que estava lutando para não ceder aos próprios desejos, ele também tentava manter o controle sobre os próprios limites, ainda mais sabendo que poderia colar seu corpo ao dela sem ter que se preocupar com quanto tempo poderiam ficar assim.

Estar ali já era egoísmo demais. Buscá-la para responder questionamentos pessoais seus, sem que a morena tivesse qualquer consciência disto, poderia ser considerado, no mínimo, cruel. Porém, Sasuke já havia tentado resolver seus problemas sozinho e nenhuma resposta foi obtida. Ansiava por conseguir virar essa página e, por mais desumano que soasse, iria até às últimas consequências para encerrar esse ciclo.

A mão esquerda dele tocou o maxilar feminino e Hinata sentiu suas pernas falharem por um instante. Seus olhos fecharam automaticamente, e, mentalmente, a morena se xingou por esse reflexo. Não precisava que seu corpo desse sinais escancarados de que aquele bastardo ainda era o dono do seu coração.

Os olhos vermelhos do mutante, como uma reação de seu corpo, cerraram-se. Ter a visão daquela doce mulher se deleitando com um toque singelo fez com que uma fisgada brotasse em sua virilha. Seu polegar massageava os lábios femininos, fazendo com que se abrissem. Estavam os dois derrubando as barreiras que haviam criado, sem qualquer esforço para mantê-las de pé.

Sasuke se questionava o quanto disso era apenas desejo reprimido ou algo mais profundo? Que inferno, porque as coisas não eram simples?!

Porque ele não conseguiu seguir sua vida ao lado de Ino? Seria tão descomplicado se não tivesse esse sentimento inexplicável pela Hyuuga. Tinha certeza de que agora estaria aproveitando a viagem programada pela loira, depois deles oficializarem sua relação. Então, porque, diabos, estava ali, colando seu corpo naquela mulher, rezando internamente para que ela esquecesse tudo e que, mesmo à luz do dia, eles fizessem amor naquela parede?!

— Hinata...

A morena se assustou com o tanto de carinho presente na voz de Sasuke ao pronunciar seu nome. Jamais imaginou que um dia ele pudesse ter algum outro sentimento por ela que não desejo. Seus olhos abriram-se e pode ver o quanto ele estava perto. Permanecia com os lábios semiabertos e sentia a mão dele descer para massagear seu pescoço.

— Os olhos, dizem, são os espelhos da alma... — A ex-mutante buscava dentro de si forças para resistir ao magnetismo do Uchiha. — E os seus, clamam por mim, por nós, por isso...

O coração da Hyuuga galopava acelerado em seu peito, conseguia sentir o hálito dele perto dos lábios e quando imaginou que tudo estava perdido foi salva por quem menos esperava. Sr. Hidan escancarou a porta da lanchonete e gritou seu nome. A morena teve tempo apenas de empurrar Sasuke antes que a cabeleira branca virasse na direção deles.

Sem coragem de olhá-lo, Hinata deixou-o estático ao lado da parede. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia ficado fora, se seu intervalo tinha acabado ou não, só sabia que devia uma ao gerente sem que ele soubesse disso. A ex-mutante estava tão fora de si que acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés, entrou na lanchonete sem olhar para trás.

— Hinata... — O tom de voz do gerente era mordaz, estava extremamente irritado com aquela figura insignificante. — Você enlouqueceu? Que diabos estava fazendo lá fora esse tempo todo? — Quando ele percebeu que a morena iria se explicar começou a caminhar em direção ao caixa, não queria saber de qualquer explicação estapafúrdia dada por ela. — Não me interessa, volte ao trabalho ciente de que terá apenas meia hora de almoço, mocinha!

Em outras circunstâncias, a Hyuuga, teria fechado a cara e praguejado mentalmente contra ele, já que não poderia respondê-lo à altura, mas, considerando o que havia acontecido há alguns instantes, estava mais do que feliz de não ter muito tempo disponível. Não sabia se o Uchiha esperaria até seu almoço para tentar terminar aquela "conversa", assim, quanto menos tempo tivesse, melhor seria para si.

.

.

.

Sasuke voltou a entrar na lanchonete, agora tinha certeza de que precisava terminar a conversa que eles tinham iniciado o quanto antes. Não iria embora de lá até ter decidido o que iria fazer, mesmo que a Hyuuga esperneasse e se negasse a terminarem o que começaram.

Tentando se recompor, a morena foi atender as mesas do salão, sentia o olhar do mutante perseguindo-a por todos os caminhos que percorria. Uma corrente gélida percorria sua coluna e o desconforto por estar acuada permanecia ao seu lado. Estava tão focada na figura que a perseguia com olhar que não percebeu qual mesa atendia.

Quando focou sua atenção na mesa respirou profundamente, a lei de Murphy estava dançando sobre sua vida nesse dia. Recebeu o olhar dos três brutamontes, percebendo os olhos castanhos do tal de Sasori consumi-la sem qualquer vergonha e, novamente, sentiu nojo daquele homem.

— Bom, gatinha. — Rindo do desgosto da mulher, o ruivo continuou. — Nossa interação até que foi saborosa, tanto quanto o café dessa espelunca, porém, sinto lhe dizer que vamos ter que abandoná-la, só precisamos que você traga a conta. — Os outros dois homens gargalharam da situação, eles sabiam muito bem o que seu amigo planejava.

A morena mal pode acredita no que aconteceu, apesar da gracinha inicial, os três imbecis até que foram "gentis" em sua despedida. Aceitando a oferta de paz dada pela maré de azar, caminhou até o caixa e pediu para que o gerente fechasse a conta da mesa 9. A Hyuuga levou a conta para a mesa e enquanto esperava o pagamento, pelo canto do olho, percebeu que Sr. Hidan já requisitava sua presença, mesmo sem ter terminado o atendimento. Refletiu em como uma pessoa poderia ser tão incomoda.

Depois de pegar a caderneta com o pagamento e virando-se para prestar atenção no que o gerente efetivamente queria, não notou a aproximação do ruivo, apenas sentiu quando a mão dele apertou sua nádega direita.

— Essa é parte da sua gorjeta, pelo atendimento... — A voz maliciosa sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar de nojo. O sorriso sacana do ruivo alargou-se, ao mesmo passo em que ele soltou a carne macia e desferiu dois tapinhas leves. — À noite eu venho terminar o pagamento, gatinha. Aposto que a "sobremesa" vai ser bem mais interessante de "provar".

O susto da ex-mutante foi tanto que ela demorou alguns segundos para processar toda a situação que acabará de ocorrer. Quando Hinata decidiu que iria reagir e meter um belo soco na cara daquele descarado não teve oportunidade de fazer nada, apenas viu o soco de esquerda bem colocado do Uchiha no rosto do homem.

Sasuke acompanhava as movimentações da Hyuuga e sentiu o sangue de seu corpo entrar em ebulição quando percebeu a intenção do ruivo mal-encarado para com a morena. Não deu tempo para que ela reagisse, pois ele mesmo não teve tempo de processar as próprias ações, somente seguiu seus instintos, os quais gritavam que àquela mulher lhe pertencia e ninguém, além dele, poderia tocar nela.

Tudo foi muito rápido, em segundos, o ruivo estava caído no chão, desacordado, enquanto um dos outros dois homens que o acompanhavam tentava reanimá-lo o outro trocava socos com o mutante. A morena sabia o quanto aquela luta era desleal, Sasuke tinha anos de treinamento e estratégia militar em seu currículo, enquanto os três homens, ao que tudo indicava, não passavam de arruaceiros que arrumavam brigas e imaginavam que eram ótimos lutadores.

Em pouco tempo o segundo homem já estava desacordado no chão da lanchonete, enquanto outros clientes corriam para saída e o gerente gritava o nome da morena, junto com outras coisas que ela não conseguia entender. Hinata tentava a todo custo conter o Uchiha para que ele não acabasse com àqueles caras ou despertasse qualquer curiosidade sobre eles, não tinha intenção alguma de que as pessoas descobrissem que ele era um mutante e ela uma ex-mutante.

Apesar da cura e do nascimento cada vez maior de mutantes, o preconceito era algo que os perseguia sem dó ou piedade, as pessoas não tinham noção de que suas atitudes poderiam destruir a existência de alguém que precisava apenas de respeito.

— Sasuke, por Deus, chega! — Com toda a pouca força que atualmente tinha, a morena tentava empurrá-lo para longe dos dois homens desacordados e do terceiro que tentava acudir os amigos.

— Hinata, tire seu amigo troglodita daqui de dentro, AGORA! — Sr. Hidan, apesar de irado, permanecia estático atrás do computador. Aquela garota tinha extrapolado todos os limites da realidade, já não havia mais como mantê-la trabalhando ali, ainda que tivesse ordens diretas para não a despedir. — Quer saber, vá embora com ele, você está demitida, retire as suas coisas do quarto da lanchonete e suma da minha vista, nunca mais apareça por aqui.

O Uchiha voltou a si quando entendeu que tinha terminado de ferrar com a vida da morena, graças a sua conduta impensada ela estava no olho da rua e sem um lugar para viver. Hinata sentia o sangue ferver, estava irada com toda aquela situação, desde o desrespeito do troglodita ruivo, ao comportamento de Sasuke e à falta de consideração de seu gerente. Apesar de ter sido o estopim da briga, ela era à vítima e não merecia ser demitida, não depois de aguentar inúmeros ataques daquela cobra nojenta. Já que estava tudo perdido, decidiu que iria sair de lá gloriosa, não deixaria ser espezinhada pelo gerente.

— Que ótima notícia, Sr. Hidan...— Os olhos castanhos dilataram-se de espanto, quanta prepotência aquela pequena criatura poderia carregar?! — E quer saber de uma coisa? — Hinata inflou o peito como se fosse dona do mundo. — Eu não preciso dessa merda de emprego ou quarto, quero mais é que você e toda essa gente mesquinha e preconceituosa se foda. Tô é cagando para vocês, bando de babacas.

O gerente perdeu todo o prumo ao ouvir à resposta mal educada da jovem. Queria voar no pescoço daquela barata e mostrar tanto a insignificância dela quanto sua superioridade. Sasuke viu o sorriso vitorioso brotar nos lábios da morena enquanto ela o puxava para fora da lanchonete e, antes de sair, a Hyuuga bateu seu ponto e pegou um pacote de batatas industrializadas que estava ao lado do caixa, não iria sair sem levar algum prêmio por todas as humilhações que tinha vivido naquele lugar.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até o quarto. O Uchiha sentia-se culpado por sua irresponsabilidade enquanto Hinata pensava no que fazer, já sabia que não poderia mais viver naquela cidade, não depois de todo aquele circo. Sua vida, efetivamente, era uma grande merda. Depois de constatar que jamais teria paz, parando em frente à porta do quarto, começou a gargalhar. O mutante olhou espantado para a morena, imaginou que quando eles chegassem ali iria ser trucidado, mas não, estranhamente, ela gargalhava de tudo aquilo.

O estranho clima de graça o contagiou e, mesmo sem querer, uma risada baixa foi solta. Ao ouvir o riso, Hinata voltou à realidade. Estava dentro do seu quarto, sem emprego e moradia com o homem mais complicado que já conheceu na vida, tão trágico quanto hilário. Sua gargalhada morreu imediatamente, constatou que rir da desgraça era algo corriqueiro nos últimos tempos.

Sem nada dizer, começou a recolher suas roupas e colocá-las em sua mochila. Havia morado em tantos lugares, desde quando foi expulsa de casa, que tinha decidido não adquirir muitas coisas, tudo o que tinha cabia dentro de uma mochila e era isso, não precisava de mais. Sasuke apenas a acompanhava com o olhar, não tinha coragem de continuar ou iniciar qualquer conversa nesse momento.

— Estarei lá fora... — Ele murmurou, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Depois de recolher todos os seus pertences, a morena pegou uma camiseta e foi para o banheiro se trocar, não queria qualquer recordação daquele lugar. Voltou e pegou sua mochila, precisava sair o quanto antes dali, estava sufocando com todos os sentimentos que começavam a brotar dentro de si. O Uchiha a seguia como um fantasma, mudo e sem coragem de fazer qualquer coisa diferente.

Hinata demorou alguns minutos, quando voltou achou que o mutante já teria ido embora, porém, lá estava ele, olhando-a como uma criança que aprontou a maior travessura do mundo, mas que estava profundamente arrependida de seus atos e pedia perdão à mãe, jurando que jamais cometeria o mesmo erro. Sem nada dizer, caminhou até o carro do Uchiha e ficou esperando do lado do carona. O líder dos X-men a acompanhou com o olhar e sorriu de canto ao perceber que a Hyuuga, por ora, não queria matá-lo – pelo menos foi isso que a atitude dela representava.

— Vamos logo, Sasuke. Antes que eu soque a sua cara. — Hinata não sabia se aquela era a escolha certa, mas precisava de carona para a rodoviária mais próxima, em outra cidade. — Você me deve uma carona, no mínimo, depois dessa palhaçada toda.

Destravando o carro, o moreno se pôs a caminhar até o veículo, poderia levá-la até o inferno se isso garantisse que ela não iria ignorá-lo.

.

.

.

Dentro de um outro carro parado do outro lado da via, um homem acompanhava a movimentação dos dois. Depois da partida deles, o albino começou a ligar para seu chefe, sua missão, há dias, era reportar toda a movimentação da ex-mutante.

— Chefe. — Tirando o pirulito da boca e ajeitando os óculos continuou. — Ao que tudo indica, a Hyuuga foi embora da cidade com Uchiha Sasuke...— O albino teve sua fala interrompida pelo interlocutor. — Ok. Vou segui-los. — Imediatamente ligou o carro para fazer o que tinham lhe proposto.

.

.

.

Sasuke era um grande estrategista, tanto que foi escolhido pelo Professor Sarutobi para ser o líder dos X-men. O mutante tinha noção de toda a sua capacidade e isso era um trunfo que considerava o seu diferencial. Mas quando a situação envolvia Hinata, todo o seu conhecimento de estratégia caia por terra. Deixava de ser o gênio Uchiha para se tornar o abobalhado apaixonado.

Havia estabelecido um plano simples: encontraria a morena, perguntaria o que ela sentia por ele e decidiria, de forma calculada e fria, com qual das duas iria se relacionar. As mutantes eram mulheres lindas, cada qual com sua personalidade peculiar, envoltas em grandes qualidades e ótimos defeitos. Acreditava que, naquele ponto da vida, a escolha dependia apenas de si e que não seria problemática, já que nutria sentimento por ambas, mas a realidade era completamente outra.

Apenas de ver os olhos perolados da ex-mutante, sua estratégia foi desfeita. Não entendia qual era o mistério que envolvia os dois, sabia apenas que nunca havia sentido todo aquele amor antes, nem mesmo com sua antiga namorada, a quem acreditava ter sido o amor de sua vida.

Sasuke, depois de perder os pais em um acidente de avião; ter visto seu irmão mais velho ser adotado por uma família escocesa riquíssima e ir embora; e ter vivido por muito tempo sozinho em um orfanato, ainda criança, decidiu que jamais agiria embalado por suas emoções, tornando-se alguém altamente controlado e metódico.

Tinha uma grande dificuldade em se vincular as pessoas, tendo sofrido anos por toda a dor que foi obrigado a vivenciar. Seu isolamento se intensificou no momento em que seus poderes despertaram na puberdade, momento em que percebeu que se perdesse o controle poderia ferir de morte as poucas pessoas que lhe eram importantes.

Com muito custo e boa vontade, o Professor Sarutobi conseguiu convencê-lo de que laços eram importantes e que se vincular as pessoas poderia lhe dar forças para vencer as maiores dificuldades que viria a enfrentar. Aos poucos, abriu seu coração aos colegas da escola, sendo que seus companheiros de luta foram, e continuavam sendo, sua família. Apaixonou-se, ainda jovem, por Karin. A Ruiva lhe trouxe emoção e paixão, mas perdê-la em meio a uma grande batalha foi algo que lhe feriu, tanto que o mutante acreditou que jamais voltaria a lutar.

Teve que participar de inúmeras sessões de terapia para conseguir retornar ao campo de batalha, nesse meio tempo, onde lutava por sua vida e pela dos outros, conheceu mais a fundo a indomável Yamanaka Ino e a doce Hyuuga Hinata.

Karin tinha sido seu primeiro amor, com ela conheceu o mar de emoções que podem habitar em uma pessoa. Ino lhe trouxe a força e centralidade que havia perdido, ela conseguiu o reconstruir quando ele imaginava que não havia mais volta. Hinata era toda a pureza e doçura que ele não conseguia ver dentro de si, ela sempre lhe mostrava o melhor de todas as situações.

Todas foram mulheres importantes em sua vida, e o Uchiha jamais quis decepcioná-las, mas tinha certeza de que era isso que estava fazendo nesse momento, sendo apenas um egoísta filho da puta. Precisava consertar o quanto antes os erros de sua vida, já que nenhuma das duas merecia continuar envolvida com um homem pela metade. Depois dessa conversa, enterraria o sentimento não escolhido e não voltaria atrás, seria o companheiro merecido para aquela que ficasse em seu coração.

Quando Hinata lhe disse que a rodoviária mais próxima ficava em outra cidade — percurso que demoraria em média uma hora e meia para ser percorrido —, teve certeza que esse tempo seria o bastante para conseguir resolver sua situação. E ainda que eles decidissem não ficar juntos, iria convencê-la a voltar ao instituto. A morena continuava a ser parte da família e deveria estar junto deles, já tinha passado da hora dela entender que não ter poderes não era motivo para se afastar.

Pelas suas contas, lhe restava uma hora para fazer o que tinha que ser feito, mas não conseguia criar um plano de ataque vitorioso. Tinha tentando começar a dura conversava várias vezes, porém, a todo o momento quando abria a boca, as palavras não saiam. Mesmo tendo consciência de que seu tempo estava acabando, tinha medo de fazer a escolha errada, de afastar a Hyuuga. O pânico de não tê-la em sua vida lhe assustava de uma forma absurda, igualava-se a dor de ter perdido os pais e o irmão.

Hinata permanecia com a cabeça encostada no vidro, tentava controlar seus batimentos e respiração. Estava quase tendo uma nova crise de pânico. Ter o Uchiha ao seu lado era, ao mesmo tempo, consolador e aterrorizante. Os dois tinham vivido tantas coisas, de formas tão intensas e únicas, sendo que apenas isso lhe vinha à mente. Lutou por tanto tempo para imaginar sua vida sem ele, sem que isso lhe trouxesse sentimentos negativos, porém, suas barreiras caíram por terra quando sentiu os dedos dele tocarem sua pele.

Foi quente, arrebatador e perturbador.

Quis que o contato não tivesse sido interrompido, que tivessem se beijado e amado. Sua alma implorava pelo amor que os toques dele lhe juravam, mas a realidade era tão cruel ao lhe dizer que isso não passava de tesão acumulado. Acreditava que, para ele, nunca tiveram uma relação, já que os toques que trocavam não passavam de pequenos segundos, os quais eram interrompidos antes de ferirem o moreno. Nesse turbilhão de querer amar e não poder, a morena viu o Uchiha se relacionar com Ino, enquanto a ela restava apenas sonhar com um amor.

Mesmo ele lhe jurando que sentia algo profundo, vê-lo estar com outra era uma prova contrária as juras escondidas que os dois faziam. A todo instante, para sobreviver, Hinata o repelia. Depois de já não aguentar mais vê-los juntos, decidiu tomar a cura e viver a sua vida, longe de tudo e todos. Precisava aprender quem ela realmente era e como poderia ser feliz sozinha, já que sempre foi impedida de estar com aqueles que amava.

— Precisamos terminar a conversa que começamos há pouco... — Sasuke interrompeu os devaneios da ex-mutante. Interrupção que a Hyuuga rezada internamente para não acontecer.

Tinha medo justamente de ter que terminar algo que, inconscientemente, não queria que acabasse. Hinata suspirou vencida. Essa não era uma escolha apenas dela e sabia que, mesmo que não quisesse, já tinha passado da hora deles colocarem um ponto final no que tinham. Precisava urgentemente se libertar desse fantasma. Permaneceu olhando para a estrada, imaginava que não o encarar seria menos doloroso.

— Achei que quando sai da mansão tivesse deixado bem claro que sei lá o que acontecia entre nós acabou. — À medida que ela falava, a voz suave ia diminuindo.

— Claro?! Por favor... — Se não fosse um momento tão trágico, a ex-mutante teria rido do tom irônico do moreno. — Você apenas desapareceu na madrugada, como se não existíssemos. Tivemos que te caçar por meses até te encontrarmos vivendo no Texas, sendo que depois você desapareceu de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

— Quer uma reposta mais direta que essa? — Sasuke apertou irritado o volante. Respirou profundamente, não poderia perder o controle.

As mãos masculinas apertavam o volante quase à ponto de marcá-lo com seus dedos. Por sua visão periférica o moreno percebeu quando o corpo esguio se tencionou e os ombros femininos encolheram. O Uchiha sabia que aquela conversa era desconfortável para os dois.

— Fugir dos seus problemas nunca será uma boa resposta. — Hinata gargalhou da afirmação do mutante e o Uchiha não entendeu o motivo daquela reação.

— Ah, Sasuke, por favor, você não tem moral alguma para me falar isso. — Naquele instante os olhos perolados o fuzilavam. — O cara que "cozinhou" por tempos duas mulheres, só porque não conseguia se decidir, tá querendo dizer que fugir não é uma escolha? Você é tão hipócrita.

O moreno sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem, sua irritação irradiava para todos os poros. Decidiu estacionar o carro no acostamento, precisava ter aquela conversa olhando diretamente para a ex-mutante. A Hyuuga percebeu o movimento do carro e engoliu em seco, agora tinha certeza que aquela conversa só iria ladeira abaixo.

Com o carro parado, Sasuke tirou o cinto, virou para a morena e começou a analisá-la. Não queria que a conversa fosse por esse caminho, iria retomar o controle. Hinata, tirando o cinto, voltou a olhar para fora do veículo, a coragem de olhá-lo foi embora no momento em que ele passou a fitá-la. Interrompendo o silêncio, sentenciou ferida.

— Apenas fiz o que julguei ser a melhor escolha, por você.

— E como você pode ter certeza de que efetivamente foi a melhor escolha?! — O moreno segurou a mão da mutante, precisava que ela o olhasse. Hinata poderia até dizer inúmeras coisas, mas ele sabia lê-la através dos olhos.

— Tive certeza disso quando você permaneceu me fazendo juras de amor escondidas enquanto continuava se relacionando abertamente com a Ino. Eu não sou burra, Sasuke.

A Hyuuga tentou fugir do contato masculino, mas ele buscou sua mão esquerda com firmeza. O fitou ressentida. O líder dos X-men sentiu o golpe que aquele olhar lhe deu, jamais imaginou que seria capaz de fazer tanto mal para alguém que amava tanto.

O moreno não tinha muito que dizer para se defender. Naquele momento, por mais egoísta que soasse, sabia que precisava das duas para voltar a ser o que era antes. Não tinha condições de estar apenas com uma e isso foi sua desgraça. Analisando o rosto sofrido da ex-mutante, molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua.

— Eu errei, fui covarde e egocêntrico...

Sorrindo triste, a morena o interrompeu.

— Acrescente aí: um grande filho da puta.

— É, fui mesmo, mas agora é diferente, Hinata. — Involuntariamente, Sasuke riu envergonhado. — Eu... – Engolindo em seco, Sasuke inspirou profundamente. — Amo você, e vim até aqui para dizer que quero fazer acontecer o que temos. Quero estar ao seu lado de uma vez por todas.

Suspirando, a Hyuuga balançou devagar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não conseguia ver a diferença na situação que eles viviam. Apertou a mão do moreno. Hinata sabia que se tivesse ouvido isso antes de sair da mansão, teria desistido te todos os seus planos pessoais para ficar esperando por Sasuke. Naquele tempo, sempre esteve disposta a brincar de casal feliz até o momento em que ele decidisse que valia apena.

Quis tanto ouvir isso do Uchiha, tanto que chegava a ser vergonhoso lembrar-se do que passou por esse sentimento. Porém, agora, para ela, não passava de afirmação vazia e sem sentido. A morena quebrou o contato das mãos deles. A ferida causada pelas últimas palavras do mutante era dolorosa. Sentia a angustia enforcando-a e o desejo de deixar de viver afogá-la.

— Sasuke, imagino que você não tem noção do quão cruéis as suas palavras possam ser... — O moreno via as pérolas da ex-mutante marejadas. Sabia que ela estava tentando conter o choro. Seu coração levou outro golpe violento do olhar triste que lhe foi lançado. — Pare de se enganar, você não faz ideia do que está propondo. Não existem motivos para tentarmos chutar cão morto.

— Como você pode desacreditar as minhas palavras dessa forma? Eu sei muito bem o que quero! — Sasuke ficou tão irritado quanto ofendido. Que tipo de pessoa ela pensava que ele era?

— Ah, você sabe?! — Hinata estava envolvida em um mar de irritação, angustia e tristeza — Pois bem, Ino sabe que você veio me procurar? — Queria gritar tudo o que estava engasgado em sua garganta, expor todos os pontos que comprovavam o que havia dito a ele, mas não conseguia saber por onde começar. — Propor uma tentativa de termos uma relação amorosa? Você terminou com ela antes de vir até aqui?

Os olhos vermelhos se dilataram e o mutante foi pego de surpresa pela Hyuuga. Permaneceu olhando para ela espantando, buscando uma forma de respondê-la sinceramente sem feri-la mais. Hinata riu descrente. O Uchiha continuava, mesmo não querendo, cometendo os mesmos erros infantis.

— Chega de palhaçada, Sasuke. — Tantas coisas passavam por sua mente. Inspirou e expirou lentamente, precisava se concentrar. — Me leve para a rodoviária, isso é o mínimo que você tem que fazer por mim.

— Não, Hinata! Nós precisamos terminar essa conversa.

A ex-mutante estava cansada, efetivamente cansada de dar voltas em torno do próprio rabo. Não adiantava continuar nada enquanto o moreno não crescesse. Sasuke precisava amadurecer e deixar de ser egoísta e egocêntrico! Porém, a Hyuuga, já não estava mais disposta a esperar. Irritada, sentenciou decidida.

— Eu já disse que chega, eu não aguento mais, Sasuke. Não tenho estrutura emocional para suportar os efeitos das suas brincadeiras infantis. — Involuntariamente, as lágrimas da morena vertiam. A angustia que assolava o seu peito decidiu se expor sozinha. — O que quer que fosse nós tínhamos, ficou no passado, já era! Vai viver a sua vida ao lado da senhorita Perfeição Yamanaka e me deixe morrer sozinha no inferno que a minha vida é.

O pânico de vê-la partir voltava a circular o mutante. Aquilo tudo era o que queria ter evitado, seu plano estava completamente fora de controle. Não poderia perdê-la, não saberia viver sem tê-la por perto, ainda mais depois da experiência de ter vivido os últimos dois anos mais excruciantes de sua vida — período onde a Hyuuga desapareceu e, efetivamente, evitou a ele e todos os X-men. Voltou a buscar o contato das mãos femininas, precisava tê-la nas suas para ter certeza de que iria mudar esse fim trágico.

— Não me toca, porra! — Hinata viu a movimentação do moreno e repeliu o toque. Enraivecida, gritou. — Eu já disse que deu, Uchiha!

A Hyuuga tentava encostar o máximo do corpo na porta do carro. Sentia as lágrimas molharem o rosto, pescoço e colo, bem como sentia a respiração acelerada. Precisava urgentemente retomar o controle de si. O líder dos X-men recolheu suas mãos enquanto olhava assustado para a ex-mutante. Nunca tinha visto Hinata perder o controle daquela forma.

— Pelo menos volte a morar na mansão... — Ele pediu baixinho, como se estivesse falando com uma criança acuada — Todos sentem a sua falta, Hinata. Vivemos preocupados atrás de você.

A jovem gargalhou desconcertada. Não entendia os limites da inocência emocional do Uchiha. Ele era tão inteligente, estrategista e desenvolvido em várias áreas de sua vida, mas quando envolvia emoções, Hinata já tinha noção de que ele era burro como uma porta. Como ela teria condições de voltar a morar na mansão sabendo que o veria todos os dias? Ao lado de outra?

Tentando engolir o choro, sentou-se corretamente no banco e colocou o cinto. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes, limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e decidida disse:

— Me leve direito para a rodoviária, por favor.

Vencido, o moreno ajeitou-se na direção e, depois de colocar o cinto, deu a partida no carro. O fracasso em sua tentativa já começava a lhe consumir a alma. Tinha certeza que havia perdido o amor de sua vida e por culpa exclusiva sua. Suspirou derrotado. O moreno até tentava pensar em algo, mas não havia mais palavras a serem ditas. O fim do caminho foi silencioso, triste e torturante para os dois.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

O albino observava encantado pelo telescópio as células coletadas de uma mutante agirem de forma compatível com aquelas coletadas do outro mutante. O plano elaborado por seu mestre, ao que tudo indicava, poderia ser iniciado. Depois de ter desacreditado nas afirmações de seu mestre, Kabuto percebeu embasbacado que o conhecimento dele era ilimitado.

Anos de experiência genéticas efetivamente deveriam ser respeitados, não era à toa que ele era conhecido como Senhor Sinistro, o maior geneticista que já havia vivido. Caminhou até o escritório dele, na parte superior da mansão, para lhe informar das últimas anotações do experimento.

Orochimaru permanecia analisando as anotações que tinha conseguido do projeto arma X. Estava entusiasmado com sua nova empreitada e precisava, o quanto antes, pôr em prática os estudos elaborados. O desejo de explorar todo o potencial do gene mutante era algo que lhe movia. Há anos transitava por esse mundo realizando inúmeras experiências para confirmar teorias que criava, tanto que esteve presente em inúmeros projetos. Escutou as batidas na porta do cômodo e autorizou a entrada do outro.

Kabuto sorria gentilmente. Depois de entrar, permaneceu parado no meio do escritório. A mesa onde o mais velho estava sentado era enorme, maciça e pesada, uma verdadeira raridade. Estava disposta no centro do local, estando ocupada por um _laptop_ , papéis, uma agenda de rascunhos, um porta-canetas cheio, duas luminárias e outras coisas.

Das quatro paredes, três eram ocupadas por estantes repletas de livros dos mais diversos temas, havendo, principalmente, livros sobre biologia, anatomia e genética humana e mutante entre os exemplares. O local ainda era decorado com duas poltronas dispostas na frente da mesa e sobre um enorme tapete de pele de urso pardo, dois quadros grandes da era vitoriana na parede sem estantes, um mancebo no canto da porta e um lustre suntuoso.

Encostando-se na cadeira, Orachimaru olhou diretamente para o pupilo. Retribuiu o sorriso dele com um pequeno sorriso de canto. Cruzou as mãos na frente do rosto e esperou pelas informações que viriam a seguir.

— As células reagiram positivamente ao encontro. — Kabuto sorriu mais amplamente — Eles têm a compatibilidade necessária para pormos em prática o seu plano, Mestre.

O mais velho sorriu, os olhos amarelados brilhavam satisfeitos. Estava na hora de dar início a fase dois de um dos maiores planos que tinha criado. Iria fabricar o mutante perfeito, apenas para seu deleite pessoal. Sibilou sussurrante ao outro.

— Inicie a fase dois. — Kabuto riu em concordância. — Traga-a até nós. Leve a equipe Dosu com você, quero eficiência nessa empreitada.

O albino se retirou do escritório e caminhou diretamente ao laboratório, no porão da mansão. Estava entusiasmado com os próximos acontecimentos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A² –** Hellooooooo para você que conseguiu chegar ao final dessa saga louca. Quero te contar que essa história vem matutando na minha mente insana há um bom tempo e que esses dois mundos são amados por mim.

X-men foi o primeiro quadrinho que eu efetivamente acompanhei, foi onde eu aprendi o que era diversidade e minorias. Dessa preciosidade eu tirei muito do que sou hoje em dia e agradeço aos grandes roteiristas que passaram por essa HQ única. E Naruto, bem, apesar de tudo, é Naruto e amo os personagens.

Foram muitas palavras, mas tenham fé que muitas outras viram. Pretendo não estender muito essa história, acredito que em 5 capítulos tudo estará concretizado, ENTRETANTO, vou me esforçar para atualizar com uma frequência descente (EU VOU TENTAR COM FORÇA, não me matem). Tenham pena dessa concurseira que deveria estar estudando, mas decidiu postar fic. Sejam compreensivos, por favor, por favorzinho!

Eu sei, crossover é algo complicado demais, mas não fazer essa história no mundo mutante cortou meu coração e eu decidi encarar esse desafio. Qualquer dúvida que vocês tiverem (tipo: Por qual motivo Sasuke (Scott) tem um relacionamento com Ino (Emma Frost)?) mandem nos comentários que eu vou responder.

A capa LINDA-MARAVILHOSA-CHEIROSA-PERFEITA-ÚNICA-E-DIVINA foi feita pela melhor Beta-amiga-esposa-bombril multiuso desse mundo todo Alê (Arê-chan). Ela tem a maior paciência comigo e será canonizada por me aguentar eternamente.

Partes dessa história foram aprovadas pelas minhas Waifus (PqpDree e N. Owens). Amo vocês amor poligâmico!

Comentem, me alegrem e esperem com o coração aberto. O segundo capítulo está iniciado, tem um 1/3 do que quero escrever. Juro que sentarei a bunda no final de semana e irei escrevê-lo.

É isso, já me estendi demais nessas notas.

Beijos,

Asakura Yumi!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **N/A –** Como promessa é dívida, segue a "ficha" dos personagens do capítulo (não se perde ai não, more)! :)

Hinata – Vampira (Anna Marie)

Sasuke – Ciclope (Scott Summers)

Hanabi – X-23 (Laura Kinney/Howlett)

Naruto – Wolverine (Logan/James Howlett)

Ino – Rainha Branca (Emma Frost)

Shino – Câmara (Jonothon "Jono" Evan Starsmore)

Sakura – Pássaro Trovejante (John Proudstar)

Kiba – Lupina/o (Rahne Sinclair)

Hiruzen Sarutobi – Professor X (Charles Xavier)

Konohamaru – Mancha Solar (Roberto da Costa)

Moegi – Dinamite (Tabitha Smith)

Udon – Elixir (Joshua "Josh" Foley)

Tsunade – Mrs. Marvel (Carol Danvers)

Karin – Jean Gray (Fênix)

Orochimaru – Sr. Sinistro (Nathaniel Essex)

Kabuto – Lady Mental (Regan Wyngarde)

Skrull – Civilização extraterrestre antiga de guerreiros com poderes metamórficos.

Clube do inferno – É uma sociedade secreta dedicada a cumular poder e influência global para satisfazer seus interesses escusos.

Sentinelas – robôs extremamente tecnológicos criados para perseguir e dizimar os mutantes.

 **Gene X – Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

O suor escorria pelas têmporas da jovem. Hanabi havia perdido à noção do tempo, não imaginava desde que horas estava treinando. Depois de finalizar pela enésima vez seu professor, pediu um intervalo para respirar. Amava treinar _jiujitsu_ , mas ainda hoje, depois das aulas da faculdade, teria aulas de _Kenjutsu_ , tão desgastante quanto o treino que estava tendo.

Não entendia o motivo de seu pai insistir em tantas aulas de defesa pessoal, sendo que ela sempre estava acompanhada de seguranças ou de seu primo. Desde que sua irmã foi expulsa de casa, quando ela ainda era uma criança e Hinata adolescente, seu pai intensificou os treinamentos, bem como a segurança deles.

Tomando água, sorriu triste. Vivia a vida há tanto tempo no automático que quando se lembrava da irmã sentia um aperto no peito. Por muitos anos ficou sem notícias da mais velha, elas foram separadas quando Hanabi tinha dez anos e Hinata quinze, sendo que só voltou a ouvir sobre a outra por meio dos noticiários. Primeiramente, viu sua irmã perdida, ajudando criminosos, mas com o tempo, o bom coração da doce princesa Hyuuga encontrou seu caminho e se junto aos grandiosos X-men.

Hanabi sentia muito orgulho da mais velha, queria gritar aos quatro ventos que uma das maiores heroínas naquela época era sua grande irmã mais velha, porém, tinha noção de que jamais poderia fazer isso, tanto por segurança própria como da outra e de seus familiares. Além disto, havia a rejeição de seu pai, o qual parecia ter esquecido completamente da existência da filha mais velha.

Entretanto, a morena vivia momentos de aflição, as lembras da irmã andavam recorrentes, desde quando as notícias sobre ela desapareceram, há uns dois anos não via mais a figura imponente da mutante nos noticiários do País. Hanabi sabia que algo estava acontecendo e, a todo custo, tentava buscar informação sobre Hinata. Precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem, pois, diferentemente do pai, jamais se esqueceria da existência de sua irmã.

A jovem despertou de seus devaneios depois que seu instrutor a convocou para terminarem a aula. Internamente, decidiu que iria acabar com essa angustia o quanto antes: iria contratar um detetive para localizar sua irmã e voltaria a manter contato com ela. Queria que seu pai, junto com o maldito orgulho Hyuuga que ele tinha, fosse para o inferno! Já havia esperado tempo demais para reencontrar uma parte muito importante de sua família.

Depois de mais duas horas de treino intenso, a morena deixou as dependências da escola de _jiujitsu_. Respirando fundo olhou para o relógio no pulso, se o motorista encarregado de buscá-la demorasse mais teria que ir para a faculdade sem almoçar. Para passar o tempo, sentou no degrau da entrada e começou a mexer no seu celular.

A Hyuuga mais nova estava tão concentrada no aparelho que não percebeu que estava sendo observada. Do outro lado da rua havia um carro parado e dentro dele um homem albino observava todos os movimentos da morena de forma compenetrada. Enquanto fazia anotações em um bloco de notas, o albino começou a ligar para seu chefe. Escutou o telefone chamar de forma incessante, porém, não foi atendido.

Decidiu que, mesmo sem instruções, tentaria se aproximar da jovem, precisava ter certeza das informações que havia recebido. Descendo do veículo, percebeu que a jovem permanecia concentrada. Olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que as pessoas que sempre vinham buscá-la ainda não tinham chego. Caminhando de forma sorrateira, atravessou a rua e rumou em sentido à jovem.

A morena apenas viu uma mão arrancar o celular das suas, não percebeu a aproximação de qualquer pessoa. Imediatamente levantou-se e respirou aliviada ao perceber quem era o suposto ladrão. Já tinha decidido que iria quebrar a cara do larápio e faria com que ele devolvesse o celular junto com alguns dentes quebrados.

— Suas aulas de defesa pessoal, pelo jeito, não servem de nada. — Hanabi viu o sorriso cínico desenhado no canto dos lábios do primo. Neji conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo sério e petulante. — Talvez eu deva dizer para o seu pai que ele está gastando dinheiro à toa, Hanabi-sama.

— Idiota. — Sorrindo a jovem levantou, juntou-se ao primo e os dois caminharam em direção ao carro parado no estacionamento da academia. Poderia manter a decisão de socá-lo na cara, mas decidiu que iria aliviar o lado dele, apenas daquela vez. — Não moramos ou frequentamos lugares perigosos que justifiquem estar alerta o tempo todo, sendo que eu tenho pessoas para se preocupar com isso por mim. Como, por exemplo, você, Neji-nii-san.

Quando estava chegando perto da jovem o albino percebeu a chegada do outro homem, imediatamente desviou do seu caminho e fingiu que apenas estava caminhando em sentido à cafeteria que ficava ao lado da academia. Em suas sondagens, já havia visto àquele rapaz indo buscar a jovem Hyuuga algumas vezes. Precisava ter certeza de todos os passos que iria dar para que o plano fosse concluído com sucesso.

Chegando a cafeteria sentiu o celular tocar e, de forma imediata, atendeu o aparelho. Precisava o quanto antes repassar os últimos dados ao seu chefe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata desceu do carro sem olhar para trás. Imaginava que Sasuke não teria coragem de segui-la, não depois das palavras que trocaram. Ela havia desistido deles, mas, apesar de toda dor, era disso que precisava. A vida era efêmera demais para tentar lutar por uma relação destruída. Seguiu em silêncio, remoendo a ferida escancarada pelo encontro inesperado.

Depois de adentrar ao ônibus e se sentar, em uma poltrona na janela, Hinata suspirou deprimida. Sentia o coração pesar e, novamente, as pesadas lágrimas se formarem. Tinha certeza que Deus a odiava, só isso explicaria tanto sofrimento. Amar Sasuke, em um momento de sua vida, tinha sido um alento em sua existência tão insignificante, mas perceber onde isso a elevou apenas tirou todo o significado que esse sentimento tinha.

A morena já sentia a coriza escorrer por seu nariz e o gosto salgado em seus lábios. Tinha total consciência do quanto suas reações estavam sendo involuntárias; o quanto não tinha controle sobre si, mas condenava-se por isso. Deveria ter sido mais forte, tê-lo expulsado antes mesmo de Sasuke habitar o seu ser, há anos atrás.

Sabia de toda a história dele com Karin, quando chegou ao instituto eles haviam recém noivado. Viu toda a dor dele por perdê-la e naquela época, sabendo o que era perder pessoas importantes — ainda que suas perdas não se comparassem a dele, já que seus familiares estavam vivos —, decidiu auxiliá-lo da melhor forma que conseguia. Disponibilizou todo o seu ser para curar o coração destroçado do líder dos X-men.

Como se a vida utilizasse das piores comparações, viu uma fênix ressurgir das cinzas: forte e imponente. Em meio a esse processo, percebeu-se completa e estupidamente apaixonada. Acreditou que era correspondida na mesma intensidade, porém, Sasuke mostrou-se um idiota egoísta. Incapaz de terminar com Ino para ficar ao lado dela, enquanto Hinata havia lhe entregue sua vida.

Em muitos momentos, responsabilizou sua mutação pela inconstância do mutante, já que tocá-lo por mais de alguns segundos seria mortal, mas, no fim, isso não passava de uma desculpa pessoal para tentar justificar a falta de hombridade e honestidade do moreno. O amor não se resumia ao toque, mesmo sendo parte importante de uma relação, e se ele efetivamente a amasse lutaria ao seu lado para encontrarem uma forma de estarem completamente juntos.

Hinata despertou do topor de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que o ônibus se afastava da cidade. Ainda que o sol estivesse alto, toda aquela luz não foi capaz de tirá-la da escuridão que assolava seu ser. Colocou seus fones de ouvido e, mesmo que soubesse que não seria efetivo, para tentar se distrair. Tentou cochilar para esquecer um pouco de seus problemas, começava a sentir a dor de sua alma na própria pele.

Jurou a si mesma que nunca mais seria tratada como segunda opção de alguém e que sempre se colocaria a frente dos outros, pois, amar a si mesma era a maior batalha que enfrentava todos os dias, e fazer algo diferente disso lhe traria apenas a derrota.

.

.

.

O líder dos X-men permaneceu impassível dentro do carro. Queria correr atrás da morena para fazê-la mudar de ideia, porém, já havia visto, por meio das lindas pérolas dela, que procurá-la apenas lhe trouxe mais sofrimento.

Ver tanta dor o deixou impactado e desnorteado, o arrependimento por tudo o que ele a obrigou a viver, ainda que em razão de sua confusão pessoal, foi algo que arrebatou sua alma. Sasuke acreditava que tinha dimensão do sofrimento que todos haviam vivido, mas percebeu que estava completamente enganado.

Era evidente que cada atitude egoísta sua os inundou de desgosto e agonia. Respeitar a escolha de Hinata, naquele momento, lhe parecia à maior prova de amor que poderia praticar, embora isso demandasse muita angústia de sua parte.

Respirou profundamente contrariado, sentia o coração rasgar e se dilacerar cada vez mais. Arrependia-se amargamente de não ter compreendido antes o quanto o amor da ex-mutante era tudo o que precisava na vida. Depois de muito tempo, entendeu que o que nutria por Ino tratava-se de um carinho especial pelo que ela havia feito, mas nunca foi amor.

A telepata o retirou do mar de medo e pavor que vivia desde a perda de sua falecida noiva. E Sasuke era extremamente grato por ter sido salvo por ela, mas Hinata também tinha parcela nessa conta. A morena, mesmo que sem ter conhecimento disso, foi à chave mestra para a libertação da alma do X-men e foi paga de qual forma? Apenas com sofrimento e dor!

O moreno teve ciência do quão mesquinho foi e reconheceu que merecia ouvir todas as palavras que foram ditas por ela. De agora em diante, assumiria seus erros e pagaria, ainda que caro, por cada um deles, era o mínimo a se fazer para recobrar a dignidade que havia perdido após tanto egoísmo.

A contragosto ligou o veículo e rumou à mansão Konoha. Mesmo que diferente do final que havia imaginado, tinha decidido qual rumo daria a sua vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino estava encostada no batente da janela da cozinha. Segurava em sua mão direita uma xícara de café fumegante. Esse era seu ritual pessoal após o almoço, tomar uma boa dose de café e observar os alunos mais jovens do instituto Konoha curtirem o intervalo das aulas naquele horário. Quem via a telepata não imaginava o quanto aquela situação era contraditória.

Yamanaka Ino é uma mutante de nível ômega, exímia lutadora, integrante de uma das famílias mais ricas de _Boston_ , companheira de Uchiha Sasuke e professora da escola Konoha para jovens super-dotados. O que tornava sua vida, neste momento, tão incoerente era o fato de ela ter sido uma das maiores rivais dos X-men, ter integrado o Clube do Inferno e tentado aniquilar os mutantes que lutavam pelos humanos.

Por muitos anos perseguiu aquele grupo, tendo até lhes causado grandes danos. O que mais a impressionou foi ter sido recepcionada, ainda que com ressentimentos, por eles quando já não tinha mais nada, quando estava despedaçada e abandonada. Sabia que muito daquela recepção era fruto da traição ao Clube, depois de tê-los abandonado para cuidar dos mutantes guiados por Madara.

Ino batalhou para conquistar a confiança de todos os X-men, tendo ao seu lado apenas a fé do Professor Sarutobi de que ela poderia ser melhor, após ver o sofrimento da mutante quando soube que seus protegidos haviam sido dizimados por Sentinelas — robôs extremamente tecnológicos criados para perseguir e dizimar os mutantes. Depois de vencer a desconfiança de seus companheiros e dos alunos, começou a lecionar no instituo.

Com o tempo, se aproximou de todos, principalmente do taciturno líder Uchiha Sasuke. Os dois desenvolveram uma grande afinidade telecinética quando ele começou a fazer terapia telepática após a morte de sua noiva Uzumaki Karin. Mantinham uma relação conflituosa tendo como o maior dos percalços o amor não resolvido que Sasuke nutria por Hinata.

Ino tinha total conhecimento de que o amor que ele tinha pela morena era verdadeiro e intenso. Também sabia que o motivo dos dois mutantes não estarem junto era o fato da antiga companheira de time ter abandonado o X-men e tomado a cura. A telepata sabia que em algum momento Sasuke chegou a amá-la, tanto quanto ela o amava, mas já não tinha certeza se efetivamente queria viver uma relação onde talvez isso não fosse o bastante.

Não entendia em que momento da vida começou a se contentar com tão pouco, quando a passividade tornou-se uma característica sua. Foi criada para desejar o mundo e tê-lo aos seus pés, jamais qualquer situação que fosse menos que perfeita lhe bastava, porém, agora, vivia uma vida tão apática e miserável.

O problema não era a vivência com os alunos, com seus colegas de time e as missões que faziam, isso lhe dava uma energia sem fim. Ino sabia muito bem disso, mas precisava mudar algo em sua relação com Sasuke. Tanto afastamento era torturante, os dois no começo tinham uma relação viva, entusiasmante e inédita para ela. A Yamanaka sempre esteve acostumada a não se vincular diretamente aos seus parceiros, encarava suas relações como negócios, mas com o Uchiha havia sido deferente.

Ele lhe proporcionava emoções que por anos foram contidas e escondidas dentro de seu íntimo. E era justamente isso que ela queria de volta, esse frescor e vontade de ver seu companheiro a todo instante, de se relacionar com ele, sendo esse o motivo que fez com que decidisse afastar ambos do cotidiano e levá-los para uma viagem a _Aruba_. Havia decidido que essa seria sua última cartada e acreditou piamente que tinha sido certeira quando ele disse que aceitava a proposta.

Entretanto, naquele momento, mesmo sem ter que acessar sua ligação telepática com o companheiro, sabia muito bem onde ele estava e isso a corroía loucamente. Ino viu através dos óculos de _quartzo rubi_ , há alguns dias, o momento exato onde o líder dos X-men decidiu procurar a ex-mutante. Seu coração falhou algumas batidas, mas seu orgulho não deixou transparecer o quanto aquela decisão a feriu. Não poderia dar esse gosto à sua maior inimiga, ela mesma.

Quando decidiu se abrir para aquele mutante destruído pela perda da amante, sua consciência gritou ensandecida o quanto aquela ação lhe custaria muito e mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que poderia estar entrando na pior emboscada de sua vida, a ex. Rainha Branca decidiu tentar amar o moreno. Todavia, toda sua luta caiu por terra ao ver o quanto a aura do Uchiha brilhava quando estava ao lado da doce Hyuuga.

Viu seu relacionamento ser minado pela proteção sem fim a ela, pela projeção de cuidado que Sasuke oferecia a alguém que apenas tentava afastá-lo, sendo que ela sempre esteve disposta a aceitar todo o cuidado que ele poderia lhe proporcionar. Muitas vezes questionou-se onde havia errado, quem sabe tinha sido no momento em que começou a tratá-lo como alguém efetivamente importante? Ou, quem sabe, não havia cometido qualquer erro?

A vida era tão injusta que poderia apostar que se tratava apenas de um castigo do seu carma, havia feito tantos homens e mulheres sofrerem de amor que agora estava pagando, com juros e correção monetária. Isso era tão deprimente que chegava a enojá-la, pois em nada refletia quem ela efetivamente era.

Yamanaka Ino era uma dominadora, uma mulher forte e capaz de realizar tudo o que queria! Sua felicidade nunca esteve atrelada à outra pessoa, porém, naquele instante, não passava de uma garotinha de coração ferido, o que a irritava profundamente.

Foi acordada de seus devaneios pelas passadas pesadas adentrando ao local, conhecia muito bem aquele andar. Permaneceu observando os alunos enquanto ouvia o colega de time caminhando pela cozinha servindo-se para almoçar. Por sua visão periférica observou ele sentar-se à mesa do local e começar a comer.

Além de já ter terminado seu café, precisava voltar ao escritório para continuar a preparar suas aulas. Calmamente caminhou até a pia, depositou a xícara dentro dela e se pôs a caminho de seus afazeres. Antes de sair completamente da cozinha ouviu a voz grave chamando-a, o que fez com parasse na entrada e encostasse a mão direita no batente desta. Ino permaneceu olhando para o corredor da mansão.

— Sabe, Loirinha... — Involuntariamente a telepata sorriu de canto. Não importava quantas vezes mandasse aquele presunçoso parar de chamá-la daquela forma, ele não a obedecia. Pelo jeito, permaneceria selvagem até o fim. — Você deveria aproveitar mais os seus intervalos, com coisas mais interessantes do que ficar olhando esses pirralhos, até parece que está esperando por um milagre.

Ino sabia o quanto aquela afirmação era apenas uma maneira dele cutucá-la. Uzumaki Naruto, conhecido no campo de batalha pela alcunha de Wolverine, apesar de querer aparentar ser um homem intocável e durão, não passava de um bebê chorão que ainda não havia aprendido a controlar suas emoções.

Vivia em um constante conflito entre o bem e o mal — que não passava de questionamentos bobos para ela, já que ele, aos seus olhos, não sabia efetivamente o que era fazer coisas malignas —, com medo de machucar as pessoas que considerava importantes. Então, apesar de tanta arrogância, Ino bem sabia que talvez ele, acima de todos os outros professores, era o que mais zelava pelos "pirralhos".

Ela também sabia jogar aquele jogo, e nos últimos tempos até encontrava graça nas tentativas infrutíferas dele de deixá-la desconcertada. Olhando por sobre o ombro direito, perguntou irônica.

— E o que você me sugeriria como passatempo, Naruto?!

Conseguiu ver quando ele analisava suas curvas, perdendo algum tempo em sua bunda. O sorriso sacana estampou o rosto do mutante. Ino não poderia negar que ele era um ótimo espécime, quem sabe, se não estivesse vivendo esse turbilhão de emoções, até perderia algum tempo tentando localizar todas as cicatrizes e marcas de luta que estavam distribuídas pelo corpo dele. Sentir-se desejada, naquele instante, era o que mais queria e precisava. Por um milésimo de segundos, pensou que talvez pudesse se aventurar na selvageria que o mutante lhe oferecia.

— Se você quiser, eu posso te mostrar... — Depositando os talheres que segurava no prato, o loiro colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, cruzou as mãos e apoiou o queixo sobre elas. Poderia passar horas admirando o corpo escultural da telepata. Percebeu o sorriso atrativo que se desenhou nos lábios da loira. — Depois que você largar essa devoção medíocre pelo Uchiha.

Ino até pretendia dar continuidade na brincadeira de duplo sentido estabelecida entre eles, porém, o sorriso que havia nascido nos lábios da mutante morreu no instante em que ouviu as últimas palavras ditas por Naruto. Por mais que fosse verdade, ele não tinha direito nenhum de jogar isso na sua cara. Alguém que mal tentava resolver os próprios problemas não poderia tentar interferir no dos outros.

Ino sabia que o Uzumaki tinha conhecimento de que tudo que ele lhe falava a afetava de várias formas, mas não confirmaria isso. Voltou a olhar para o corredor e, antes de ir embora, sentenciou decidida.

— Talvez isso aconteça no mesmo momento em que você parar de fugir de quem efetivamente é.

A telepata não deu tempo para que o mutante lhe respondesse, pondo-se a caminho do escritório. Já tinha problemas demais para resolver e não estava disposta a se envolver em algo que nem lhe dizia respeito.

Naruto ficou observando a loira sair do cômodo pisando duro. Pela resposta que recebeu, imaginou que a tinha acertado em cheio. Da mesma forma que a incomodou, sabia que o que foi dito por ela iria lhe incomodar por um bom tempo, mesmo assim, não se arrependia.

Estava cansando de vê-la perder os melhores momentos da vida em uma relação morta, todos ali sabiam que os dois prodígios do Professor Sarutobi não tinham futuro e essa hipocrisia era algo tão enfadonho.

Voltou a almoçar, logo teria que dar aulas práticas de combate, e se tinha algo que odiava era ter que ficar cuidando daqueles pirralhos com fome.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shino acompanhava o treinamento tático dos alunos pelo monitor da Sala de Perigo e observava satisfeito a evolução da equipe _Ebisu_. Os novos mutantes haviam evoluído consideravelmente após iniciarem seu treinamento contra os X-men, mesmo que eles ainda não tivessem enfrentado a equipe em sua formação completa. Nesse momento, lutavam contra Naruto e Sakura.

Ouviu a porta automática da sala de monitoramento abrir e em poucos instantes a figura do professor Hiruzen Sarutobi parou ao seu lado. O olhar do fundador do instituto Konoha para jovens super-dotados era de orgulho e reconhecimento pelo trabalho duro que eles vinham realizando nos últimos tempos.

Cada vez mais seus pupilos cresciam e se preparavam da melhor forma para o futuro incerto que os aguardava. Tinha certeza de que estava cumprindo com seu papel no mundo.

Quando decidiu dar um fim digno à herança deixada por seus pais, não imaginou que seria responsável por tantas vidas. O professor Sarutobi descobriu seus dons ainda na infância, naquela época jamais cogitou encontrar tantos mutantes por toda a sua existência. Antes de consolidar a escola, cometeu inúmeras escolhas erradas, martirizando-se por todas elas.

Mesmo sem ter conhecimento do que fazer, decidiu que iria ajudar todos aqueles que recorressem a si, não apenas por empatia pelo sofrimento de ser mutante em um mundo tão intolerante, mas como expiação de seus pecados pessoais.

Com o tempo, encontrou pessoas que lhe clarearam seus ideais, que lhe ensinaram o que buscar na vida e assim nasceu o instituto. Além de ensinar aos jovens mutantes como controlar seus dons, todos tinham acesso ao melhor estudo do País.

Os olhos atentos do mais velho acompanhavam a movimentação dos mutantes. Era incrível como aquelas crianças, suas crianças, cresceram. A equipe dos novos mutantes tentava pôr em prática o plano arquitetado antes de iniciar o exercício. Queriam mostrar aos professores do instituto que haviam "feito a lição de casa" e se dedicado a criar uma estratégia em grupo.

Na sala de perigo, Konohamaru acabava de absorver o impacto de mais um ataque das garras mortais de Naruto. Sorria convencido enquanto observava Moegi jogando suas bombas de energia e, ao que tudo indicava, pegando o instrutor de forma desprevenida.

O jovem Mancha Solar, codinome de batalha assumido por Konohamaru, canalizava mais uma rajada de energia. Pretendia recarregar suas forças para — caso fosse necessário — enfrentar novamente Naruto num embate corpo a corpo, após o ataque da colega.

Ainda que eles estivem lutando na sala técnica para melhorar suas habilidades, o ambiente gerava uma simulação de batalha ao ar livre de uma linda manhã ensolarada. Situação que era perfeita para o mutante que dependida do poder do sol.

Moegi, também conhecida como Dinamite, depois de jogar suas bombas de energia afastava-se o máximo que podia para poder explodi-las. Em meio a sua corrida, por milésimos de segundo, não esbarrou em Udon, o terceiro integrante da equipe Ebisu. O jovem Elixir estava ocupado lutando contra Sakura. Ele era responsável por distraí-la enquanto Moegi e Konohamaru eram responsáveis por derrotar Naruto.

Em meio a sua corrida, Moegi sentiu o impacto do soco dado por Sakura e se desequilibrou. A ruiva estava tão atenta à sua parte no plano que, por instantes, esqueceu da professora. Por ter perdido sua concentração, antes do planejado, as bombas de energia explodiram. Por sua visão periférica viu Konohamaru ter que desviar delas para não ser atingido enquanto nada tinha acontecido com Naruto, já que ele desviou completamente delas.

Udon tentava repelir os ataques corporais de Sakura. Os poderes da instrutora, conhecida como Pássaro Trovejante, estavam relacionados a uma força física impressionante, além de resistência, agilidade e velocidade bem acima da média comum. Assim, ainda que eles estivessem apenas treinando, Sakura, dentro dos limites para não ferir nenhum dos pupilos do instituto, dava tudo de si, o que obrigava a quem a enfrentasse estar atento ao combate.

O prodígio Elixir detinha poderes de biomanípulação, nos treinos, tentava aprimorar seu combate corpo a corpo, já que seu toque, quando utilizava sua pele negra, era destrutivo e, quando utilizava sua pele dourada, apenas regenerativo. Sua mutação estava sendo estudada a fundo no instituo, em razão do potencial ômega do jovem.

Mas, para não depender apenas de seus dons — os quais poderiam salvar ou matar imediatamente o inimigo —, o rapaz tentava a cada treino aumentar suas habilidades de luta e a instrutora Haruno era uma especialista nesse assunto.

Moegi voltou ao combate tentando revidar o soco da instrutora. A dança dos três era algo espetacular! Enquanto os jovens haviam melhorado no combate mano a mano, Sakura observava o que ainda deveria ser treinado para torná-los exímios heróis e protetores dos humanos. Konohamaru e Naruto voltaram a se enfrentar fisicamente, sendo que, no meio de um soco ou um chute, o jovem soltava pequenas rajadas solares em direção ao instrutor.

O loiro revidava a altura os ataques, sendo que sua pele se regenerava rapidamente após ser atingindo por algumas rajadas. Naruto reconhecia o esforço dos novos mutantes, cada treino comprovava que as instruções eram assimiladas e utilizadas para o crescimento de cada mutante. Mesmo assim, não daria o gostinho deles ganharem aquela simulação!

Assim, depois de perceber que Sakura estava com tudo sobre controle, o Uzumaki decidiu pôr fim à luta contra o moreno e encerrar o treino. Konohamaru decidiu intensificar seu ataque através das rajadas solares para vencer o instrutor e ajudar os amigos que começavam a ficar em apuros. Atacou Naruto de frente, com seu potencial máximo controlado.

Achando que tinha o derrubado, se pôs a caminho da luta travada entre Moegi e Udon contra Sakura sem conferir se seu ataque havia sido efetivo. Aproveitando a falta de atenção do aluno, o instrutor o atacou pelas costas com um "mata-leão" e o derrubou. O moreno só percebeu que estava em apuros quando seus sentidos ficaram dormentes e ele apagou.

Os jovens mutantes notaram que havia algo errado quando a figura do instrutor loiro começou a participar do embate. Rapidamente olharam na direção onde ocorria a luta entre o líder dos novos mutantes e Naruto e visualizaram a figura do moreno deitada no chão. Depois de observar Konohamaru desacordado, Udon decidiu ir auxiliar o amigo, porém, em sua afobação, esqueceu que estava auxiliando Moegi na luta.

A ruiva até tentou "dar" conta do embate corporal com a instrutora Haruno sozinha, mas suas habilidades estavam mais voltadas a ataques surpresas e de longa distância. Naruto percebeu a movimentação do outro jovem moreno e decidiu interceptá-lo. Sabia que logo Konohamaru acordaria, seu ataque não havia sido excessivo, ocorre que, se o jovem Elixir tocasse no outro, imediatamente ele acordaria e seu plano de encerrar o combate seria adiado.

Udon estava tão concentrado em ajudar o amigo que esqueceu os outros ao redor, tanto que só sentiu o soco bem colocado do instrutor e também caiu desacordado. A jovem Dinamite apenas ouviu o baque do companheiro de equipe caindo do chão da sala de treinamento. Percebeu que não havia mais nada a fazer, ela sozinha não seria páreo para os instrutores, ainda mais com suas limitações em relação ao combate pessoal.

Aceitando a derrota, levantou as mãos e pediu o encerramento da simulação. Observando a ação da ruiva, Shino encerrou o treinamento. Automaticamente o clima ensolarado foi desfeito e a sala de perigo assumiu sua verdadeira forma, com chão e grandes paredes de aço maciças. Moegi foi ao auxílio de Konohamaru e Udon, tendo Naruto e Sakura em seu encalce.

— Naruto, você deveria ter pego mais leve com os meninos. — Em tom repreensivo, Sakura desaprovou a atitude do colega de equipe.

— Qual é, Sakura...— O loiro não se importou com a repreensão da Haruno. — Esses pivetes têm que crescer e amadurecer. Foram derrubados porque deram mole.

— Eu também percebi a guarda abaixada dos dois, mas nem por isso você tinha que desacordá-los dessa forma. — A rósea voltou a pontuar, de forma moralista, o erro do companheiro.

O sangue do Uzumaki começava a fervilhar. Naruto era conhecido por não levar desaforos para casa, além do bom coração — o qual fingia não possuir—, tinha pavio curto. Não era o mais propenso ao recebimento de repressões e sermões, por parte de qualquer integrante do instituto. Cerrando os olhos azuis mirou Sakura e sentenciou decido a encerrar o assunto.

— Se eles continuarem "marcando bobeira" dessa forma, em uma luta real, morreram rapidamente. Chega de superproteção, não estamos treinando maricas, Sakura!

Ainda que Naruto estivesse coberto de razão, a rósea acreditava que existiam outras formas diferentes de mostrar quais os erros eles estavam cometendo ali e que não poderiam ser revividos em uma luta real. Pretendida responder, mas percebeu que era causa perdida.

O loiro era tão turrão quanto irritante e, mesmo ela tendo uma personalidade tão incisiva quanto à dele, em determinados momento, preferia não discutir. Da próxima vez, traria Kiba para o treinamento e deixaria o impaciente Uzumaki dando aulas teóricas, coisa que ele odiava, como forma de castigo. Afinal, era ela que assumia a liderança dos X-men quando Sasuke não estava presente.

A jovem Dinamite decidiu não interferir na discussão dos instrutores. Após chegar perto de Konohamaru, percebeu que ele já estava acordando, enquanto Udon permanecia desacordado. Se abaixou e o auxiliou a sentar. Percebeu, pelo canto dos olhos, a instrutora rósea caminhar até o jovem desacordado, enquanto Naruto, de braços cruzados, parou de pé ao seu lado.

Aos poucos, a visão do jovem Mancha Solar deixou de ficar embaçada, situando-se de onde estava. Sentiu a mão pequena de Moegi em suas costas, o amparando, e percebeu a figura do Uzumaki ao seu lado, o que lhe fez lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos. Balançou a cabeça resignado com seu erro primário, deveria ter conferido atentamente que o "inimigo" havia sido "derrotado" para só depois ir auxiliar os amigos.

Alguns instantes depois, Udon acordou com o rosto colado no chão da sala de treinamento e com uma dor de cabeça do direito. Ainda confuso, começou a se levantar, recobrando a consciência dos acontecimentos quando focou seu olhar na instrutora Sakura, a qual o ajudava a levantar.

Suspirou amuado ao notar que sua afobação, a qual sempre lhe trazia problemas, o derrotou novamente. Sendo que, se quisesse socorrer um companheiro de time, teria que fazer o seu melhor para permanecer acordado e em batalha para fazer isso.

Apesar de terem sido vencidos, professor Sarutobi se satisfez com a evolução dos alunos. Decidiu compartilhar seu reconhecimento para eles. Sabia que naquela fase que eles viviam, de jovens deixando a adolescência e entrando na vida adulta, o reconhecimento era uma grande influência no caráter, ainda mais quando relacionado às atitudes positivas.

Apertando o botão do auto-falante iniciou sua fala:

— Parabéns, novos mutantes. — Shino permanecia impassível ao lado do Professor, enquanto os mutantes que estavam dentro da sala de perigo voltaram sua atenção para a cabine de vidro na parte superior do local. — Mesmo com a derrota, a evolução de vocês é clara, sendo que esse combate deve ser estudado para melhorá-los cada vez mais. — O tom da voz de Sarutobi era aconchegante e acolhedor.

Naruto apenas bufou contrariado, efetivamente os pivetes tinham melhorado, mas não ao ponto de receberem felicitações por terem perdido o combate de forma tão iniciante e simples. Sakura sorriu gentilmente para os jovens, diferentemente do companheiro, acreditava que as congratulações eram devidas e merecidas.

Depois de ouvirem as palavras do professor, os jovens sorriram abertamente. Os cinco mutantes caminharam até a porta da sala de perigo. Depois daquele treino, iriam tomar um café reforçado para as aulas teóricas que ainda estavam por ser ministradas pelo instrutor Shino no meio da tarde. Os mais novos caminhavam na frente, sendo observados pelos outros dois.

— Nossa, Udon, esse olho roxo combina muito com você. — Rindo da situação do amigo, Konohamaru continuou. — Acho que você tinha que assumir esse tom de pele.

Moegi não aguentou e gargalhou da cara irritada do outro. Mesmo depois da derrota, Konohamaru sempre matinha o bom humor e não deixava uma piada passar batido.

— Haha! Muito engraçado, Konohamaru. —Udon discordou da piada do amigo. Sentia sua cabeça latejar cada vez mais, assim, acionou seus poderes, sentindo a pele assumir um tom dourado e a dor passar imediatamente. — A minha sorte são os meus poderes, senão, ficaria com uma dor de cabeça homérica.

Naruto riu da afirmação do jovem. Efetivamente tinha pegado mais pesado com ele, tendo em vista os poderes regenerativos do moreno. Não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de lutar quase com todo o seu potencial com os alunos.

O professor e Shino encontraram os outros fora da sala de perigo. Todos continuaram a caminhar para adentrar aos cômodos da mansão. Em meio à conversa dos jovens e antes de separarem, Shino quebrou seu silêncio, sentenciando aos outros, por meio de telepatia.

— Aprendi o silêncio com os falantes, tolerância com os intolerantes, e gentileza com os rudes; ainda, estranho, sou ingrato a esses professores. — Os demais, exceto o professor, olharam de forma interrogativa pra o outro instrutor.

Conhecido como Câmara, Aburame Shino era um mutante recluso e silencioso, dono de uma personalidade única. Seus poderes estavam relacionados à poderosa energia psicocinética expelida de seu tórax. Em meio aos outros, Shino controlava suas chamas ao ponto de aparentar ser apenas um ponto de clarão, já que seu tórax e mandíbula não existiam mais após a manifestação de seus poderes.

Segundo os estudos efetuados por professor Sarutobi, ele já não tinha mais os órgãos vitais, não havendo necessidade de se alimentar ou beber água, pois sua vida está ligada apenas à sua energia. Como não tinha mais o maxilar, se comunicava com os demais através de telepatia de curto alcance.

As peculiaridades do mutante lhe trouxeram grandes marcas, as quais o assombravam há anos. Para minimizar os efeitos negativos de sua aparência, enfaixava-se, a partir do tórax até o abaixo do nariz, e usava sobretudos que cobriam as partes "abertas" de seu corpo.

Naruto estreitou o olhar. Aquele mutante era uma incógnita viva, sendo que, muitas vezes, se comunicava por meio de ditados populares bizarros, como aquele.

— Sabe, meu Chapa... — O loiro se aproximou do Aburame e deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro. – Tem vezes que você exagera na esquisitice. Boa sorte, com os pirralhos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanabi sentia o cansaço dominar o seu ser. Estava acordada desde cedo, havia treinado de manhã e, naquela tarde, tinha enfrentado às aulas de tecnologia das construções e sistemas estruturais. Estava no início do terceiro ano do curso de Arquitetura e Urbanismo. Cada ano apenas servia para confirmar que havia escolhido bem o seu futuro, mas existiam dias em que mesmo amando o que fazia, só queria ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

A exigência pela perfeição começou a persegui-la depois que Hinata foi obrigada a sair de casa. Lembrava o quanto a mais velha assumia para si todas as responsabilidades de ser a Princesa Hyuuga, joia rara de uma das famílias mais influente dos Estados Unidos, sendo que a ela era dado o direito de ser uma criança normal.

Todavia, depois da cisão de sua família, a possibilidade de errar era cada vez menor a cada ano que Hanabi crescia. Todos os Hyuugas eram assim, exemplos de vida e existência para a elite estadunidense, sendo assim, cabia apenas a ela dar orgulho a sua "casta", mesmo que odiasse todas essas responsabilidades e soubesse de inúmeros problemas internos que manchariam o bom nome Hyuuga.

Por muitas vezes seu espírito libertador entrou em conflito com as regras severas que tinha que seguir, porém, jurou à irmã, quando Hinata se foi, que seria uma boa filha e honraria com as suas obrigações. Sabia que, se não fosse por essa promessa, já teria desgraçado o nome dos Hyuuga e humilhado, não por vontade própria, seu pai.

Chegava a ser engraçado ter consciência de que só estava seguindo as regras do velho Hiashi por um pedido da filha renegada. Isso só trazia mais tensão para a convivência conflituosa com seu pai. Tinha vontade de esfregar na cara dele que só era quem era por Hinata, a quem ele tanto odiava, e não por ele ou pelos ensinamentos dos imundos Hyuugas.

Sabia que tinha sorte de ter outro Hyuuga decente em meio aquele "clã" decadente, aos seus olhos, apenas ela, o primo e Hinata se salvavam. Se não tivesse Neji ao seu lado, já teria perdido toda sua sanidade. Nos momentos de angústia, era ele que estava ali para auxiliá-la. O primo sempre lhe dava força para seguir em frente, já que tinham o mesmo objetivo: encontrar Hinata e trazê-la para perto de si.

Na adolescência, os dois não tinham meios para isso. Quando Neji adquiriu a maioridade e tentou ir atrás de Hinata, os Hyuugas mais velhos, suposto conselho ancião, descobriram o que os dois tinham combinado e por pouco também não expulsaram o rapaz. Ele apenas permaneceu na família por um pedido de seu pai, em pagamento à promessa de cuidar do sobrinho após o falecimento do seu tio Hizashi.

Depois disso, tudo ficou mais difícil e, quando puderam retornar as buscas, a mutante já não morava na escola para jovens super-dotados Konoha. Respirou resignada, em dias como esse queria apenas sentir novamente o cafuné carinhoso da mais velha. Seu coração clamava por estar junto dela. As duas eram como unha e carne, sempre cuidando uma da outra. Hinata muito mais que ela, mas ambas sabiam que, além de uma ligação sanguínea forte, suas almas eram conectas desde outras vidas e que para serem felizes precisavam estar juntas.

A morena esticou os braços para cima e estalou os dedos, sentia as costas doerem cada vez mais. Depois de olhar para o relógio em seu pulso e perceber que horas eram, fechou o livro de urbanismo sustentável, estava atrasada e tinha certeza que seu primo ralharia, por isso precisava correr. Após buscá-la na escola de _jiujitsu_ de manhã, Neji informou que seria o responsável por levá-la à aula no período noturno de _Kenjutsu_.

Perdida em sua afobação, Hanabi esqueceu o celular em cima da mesa da sala de estudos individuais, da biblioteca. De todas as aulas que tinha, perder as noturnas de treino samurai era imperdoável para si. A morena tinha uma fascinação absurda pela história e técnica daquele treino, sentia que por meio dessas aulas se conectava com sua ancestralidade.

Sua família já vivia nos Estados Unidos há anos, mantendo muitas tradições orientais, tais como o casamento apenas com japoneses e o idioma japonês como segunda língua. Ela mesma já tinha visitado o Japão duas vezes para encontrar a outra parte dos Hyuugas que lá ainda residiam, viagem que serviu apenas para confirmar sua paixão pela terra do sol nascente.

Aos sair da biblioteca foi recebida pelo vento suave da noite que começava a se formar. O sol ainda estava se pondo timidamente e isso era apenas um indício de que deveria correr. Conseguia visualizar em sua mente a figura do primo encostado na porta do motorista, olhando para o relógio e bufando. Sorriu divertida, ainda que fosse receber uma bronca, ter Neji de babá era divertido.

Caminhou o mais rápido que conseguia até o estacionamento da faculdade. Buscava o celular dentro da bolsa, mas não o encontrava, apenas rezava apenas para não tê-lo esquecido na biblioteca, conduta recorrente nos últimos tempos. Desistiu de encontrar o aparelho, era certo que havia o esquecido e se voltasse para buscar perderia completamente a aula. Amanhã iria a parte dos achados e perdidos da faculdade para recuperá-lo, pela terceira vez naquele ano.

Quando chegou ao estacionamento começou a buscar a _Mercedes_ branca do primo. Depois de algum tempo, por mais estranho que parecesse, encontrou apenas a figura do moreno parada no meio do estacionamento. Neji sorria acolhedor, o que aumentava a sensação de estranhamento da jovem.

— Neji-nii-san, me desculpe, por favor. — Depois de correr até ele, Hanabi fez uma pequena reverência para dar mais credibilidade as suas palavras.

Em retribuição, o moreno apenas bagunçou os cabelos da jovem. A Hyuuga olhou confusa para ele, aquele era um gesto que apenas Hinata fazia com ela quando lhe perdoava por algum deslize.

— Vamos, Hana! O carro está estacionado em uma rua sem saída do lado de fora. — Os olhos perolados arroxeados da morena dilataram-se ao ouvir o tom sereno da voz do primo e o apelido carinhoso dado por ele.

— Nossa, achei que você quisesse me matar pelo atraso... — Ambos começaram a caminhar para fora da faculdade. — Nunca tinha visto tanto bom humor em você, Neji-nii-san.

O moreno engoliu em seco e piscou algumas vezes processando a informação. Se recompondo, expôs um singelo sorriso de canto para a mais nova.

— E que porcaria de apelido é esse?! — Sem saber por qual motivo a morena apenas sentia uma agitação fora do comum dentro de si.

Sempre tinha a sensação de segurança ao lado do primo e, naquele instante, estava longe de sentir isso. Isso apenas piorou quando ele lhe respondeu:

— Oras, Hanabi! Você pediu desculpas, não há motivo para repreendê-la mais por isso.

Estreitando os olhos, a jovem começou a ficar alerta. Algo de errado estava acontecendo. Neji jamais deixaria de repreendê-la e nunca, desde quando os dois eram pequenos, ele deixou de se referir a ela como Hanabi-sama. O primo havia sido muito bem doutrinado nos costumes da família Hyuuga para se equivocar com o tratamento formal, mesmo que ela implorasse para ele parar.

Quando chegaram à rua, a jovem viu que o carro estacionado não era o de seu primo. A sensação de alerta em seu espírito deu espaço para pavor e medo e começavam a afligi-la. Olhou para ele e, por mais que visse as pérolas acinzentadas do mais velho, não conseguia encontrar a essência dele. Apesar de aquela pessoa ser fisicamente igual à Neji, Hanabi começava a ter certezade que não era ele.

— Quem é você? — Em meio à pergunta, Hanabi parou de caminhar até o veículo.

Seu senso de proteção a alertava de algo ainda não identificado e decidiu ouvi-lo para preservar sua integridade. Ao mesmo passo que a morena parou, o mais velho também estancou seus movimentos. Sua respiração pesou e os músculos tencionaram. Perder o controle da situação era algo inconcebível, precisava rever a desconfiança da jovem o quanto antes.

— Que brincadeira é essa agora, Hanabi? Pare de besteira e vamos logo, você já está atrasada. — Voltando-se para a Hyuuga, o rapaz tentou puxá-la pelo braço para continuarem a caminhar até o carro.

Percebendo a movimentação do outro, a jovem puxou seu braço para longe. Entre dentes voltou a questionar o rapaz ao seu lado.

— Vamos, me diga, quem é você? — A mais nova olhava por toda a extensão da rua, calculava uma forma de fugir o mais rápido dali. — Neji-nii-san jamais deixou de me chamar da Hanabi-sama, nem nos momentos de maior alegria da vida.

Os olhos perolados acinzentados voltaram a se dilatar. Mesmo estudando a fundo a interação dos dois jovens, ele não conseguiu manter a farsa por muito tempo. Olhou diretamente para o veículo parado e, com um movimento de cabeça, acionou seus comparsas. Já que a jovem havia descoberto sua mentira, decidiu se desfazer daquela carcaça incomoda.

Hanabi observou completamente assustada a coisa que antes tinha a fisionomia de seu primo se transformar em um monstro três palmos mais alto que ela, com uma coloração verde musgo, um corpo repleto de músculos e orelhas pontiagudas, como as de um elfo.

Os olhos antes perolados assumiram um tom vermelho, enquanto que rachaduras preencheram o queixo quadrado da criatura. A roupa social que ele usava esticou ao máximo que pode, sendo que alguns botões do blazer voaram pela pressão da mudança corporal, já que tudo triplicou de tamanho.

A jovem Hyuuga permaneceu estática. Sentia o medo correr por todo o seu ser, sabia que precisava sair dali o quanto antes, mas não conseguia assumir o controle de seu consciente. O grito de pânico ficou preso em sua garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos perolados arroxeados se encontravam esbugalhados e sua boca permanecia aberta.

Aproveitando-se da paralisia da humana, o Skrull começou a puxá-la pelo braço. Via que os outros dois comparsas, ainda na forma humana de uma mulher morena e o outro de um rapaz também moreno, estava apostos do lado de fora do veículo.

Hanabi voltou a si quando sentiu a os dedos fortes rodearem seu braço direito. Após o contato, deixou a bolsa cair do ombro e a pasta de anotações da mão esquerda. Precisava se livrar do toque da criatura para fugir. Buscando toda a força que sabia que tinha dentro de si, puxou seu braço direito, fazendo com que o monstro verde a olhasse.

O Skrull mirou a jovem Hyuuga e sorriu convencido. Aquela pequena humana não tinha qualquer chance contra ele, ainda mais sem poderes mutantes. Intensificou o aperto enquanto começava a arrastá-la até o carro.

Respirando fundo, a morena tentava controlar suas sensações. Se deixasse o pânico e medo tomar conta de si seria um caso perdido. Começou a recordar as inúmeras aulas de defesa pessoal. Tinha treinado com várias pessoas de tamanho maior que o seu para conseguir se livrar de situações como aquela.

Observou que a criatura verde tinha certeza de que a vitória já estava garantida e sabia que poderia utilizar isso como um triunfo. Sem que ele esperasse, Hanabi voltou a puxar seu braço e, quando o monstro virou para si, chutou-lhe a cara da melhor forma que conseguiu. O chute muito bem colocado atingiu em cheio a criatura.

A jovem sentiu o perto se afrouxar completamente e antes que ele se recuperasse, começou a correr no sentido da rua. Os dois comparsas Skrulls observavam o desenrolar do sequestro da humana. A mulher notou a movimentação da jovem de olhos perolados arroxeado e começou a caminhar na direção deles, percebeu que aquela humana iria dar trabalho para eles. No meio do caminho, deixou de lado as características da mulher humana de olhar penetrante para assumir sua real forma.

Hanabi apenas sentiu a dor de bater com o corpo no asfalto, enquanto via a figura de outro monstro verde, esse agora com um longo cabelo preto e feições mais femininas, observando-a de pé. Não sabia como foi derrubada, se com um chute, soco ou empurram, apenas tinha conhecimento que suas costas doíam tanto quanto os joelhos e braços ralados. Sentia um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer de sua cabeça, ainda que tenha tentado protegê-la antes do tombo com os braços, pelo jeito, não tinha sido tão efetiva.

A Skrull virou jovem de frente e começou a arrastá-la pelas pernas, eles não tinham tempo a perder com cerimônias. Hanabi tentou se desvencilhar do toque da criatura com chutes, porém, sentiu quando as grandes unhas negras foram cravadas em suas panturrilhas. O grito de dor foi impossível de ser contido.

A alienígena gargalhou após ouviu a reação da jovem. Os humanos eram brinquedos inúteis, criaturas frágeis, tanto que quando chegasse ao laboratório do mestre Sinistro ela seria medicada, mesmo que não importasse para a Skrull preservar o corpo daquela insignificante humana.

O Skrull que tinha sido agredido por Hanabi se encontrava de pé. Deixou que sua comparsa arrastasse a humana até o carro como forma de castigo pelo chute que recebeu, já que poderia ter carregado-a nos ombros. A Hyuuga sentia as costas sendo raladas enquanto era puxada pelas pernas, vez que sua blusa havia subido no meio do percurso.

Ainda que aquelas criaturas fossem mais fortes que ela, não entendia como tinha sido abatida tão facilmente, considerando o fato de ter deixado aturdido o outro monstro maior que a fêmea que a carregava. Além do sangue que escorria por todas as suas escoriações, seu corpo lhe dava sinal de canso extremo, já que seus membros não obedeciam ao comando para lutar por sua vida.

Depois de chegarem ao lado do veículo, a Skrull largou à humana. O terceiro comparsa, em sua forma Skrull de um tamanho diminuto, comparado ao primeiro alienígena, e cabelos negros abaixou perto de suas pernas e começou a enrolá-las com fita adesiva cinza.

Hanabi acompanhava a movimentação da criatura com os olhos, não tinha forças para tentar escapar. Sentiu os pulsos latejarem doloridos depois que a fita foi colocada, e, após colocarem um pedaço em sua boca, foi posicionada no banco de trás do veículo.

A porta do veículo foi fechada em um baque forte. Suas pérolas arroxeadas focaram-se na figura de um homem de cabelos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, óculos de grau e olhos negros. Ele tinha um sorriso sínico estampado em seus lábios.

Após sentir o toque da mão gelada em seu rosto sentiu os olhos pesados, não sabia dizer se todo aquele desejo de dormir vinha de seu consciente, inconsciente ou era uma resposta de seus sentidos para toda a adrenalina que permeava o seu ser. Sem muita cerimônia, repousou a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos vencida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A² -** Olaaaaar, menineeees!

Chegamos com mais um capítulo dessa história amada por mim e bem recepcionada por vocês. Quanto amor nos comentários! 3 3 3

Vou responder todos individualmente (até o final de semana no máximo), mas, desde já, quero dizer que vocês são sensacionais. Obrigada por terem embarcado nessa loucura comigo.

Vamos ao capítulo. Acho que peguei todo mundo desprevenido não é? E que bom que consegui isso, pois era a minha intenção. Hihihihi.

Hanabi será muito importante na história junto com a Hina-chan. Minhas irmãs favoritas.

Preparem o coração para adrenalina daqui para frente. Então, segura na minha mãozinha e vem.

Eu tentei ser bem clara nas cenas de combate, mas não sei se consegui. Digam-me se ficou confuso ou se preciso mudar algo, pois vamos ter mais embates por ai.

Comecei essa história ano passado, mas assistir Logan foi o estopim para continuá-la.

Tentarei trazer a próxima atualização dentro do mesmo período (duas semanas de diferença – pretendia esperar mais, porém, eu não me aguento), MAAAAAAAS isso não é uma promessa tá. É só uma perspectiva ta! Não me matem.

Arê-chan, amorzinha, obrigada pela betagem de novo. Você se esforça muito para me ajudar e eu sou muito agradecida por isso.

Até o próximo capítulo, lindezas! :)

 **GLOSSÁRIO:**

Kenjutsu – treino samurai.

Jiujitsu – arte marcial japonesa que utiliza como principais técnicas golpes de alavancas, torções e pressões para derrubar e dominar um oponente.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **N/A –** Como promessa é dívida, segue a "ficha" dos personagens do capítulo (não se perde ai não, more)! :)

Hinata – Vampira (Anna Marie)

Sasuke – Ciclope (Scott Summers)

Hanabi – X-23 (Laura Kinney/Howlett)

Naruto – Wolverine (Logan/James Howlett)

Ino – Rainha Branca (Emma Frost)

Orochimaru – Sr. Sinistro (Nathaniel Essex)

Kabuto – Lady Mental (Regan Wyngarde)

 **Gene X – Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apesar de não poder efetivamente estar irritado com o fato de Hanabi não atender ao celular, Neji — por conta de suas próprias emoções — não conseguia evitar. Já era a quinta vez que o celular dela tocava até cair na caixa de mensagem.

Suspirou irritado, pela enésima vez, depois de ter deixado as dependências da empresa. Desde o fim da reunião tentava um contato com a jovem, sendo que seus esforços foram todos infrutíferos. Existiram outros momentos em que ele tinha se atrasado para buscá-la, isso não era novidade para a jovem Hyuuga, mas não o atender por pirraça era uma novidade. Dessa vez, a bronca pela rebeldia de Hanabi seria enorme, com requintes de crueldade de irmão mais velho.

Neji era um homem metódico e apaixonado por rotina, tanto que um simples atraso o tirava do eixo. Porém, existiam outras características suas que se acentuavam ainda mais, como, por exemplo, a superproteção. Então, a ausência de comunicação com a mais nova o irritava muito mais do que estarem atrasados.

Os dois, depois do afastamento de Hinata, se aproximaram de uma forma inexplicável. Todo afeto de irmão mais velho que era voltado para as duas foi imposto somente à Hanabi. Apesar de ainda a tratá-la o respeito que a posição da mais nova merecia e requeria dentro da família — o que a irritava muito —, Neji tinha um carinho imenso por ela.

Tanto que seria capaz de dar sua vida pela jovem.

Mesmo a poucas quadras da faculdade, ligou novamente para o celular da morena. Depois do terceiro toque ouviu o aparelho ser atendido e, antes de começar a bronca, notou que a voz do outro lado não era da jovem Hyuuga.

— Desculpe ter atendido ao telefone da senhorita Hanabi, mas é que o aparelho não parava de tocar e estava incomodando os outros estudantes. — A confusão tomou conta de seu semblante e prestou atenção na interlocutora.

Involuntariamente e desgostoso, Neji cerrou os olhos. Imaginou que a mais nova estivesse o esperando na frente da faculdade, devido ao fim das aulas e o fato de que ele ainda tinha mais um treino de defesa pessoal naquele dia.

Hanabi tinha um pequeno histórico de esquecer o celular em alguns lugares, mas, pelo que se lembrava, esse ano ela não tinha lhe relatado qualquer esquecimento, assim, imaginou que essa situação tinha melhorado.

Respirou profundamente e decidiu questionar a pessoa ao outro lado da linha sobre o paradeiro de Hanabi.

— Eu que peço desculpa por ligar com tanta insistência, mas você poderia me dizer quem é, e onde Hanabi-sama está?

Do outro lado da linha, a mulher abriu a boca surpresa, deveria ter se apresentado no primeiro momento que teve oportunidade. Ainda que estivesse querendo auxiliar, tanto à estudante que esqueceu o aparelho quanto aos demais, precisava de modos.

— Oh, perdão. Me chamo Shizune, sou a bibliotecária. — Caminhando em sentido ao balcão da biblioteca, continuou a se comunicar com o outro. — A senhorita Hanabi, que estava ocupando a cabine individual para estudar, saiu do prédio há uns 20 minutos e esqueceu o aparelho, senhor.

Com a surpresa da informação e por ter chego ao destino, Neji parou o carro abruptamente. Ainda parado no início do estacionamento e em frente ao prédio antigo, olhou atentamente para a escadaria buscando a figura da prima, porém, ela não estava ali. Então, onde estaria?

— Meu nome é Neji Hyuuga, sou primo da Hanabi-sama. Posso ir até aí para pegar o celular para ela? — Neji permanecia observando todo o campus em busca da morena.

— Sinto muito, senhor Neji.— Shizune pareceu constrangida em dizer. — Porém, apenas os estudantes da faculdade podem recolher seus objetos perdidos. Eu o desligarei e levarei para a sala de achados e perdidos, sob os cuidados do bedel Zabuza.

— Compreendo, normas são normas. Provavelmente amanhã Hanabi-sama o busque então. Agradeço pelas informações. – Depois de desligar seu aparelho, o Hyuuga tamborilou os dedos da mão esquerda no volante do carro.

A lógica o levou a crer que a morena o esperaria nas escadas, já que estava atrasado para buscá-la. As aulas haviam terminado, assim, não tinha motivos para procurá-la dentro da faculdade. Decidiu dar a volta dentro do estacionamento para procurá-la e, caso não a encontrasse, olharia pelas ruas em volta, quem sabe Hanabi tivesse em algum dos pontos de ônibus.

Antes de dar a partida no carro, percebeu a figura de um jovem com um chapéu listrado azul e branco, cabelos e olhos negros se aproximar do carro. Já tinha o visto algumas vezes acompanhando Hanabi antes do início ou no final das aulas e até mesmo trocado pequenas palavras com o rapaz. Inari... Esse era o nome!

Sorrindo abertamente Inari se aproximou do carro. Era seu dia de sorte pelo jeito, sendo que precisava de carona para casa e estava procurando a amiga para lhe ajudar. Tinha visto Hanabi sair da faculdade com o primo a pé, mas pelo jeito eles tinham voltando por algum motivo e decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade.

— Hey, Neji, vocês poderiam me dar uma carona... — O tom do jovem foi diminuído após perceber que o carro era ocupado apenas pelo moreno mais velho. — Ué, cadê a Hanabi?

A pergunta impactou o Hyuuga de uma maneira incomoda. Estava começando a ficar alerta com a situação.

— Por que ela deveria estar comigo, Inari? — Em meio à pergunta, Neji apertou com força o volante.

— Que pergunta é essa, Neji? — Encostando-se ao vidro do carro, o mais novo respondeu confuso para o outro. — Eu vi vocês dois saindo a pé e indo em direção à rua sem saída do lado esquerdo da faculdade.

— Eu? — Desnorteado com a resposta do jovem, Neji olhou para ele assustado. — Você tem certeza disso?

— Mas é claro, cara! Acha que não te conheço? — Espantado, o jovem questionou o mais velho. — Ou por acaso você tem um irmão gêmeo que eu não conheço?

Apesar da piada, Neji não se sentiu nenhuma vontade de rir. Sendo quem era e vivendo no mundo que vivia, aquele tipo de informação só fazia criar os piores cenários na sua cabeça. Sem perceber, o Hyuuga apertou o volante com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam completamente brancos. Foi então que Inari também começou a suspeitar da situação.

— Neji... O que é que tá pegando?

— Não sei, Inari... Mas preciso descobrir rapidamente. — Tentando organizar suas ideias, o Hyuuga decidiu ir até a rua apontada pelo outro. — Obrigado por tudo o que você me disse.

Depois de dar partida ao carro, Neji se pôs a caminho da rua. O pavor de pensar em não encontrar a prima começava a consumi-lo. Onde sua irmãzinha poderia estar?

Não conseguia imaginar sua existência sem tê-la ao lado. Já era excruciante não poder cuidar de Hinata. Agora, viver o mesmo com Hanabi... Seria outro golpe cruel do destino contra sua família despedaçada.

Estacionou o carro no acostamento, logo na entrada da diminuta rua. Viu as caçambas de lixo no final da rua, as paredes de tijolo pichadas com alguns palavrões e nomes. Existiam dois prédios, ambos fechados, um era uma loja de antiguidades e o outro um salão de cabeleireiro.

Após descer do veículo teve a pior constatação da vida: não havia ninguém no local, apenas os materiais didáticos da prima jogados no meio da rua. Caminhou até a bolsa e a pasta, recolhendo os pertences da mais nova. Seu coração martelava no peito, desesperando-se com a realidade. Sua menininha...

— Hanabi-sama, o que aconteceu com você?! – Com o olhar pedido, o moreno observava a dimensão da rua.

Obrigando-se a recuperar o autocontrole adquirido com um treinamento rígido dos Hyuuga, Neji fechou os olhos e contou mentalmente até dez, respirando fundo. Depois, voltou a olhar atentamente para o local. Iria encontrar Hanabi, custando o que custasse!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Extremamente cansado — física e mentalmente — da viagem, Sasuke chegou à mansão Konoha.

Suspirou derrotado. Já era fim de tarde, mas não deixaria essa dura conversa para outro dia. Procrastinar a resolução dos seus problemas era uma conduta que, a partir dos últimos acontecimentos, seria apagada de sua existência.

Subiu até o quarto que dividia com Ino, sabia que a encontraria lá. A loira era responsável pelas aulas matutinas, estando, geralmente, livre naquele momento. Com passos pesados adentrou aos seus aposentos e encontrou a telepata sentada, com as pernas esticadas, na cama de casal.

Embora estivesse lendo, Ino havia notado a presença do amante muito antes. Desde o momento em que o carro do moreno entrou nas dependências da mansão a mutante notou, pela variação das ondas psicológicas dele, que algo não estava certo. Além de retornar sozinho, o Uchiha parecia cada vez mais distante do elo estabelecido entre eles e recluso dentro de si.

Os dois tinham conhecimento da existência da conexão telepática, a qual o líder do X-men também havia desenvolvido com sua falecida noiva. A criação desse elo não dependia da vontade consciente dos envolvidos, nascia do desejo inconsciente de estar perto e de ter a outra pessoa como porto seguro em momentos de medo e desespero.

E, ainda que não dependesse de consciência, quando uma das partes queria, bastava ter a vontade necessária para se afastar da conexão.

— Bem-vindo, Sasuke. — Os olhos azuis da loira o fitavam, a confusão era evidente no semblante feminino. O mutante conseguia ver no rosto dela a descrença pela volta dele. — Está tudo bem?

— Boa noite, Ino. – O moreno caminhou até a mutante e sorriu derrotado para ela. Tocou-lhe nos joelhos, pedindo espaço para poder sentar ao lado da Yamanaka. — Não, e você sabe disso. Já deve ter sentido...

Sim, de fato, ela sabia. Não precisa acessar ao vínculo psicológico deles para ver que o mutante não estava bem. Para ela, Sasuke era cristalino e muito simples de ler, tanto que, em muitos momentos, conseguiu guiá-lo para que fizesse o que ela queria. Mas não agora...

A Yamanaka colocou o livro sobre o criado-mundo do lado direito da cama. Respirou profundamente, sentou-se mais perto do Uchiha e, enquanto tocava a face dele com a mão direita, o mirou atentamente.

— Quer conversar sobre o que está te afligindo? — Ela perguntou tentando se mostrar afável, embora estivesse tremendo por dentro.

— Precisamos conversar, mas não sei como começar isso...

Ao sentir o toque da mulher, o moreno fechou os olhos em reação. Sentia os dedos finos dançando pelo rosto, pousando o toque macio no pescoço masculino. Ino massageava calmamente a pele alva, aos poucos percebia que aquele poderia ser o último momento em que isso estava acontecendo.

— Você foi atrás da Hyuuga, não é mesmo? — Ino perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta. — Depois de tanto tempo, você finalmente a encontrou.

— Sim. — Ele não teve a coragem de negar. — Fui atrás dela para trazê-la de volta ao Instituto. Mesmo que tenha tomado "a cura", Hinata sempre será uma de nós e é aqui que ela deve ficar. — Como um passe de mágica, as lembranças do dia lhe invadiram a mente. — Desde que saiu daqui ela tem vivido numa condição degradante, até mesmo para uma humana. Se ela voltasse não precisaria passar por nada disso...

— No entanto, não foi apenas essa a razão pela qual você foi atrás dela... — Certeira como uma flecha, Ino continuou a descrever o seu enredo. — Eu sei que você ainda mantém um laço afetivo com ela, mesmo que ela o tenha abandonado. Você foi atrás da Hinata por que ainda sente algo por ela...

Fechando os olhos e respirando resignado, Sasuke não sabia como continuar a conversa. Era simplesmente desconcertante admitir seus sentimentos para Ino, ainda mais quando esses sentimentos não eram destinados a ela, a mulher que ele havia escolhido ficar e respeitar.

De outro lado, a Yamanaka tinha total conhecimento de todos os passos dados pelo líder dos X-men, algumas vezes até mesmo utilizou-se do elo entre eles para perscrutar o coração do moreno e confirmar suas suspeitas. Ainda que tivesse trocado de lado e se aliado ao bem, velhos costumes eram difíceis de controlar. E, por vezes, pagou caro por não desistir do próprio orgulho.

E aquele era mais um momento em que ela mesma se derrotava.

— É esse o nosso fim?

A voz de Ino soou cortante, um misto de tristeza e indignação. E aquilo doía tanto nele quanto nela. Um silêncio aterrador se interpôs entre eles, transformando os segundos em minutos angustiantes. Até um ponto em que a Yamanaka decidiu parar de agir como a garotinha indefesa da história e deixou a fúria feminina falar por si:

— Silencioso e morto! — Ao ouvir a afirmação retórica da loira, o mutante abriu os olhos surpreso. — Eu merecia mais, Uchiha Sasuke. Muito mais!

A mulher quebrou o contato estabelecido entre eles. Sorrindo mordaz, balançou a cabeça descrente com a atitude covarde do companheiro.

Ino acompanhou a reação do moreno e sorriu irônica. Não havia motivo para adiar algo que tinha sido decidido no momento em que ele foi atrás da ex-mutante. Se algo ainda a orgulhava era de não ser a enganada naquela relação, por mais que os dois não soubessem e acreditassem no contrário.

Como Yamanka Ino chegou ao ponto de por fim a uma relação de forma calma e submissa? Poderia ter se desvencilhado da sede incessante por vingança, mas nunca esperaria dizer adeus sem uma cena que lhe rendesse alguns _Óscar_ e _Globos de ouro_. Não havia sido nomeada a Rainha Branca à toa! Sua passionalidade, por vezes, foi um problema a ser controlado e olha onde ela estava agora.

— Você começou isso, Uchiha, então termine! — Ela exigiu.

— Eu... Ino... — Engolindo em seco, o líder dos X-men buscava palavras para tentar explicar a telepata o motivo do fim da relação deles. — Não quero que você pense que aconteceu alguma coisa entre mim e a Hinata... — Pelo caminho de volta buscou forças para contar tudo sobre Hinata e fazer a loira entender que o problema sempre foi ele, mas agora, não sabia o que fazer. — É complicado...

Consternada, Ino fechou os olhos. Ainda que o líder dos X-men tivesse decidido por um fim a relação deles, seria ela que sairia por cima da situação. Era o mínimo que esperava de si e merecia ter por ter se transformado em um ser tão asqueroso.

—Tsc... Por favor, Sasuke, honre as calças que você veste! — Olhou duramente para o moreno e continuou decidida. — Eu sei desse seu enrosco com a Hinata desde o primeiro instante que você sorriu de canto para ela! Todo mundo aqui sabia! — Ino suspirou irritada com o novo olhar surpreso que o mutante lhe lançou. — Vocês nunca nem ao menos tentaram disfarçar algo... Até mesmo Naruto sabe dessa história deprimente que você escreveu, e olha que inteligência não é um ponto forte dele.

O moreno olhou perplexo para a loira. Achou que nesses anos todos havia enganado-a, mas, pelo jeito, Ino tinha conhecimento de tudo. E, ao que parecia, era conivente com a situação.

— Se sabia da situação, deve saber que nunca fiz ou faria qualquer coisa para desonrar o nosso relacionamento. — Sasuke levantou da cama ao ouvir a assertiva de Ino. Efetivamente aquele dia estava sendo o oposto do que imaginava. — Não pode pensar que eu faria tal coisa...

O olhar de Ino mostrava que a loira já não acreditava mais em nada do que ele dissesse. Mesmo conhecendo o gênio forte e passional da telepata, jamais imaginou o confronto que se iniciava. Eles tinham tido uma relação repleta de altos e baixos, mas existia cumplicidade e carinho, duas coisas que pretendia manter mesmo com o fim de sua união, principalmente pela importância da loira em sua vida.

— Não faço ideia de como manter essa conversa, Ino. — Era evidente a sinceridade nas palavras do Uchiha, tanto que a mutante não precisava ter poderes para sentir. — Mas eu tenho completa consciência de que errei com você, com Hinata e, principalmente, comigo. Fui vítima do meu próprio egoísmo e me tornei alguém que mal reconheço.

A loira levantou e se posicionou na frente do moreno, pela diferença de tamanho foi obrigada a olhá-lo de baixo para cima.

— Se não percebeu, eu comecei por você, Sasuke. — O olhar da mutante era feroz e mantinha toda a altivez que há tempos atrás ela chegou a carregar. — E quer saber, vou fazer o favor de terminar, já que você é tão cretino que não consegue ter uma relação decente. Acabou tudo entre a gente!

— Entendo você não querer continuar essa conversa, porém, existem coisas que eu quero lhe dizer. — O moreno analisava atentamente a telepata. Era evidente a ira borbulhando pelos olhos azuis.

Ino sorriu desconcertada. Não conseguia acreditar nas palavras do mutante. Sentia-se sendo dominada por uma vontade absurda de esganá-lo. A Yamanaka aproximou-se o máximo que pode do líder dos X-men, estando seus rostos alguns centímetros de distância.

— Depois de tudo o que você fez... Sinceramente, Sasuke, você acreditou mesmo que poderia consertar as coisas indo atrás da Hinata, e que depois teria o direito de vir até aqui, no nosso quarto com essa cara deslavada?! — O sangue da telepata fervilhava, Ino tinha certeza que poderia entrar em ebulição a qualquer instante. — Em que porra de mundo você vive?!

Sasuke estava completamente ciente de todos os seus erros, do caminho que tinha percorrido até ali, entretanto, apesar disto, ainda que Ino tivesse razão de estar irada, isso não lhe tirava o direito de tentar corrigir suas falhas. Um dia ele havia sido um homem honrado e retornaria a ser, mesmo que isso lhe trouxesse grandes feridas.

— Eu sou humano. Errei e me arrependo amargamente por isso, por tudo o que causei a vocês duas. — Os olhos vermelhos batalhavam ferozmente com os azuis. — Se eu pudesse, tenha certeza, jamais as envolveria nessa história. Você acha que eu quis mesmo ferir pessoas que realmente são importantes para mim?! Que eu queria ficar longe de quem eu amo?!

Era evidente o arrependimento do mutante, mas, nesse instante, isso não lhe importava. A loira apenas queria extravasar toda frustração que estava sentindo por entender que por mais que aquelas palavras estivessem sendo ditas para ela, na verdade, eram direcionadas a uma pessoa que não estava ali e que, pelo jeito, não quis ouvi-las.

— Não me interessa o quanto você está arrependido e quer expiar os seus pecados, Uchiha Sasuke. — Para não voar no pescoço do líder dos X-men, a mutante se afastou alguns passos embora permanecesse encarando o outro. — Essa conversa só teria validade se tivesse sido efetivamente pensada em mim, mas não foi. Então, quero mais é você se foda!

Os olhos vermelhos do mutante focavam atentamente a figura da telepata. Ino era capaz de chamar a atenção de multidões quando não queria e, quando desejava, as arrebatava.

— Ino... — A voz dele soou em tom de aviso.

— E pode ter certeza, Hinata foi a mais esperta de nós três! Tente ter a dignidade que você tem em batalhas na sua vida amorosa, isso lhe pouparia inúmeros problemas. — Ino caminhou até a porta do quarto e a abriu. — Se você quer tentar consertar os erros que cometeu, comece saindo do meu quarto e, depois, da minha vida.

— Vamos, Ino... — O moreno caminhou até a telepata. Esse era o pior fim que esperava que eles vivessem. — Não seja tão radical, você mesma confessou que sabia de tudo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Ainda parada com a porta aberta, a mulher o mirou confusa.

— Que não vale à pena jogar fora tudo o que vivemos. — Sasuke permanecia impassível ao lado da mutante. — Você é importante para mim, me ajudou quando eu mais precisei e eu nunca vou esquecer isso. — Observava-a atentamente e via os olhos azuis o fuzilarem irados. — Pelo menos vamos prometer ter um comportamento adulto e saudável no instituto.

Descrente com o pedido do líder dos X-men, Ino riu perplexa. Ainda que reconhecesse a praticidade do Uchiha em suas escolhas, pedir isso a ela, nesse momento, era surreal até mesmo para ele.

— Enfia no rabo essa sua consideração toda! Cala a boca e saia logo daqui! —Sem deixar que ele terminasse o empurrou para fora do cômodo.

— Porra, Ino! Espera...

Após bater a porta com força e encostou-se a ela. Dentro de si havia uma confusão de sentimentos: estava irritada, triste e frustrada. Em outras situações, teria rido de toda aquela cena, mas, nesse momento, desejava apenas chorar e isso era o que mais a frustrava. Perceber que efetivamente estava no fundo do poço e que tinha ódio de quem era agora eram coisas que começavam a agoniá-la.

Sentiu as primeiras lágrimas riscarem sua face alva. Respirou fundo algumas vezes para retomar o controle. Negava-se a se entregar a algo tão patético. Caminhou até a cama, sentou-se e pegou o livro para voltar a ler, amanhã iria mandar o moreno retirar todas as suas coisas do quarto.

Do lado de fora, o mutante ficou parado em frente à porta por algum tempo, achando que Ino iria abrir a porta para que eles terminassem de discutir, mas foi vencido ao perceber que aquele era o efetivo fim.Pôs-se a caminho de um dos quartos de hospede do instituto. Amanhã se mudaria para outro cômodo e teria noção de como sua vida caminharia de agora em diante.

Depois da morte de Karin, essa seria a primeira vez que não teria alguém para lhe dar apoio emocional e isso lhe soava apavorante, mas sabia que essa tinha sido a melhor escolha, para todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanabi recobrou os sentidos lentamente. Focou as pérolas arroxeadas no teto extremamente branco, o qual parecia ficar mais claro com as luzes incandescente que possuía.

Tentou movimentar os membros, porém, sentiu que suas mãos, pés e pescoço estavam presos por grossas tiras de couro. Percebeu estar presa numa espécie de mesa cirúrgica e piscou aturdida com a impossibilidade de se movimentar. Aos poucos foi se lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos e o pânico de não saber o que estava acontecendo inundou o seu ser.

Movimentou a cabeça para o lado tentando observar outros detalhes do local, entretanto, conseguiu movimentar-se pouco, sendo capaz apenas de identificar uma porta enorme cinza do lado direito, parecia feita de aço maciço.

Mesmo com a dor muscular que sentia, buscou forças dentro de si para tentar puxar as mãos pelas tiras. Depois da tentativa frustrada trincou os dentes. Respirava cada vez mais rápido, estava começando a hiperventilar.

— Ah, inferno! — Ainda que sozinha, não conseguiu deixar de externar sua frustração.

Quando saísse dali iria fazer com que todas aquelas malditas criaturas se arrependessem de tê-la sequestrado. Tinha certeza que Neji e sua família já estavam a procurado, logo eles a encontrariam e acabariam com a existência de quem quer que fosse pelo que lhe fizeram.

O silêncio do recinto também a irritava. Alguns minutos depois de prostração obrigatória sentiu uma lufada de vento tocar sua pele exposta e, naquele instante, teve noção que estava vestida apenas com suas peças íntimas.

Prendeu a respiração ao ouvir as pesadas passadas se aproximarem da maca. Os olhos perolados arroxeados encontraram os orbes negros do albino. Hanabi lembrava-se daquele olhar cínico, já que tinha sido a última coisa vista antes de adormecer pesadamente depois do ataque.

— Quem é você?! — A altivez Hyuuga a impeliu a perguntar. — Ou melhor, quem você pensa que é para me prender desse jeito, seu tarado maldito?!

O sorriso dissimulado permanecia intacto no canto dos lábios do homem e a jovem sentiu uma vontade absurda de socar a cara dele. Desejava intensamente que suas mãos estivessem livres para começar a por em prática o seu plano de vingança. No entanto, ela estava atada, ele não. O ardor se espalhou pela bochecha direita ao sentir o tapa.

— Eu controlaria minha língua se fosse você, X-23... — Kabuto a preveniu, rindo internamente ao ver as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela. — O Senhor Sinistro não gosta de palavras de baixo calão.

Foi então que a figura imponente de Orochimaru adentrou a sala. Com o canto dos olhos, a jovem percebeu a movimentação do mais novo e sentiu a maca dar um solavanco suave antes de começar a mexer e sair da posição deitada para parar de pé.

No momento em que suas pérolas arroxeadas observaram a figura a sua frente, experimentou o pior dos sentimentos que já havia sentido na vida. Era um pavor incomum, tanto que todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram e seu âmago lhe dizia que a morte se aproximava.

Os olhos dourados tinham fendas nas pupilas, como os de uma cobra. O sorriso de canto de lábios conseguia ser mais dissimulado que o do outro homem. Os cabelos negros do homem de meia idade eram longos e milimetricamente penteados para trás. A pele dele tinha um tom prateado reluzente, o que lhe trazia uma aura de poder absurdo.

Orochimaru parou a algumas passadas de onde a jovem estava. Analisada a figura da humana com certo interesse. A voz serpentina congelou as reações da morena.

— Seja bem-vinda, pequena Hyuuga. — Hanabi pode ver o sorriso perverso desenhar-se nos lábios do homem e a voz perfídia adentrar-lhe a alma. — Esse será seu novo quarto por algum tempo. Espero que goste das nossas acomodações, pois foram especialmente planejadas para você.

Ainda que a jovem não quisesse transparecer o pânico que a assolava, seu corpo não conseguiu evitar a reação de fechar os olhos para, inutilmente, defendê-la do que viria. Kabuto riu, essa não era a primeira vez que ele via essa reação daqueles que vislumbravam a figura imponente de seu mestre.

Tentando recobrar o controle de si, Hanabi busca forças para enfrentar aquela criatura sombria. Se fosse para morrer, queria que fosse com dignidade e austeridade, como o nome de sua família e ela mesma pediam. Ainda que estivesse em pânico, ela ainda era a Hyuuga de sangue mais quente da família e ver todo aquele descaso lhe ferveu o sangue. Se já estava com vontade de bater nos dois, naquele instante, poderia até mesmo considerar matá-los.

— Acho que já passou da hora de vocês falarem o que querem comigo. — A tentativa de solidez na voz da humana não passou despercebida ao geneticista. Orochimaru teve certeza que havia acertado na escolha da menina para sua experiência. — Se sabem o meu nome, sabem o que a minha família pode fazer com vocês. Podem ter certeza que, em um piscar de olhos, vamos acabar com todos vocês.

— Chega a ser engraçadinho esse seu ensaio de ameaça. — O rosto de Orochimaru se contorceu num sorriso torto.

— Acho que essa criatura deveria aprender, o quanto antes, a respeitá-lo, Mestre. — Ao ouvir a voz do mais novo, a morena tentou virar para observá-lo, entretanto, foi impedida pela tira em seu pescoço.

— Quanta deselegância de sua parte, Kabuto. — A jovem não conseguia entender como o sorriso cínico permanecia intacto no rosto do mais velho enquanto ele falava. — Vamos, retire essa tira de couro incomoda do pescoço da nossa convidada.

— Como quiser, mestre.

Hanabi jamais sentiu tanto alívio ao sentir o membro livre da amarra. Agora que tinha recobrado os movimentos do pescoço, conseguiu analisar melhor o local onde estava, apesar de não haver novidade alguma.

Ali dentro além da maca onde permanecia presa, via a porta, uma mesa de metal com alguns instrumentos cirúrgicos ao lado da maca e, no canto direito, uma pequena cama de hospital. A jovem voltou a prestar atenção nos dois homens após ouvir a voz traiçoeira do mais velho falar.

— Para mostrar a você que tive minhas aulas de etiqueta, responderei suas perguntas. Você faz parte de um plano pessoal apenas, nada muito importante. — Os olhos dourados brilhavam extasiados. — Quero apenas testar as anotações que encontrei do projeto governamental Arma X. — Hanabi viu o mais velho pegar um bisturi e chegar perto de onde estava. Sentiu o desespero apoderar de si. — Não é sempre que encontro uma mutante com uma similaridade tão grande com um projeto que tenho a realizar.

O pânico estava estampado nas pérolas arroxeadas da morena. Hanabi tentava processar rapidamente as informações do homem. Ele era um louco que tinha sequestrado a irmã errada. A morena nunca teve nenhum poder, de todos os Hyuugas que conhecia apenas Hinata tinha manifestado dons mutantes.

— Você é maluco, velho! Eu não sou mutante! — Entre medo e raiva a jovem gritou.

Orochimaru apenas conseguia ver graça em todas as ações da morena. Tão inocente e ingênua como um cordeiro sendo preparado para o abate. Hanabi voltou a congelar ao sentir os dedos longos e frios da mão esquerda do mais velho segurarem-na pelo queixo. O aperto intensificou e as unhas compridas machucaram sua pele alva.

— Tem certeza, pequenina Hyuuga? — O hálito do geneticista cheirava a menta e morte. A jovem tremeu ao vê-lo tão perto de si. — Ser arrastada por alguns metros e não ter mais nenhum arranham ao acordar não é normal...— Efetivamente Hanabi não sentia as dores que deveria sentir após ser arrastada pela criatura verde. Seu corpo não tinha nenhum resquício físico dos últimos acontecimentos. — Bem como quebrar a perna em três lugares diferentes e estar curada em poucas horas, sobrevivendo também às temperaturas incompatíveis com a vida humana...

As pérolas arroxeadas arregalaram-se ao ouvir a afirmação do homem. Aquilo era um acontecimento que não havia dividido com ninguém. Aos 16 anos, em uma viagem do colégio, enquanto esquiava em _Bariloche_ , voltando para o hotel, a morena perdeu o controle e atingiu em cheio uma árvore. Sentindo a dor excruciante percorrer todo o seu ser, Hanabi teve certeza de tinha quebrado a perna ao tentar se levantar e não conseguir.

O clima naquela tarde era inóspito. A jovem, na época apenas uma adolescente, tentou acelerar sua chegada, já que começava a nevar, e com isso conseguiu apenas se envolver em um acidente horrível. Prostrada embaixo da árvore depois de algumas horas, a morena sabia que pelo menos deveria ter sentido a temperatura do seu corpo havia baixado, porém, a realidade não era essa.

Hanabi sentia como se seu corpo estivesse trabalhando acima da média, estando com sua temperatura alta, para manter-se viva, e com todos os ossos no lugar. Não havia normalidade naquela situação e ela sabia disso. Sua perna deveria demorar, no mínimo, uns seis meses para parecer ter tido algum tipo de recuperação, isso tudo depois de uma longa cirurgia. Depois de notar que estava curada colocou-se a caminho do hotel.

Em outros momentos da vida, depois daquela primeira cura sem explicação, a jovem havia tido diversos ferimentos que se curaram rapidamente. Hanabi fingia não ter conhecimento desses fatos. Tinha medo de contar até mesmo ao primo, pois sabia da resposta, mas negava a possibilidade de também ser uma mutante.

Não por medo de ser mandada embora, isso apenas lhe traria liberdade, mas por Hinata. Ela ainda lembrava-se das palavras da mais velha antes dela ir embora: _"Odeio essa mutação que apenas me afasta de você e de Neji-nii-san. Eu tenho vergonha da aberração que me tornei, Hana. Espero que Deus permaneça te afastando desse mal..."_.

Sabia que sua irmã ficaria desapontada ao saber que ela também havia se tornado uma aberração. E mesmo que a mais nova não tivesse controle sobre sua vida para escolher moldar-se ao que os outros esperavam dela, ter despertado seu dom mutante era algo que iria persegui-la daquele momento em diante.

— Como vocês sabem de tudo isso? – O espanto era evidente em toda a fisionomia da jovem.

Kabuto balançou a cabeça, desacreditado. Aquela criatura era realmente desprezível. Com uma ponta de irritação na voz, decidiu apresentar um pouco da realidade aquele ser.

— Mestre Orochimaru não é conhecido como Senhor Sinistro à toa, cobaia X-23.

Assustada, Hanabi mirou os olhos negros do albino. Aquela conversa era surreal demais para ser verdade. Desejava, em seu íntimo, acordar o quanto antes do pesado que estava tendo.

— Kabuto, por favor, essa informação não é necessária nesse momento. Logo você apagará toda essa conversa da mente dela.

Orochimaru, depois de já ter soltado o rosto da jovem, sem cerimônia cortou o braço esquerdo da Hyuuga profundamente com o bisturi. Hanabi gritou de dor e pavor. Sem explicação o cientista lunático havia cortado seu braço, pelo que tudo indicava, apenas por deleite pessoal.

O mais velho apreciou a reação que produziu na jovem. Tinha certeza que aquele experimento seria um dos mais satisfatório que realizaria. Entretanto, precisava organizar alguns pontos antes de dar início à fase três.

— Venha ver, Kabuto! — Ao ser chamado, o albino ficou ao lado de seu mestre. — Ainda que os poderes dela estejam ativos, o tempo de cura é lento em comparação aos do arma X.

O mais novo observava atentamente a explicação do outro. Era impressionante o quanto seu mestre tinha conhecimento sobre o genoma mutante. O conhecimento era algo instigante para o albino e ter uma fonte tão rica ao seu lado apenas tornava as coisas mais satisfatórias.

Orochimaru deixou o bisturi sobre a mesa, olhou para o mais novo e depois focou sua visão na jovem. Conseguia ver as pérolas arroxeadas marejadas, o que fez apenas com que seu sorriso dissimulado fosse maior.

— Aplique aos poucos o soro do super soldado nela, precisamos acompanhar de perto a evolução dos poderes da cobaia. E a cada aplicação, não se esqueça de testar a reação dos poderes.

O albino sorriu realmente contente ao ouvir as últimas instruções de seu mestre. Pelo menos aquela fase do experimento seria prazerosa para ele. O mais velho saiu da sala e deixou seu pupilo se divertindo à custa da jovem Hyuuga, esperava não ter que esperar tanto para continuar com sua experiência.

— Vamos começar, X-23?

Hanabi não fazia ideia do que iria lhe acontecer, mas tinha certeza que seria horrível e sádico. Não queria dar o gosto aos seus algozes de saberem que estavam afetando-a, mas mesmo tentando impedir, sentiu as lágrimas caírem.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Há dias, Sasuke remoía o desastroso fim de seu relacionamento. Reconhecia o quanto continuava sendo um covarde, já que não tinha proferido um terço do que pretendia desde o último encontro com Ino.

As palavras — tanto de Hinata quanto de Ino — reverberavam em sua mente e percebeu que havia se tornado um dos piores homens que tinha conhecido na vida. Um fraco sem escrúpulos.

Inspirou profundamente. Sabia que tinha passado da hora de colocar em ordem seus pensamentos e ações, ainda mais sendo quem era. Iria honrar a confiança que recebera de seus companheiros, do professor Sarutobi e, principalmente, das duas mulheres que lhe eram tão importantes.

Levantou-se decidido a procurar a telepata e pedir perdão, mesmo que depois disso continuasse sendo rechaçado. Era necessário encerrar dignamente algo tão admirável e demonstrar a Ino o quanto seria eternamente grato por tudo o que ela tinha lhe feito.

Antes de sair da cozinha, por seus óculos, visualizou a figura bonita da loira adentrar ao cômodo. Era impossível de negar o quanto a mutante era magnífica em toda sua altivez e plenitude. Ino tinha o dom de dominar todos ao redor, mesmo sem utilizar seus poderes ou querer tal feito. Sua figura beirava a soberba e arrogância, tanto que, no começo, todos os X-men a evitavam por isso e pelas as atitudes errôneas que ela havia tido.

Por muito tempo, a Yamanaka batalhou para receber o reconhecimento deles e, neste período, uma coisa permaneceu intacta: o orgulho inabalável da ex. Rainha Branca. Jamais se curvou à necessidade sem explicação que todos tinham de serem humildes e iguais. Eles nunca seriam iguais aos demais e isto não estava relacionado aos dons mutantes, mas ao fato de cada ser era único e deveria abraçar sua singularidade sem receios.

Sasuke engoliu em seco e mirou decidido a ex. companheira. Esse era um dos poucos momentos em que os dois se viam sozinhos depois do fim do relacionamento e sabia que teria que se aproveitar disto. Ino piscou algumas vezes ao perceber a figura do líder dos X-men plantada no meio da cozinha. Notou que ele a olhava para diretamente. Sabia muito bem o que ele pretendia e não estava com vontade alguma de retornar àquela conversa.

— Ino, nós precisamos conversar...

Com uma força surpreendente, a loira o ignorou como se não o tivesse ouvido. Pensou que tomar seu preciso café matinal era mais precioso que evitar o Uchiha mais uma vez. Irritada com a resposta que seu coração gritava, deu vários passos em direção ao armário. Não iria se prostrar a sentimentos tão pequenos em comparação ao que ela era. Se Sasuke queria conversar, que fosse procurá-la no inferno.

A loira desviou do moreno que permanecia plantado no centro do cômodo, ao tentar passar sentiu seu braço ser segurado por ele. Respirou completamente irritada.

— Por favor, me solte Sasuke. — Ino permanecia olhando para a parede alva da cozinha. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam repletos de ira. — Já falamos tudo o que era necessário.

Sasuke olhava atentamente para o rosto da telepata. As madeixas loiras permaneciam milimetricamente bem penteadas no rabo de cavalo alto, enquanto a franja ocultava o olho esquerdo. O cheiro de baunilha sempre inebriou os sentidos do Uchiha, o que confirmava a tese de que a baunilha era um afrodisíaco natural encantador de homens.

— Compreendo completamente você querer me evitar, Ino. — Sasuke desfez o contato com a loira. Não iria obrigá-la a nada. — Mas, por favor, precisamos ter uma conversa decente. Eu preciso me explicar corretamente.

— Essa é a questão, Sasuke. — Rendida, a mutante focou seu olhar no do moreno e rispidamente continuou. — Tudo sempre é sobre você.

O moreno olhou incrédulo para a loira. Afastou-se dois passos aturdido com a afirmação que, naquele momento, era uma verdade imutável.

— Ino, eu... Eu jamais quis que você se sentisse assim. — Olhando-a seriamente sentenciou arrependido. — A conversa que tivemos quando eu voltei não foi o fim que imaginei, e reconheço que você merecia muito mais, por tudo o que significa para mim.

A loira suspirou resignada. Permanecia ferida, mas ainda que quisesse odiar o Uchiha com todas as suas forças, não conseguia e reconhecia sua "mea-culpa". Ainda que o sentimento do mutante fosse confuso, ela continuava a amá-lo e isso demoraria a mudar.

— Honestamente, eu me apaixonei por um grande homem. — A loira caminhou até o moreno, abrindo um sorriso falso. — Mas você se mostrou um pequeno garoto, Sasuke. — Perscrutava atentamente o rosto bonito do mutante. — Me prove o contrário e, quem sabe, nós podemos ter um comportamento adulto e saudável no instituto.

Sasuke permaneceu absorvendo as palavras da telepata, enquanto Ino despejava o café fumegante em sua xícara. Antes da Yamanaka sair, o moreno decidiu começar a colocar em prática o conselho da mutante.

— Eu também te amei, Ino! — O líder dos X-men caminhou até a loira, a qual parou perto da saída. — E queria ter continuado a te amar, mas eu não fui capaz de controlar meu coração. — Os olhos vermelhos focaram-se nos azuis. — Mas pode ter certeza nunca esquecerei o que você significou para mim. E serei eternamente grato por isso. — O moreno sorriu de canto. Havia ultrapassado uma pequena barreira e não poderia recuar naquele instante. — Pelo jeito, jamais deixarei de amargar os meus erros, mas quero que você saiba que sempre terá em mim um amigo fiel.

Naquele instante, a Yamanaka viu os resquícios do grande homem que tinha conhecido há alguns anos no instituo. Talvez o Uchiha tivesse conserto. O sorriso reconfortante foi automático, ao mesmo tempo em que a loira sentiu vontade de beijá-lo.

— Quem sabe um dia nós possamos realmente ser bons amigos, Sasuke...— Ainda que, na maioria das vezes e quando queria, Ino fosse um furacão sem controle, era capaz de reconhecer a tentativa de redenção do moreno. O Uchiha, apesar de tudo, era um bom homem e merecia um voto de confiança. — Até lá, apenas me trate como uma colega e companheira de equipe.

O clima ameno foi quebrado pela voz grave do outro mutante. Naruto entrou na cozinha e sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver Sasuke tão perto de Ino. Os X-men já sabiam do termino dos dois e o Uzumaki, ainda que não devesse, deixou uma fagulha de esperança acender em seu ser. Sentia que esse poderia ser o seu momento.

— Ei, loirinha... — Os dois mutantes voltaram sua atenção para o loiro encostado no batente da porta. Os braços cruzados e o olhar duro denunciavam o desconforto dele. — Tá tudo bem ou quer uma ajuda ai?!

O sorriso doce da loira se transformou em um puxar de lábios convencido. No primeiro momento em que Naruto começou a se aproximar ela já havia entendido o plano que se arquitetava naquela mente selvagem. Era extremamente engraçado perceber o nível de prepotência do Uzumaki.

— Eu não cheguei até aqui dependendo de homem, Naruto. — A telepata aproximou-se do mutante e, levantando um pouco os pés, sussurrou. — Não se preocupe, quando for preciso eu te salvarei.

Sem olhar para trás, Ino deixou os dois mutantes no cômodo e se pôs a caminhar da sua sala de aula. Naruto olhou sério para Sasuke. Sabia que não tinha que se meter na relação dos dois, nada aquilo lhe dizia respeito, mas foi impossível de segurar as palavras em sua boa.

— Sabe, meu chapa, vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: — Aproximando-se do outro, o loiro mirou diretamente o moreno e continuou. — A loirinha não mereceu as coisas que você fez, então, deixa ela em paz. Caso contrário...

Sasuke riu descrente do que acabara de ouvir. Naruto era prepotente o bastante para acreditar que tinha direito de falar algo para ele? Acreditava mesmo que poderia ameaçá-lo daquela forma?

— Ou o que? — Apertando o ombro esquerdo do outro, o moreno sentenciou irônico. — Vai me quebrar ao meio, Wolverine? Seria divertido ver você tentar...

O loiro colocou a mão sobre o braço que o segurava e apertou o membro. A tensão dos mutantes era gritante e evidente. Naruto quebrou o contato dos dois retirando o braço do Uchiha de seu ombro.

— Farei melhor... — Os olhos azuis do loiro brilhavam raivosos, enquanto ele colocava suas garras de _adamantium_ para fora. — Arrancarei seu coração, meu chapa.

Sasuke ficou encarando o loiro, sem sentir medo algum das longas garras projetadas entre as falanges do Uzumaki. Com um sorriso sacana, Naruto recolheu duas das três garras de uma mão, deixando apenas a do meio para fora. Para bom entendedor, um sinal já bastava. Depois disso, saiu da cozinha sem olhar para o outro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nos últimos dias, Hiashi era um poço de ira e preocupação. Há pouco mais de dois dias Hanabi havia sido sequestrada e ele não tinha qualquer informação quanto ao paradeiro da menina. Depois do relato de seu sobrinho, entraram em contato com o mais alto escalão da polícia de _Nova York_ , mas até o momento, o máximo de resposta que haviam tido era de que as buscas ocorriam de forma incessante.

Os sequestradores em nenhum momento tentaram contato para negociar o resgate da princesinha Hyuuga. O patriarca da família tinha certeza que sua filha havia sido sequestrada pelo fim de gerar uma boa recompensa aos criminosos, mas todo esse silêncio até o momento era enlouquecedor.

Hiashi era considerado um pai duro, frio e distante, mas poucos — como sua falecida esposa ou falecido irmão gêmeo — tinha total conhecimento de quem ele efetivamente era. Com o falecimento de sua esposa foi obrigado a assumir toda a responsabilidade pela criação das filhas ainda pequeninas.

O líder de poucas palavras tornou-se ainda mais introspectivo após a perda de seu grande amor e do irmão. Tendo medo do mesmo ocorrer com suas filhas, obrigou-se a esconder seus sentimentos para que elas não se tornassem tão apegadas a ele. Tinha dimensão do sofrimento que causava a elas, mas vê-las, futuramente, sofrer era algo que jamais aceitaria.

Seu ser voltou a ser despedaçado quando foi obrigado, pelo conselho de anciões Hyuugas, a expulsar sua primogênita de casa. Hinata, das duas filhas, era a que mais se parecia com a mãe, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Ambas tinham apreço pela família, cuidado, carinho e uma gentileza sem fim; eram seres de luz em meio à escuridão dos Hyuugas.

Quando os dons mutantes da jovem apareceram os malditos anciões afirmaram que ela deveria ser afastada da família. Segundo eles, nunca um Hyuuga havia trazido tanta vergonha ao "clã", sendo que as regras antigas estabeleciam que aberrações como a morena ou eram excluídas ou mortas. Assim, Hiashi foi obrigado a colocá-la para fora de casa, mesmo que isso lhe causasse mais uma ferida na alma. Preferia tê-la longe de si, porém viva, do que enterrar sua pequena luz branca.

Ainda que ela tivesse sido afastada do seu convívio e contato, jamais deixou de zelar pela mais velha. Sem que os demais Hyuugas soubessem, Hiashi, a distância, sempre cuidou de Hinata. Pagou para que Yuuhi Kurenai, a mutante conhecida como Mística, acolhesse sua filha, bem como para que ela parasse de utilizar a primeira princesa Hyuuga como arma em seus ataques ilegais.

Com o tempo, fez com que o caminho da jovem encontrasse com o dos X-men e, depois, quando ela tomou a cura e foi viver por si, permaneceu zelando pelo bem estar da ex-mutante, por meio de seguranças particulares contratados apenas para isso, os quais a seguiam e lhe informavam de todos os passos dados por Hinata.

Além dos problemas com o sequestro de sua pequena Hanabi, o patriarca ainda digeria as informações dadas por Suigetsu. Acabou descobrindo que a vida da sua primogênita, nos últimos meses, havia sido infernal. Achou que a morena estava tendo um momento de paz, principalmente depois de tentar inúmeras vezes se estabelecer em algum lugar e não conseguir.

Ao descobrir os empecilhos da primogênita em conseguir um emprego, pelo fato dela não ter muita experiência, adquiriu a lanchonete de beira de estrada. Como dono, deu ordens para que o gerente contratasse sua filha, garantindo-lhe a gerência vitalícia se ele jamais relevasse aos funcionários quem era o proprietário. Ainda, fez com que Hidan prometesse tratá-la com todo o respeito que a princesa Hyuuga merecia, além de protegê-la e lhe manter informado dos passos dados por ela.

Assim, ficar sabendo que o gerente havia feito tudo ao contrário foi à gota d'água para por fim ao seu dia e sua paz. Respirou irritado, precisava urgentemente de pelo menos uma boa notícia nos últimos tempos. O patriarca da elite estadunidense Hyuuga aguardava inquieto o sobrinho chegar. Naquela manhã, Neji tinha ligado e informado que havia conseguido uma prova importante sobre os sequestro de Hanabi.

O jovem Hyuuga, desde o sequestro da prima, retornou todos os dias à faculdade para procurar pistas sobre o desaparecimento de sua prima. Em meio as suas buscas, descobriu que a loja de antiguidades tinha uma câmera externa escondida. Após entrar em contato com o dono e lhe pagar uma boa quantia para ter acesso às imagens, naquele instante, estava levando-as para assistir novamente com o tio.

Neji permanecia impactado com o que viu. Era inacreditável o quanto toda a situação envolvendo o sequestro de sua prima tornou-se um filme tenebroso de suspense em questão de segundos. Refletia sobre as imagens das criaturas com fisionomia humana transformarem-se em monstros verdes.

Quando os poderes de Hinata apareceram, eles foram apresentados diretamente ao mundo dos mutantes. Até então, tinham relação com humanos com super-poderes apenas por meio dos noticiários, nunca haviam chego perto de algum mutante.

Ao entrar no escritório, o mais novo percebeu as pérolas cinza de seu tio fitarem-no ansiosas. Ainda que o patriarca utilizasse de inúmeros artifícios para esconder seus sentimentos, Neji não era o gênio Hyuuga à toa. Ele "lia" todas as pessoas, independente que quem fosse. E suas suspeitas se confirmaram ao encontrar provas do que o tio fazia por Hinata, então, sabia que efetivamente Hiashi estava sofrendo com a situação da filha mais nova.

O patriarca permaneceu sentado, observando Neji se aproximar de sua mesa. O ambiente era composto com uma mesa grande de mármore _carrara_ ; duas poltronas negras de veludo molhado à frente da mesa e um sofá do mesmo material encostado na parede ao lado da porta; um grande quadro disposto na parede e sobre o sofá; uma estante repleta de livros à direita da enorme janela da sala.

— Hiashi-sama. — Ao parar na frente da mesa, o mais novo abaixou-se em uma pequena reverência e depois entregou o CD com as imagens para o outro. — Essas são as imagens do sequestro de Hanabi-sama.

Após pegar o CD, Hiashi olhou para a poltrona do lado esquerdo do sobrinho e meneou a cabeça naquela direção como sinal para o mais novo sentar. O patriarca olhava atentamente para a tela de seu _notebook_ enquanto as imagens dos últimos momentos de liberdade de sua filha começavam a aparecer na tela.

Neji percebeu o olhar confuso do tio ao ver suas sobrancelhas unirem-se, alguns minutos depois, as pérolas cinza dele focaram nas suas acinzentadas e o miraram assustado. O vídeo tinha todas as ações dos marginais, desde o momento em que enganaram a jovem Hyuuga com a figura do primo, pessoa de confiança que ela seguiria cegamente, até o momento de sua captura.

Hiashi não conseguia acreditar nas sequências de acontecimentos que sucederam até o sequestro de sua filha. Se não tivesse visto de perto o que o dom mutante era capaz de fazer, afirmaria que, na verdade, aquela gravação havia sido adulterada e que Neji era o responsável pela captura da prima.

— Isso parece impossível, Neji. — Ao final do vídeo, o mais velho encostou-se em sua poltrona. O olhar assombrado permanecia em seus olhos. — Chega a ser irreal.

— Eu também tenho a mesma impressão, Hiashi-sama... — O mais novo remexeu-se desconfortável em sua poltrona. Sabia que seu tio jamais duvidaria de sua honestidade, mas até ele, depois de ver as imagens, se questionou. — Não posso afirmar se essas criaturas são efetivamente mutantes ou outra coisa, porém, posso lhe dizer que eu jamais estive envolvido com eles.

— Tenho certeza disso, Neji.

Voltando à realidade, Hiashi pontuou sério. Se havia alguém que confiava sem sombra de dúvidas, em toda a família, era em Neji. Tanto que o treinava, desde a infância, para ser o braço direito de sua filha — inicialmente Hinata, depois Hanabi assumiu esse dever —, quando essa assumisse os afazeres do "clã".

— Acho que isso explica o motivo de, até agora, não terem pedido nenhum resgate. — Entre dentes continuou. — Precisamos encontrá-la com urgência, pela forma que foi tratada, acredito que Hanabi possa sofre nas mãos desses marginais.

Neji sentiu o sangue queimar ao ouvir a afirmação do tio. Ver as imagens de Hanabi ser brutal e covardemente atacada foi algo que lhe tirou a pouquíssima paz de espírito que lhe restava, jamais imaginou que alguém a trataria daquela forma. Tinha vontade de acabar com a existência daquelas criaturas imundas e era isso que faria quando as encontrassem.

— Ligarei para o capitão Yamato, preciso que ele veja essas imagens o quanto antes e tente identificar essas coisas que sequestraram, Hanabi. — Enquanto discava o número do chefe de polícia de _Nova York_ , Hiashi decidiu tomar uma atitude drástica para garantir a integridade de sua outra filha. Talvez aquelas criaturas também começassem a procurar Hinata. — Por hora, só nos resta aguardar. Pode se retirar, Neji.

O mais novo levantou-se, reverenciou o patriarca e caminhou para fora do aposento. Ainda que seu tio tivesse dito que eles não poderiam fazer mais nada, por Hanabi, iria desobedecê-lo e procurar alguém que poderia ajudá-lo naquele instante. Sabia que Hinata capacidade de conhecer ou ter algum conhecimento sobre aquelas criaturas e isso seria de muita valia para localização da prima mais nova.

Em meio ao corredor da empresa Hyuuga, encontrou o segurança recém contratado Hozuki Suigetsu. Pela direção do albino, acreditou que este caminhava para a sala do tio. Neji interceptou o outro, segurando-o pelo braço e, sem cerimônias, exigiu:

— Preciso saber da localização da Hinata-sama.

O albino o olho por sobre os óculos de sol, sorriu de canto depois de tirar o pirulito da boca deixando expostos os dentes pontiagudos. Os olhos roxos encontraram as pérolas acinzentadas do Hyuuga.

— Não tenho ordens para revelar nada a você. — Suigetsu já tinha ouvido falar do sobrinho prodígio de seu chefe e do quanto ele poderia ser arrogante e aporrinhador. Suspirou irritado e, sem cuidado algum, pôs fim ao contato entre os dois. — Nessa família, só um Hyuuga me dá ordens. Se quer saber de alguma coisa, pergunte ao seu titio...

— Isso não tem a ver com hierarquia, mas com a vida de Hanabi-sama e se for preciso eu quebro a sua cara para saber o que eu quero. — O embate entre os dois continuou no olhar. Neji não cederia, precisa por em prática seu plano para resgatar o quanto antes sua prima. — De novo: qual é a localização da Hinata-sama.

— Foda-se o que você acha! — Dando de ombros, o albino voltou a chupar o pirulito. — Estou apenas cumprindo as minhas ordens, mauricinho. — Virando-se, o segurança voltou a caminhar no sentido da sala de seu chefe.

Neji voltou a interrompê-lo, porém, desta vez, o empurrou contra a parede segurando o braço esquerdo do albino para trás, torcendo-o. Viu o pirulito cair dos lábios do albino. Suigetsu, mesmo irado, reconheceu a coragem do Hyuuga. Se não dependesse daquele emprego, com toda certeza, arrebentaria aquele mauricinho na porrada.

— Não estou com bom humor para joguinhos! — O moreno aproximou-se da orelha esquerda do outro. — Me diga, onde posso encontrá-la, agora! Antes que eu quebre o seu braço, seu merda.

Em raros momentos, Neji deixava de lado toda sua genialidade e temperamento controlado e se entregava às emoções. Em toda sua vida, estes rompantes aconteceram pouquíssimas vezes e, quando ocorreram, estavam relacionados a problemas ligados diretamente às suas primas.

O moreno apertou o golpe. Acompanhou o albino fechar os olhos, era evidente a dor que estava sentindo. Suigetsu começou a se debater, se recusava a ser apenas um fantoche nas mãos daquele Hyuuga de bosta. Sentiu o aperto aumentar ainda mais e engasgou com o grito de dor que daria.

— Talvez você nunca tenha tido irmãos para saber o que estou sentindo. — Neji sabia que estava perdendo o controle de si, mas precisava urgentemente saber onde Hinata estava. — Você não faz ideia do que eu seria capaz de fazer por elas! — Iria protegê-la e tentar pelo menos buscar informações sobre o paradeiro de Hanabi. – Então, diga logo.

O segurança foi aturdido pelo peso das últimas palavras do moreno. Aquele idiota não tinha conhecimento de sua vida, mas tinha o acertado no seu ponto fraco. Ainda que morto, Mangetsu, seu irmão, continuava sendo uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

— Ela está em _Columbia_ , _Carolina do Norte_ , trabalhando em um sebo e antiquário. — O albino sentiu o aperto desaparecer. Neji deu três passos para trás e permaneceu parado enquanto observava o outro virar em sua direção.

Suigetsu massageava o pulso e o antebraço. Contou até dez para não socar a cara do mauricinho Hyuuga. Neji fitou o outro diretamente e antes de sair, passou as mãos por sobre o terno para alinhá-lo. Antes de seguir o seu caminho, o segurança pisou mostrou o dedo do meio para o Hyuuga e afirmou:

— E eu não tenho medo de você, seu merda. Nunca mais me toque e dá próxima vez, vou te arrebentar. – Pisando duro e sobre o pirulito, caminhou em direção à sala do chefe.

Havia tanto a se fazer que Neji nem se deu ao trabalho de responder o albino. Iria ver Hinata depois de anos e, mesmo que a situação fosse à pior possível, começava a ficar eufórico com esse encontro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A –** OLAAAAAAAR, MOREEEEEES!

Depois de algumas histórias de outro fandom e outras do desafio AllHina voltei com essa belezinha.

Tô sentada há uma hora e meia dando os últimos retoques no capítulo (apesar disso, pode ser que tenham passados erros. PERDÃOZINHO). ISSO É AMOR por vocês, tratem de reconhecer isso. KKKKKK. Brincadeira.

Vou confessar uma coisa: essa história era para ter apenas cinco capítulos e não vai ser essa realidade. KKKKKK. Tamo começando o "rebu" só agora, ou seja, pega na minha mão e vem tá!

Vou responder os comentários aos poucos, foram muitos e todos lindos! 3

Vocês são espetaculares, principalmente por embarcarem nessa aventura comigo.

Desculpem o atraso, mês passado teve desafio no grupo; minha esposa-beta-paixão também tem uma vida para viver (como eu). Fazemos das tripas coração para trazer a história o quanto antes, mas os capítulos são grandes e trabalhosos. Eu quero proporcionar a vocês uma ótima experiência, por isso, tudo é feito com muito carinho e cuidado.

Os próximos capítulos já têm roterinho e o quarto tá iniciado. Avante, amantes da linda arte do crossover. KKKKKKKK (Peguei gosto pela coisa).

Sobre o capítulo – Eu acho que deixei tudo bem explicado, mas se não ficou evidente vou afirmar aqui: O Senhor Sinistro/Orochimaru é um doido, que faz as coisas apenas por achar interessante.

A tríade Hyuuga (Hina, Hana e Neji) é meu amor maior nessa história. Amo dramas familiares. Minha base teórica, além dos sofrimentos pessoais, são as novelas mexicanas.

Hiashi não é o pau naquele lugar que a gente esperava, como aconteceu no anime. Quis manter isso, principalmente depois de lindas histórias onde ele é um bom pai.

Alguém sente cheirinho de um novo casal no ar... Eu tô sentido e você?!

Por fim, respondendo a nota da Alê (Arê-chan), EU JAMAIS VOU DESISTIR DE VOCÊ! Tu é uma amiga incrível e uma beta fora da normalidade. Não importa o tempo, a qualidade vem e mostra a razão dessa demora. Obrigada por estar comigo e vamos continuar unidas sim! Te amo, _cariño_!

Ah, não posso esquecer. Para você que gosta desse lindo shipp (SasuHina) existe um lindo grupo no face que está repleto de amor, lindas pessoas, ótimas escritoras e leitoras havidas por novas histórias sempre. Vem participar.

Link do grupo lindo:

www . facebook groups / CurtidoresSHBR / ?ref=bookmarks

Outra dica, apenas em razão do meu amor absurdo pelo filme Pantera Negra. Escutem o som que o Emicida fez para o filme, também se chama Pantera Negra. TÁ F-O-D-A!

 **N/B** – Antes de qualquer coisa, quero me desculpar principalmente com a minha amada esposa pela demora excruciante para betar esse capítulo. Das próximas vezes eu não vou demorar a vida pra fazer isso, se ela confiar em mim o bastante pra continuar me chamando pra betar essa história linda! Te amo, esposa!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**MasashiKishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

Sobre o atraso, POR FAVOR, leiam a nota da minha amada esposa e Beta! Gente, sério! (podem pular até meu todo lengalenga nas minhas notas finais, mas leiam as notas dela).

GLOSSÁRIO:

Hinata – Vampira (Anna Marie)

Sasuke – Ciclope (Scott Summers)

Hanabi – X-23 (Laura Kinney/Howlett)

Naruto – Wolverine/Carcaju (Logan/James Howlett)

Ino – Rainha Branca (Emma Frost)

Kiba – Lupina/o (Rahne Sinclair)

Shino – Câmara (Jonothon "Jono" Evan Starsmore)

Hiruzen Sarutobi – Professor X (Charles Xavier)

Kurenai – Mística (Raven Darkholme)

Orochimaru – Sr. Sinistro (NathanielEssex)

Kabuto – Lady Mental (ReganWyngarde)

Kaguya – Apocalipse (En Sabah Nur)

Acólitos – grupo de mutantes que acreditam na supremacia mutante sobre os seres humanos sem poderes e idolatram a figura de Magneto.

 **Gene X – Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Assim que a lágrima insistente rolou pelo rosto alvo, a dama de branco a limpou com desmazelo. Não importava o quanto estava doendo, Ino se negava a deixar que isso lhe abalasse. Iria recuperar sua dignidade e estima, custasse o que tivesse que custar!

Por anos, Ino Yamanaka havia passado pela vida de outras pessoas, incólume. Mas, com Sasuke, a situação era completamente diferente. Nesse caso, ele havia lhe deixado grandes marcas, boas e ruins, sendo que aquela era a primeira vez que ela tinha que aprender a lidar com a rejeição.

Com repulsa de si por ter chorado pelo fim do seu desastroso relacionamento nas duas primeiras noites – e novamente agora, numa de suas crises –, a telepata tentava impor novos sentimentos, goela abaixo, ao seu coração. Primeiramente: afundou-se nas aulas do instituto, dando mais atenção aos alunos nos momentos em que não estava lecionando. Depois, quando anda tinha folga, buscava os livros como consolo para não relembrar o que estava acontecendo dentro do seu peito abalado.

Naquele domingo, cansada de tanto ler ou ficar procurando alunos para instruir pelo instituto, decidiu abrigar-se a sala de perigo para colocar todos os sentimentos conflitantes para fora. Seu peito queria batalhas homéricas para extravasar a tensão, mas a Terra passava por um tranquilo período de paz, então a mutante se contentou em programar um treino para algumas horas... Nas quais iria quebrar tudo o que pudesse, a fim de extravasar sua ira!

Completamente contrariada, desceu até a sala de treinamento e esperou que o tempo fosse mudado e a batalha começasse. Já que iria extravasar, a loira havia decidido fazer em grande estilo, assim, se encontrava trajada com o uniforme de combate branco gelo. Iria reviver uma das últimas lutas que tinha travado ao lado dos X-men e colocar para fora seus demônios.

Aos poucos, a sala começou a criar o espaço/tempo escolhidos. Respirando profundamente, Ino sentiu a brisa gélida do polo _Ártico_ reverberar por seu corpo. Os longos cabelos loiros, sempre presos pelo rabo de cavalo alto e com a franja solta, eram embalados pelo vento. Com o intuito de não sentir mais frio, já que poderia afirmar que sentia os ossos gelados, a telepata ativou sua segunda mutação e logo sua pele foi tomada pelo tom brilhoso do diamante.

Sorriu convencida ao ouvir os passos pesados dos robôs. Iria se divertir fisicamente com a alta tecnologia criada por Shino! Rapidamente as máquinas começaram a atacá-la. Ino não sabia o motivo, mas ter a vida em risco sempre lhe fazia pensar melhor, abria a mente e tornava fluídos os seus sentimentos.

Radiante, Ino ataca os mecatrônicos sem dó, lutando com maestria e graça. Ainda que – naquela simulação – não estivesse efetivamente dançando o _ballet_ da morte, apenas relembrar essa sensação era extasiante. A dança entre o ferro e o diamante produzia faíscas e sons capazes de assustar aqueles que não conheciam o poder da mutante.

Havia programado a simulação para uma reprodução fiel da batalha, sendo que no campo apenas ela estava presente, diferentemente do que aconteceu na realidade, onde a equipe estava completa e batalhava ferozmente para vencer os robôs enviados pelos _Acólitos_ com o intuito de derrotá-los.

Enquanto destroçava os robôs – os quais se regeneravam alguns minutos depois para voltar ao combate –, começava a refletir tudo o que havia vivido até o momento.

Pontuava o quanto tinha se deixado levar pelo amor sem limites por Sasuke. Existiram instantes onde quase teve coragem de terminar a relação deles, mas foi fraca e acreditou que precisava do moreno para se sentir à referida constatação trouxe-lhe mais ira. Desde quando Ino havia entendido a magnitude de sua existência, nunca dependeu de ninguém para se sentir viva.

Sendo assim, saber que se tornou refém de algo tão primitivo era – no mínimo – vergonhoso. Tinha pleno conhecimento de que o amor pelo mutante não era o problema, mas sim todo o sentimentalismo em volta da relação deles. Deixou-se ser guiada pelo coração, esquecendo completamente de raciocinar quando mais precisava, e esse talvez tenha sido seu maior erro.

Acreditava que se tivesse, em alguns momentos, pensado no que estava acontecendo, agora não estaria sofrendo tanto. Ela que sempre tinha se negado a viver o amor ao ladro de outro ser, quando menos esperava, afundou-se nele e percebeu-se perdida por não entender a existência desse novo sentimento.

Não conseguindo suportar a dor que emanava do seu coração ferido, a telepata deixou sua armadura de diamante de lado e voltou à forma natural de sua pele. As lágrimas retidas impunham passagem, começando a traçar seu caminho pelo rosto feminino e terminar sua jornada na neve densa.

Tomada pelas emoções, Ino caiu no meio do campo de batalha. Os olhos azuis embaçaram com o choro e o corpo foi inundado pela tristeza de entender suas limitações. Esquecendo-se que participava de uma simulação, a loira deixou que seu coração sofresse o que ela o negava há tanto tempo.

Antes que pudesse recobrar a consciência, a Yamanaka foi atingida por uma das máquinas. Seu corpo foi jogado alguns bons passos para trás e a dor física deu sinal imediato. Ainda contrariada e perdida, a telepata tentava se pôr de pé. Respirou fundo ao ouvir os robôs se aproximarem como uma manada em ataque. Aguardando o baque dolorido, Ino fechou os olhos.

.

.

.

Naruto caminhava desinteressado pelo instituo quando percebeu a sala de treinamento ativa. Questionando quem era o idiota que estava treinando em pleno domingo, assustou-se ao ver Ino ajoelhada e chorando no meio da simulação.

Sem muito pensar e levado pelos sentimentos, invadiu o treino da telepata e se pôs a atacar os robôs que iam em direção a ela. A fera que habitava o coração do mutante rugia enlouquecida ao ver a fêmea que lhe despertava tantos sentimentos sendo atacada. Queria protegê-la e não lhe importava se aquilo era apenas um treino corriqueiro, iria destroçar todas as malditas máquinas e tirar Ino daquela situação.

As garras de _adamantium_ eram precisas e mortais. Os robôs foram aniquilados em segundos, enquanto Naruto se deixava levar pelo lado animalesco que mantinha aprisionado. Ele sabia do demônio que morava em seu ser e do que aquela aberração era capaz de fazer quando solto, justamente por essa razão, o carcaju se obrigava a mantê-lo selado.

Ino, para sua surpresa, percebeu que se mantinha em pé, apenas esperando pelo ataque. Abriu os olhos reticentes e viu a figura de Naruto triturando os robôs. Não houve tempo para que questionasse o momento em que o loiro havia adentrado à sala de perigo, a mutante apenas se colocou ao lado do Uzumaki para dar fim às máquinas.

Mesmo querendo ajudá-lo, restou à loira apenas acompanhar assustada a luta entre o Uzumaki e as máquinas. Engoliu em seco ao perceber os caninos do homem saltados e os olhos dilatados em fúria. Poderia jurar que os orbes azuis dele haviam sido tomados por um brilho vermelho sanguinolento.

A telepata voltou a respirar tranquila quando ouviu o sinal da sala de perigo, a campainha que informava o fim das simulações programadas. O tempo gélido deu espaço ao calor ameno do real clima da mansão. Ela também percebeu que Naruto mantinha o modo ataque ativado, já que, mesmo com a mudança no ambiente, ele continuava o ataque contra as carcaças dos robôs que não tinham sido capazes de se regenerar.

Receosa, já que poucas vezes tinha visto outros rompantes de fúria do loiro, caminhou até ele. A mutante agachou ao lado do Uzumaki. Naruto permanecia preso no transe violento que havia tomado conta de si. Foi obrigado a retornar à realidade ao ouvir o grito agudo e assustado da Yamanaka após o reflexo de seu corpo, suas garras estancaram a centímetros do belo rosto da mulher.

Os olhos azuis dela fitavam-no arregalados. Já a respiração do mutante permanecia acelerada e o olhar, antes tomado pela ira, começava a ser preenchido pelo medo de ferir alguém que lhe era tão importante.

— Ino... Eu... — Engolindo em seco e recolhendo as garras, Naruto buscava palavras para tentar expressar o que estava sentindo. — Me perdoe, nunca seria capaz de te machucar.

Aos poucos, o pânico da telepata foi sendo substituído pelo compadecimento pela situação que os dois acabavam de viver. Ali estava talvez o maior receio do Uzumaki e Ino sabia muito bem disso. Como tinha auxiliado o professor Sarutobi em determinadas sessões de terapia do mutante, a loira sabia de alguns temores que atormentavam o coração do outro.

O professor sempre deixava as lembranças do carcaju anuviadas, pois afirmava que ele ainda não estava preparado para ter consciência de tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua vida. E, mesmo que o professor evitasse que Ino soubesse de muita coisa para preservar a privacidade de Naruto, seu coração lhe dizia que havia muita dor e arrependimento envolvendo a alma do mutante.

— Sei que não seria, Naruto. — Delicadamente, a telepata pousou a mão esquerda sobre o rosto masculino. Como reflexo, o outro fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. —Você veio me salvar, obrigada.

— Loirinha, sabe que sempre irei te ajudar, não importa a situação... — Permanecendo os olhos fechados, Naruto deixou que um pequeno sorriso tomasse conta dos seus lábios. Sério, continuou. — Por favor, nunca mais se aproxime quando eu estiver fora de controle. Eu nunca me perdoaria se fizesse algo...

O Uzumaki não foi capaz de continuar sua fala, a surpresa pelo ato da Yamanaka interrompeu seu raciocínio. Antes que terminasse, Ino aproximou-se mais e o abraçou ternamente.

— Não me peça isso, Naruto. — Afagando as madeixas loiras, a telepata continuou. — Geralmente, me meto com os caras complicados e isso não é uma escolha minha...

Depois do susto, o mutante retribuiu o gesto e também abraçou Ino. Desde quando eles se conheceram, o mutante desejou ter toda aquela proximidade com a telepata. No começo, Naruto sabia que era a fera reivindicando-a, mas, com o tempo, o humano aprisionado também começou a buscar por Ino, principalmente depois de saber o quanto era ajudado pela mutante.

Os dois permaneceram alguns instantes apenas apreciando o contato reconfortante do corpo um do outro, já que as palavras de Naruto tão-somente terminaram de dilacerar o coração ferido da telepata.

— Pode até ser, mas permanecer vivendo o erro foi uma escolha sua. — O impacto das palavras do mutante foi pesado demais para a Yamanaka. Duramente, Naruto sentenciou. — Nós temos sorte que isso foi apenas uma simulação, mas até quando você ficará refém desse sentimento, Loirinha?!

— Você não tem dimensão dos meus sentimentos e dor, Naruto. — A loira tinha vontade de se afastar do outro, mas era incapaz de quebrar o contato. O calor emanado dele e a respiração que começava a normalizaram pareciam afrodisíacos para si. — Então, não ouse julgar aquilo que não viveu!

— Realmente, não tenho, Loirinha... Mas tenho dimensão de quem você efetivamente é. E pode ter certeza, nunca seria uma tola que fica chorando por um homem em meio ao campo de batalha.

Surpresa, Ino não conseguiu evitar afastar-se alguns centímetros do loiro. Seus olhos fitavam impressionada o rosto do mutante, vagando pelo olhar decidido de Naruto e perdendo-se na boca convidativa.

Automaticamente, lambeu os próprios lábios e sorriu descrente ao perceber que ele também mirava sua boca de forma desejosa. Ino sabia que não importava o quanto selvagem o Uzumaki poderia ser, no fim, sempre seria capaz de dominar a fera dentro de si, mesmo que não acreditasse nisso.

— Já te disse que você fica bem gostosa com essa roupa?!

A afirmação do loiro foi o estopim para que Ino recobrasse a consciência de onde estava e do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Irritada pela gracinha desnecessária e por sentir a mão direita dele massageando o seu pescoço, a mutante quebrou o contato, empurrou o Uzumaki e se levantou.

— Francamente, Naruto, você é um babaca!

— Mas tenho certeza que fica bem melhor sem... — O sorriso sacana tomou conta dos lábios masculinos, enquanto o mutante acompanhava Ino caminhar pisando duro para fora da sala de perigo. Foi impossível conter sua língua ferina ao tê-la tão perto de si.

.

.

.

Os dois mutantes não tinham notado que eram observados da cabine da sala de treinamento.

Quando Sasuke chegou ao local, Naruto tinha começado a atacar os robôs, sendo que, no momento em que o moreno percebeu que o Uzumaki estava começando a perder o controle, desativou a simulação para salvar os dois.

O Uchiha até pensou em descer até a sala de perigo e auxiliá-los, porém, viu Ino se aproximar do loiro e todo o desenrolar da interação deles. Ele sabia que não tinha direito algum de sentir mais nada por Ino — não depois de tudo o que tinha feito para ela — entretanto, foi incontrolável sentir a pontada de ciúmes.

Tinha conhecimento que isto, além de estar ligado a tudo que tinha vivido com a telepata, também estava relacionado ao fato de saber que Naruto sempre desejou estar no seu lugar. O loiro, por meio de suas ações, havia deixado bem claro que assumir um relacionamento com a Yamanaka dependia apenas da vontade dela, pois ele, claramente, a desejava.

Contrariado, Sasuke deixou a cabine antes que a loira saísse da sala. Remoer aquela situação era sua obrigação, já que havia destruído seu relacionamento **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Há três semanas Hinata tentava recomeçar, novamente, sua vida na cidade de _Columbia_ , na _Carolina do Norte_.

Buscava forças para se recompor após a conversa mal resolvida com Sasuke. Permanecia remoendo a frustração e o desapontamento pela forma que seus sentimentos foram tratados pelo ex-amante. A dor de ter a certeza de que nunca havia sido amada da forma que merecia era dilacerante.

A Hyuuga sempre buscou compreender os motivos de ter negado a si a vivência do sentimento que mais prezava: o amor. Nunca se sentiu amada pelo pai; foi impedida de viver o amor fraternal de sua irmã e primo; usada apenas como arma por Kurenai, alguém que a enganou descaradamente; obrigada, para se manter sã, a abandar seus fiéis amigos do instituo Konoha; e, por fim, Sasuke jamais foi capaz de amá-la de forma efetiva, apenas lhe entregando pequenas migalhas de afeto.

E o trágico era que tudo o que a ex-mutante mais quis na vida foi, justamente, sentir o amor em toda a sua magnitude. Sentir-se invadida plenamente pelo sentimento, aos seus olhos, mais sublime que poderia existir. Tanto que, ao confundir o que era realmente senti-lo optou pela cura, achando que — talvez — tocando as pessoas, conseguisse enfim ser tocada pelo amor que ansiava.

Hinata condenava a si própria por ter se perdido tanto, por ter se confundido em seus anseios pessoais. O pouco que lhe restava foi perdido a partir do momento em que abandonou os X-men, a família que a acolheu e acendeu a chama do amor que tanto ansiava. Era nessas horas que sentia falta da compreensão reservada de Shino; do carinho escancarado de Kiba; da afeição comedida de Naruto e do apoio incondicional do professor Sarutobi.

Suspirou triste, sentia o coração pesado e repleto de dor. Tinha certeza que não pedia muito da vida, apenas um pouco de afago e amor. Acreditava que isso era devido a todo ser humano que existia, mas pelo jeito isso não era regra e sim exceção.

A morena permanecia refletindo sobre os sentimentos mal resolvidos que mantinha no peito, estava tão concentrada que não prestou atenção no barulho do sino da porta.

O coração do homem palpitou descompassado ao mirar a figura miúda da prima sentada no caixa do local. Os olhos perolados permaneciam olhando para baixo e Neji notou que Hinata não tinha ciência de que alguém havia adentrado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria correr para abraçá-la, tinha medo de qual seria a reação da ex-mutante. Ele e Hanabi sabiam o quanto tinham tentado lutar para tê-la por perto, entretanto, Hinata não sabia conhecimento dos planos deles. A mais velha das irmãs poderia renegá-lo, acreditando que ele também tinha compactuado com a decisão dos conselheiros da família, e isso o feriria de morte.

Depois da morte de seu pai, Neji viveu o luto e a dor de perdê-lo por muito tempo. Viu-se envolvido no emaranhado de rancor e raiva, sendo que apenas voltou a viver após ser resgatado por Hinata e Hanabi. As duas assumiram a posição de pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, trazendo luz à sua existência sombria.

Assim, apenas o pensamento de que Hinata poderia lhe evitar ou mandar embora fez com que um calafrio de pânico percorresse todo o corpo de Neji. Cerrando os punhos, o moreno caminhou até o balcão e tocou a campainha ao lado do caixa. A jovem levantou o olhar e quase caiu do banquinho quando suas pérolas cristalinas focaram nas acinzentadas do primo.

— Olá, Hinata-sama...

O Hyuuga lhe sorria ternamente. Hinata sentiu todo o seu ser esquentar, sendo que o calor partir do seu coração e se espalhava rapidamente por todo o corpo. Engasgou com a saliva e com a vontade de chorar. No momento em que mais sentia o peso da solidão, ver seu Neji-nii-san foi um bálsamo inesperado que a vida lhe dera.

Sem tempo, sem cuidado e com toda saudade do mundo, a pequena Hyuuga saiu correndo de trás do balcão do sebo e pulo no pescoço do mais velho.

O moreno, ainda que não quisesse, sentiu o corpo tencionar com o contato da prima. Conhecia muito bem os dons mutantes dela e ficou pasmo ao notar que nada lhe aconteceu enquanto ela permaneceu tocando sua pele. Pelo jeito, Hinata havia aprendido a controlar sua mutação.

Um pouco mais calmo com toda a situação, Neji experimentou o êxtase tomar conta de si ao sentir os braços da morena rodear seu pescoço. Ainda que fosse o poço de seriedade Hyuuga, foi impossível conter o choro depois de tanta dor e sofrimento. Quando duas almas familiares se encontram, depois de uma separação imposta, os atos deixam de ser racionais e se guiam pelas emoções.

O mais alto afagava ternamente as madeixas cor índigo da prima. Ouvia o choro copioso e dolorido da ex-mutante. O Hyuuga percebeu que Hinata ansiava por aquele encontro tanto quanto ele. Sorriu agradecido, em meio às lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, ao universo por tê-la encontrado antes que qualquer coisa pior lhe acontecesse.

A cada instante, Hinata apertava cada vez mais o abraço. Queria ter certeza que não estava sonhado, que aquele encontro estava realmente acontecendo. Talvez esse fosse um sinal de Deus, ou qualquer ser superior que fosse, de que não precisava praguejar tanto e de que as coisas aconteciam no momento certo.

— Neji-nii-san... — As pérolas fitaram carinhosamente o primo. Sorrindo bobamente, continuou. — Eu mal consigo acreditar que você está realmente aqui! Senti tanto a sua falta, primo.

— Hinata-sama. — Os olhos acinzentados retribuíam o olhar de forma afetuosa. — Me perdoe por ter demorado tanto para te encontrar. Juro que tentei localizá-la antes, mas, bem, você conhece os Hyuugas...

A morena balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Imaginava que seu primo havia enfrentado uma grande batalha para conseguir estar ali naquele instante. Então começou a ficar preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com ele.

Depois da cura, Hinata até pensou em tentar voltar a viver com os Hyuugas, mas, sabendo quem eles eram, imaginou que jamais seria aceita novamente. Havia quebrado a perfeição Hyuuga e isso não poderia ser consertado, por mais que tivesse ingerido a cura e não existissem mais traços mutantes evidentes, ainda poderia manchar os genes da família e isso continuava sendo imperdoável. Assim, permaneceu vivendo completamente reclusa e só.

— Você estar aqui comigo não te trará problemas, Neji-nii-san? — Havia tanto sofrimento nas bonitas pérolas da prima que Neji sentiu-se mal ao lembrar o motivo de estar ali.

— Não se preocupe comigo... — Tentando reconfortar a prima de alguma forma, o moreno voltou a abraçá-la. — Eu sei como lidar com aqueles velhos muito bem. — A morena gargalhou baixinho ao ouvir a afirmação do mais velho. — Hinata-sama temos que tratar de algo extremamente importante, podemos sair para almoçar?

Apenas após o pedido do Hyuuga, Hinata notou o quanto ele estava tenso. Sua afobação foi tanta que a morena não notou o sinal evidente de preocupação na figura bonita do primo. Os olhos acinzentados, ainda que lhes transmitissem carinho, expunham a apreensão dele.

— Claro, Neji-nii-san! Tem um restaurante ótimo no final da quadra. — A contragosto, Hinata encerrou o contato com o moreno. Caminhou até o balcão para pegar a chave da loja, para fechá-la enquanto almoçavam; seu celular e a carteira. — Então, vamos indo. — E, quebrando o "protocolo", tomou o primo pela mão para guia-lo para o restaurante.

Mesmo sabendo que algo estava realmente errado, a ex-mutante não foi capaz de deixar que aquela aura ruim tomasse conta de sua energia. A felicidade de estar ao lado de quem a amava de verdade era capaz de fazê-la reluzir involuntariamente. Tudo só estaria completo se Hanabi estive com eles. Hinata sorriu com o pensamento, depois do acontecimento do dia, acreditava que isso poderia ocorrer muito antes do que poderia sonhar.

Alguns minutos de caminhada ao lado do primo segurando-lhe a mão, como faziam quando eram crianças e Hinata estava triste, foram mais do que suficientes para acender a chama do amor infinito que tinham. Com o gesto, para eles único e repleto de significados, a Hyuuga tentava passar toda a segurança que por anos havia recebido do primo.

Sorriu confiante para o Hyuuga, dizendo-lhe, com o olhar, que tudo ficaria bem, já que eles estavam juntos. Com um aperto significativo de mãos, Neji retribuiu o carinho da prima.

Os dois não tiveram que esperar muito para sentar e serem atendidos. Sentaram-se na mesa mais afastada do local, havia muito a ser dito e, além de precisar, queriam ter aquela conversa com toda privacidade que poderiam ter.

Neji sentiu o coração bater consternado quando fitou o sorriso da prima. Sabia que, a partir do momento em que contasse o que estava acontecendo com Hanabi, Hinata perderia toda a alegria que estava sentindo naquele instante e entraria em um fluxo cruel de preocupação e medo. Estado que o moreno estava vivendo desde o sumiço da Hyuuga mais nova.

Suspirou cansado, por alguns minutos, continuaria carregando aquele fardo sozinho e daria a morena o direito de ser feliz por mais tempo.

— Hinata-sama... — As pérolas da jovem o miravam atentamente. Ainda que quisesse reprimi-lo por continuar a tratando formalmente, a falta daquele tratamento era tanta que a ex-mutante não se deu ao trabalho de tentar corrigi-lo. — Conte-me como anda sua vida. Por que está morando tão longe do instituto Konoha?!

— Ah, Nii-san. — O sorriso alegre começou a desaparecer. Os últimos anos tinham sido cruéis demais com a pequena Hyuuga e, mesmo que naquele momento não quisesse, as lembranças dolorosas eram capazes de trazer a dor à tona. — Talvez começar essa conversa com os meus problemas não seja uma boa escolha...

Se Neji era capaz de "ler" até mesmo o mais recluso Hyuuga, Hinata era um livro aberto, o qual não precisava de esforço algum da parte do primo para ser lido. Desde o momento em que ele fitou as pérolas da ex-mutante quando adentrou a loja, notou que muita angústia repousava sobre a aura feminina.

Dando apoio para que ela continuasse, o moreno apertou-lhe rapidamente a mão que repousava sobre a mesa. Sorriu encorajador e disse suavemente:

— Oras, vamos lá... A Hinata-sama que eu conheço não se deixa abater facilmente e não desiste de lutar.

A morena sentiu as lágrimas pinicarem os cantos de seus olhos. Engoliu o choro, queria mesmo era saber da vida de sua família, mas tinha consciência que Neji tinha o mesmo interesse que ela.

— Eu tomei _a cura_ , Neji-nii-san. Os meus poderes se foram...

O Hyuuga jamais esperava ouvir aquela revelação. Os olhos acinzentados dilataram-se surpresos, enquanto o rapaz engoliu em seco. Mantendo o contato com a mão do primo, Hinata abaixou o olhar. Sentia-se tão derrotada e perdida que não era capaz de sustentar o contato, ainda mais depois de ouvi-lo dizer que era corajosa.

— É por isso que não moro mais na mansão com os outros mutantes.

— Desde quando? Eles a expulsaram? — A voz vacilante do moreno evidenciava sua surpresa. — E por que não voltou para casa, Hinata-sama?

Ainda olhando para a mesa, a ex-mutante riu baixo.

— Eu estou curada, mas nada garante que meus genes se tornaram perfeitos, como os Hyuugas desejam, Nii-san. – Ferida, Hinata levantou o olhar e fitou diretamente o outro. — E não, os X-men não me mandariam embora. Eles nunca fariam isso! Eu decidi abandoná-los. Sem dons mutantes, ali deixou de ser meu lugar...

Neji tinha total ciência de que exista mais significado naquela resposta do que Hinata queria evidenciar. Mesmo lendo-a abertamente, sabia que havia coisas que só poderiam ser ditas depois de algum tempo e quando a prima quisesse. O moreno era paciente e sempre estaria disponível para que ela compartilhasse, no momento certo, todos os problemas que tinha.

— Estou sem os meus poderes a uns dois anos... — Entrelaçando os dedos com os do primo, Hinata se sentiu segura para olhá-lo diretamente. — E eu me arrependo tanto de ter tomado a cura, Neji-nii-san... — As lágrimas sofridas vertiam livremente, a morena estava cansa de impedi-las. — Já nem sei mais quem sou e o que me mantém viva...

Pânico. Era tudo o que o Hyuuga conseguia sentir depois de ouvir a prima.

Hinata sempre foi a mais sensível dos três, tão gentil e cuidadosa que chegava a parecer que ela não pertencia ao mundo e ao "clã". A perseguição por ter um coração amável e torná-lo diferente do que realmente era tornou a infância da jovem infernal. Neji poderia enumerar quantas vezes ouviu a ex-mutante chorando sozinha por querer ser tudo o que esperavam dela. Se havia alguém que buscava sempre se encaixar ao desejo dos outros era Hinata.

O moreno acreditou piamente que a Hyuuga conseguiria se libertar desse fantasma quando foi obrigada a se afastar da família. Quem sabe assim, a verdadeira Hinata, poderia ter uma existência feliz. Cortava-lhe o coração perceber que não foi assim, que a maldita lavagem cerebral Hyuuga estava entranhada na carne da prima e que ela, ao que tudo indicava, jamais conseguiria ser realmente livre.

— Jamais diga que você não tem motivos para estar viva, Hinata-sama. — As pérolas acinzentadas fitaram-na de forma dura. A existência da morena era única e Neji nunca iria deixar que ela duvidasse disso. — Se não fosse você, hoje eu não seria quem sou...

— Oh, Nii-san... — A ex-mutante só foi capaz de sorrir tristemente para o primo. Acreditava que aquilo não era verdade. Neji havia nascido para ser o homem virtuoso que era com um coração mais justo e correto que poderia existir. — Tenho certeza que você seria exatamente assim, eu não mereço receber louros por isso.

Os dois foram interrompidos pela chegada do garçom com os pratos.

A interrupção fez com que Hinata percebesse que mesmo querendo dizer muito mais não tinha tempo para isso. Logo teria que voltar ao trabalho e para sua realidade. Não tinha certeza se teria uma nova oportunidade de conversa com Neji, assim, queria saber tudo sobre a vida dele, da irmã e até do pai.

Quebrando o contato das mãos, a morena pigarreou tentado se recompor.

— E como andam as coisas na família? Como Hana e você estão? — Sorrindo de forma torta, continuou. — Como vai Otou-san?

A amabilidade de Hinata era ímpar. Neji sempre soube e não foi pego desprevenido quando a ouviu perguntar pelo pai. Queria lhe contar que mesmo parecendo o inverso, Hiashi-sama a amava muito e que tinha feito inúmeras coisas pela Hyuuga depois que tinha se afastado da família, mas tinha ciência de que essa era uma conversa que apenas os dois tinham direito de ter.

A ex-mutante estranhou quando o primo relutou em respondê-la e começou a fitar o prato fumegante de comida. Percebeu a respiração dele se tornar pesada quando voltou a olhá-la e a boca permanecer fechada reticente.

— Nada bem, Hinata-sama. — As pérolas acinzentadas transpareciam o medo do rapaz. Neji deixou que o fardo que carregava fosse exposto para a prima. Suspirando derrotado, continuou. — Hanabi-sama e eu sempre tivemos um plano para te encontrar, desde quando você foi expulsa da família, mas por inúmeros motivos não fui capaz de colocá-lo em prática antes...

Hinata mirava o primo atentamente. Sentia a aura de hesitação, desespero e pavor que emanava dele.

— Estou aqui para lhe suplicar ajuda. — A ex-mutante fitou assustada o primo. — Hanabi-sama foi sequestrada por alguma monstruosidade verde capaz de mudar de forma, tanto que uma dessas criaturas estava transmutada em uma forma igual a minha...

Hinata poderia jurar que seu coração havia parado de bater naquele instante. Neji se obrigou a fazer uma pausa e respirar. Em um mundo convencional, aquela situação não passaria de uma história em quadrinhos, entretanto, era a pura realidade deles, por mais ilógica que parecesse.

— Todo o alto escalão a polícia de _Nova York_ está envolvido nas buscas, mas a única pista que temos é a filmagem da ação dos sequestradores. Não houve contato pedindo resgate e isso está me assombrando, Hinata-sama. — A morena parecia estar congelada, era como se seu corpo estivesse inerte, já que não sentia os membros. — Hanabi-sama é nossa _Imouto_ e não pude ficar parado enquanto ela está correndo perigo. — Ainda absorvendo o que o primo dizia a ex-mutante olhava diretamente para ele. — Por isso estou aqui. Quero que você me ajude, já que conhece o mundo mutante muito mais que eu.

Hinata piscou inúmeras vezes aturdida. Um dos melhores dias de sua vida acabara de se transformar no pior. Sua irmã mais nova, talvez, junto de Neji, a pessoa mais importante que lhe restava nessa existência tinha sido sequestrada. A ex-mutante, ainda que pela descrição rasa do primo, sabia muito bem quem tinha feito o trabalho sujo, só não imaginava que essas terríveis criaturas ainda habitavam a terra.

Lembrava-se muito bem de como a batalha contra os Skrulls tinha sido dura e desgastante. Os X-men juntaram forças com os Vingadores e outros super-heróis do planeta para conseguir expulsar os alienígenas que tentaram invadir a terra e subjugá-la. Aquela tinha sido sua última grande luta, depois cumpriu algumas outras pequenas missões ao lado dos pupilos do professor Sarutobi e tomou a cura.

O silêncio da morena deixava a situação cada vez mais angustiante. Neji sabia que tinha que dar tempo para que ela digerisse as informações sobre os acontecimentos com Hanabi, mas era necessário correr para conseguir resgatar a mais nova.

A morena despertou de seu torpor após ouvir a voz grave do primo.

— Hinata-sama, tem alguma ideia de quem possa ter cometido essa atrocidade?

— Oh Deus! — Mesmo que chorar não fosse ajudar em nada, a ex-mutante não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas vertessem. — Sim, tenho quase certeza de que criaturas são. Temos que ser rápidos, Hanabi corre muito perigo!

Hinata engasgou com o choro, enquanto já sentia o pânico tomar conta de si e o corpo começar a tremer de forma involuntária.

— Eu não tenho meios para caçá-los, mas os X-men têm. Por favor, Neji-nii-san, vá até o instituo e peça ajuda ao professor Sarutobi, tenho certeza que ele não lhe negará apoio.

Vendo o estado da prima, o Hyuuga se levantou e, de forma desajeitada já que ela permanecia sentada, abraçou-a. Hinata chorava desesperadamente. Diferentemente da mais nova, havia enfrentado muitos problemas na vida, assim, acreditava que era capaz de encarar situações como aquela. Já Hanabi, era apenas uma inocente envolvida em uma trama cruel.

Mesmo não sendo capaz de, por ora, retornar a mansão, daria todo o apoio necessário ao primo para encontrar sua irmã, tentando buscá-la sozinha. Tiraria forças de onde não imaginava para trazê-la de volta sã e salva.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yakushi Kabuto, antes de conhecer Orochimaru, seu estimado mestre e mentor, havia vivido uma vida deprimente, solitária e apática. Por anos, devido ao envolvimento de seus pais como mulas e vendedores de drogas, foi obrigado e mudar-se constantemente, o que o tornou inseguro, já que eles sempre assumiam uma identidade diferente em cada cidade que residiam e viviam cercados de violência.

Por terem perdido um carregamento completo de cocaína e heroína, os pais do albino foram mortos na sua frente, quando ele tinha apenas dez anos. Depois disso, foi encaminhado para um dos piores orfanatos dos Estados Unidos. Permaneceu tendo uma vida de abandono e descaso. Como havia sido abandonado no local já com uma idade avançada para que pessoas se interessassem em adotá-lo, imaginava que nunca teria um lar de verdade.

Na época, Kabuto, já tinha 16 anos e seus poderes estavam começando a aparecer. Não entendia muito bem, mas logo notou que as pessoas começavam a fazer coisas que ele desejava que elas fizessem, após projetar os seus pensamentos hipnoticamente na mente delas. Neste momento, sua vivência começou a tomar um rumo inesperado. Percebeu que poderia ser recompensado pelos anos de sofrimento.

Depois de tanto menosprezo da vida, sem saber o real motivo daquele encontro, foi apresentado ao distinto Orochimaru – um médico de meia idade interessado em adotá-lo.

Sem muito entender e depois da adoção, os dois mudaram-se para o interior do _Óregon_. Quando eles já estavam instalados na residência de Orochimaru, Kabuto descobriu que, na verdade, sua adoção não havia acontecido pelo desejo do homem em tornar-se pai, mas pelos poderes que o suposto médico já sabia que ele tinha.

Com o tempo, seu mestre tornou-se um referencial na vida. Orochimaru lhe ensinou a controlar os poderes, lhe apresentou ao mundo dos mutantes e como essas criaturas eram a superação da raça humana. Sentiu-se agraciado pela vida por ter sido escolhido como um dos novos seres que logo mais iriam subjugar a raça humana.

Nunca foi tratado por ele como um de seus experimentos, logo assumiu a figura de braço direito e fiel escudeiro do, na realidade, maior geneticista do mundo. O auxiliou em inúmeros planos, estando, desde então, sempre presente de alguma forma no maior plano de todos: o de controlar a evolução humana/mutante por completo.

Orochimaru, também conhecido como Senhor Sinistro, efetivamente tinha começado sua vida como um médico humano, na era vitoriana. Antes de ver sua amada esposa ser consumida completamente por uma doença desconhecida na época – há qual, anos mais tarde, descobriu se tratar de leucemia –, tentou a todo custo curá-la, depois de realizar inúmeros testes em si mesmo para encontrar uma cura.

Pelos testes que efetuou, acabou adquirindo o controle total de suas moléculas, o que lhe concedeu a capacidade de soltar rajadas de energia; se regenerar por completo; e mudar a aparência.

Seus experimentos não foram realizados apenas em si, sendo que o famoso médico e cientista, depois de um tempo, não respeitou mais o juramento que havia feito, realizando inúmeras experiências pouco ortodoxas em cobaias involuntárias.

Para a época, suas ideias eram avançadas demais, o que lhe causou problemas com toda a comunidade cientifica, principalmente depois de lhes apresentar a ideia de que futuramente seres humanos com superpoderes nasceriam, os mutantes seriam a evolução da humanidade, momento em que foi rechaçado daquele meio.

Depois do falecimento de sua esposa, tanto o isolamento quanto a solidão pela perda do grande amor de sua vida o deixaram vulnerável para que a maior mutante de todos os tempos Apocalipse se aproximasse. Passou a segui-la, sendo que após a hibernação da mutante, voltou a dar continuidade nos seus estudos sobre a genética mutante e humana.

Esse encontro lhe rendeu uma pele completamente prateada e a retirada completa de toda a sua "humanidade". Orochimaru deixou de ter apreço pelo próximo, não se importando se se tratava de um semelhante mutante ou apenas um humano comum, objetificando a todos.

Deste momento em diante, passou a se autodenominar Senhor Sinistro, geneticista genial e insuperável. Seguiu sua vida centenária atrás de evoluir seus projetos pessoais, tratando os experimentos como sendo o sentido de sua vida, já que nada mais lhe importa.

Apesar da programação mental estabelecida pela Apocalipse de lhe extrair os sentimentos, uma pequena falha ocorreu. Não imaginando quando, foi possível ao mutante criar vínculo com Kabuto ao conhecê-lo no orfanato. Por vê-lo como um efetivo filho, jamais conseguiu tratá-lo como cobaia de seus experimentos. Com o tempo, tornaram-se inseparáveis e ver o empenho e a admiração do mais novo por si trouxe apenas mais orgulho ao geneticista.

O mais velho passou a ter nele um apoio incondicional e começou a transmitir todos os seus conhecimentos sobre o gene mutante para o mais novo. Faria dele o seu maior experimento, uma evolução perfeita de si.

Hanabi dormia depois de ter desmaiado pelos testes já realizados naquele dia. Seu corpo, como forma de escape, apagava os sentidos quando o albino tornou as sessões de tortura enlouquecedoras.

Kabuto olhava atentamente a espécime pelo observatório, acoplado a sala de testes. Via o peito da jovem subir e descer tranquilo, enquanto ela ressonava baixo. Sorriu torto ao saber que logo iria trazê-la para a realidade dos últimos dias.

Entretanto, antes de adentrar ao recinto, viu a jovem acordar e, por isso, foi avisar ao mestre do ocorrido. Sabia que Orochimaru lhe daria instruções para a próxima fase do experimento, já que a pequena Hyuuga tinha a estrutura perfeita para o plano elaborado por seu mestre e eles tinham alcançado o nível exato de regeneração das células da mutante.

Os dois entraram na sala e Hanabi sentiu o calafrio de pânico percorrer sua espinha como sempre acontecia quando os via. Orochimaru permanecia rindo para ela de forma perfídia e Kabuto a mirava dissimuladamente, enquanto caminha até a maca onde a jovem permanecia presa.

A morena fechou os olhos com força, ainda que tivesse medo das torturas que viriam, seu peito queimava de ódio. Sempre que eles estavam por perto, seu maior desejo era matá-los, lenta e dolorosamente. Hanabi já havia prometido a si mesma, caso sobrevivesse, iria acabar com a existência dos seus algozes, desde os capangas que a sequestraram até os dois lunáticos mandantes do crime.

— Chegamos ao ápice da sua mutação, X-23. — O moreno quebrou o silêncio. Era evidente o tom animado na voz grave do homem. Hanabi sentiu o estômago revirar enojado. — E começaremos a próxima fase da sua ascensão, como prêmio por ser uma ótima espécime.

— Vocês querem mesmo que eu fiquei feliz em saber que continuarei a ser torturada até minha morte?! — Hanabi cuspiu as palavras em fúria. Sabia que não deveria interagir com eles, mas o ímpeto de afrontá-los era maior que sua lucidez.

Cerrando os punhos, como reflexo e por não poder movimentar os membros e socar a cara do geneticista, a jovem o fuzilava com o olhar. Os orbes negros do mais novo rolaram desinteressados. Não entendia como seu mestre poderia ter tanta paciência com aquele serzinho inútil e desprezível. Ainda parado ao lado da maca, suspirou contrariado. Por ele, já teria começado os novos experimentos sem qualquer conversa.

— Oh, não, X-23... — O sorriso cínico do mais velho fazia com que o sangue da Hyuuga fervesse mais. Em um rompante de raiva, o interrompeu.

— É HANABI, PORRA! O meu nome é Hyuuga Hanabi. — A mutante sentia as teimosas lágrimas se formarem no canto de seus olhos. Sentia tanta ira que seu corpo precisava colocá-la para fora de alguma maneira. — E vocês são doe...

A morena teve seu raciocínio interrompido, como tinha feito com o outro, entretanto, foi calada pela mão pesada do albino. Kabuto havia lhe acertar um tapa certeiro e dolorido.

A Hyuuga engasgou ao engolir o choro. Além da violência física, a psicológica já dava sinais de que também a afetava. Não aguentava mais ser tratada como uma coisa por eles; era dolorido ver sua humanidade sendo roubada aos poucos. Irada e mordendo os lábios, decidiu permanecer olhando para a parede, quem sabe assim, talvez, não enlouquecesse.

— Deuses, Kabuto! — O geneticista recriminou falsamente o albino. — Já disse para você ter modos com nossa convidada.

Hanabi não conseguia entender como era possível alguém manter-se tão tranquilo com aquela situação. Saber que eles sentiam prazer em torturá-la era doentio. Orochimaru se aproximou da maca e forçou a jovem a olhá-lo, apertando-lhe o maxilar sem cuidado. O sorriso torto e dissimulado estava desenhado em sua boca e os olhos dourados brilhavam extasiados.

— Você não vai morrer, X-23! Claro que não. — Mesmo parecendo não ser possível, o sorriso do mutante aumentou. — Tenho lindos planos para você, não se preocupe. Já, Hyuuga Hanabi, a ratinha de laboratório, essa sim deixará de existir e será enterrada hoje...

Soltando-a, Orochimaru deu dois passos para trás. Seus orbes dourados fitaram os negros do pupilo. Confusa, a mutante olhava para os dois.

— Pode começar com a redesignação mental da nossa pequena Hyuuga, Kabuto. — Depois de estalar a língua no céu da boca, o senhor Sinistro sentenciou. — Não se esqueça de plantar o gatilho e as memórias sobre os testes anteriores, devemos dar uma linda história para essas cicatrizes...

Se aquela situação fosse um filme de terror, Hanabi poderia jurar que Orochimaru terminaria a frase com uma gargalhada cruel. O albino saiu do lado da maca e se posicionou atrás dela. Colocou as mãos ao lado da cabeça da Hyuuga e antes que Hanabi pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, sentiu sua mente ser invadida por ele. Automaticamente, fechou os olhos pelo desconforto da situação.

— Vamos começar a brincadeira, Hyuuga Hanabi... — Depois de dizer animado, o Yakushi gargalhou. De forma petulante, continuou. — Perdão, X-23! Me confundi. Pode ter certeza que isso nunca mais irá acontecer.

Kabuto, dentro de sua mente, tinha o mesmo sorriso torto do mestre. Ele caminhava livremente pelas lembranças da jovem. A morena tentou se mover e impedir o albino de tocar suas memórias, porém, suas mãos e pés estavam presos por pesadas correntes de ferro.

Tranquilamente, o mutante admirava a mente da jovem. Satisfeito começou a alterar e destruir as memórias da Hyuuga. Iria construir uma nova criatura e, com o maior prazer do mundo, traria à luz um monstro capaz das maiores atrocidades.

— Prometo manter toda a dor física que lhe cause intacta. Foi tão lindo, não?! São momentos que não precisamos apagar! — Zombando da situação, o mutante voltou sua atenção para a jovem. Hanabi se encontrava ajoelhada e olhando com horror para ele. — Talvez, e apenas talvez, a inserção de _adamantium_ no seu corpo será o ápice dos nossos instantes juntos. — A morena podia ver o brilho maligno nos orbes negros do Yakushi, ao mesmo tempo em que o sorriso demoníaco lhe pintava o rosto. — Ah, X-23, isso tudo é tão divertido e prazeroso...

Em pânico, Hanabi começou a implorar para que o albino parasse, sendo que seus gritos ecoavam pelo ambiente e as lágrimas rolavam desesperadas por seus olhos fechados. Após sentir que sua mente estava sendo destroçada, começou a entender as últimas palavras de Orochimaru e teve consciência de que, efetivamente, sua humanidade tinha sido aniquilada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba olhava atentamente para o monitor do computador. Estava analisando, pela milésima vez, o vídeo do sequestro da jovem Hyuuga. Há, no mínimo, seis meses os X-men buscavam encontrar a jovem, mas não tinham obtido qualquer pista.

Tinham apenas a filmagem do ataque realizado pelos Skrulls à pequena Hyuuga, o qual foi entregue pelo primo de Hinata. Desde então, os mutantes tentaram localizá-la, além de entender o motivo da ofensiva e não chegaram a qualquer resolução. Era como se a existência da jovem tivesse sido apagada do mundo.

O Inuzuka, ainda que absorto na análise do vídeo, percebeu a entrada do companheiro na sala e estanhou ao notar um odor peculiar e novo. Depois de pausar a mídia, voltou sua atenção para Shino.

— Olá querido... — Kiba o cumprimentou com um sorriso animado.

— Olá, Kiba. — Pelos óculos escuros, o Aburame mirava atentamente o mutante, enquanto permanecia com uma das mãos escondida atrás das costas. Após fechar a porta, caminhou calmamente até o outro. — Está ocupado?

— Não muito... — Kiba olhava para o companheiro animado, já havia identificado o cheiro novo e isso lhe trouxe inúmeras certezas. — O que é que você tem aí, hein?

A mutação do Inuzuka permitia que ele conhecesse o mundo pelo olfato. A licantropia do homem, que na adolescência foi um grande problema para ser controlada, dava-lhe dons para se transformar em um enorme lobo negro e transitar em estágios da mudança. Além do faro aguçado, tinha audição, agilidade e força lupina.

Os olhos negros de Kiba brilhavam animadamente. O sorriso do homem era tão infantil e feliz que contagiou completamente o outro. Se fosse possível para Shino, ele estaria sorrindo miúdo. As bochechas tatuadas do Inuzuka não conseguiam desfazer o riso e, fora de si e dentro do espectro de alegria sem fim, se virou para o companheiro.

Sem cerimônias, já que o Aburame tinha certeza que o outro descobriria sua surpresa a partir do momento em que entrasse no cômodo, estendeu a mão escondida para o homem e lhe entregou o pequeno ser.

O cão miúdo era tão branco que Kiba achou que poderia estar, na verdade, segurando um avantajado floco de neve. As orelhas longas e a boca bem desenhada davam ao animal um ar de desenho e felicidade. O pelo fofinho era convidativo demais para não tocar no bicho e acariciá-lo.

— Oh, céus! Ele é meu, Shino?! — Kiba deixou de fitar o pequenino e focou os olhos no companheiro. Brincando, o cão começou a mordiscar as mãos do homem.

— Eternamente seu, Kiba. — Aproximando-se, Shino encostou-se à mesa e pousou a mão no rosto do outro. — Assim como eu.

Fechando os olhos, o lupino deixou que a mão firme do outro percorresse por seu rosto e pescoço. Suspirou contente.

Quando Kiba chegou ao instituto, há cinco anos, achou que jamais pudesse ser tão feliz. O Inuzuka sabia que era um dos poucos sortudos que haviam abraçado sua mutação como um lindo dom, sendo que desde sua aparição, fez tudo o que podia para desenvolvê-la mais e mais. Havia uma necessidade inerente de buscar uma vivência mais leve e eufórica.

Essa era a essência do lupino, completamente diferente do que se esperava de uma criatura ligada ao soturno, já que sua forma bestial era assustadora e provocava medo aos inimigos e àqueles que não o conheciam. Viver contando piadinhas despretensiosas e, às vezes, de forma irresponsável era a cereja do bolo do que Kiba era.

Dessa forma, foi um choque para ele conviver com Shino, um poço de angústia e isolamento. O início da interação entre os dois havia sido conturba e recheada de conflitos. O humor sempre tristonho e melancólico do Aburame, tiravam o outro mutante do sério.

Mesmo sabendo das limitações impostas pela mutação de Shino, era complicado para Kiba compreender tanta dor, já que sua mutação também lhe trazia alguns riscos. Ele observava à vida dentro de uma bolha extremamente positiva, tratando-a como o maior presente que se poderia ter, e conviver com alguém que preferia a morte lhe era um grande pecado.

Depois de muita conversa com o professor Sarutobi e Hinata, aos poucos, o lupino começou a entender o que passava pelo coração do outro e sentiu-se completamente tocado. Aos poucos, buscou se aproximar efetivamente do Aburame e toda piedade que sentia assumiu uma nova forma.

Aos piscar os olhos, Kiba se viu completamente apaixonado por Shino, com todas as mazelas e alegrias que aquele sentimento lhe trazia. Na visão do lupino, após vencer a resistência do outro, já que o Aburame tinha perdido a namorada quando seus poderes despertaram na juventude, os dois começaram o relacionamento mais lindo que ele poderia ter.

O respeito e companheirismo inundaram a relação deles, junto do amor sincero que nutriam um pelo outro.

— Akamaru! – Cortando o contato e segurando o cão alto, Kiba continuou. — É esse o nome do nosso filhote, Shino. Seja bem-vindo, campeão! Pode ter certeza que os papais vão te amar muito.

Balançando a cabeça, Shino se imaginou rindo, som que também foi ouvido dentro da mente do lupino. O Inuzuka sabia que essa era a verdadeira essência do outro e amava ter doses dela diariamente e quando menos esperava.

— Você é inigualável, Kiba. — Acariciando a cabeça do animal, o qual havia se aninhado no colo do Inuzuka, enquanto voltava a mordiscar as mãos deles, continuou a falar. — Não adianta mais ficar olhando esse vídeo... Vê-lo tantas vezes não vai mudar o fato de que não existem pistas nele.

Revirando os olhos e cerrando os lábios, o lupino olhou para o outro mutante. Efetivamente, as doses diárias de entusiasmo do Aburame eram rápidas demais. Kiba sempre anotava mentalmente o dever de mudar a visão negativa que ele tinha.

— Eu sei, Shino! Porém, eu não aceito desistir da resolução dessa situação, ainda mais por envolver a irmã mais nova da Hinata.

— Sabia que você iria assumir essa causa como sua, de uma forma extremamente pessoal... — Após empurrar os óculos de sol, o Aburame voltou a afagar o rosto do companheiro. — Como eu também assumi, apenas acho que essa gravação não é a solução da questão, Kiba. Jamais irei desistir também.

— Claro que sei disso. — Suspirando vencido, o Inuzuka concordou com o outro. — Nunca diria isso de você, porém, é tão duro saber o quanto a Hinata está sofrendo e não ser capaz de ajudá-la.

— Nós vamos conseguir, você verá! — A risada alta do lupino foi automática. Os rompantes de esperança de Shino eram tão maravilhosos quanto os de entusiasmo, sendo que todos traziam sentimentos inimagináveis para Kiba.

As sobrancelhas do Aburame curvaram-se e, após quebrar o contato, ele se pôs a caminhar até a porta, precisava organizar as aulas táticas da tarde. As reações do companheiro, nos momentos em que ele tentava ser uma pessoa menos melancólica, sempre lhe faziam questionar o motivo de estarem juntos.

O Inuzuka acompanhou os movimentos do outro, depois de desligar o computador. Akamaru permanecia atracado aos seus dedos.

— Vou mostrar para esse pedacinho de dentes nossos aposentos reais, Shino. — Fechando a porta, questionou por fim. — Temos que comprar acessórios para nosso pimpolho?!

— Você anda duvidando demais de mim, Kiba.

Gargalhando o lupino se aproximou do outro mutante. Antes de caminhar no sentido contrário, beijou-lhe as faixas, onde ficava a boca.

— Akamaru, você é a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi! Ai, esses dentinhos são navalhas. Além de fofo, é uma peste! Papai já te idolatra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Há meses Hinata não tinha uma noite de sono decente. Desde quando seu primo tinha reaparecido e contado sobre o sequestro de sua irmã, buscava meios para encontrá-la e a situação não tinha se modificado.

Completamente aflita, a ex-mutante, depois de tentar efetuar as buscas de onde estava morando, mudou-se novamente para _Nova York_. Por dias a fio, buscou informações na faculdade da mais nova. Conversou com amigos e professores, mas nenhuma informação foi obtida.

A Hyuuga já não sabia mais o que fazer, precisava urgentemente encontrar algo para ter esperanças de recuperar sua irmãzinha sã e salva. A procura sem qualquer pista era excruciante e cruel.

No novo emprego, como recepcionista de um salão de beleza, Hinata passava horas buscando informações na internet sobre novos ataques estranhos — geralmente classificados como acometimentos bizarros envolvendo alienígenas — e sobre pessoas encontradas, vivas ou mortas, após meses de desaparecimento. Para as buscas, colocava em prática todos os conhecimentos adquiridos do tempo em que ainda integrava os X-men.

Suspirando cansada, Hinata fechou os olhos. Deus era uma criança birrenta que, realmente, odiava-a. Tinha certeza disso!

Apoiando o rosto no dorso da mão, sem efetivamente estar focada na tela do computador a sua frente, a morena permanecia distante observando o nada. A tela do aparelho assumiu uma nova cor ao final da procura. Como aquele era o único lugar aonde poderia efetuar as pesquisas, a Hyuuga utilizava um dos poucos sistemas criados por Shino e salvos em um _pen-drive_. Por meio dele, Hinata tinha sido capaz de entrar na rede de câmeras da prefeitura para buscar alguma imagem da placa do veículo utilizado para o sequestro de sua irmã.

Já com as esperanças escassas, a mulher praticamente engasgou quando, como resposta da busca, a imagem da placa apareceu na tela do computador. As pérolas claríssimas da ex-mutante grudaram na tela do aparelho e, sentindo o coração palpitar rápido, anotou a informação obtida.

A morena também era capaz de sentir a respiração aumentar, tornando-se cada vez mais rápida. Engolindo em seco, após salvar a imagem, envio-a para o seu e-mail. Com as expectativas renovadas, começou a pensar no que fazer: se ligaria para o primo marcando um encontro ou se já contaria a novidade para ele por telefone.

Hinata estava tão concentrada que não tinha percebido que seus movimentos eram acompanhados atentamente por uma das cabeleireiras do local. Os olhos amarelados da senhora ruiva viviam colados na ex-mutante, desde quando ela tinha começado a trabalhar no local.

A gerente e proprietária do lugar, dona Emiko, tratava-a com muito carinho e respeito. Hinata sabia que devia sua contratação a ela e sempre tentava recompensá-la exercendo sua função da melhor forma, ainda que dispensasse muito tempo buscando por sua irmã. Sempre preocupada com seu bem estar, desde a alimentação até onde ela morava. Um toque de paz em meio à tormenta que a ex-mutante vinha vivendo.

Os cuidados da senhora lembravam aqueles despendidos pela líder da Irmandade Mutante Mística, antes da Hyuuga entender os reais motivos da aproximação dela, já que esse havia sido o máximo de vínculo maternal que Hinata havia tido na vida. Descobrir que não passava apenas de mais uma peça no jogo da mutante havia sido um golpe duríssimo para ela. Por tempos, a morena tinha acreditado que talvez tivesse encontrado alguém que fosse capaz de amá-la como sua irmã e primo amavam.

Os olhos vermelhos e o sorriso sereno de Mística foram capazes de enganá-la direitinho, sendo que Hinata apenas buscava o amor materno nos braços da mulher. Todavia, diferente de Kurenai — verdadeiro nome da mutante —, a morena acreditava no cuidado da gerente e sabia que ele era real.

Sorrateiramente, a senhora se aproximou de Hinata. A morena percebeu que estava acompanhada quando, antes de conseguir terminar de ligar para o primo, ser questionada pela ruiva quanto aos horários de atendimento do dia. O sorriso gentil dela sempre aquecia o coração da ex-mutante.

— Hoje a senhora só tem mais dois atendimentos, na parte da tarde... — Desligando seu celular e retribuindo o sorriso, Hinata riu baixo. — Falando nisso, já posso pedir seu almoço, Dona Emiko?!

Os olhos perolados focavam atentamente na figura rechonchuda da senhora. Era impossível para a morena explicar, mas, apesar de conhecê-la tão pouco, sentia muito carinho pela gerente.

— Obrigada, minha querida. Você sempre é tão gentil comigo, Hinata. — Encostando-se ao balcão, a senhora continuou a falar ternamente. — Peça sim, para nós duas! Queria que minha família se importasse comigo da mesma forma...

— Oh! Dona Emiko, não diga isso. — Segurando as mãos da ruiva, a Hyuuga disse cuidadosamente. — É impossível não se importar com a senhora, seu coração é gentil demais para que qualquer pessoa lhe trate mal.

A morena viu os olhos amarelados brilharem felizes e a aura doce da gerente regozijar. Sempre faria o possível para que ela se sentisse bem e querida, como Dona Emiko fazia consigo.

— Tenho tanto apreço por você, Hinata... — Sussurrante, a senhora terminou de confidenciar a mulher. — É como se eu te conhecesse há muito tempo. Saiba que tudo o que sempre te fiz foi de coração, minha menininha.

Foi impossível pra Hyuuga não vincular o apelido à Kurenai. Desde quando tinha sido recolhida pela mutante mais velha, ainda na sua adolescência, a morena sempre era chamada assim por ela. Hinata engasgou assustada, mas logo afastou a lembrança. Dona Emiko nada tinha haver com sua antiga vida ou com mutantes, não passava de uma doce senhora caridosa que havia lhe ajudado em um momento de dificuldade.

— Pode ter certeza que sinto seu carinho, Dona Emiko. — Quebrando o contato, a morena sorriu miúdo. Tinha que, urgentemente, entrar em contato com o primo, porém, não iria fazer isso perto de sua chefa. — Por favor, eu poderia ir ao banheiro rapidinho?!

— Claro, Hinata. — Piscando, a senhora cantarolou. — Sua chefe nem sentira sua falta. Vá e demore o tempo que precisar.

— Obrigada! Mas prometo não demorar.

Enquanto a ex-mutante passava por si, a ruiva sutilmente afirmou para ela:

— Sabe, Hinata... — Ouvindo o chamado, a morena estancou no lugar onde estava. — Às vezes, estar perto de nossa família, ainda que ela não seja de sangue, talvez seja sempre a melhor escolha. Além, é claro, de nos trazer segurança física e emocional.

Os olhos perolados da Hyuuga dilataram-se. Confusa, Hinata fitou diretamente os orbes amarelados da ruiva. Dona Emiko tinha acabado de lhe dar um conselho certeiro sem ao menos saber de toda a sua realidade.

Há algum tempo a mulher pensava que, para encontrar a irmã, precisava voltar à mansão Konoha, mesmo não estando preparada emocionalmente para estar perto de Sasuke. Seu coração e razão digladiavam ferozmente para decidir quem venceria e, depois do dia de hoje, pelo jeito à razão tinha vencido o embate.

Desperta do susto, a ex-mutante rumou ao banheiro silenciosamente. Não sabia como responder à afirmação certeira de sua querida chefa.

Após ver que Hinata não seria mais capaz de vê-la, a ruiva começou a mexer no computador. Viu que o e-mail pessoal da jovem permanecia aberto e conferiu o último item enviado, sendo que enviou para si uma cópia da mensagem, apagando a última ação para que a jovem não descobrisse nada.

Os olhos amarelados mudaram de cor, assumindo seu real tom: vermelho, tão vivo quanto o sangue que corria nas veias de todos os humanos e mutantes. Não importava o que tivesse que fazer, a mutante faria de tudo para reparar os erros do seu passado e cuidar de sua menininha.

Afinal de contas, Kurenai sempre amou Hinata como se fosse sua filha...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Glossário

Imouto – irmã mais nova.

 **N/A** – Olar, meus amores! Tudo bem?

Eu amo muito, mas muito mesmo esse projeto. Apesar disso, minha vida e a da Alê não girar em torno dele. Escrevo por ser algo que me tira da rotina e alivia completamente. É um hobby e não estou falando isso pra gente brigar ou para vocês ficarem bravos. NADINHA DISSO! É só pra pedir um pouco de empatia e entendimento.

Se nós duas queríamos já ter escrito e betado todos os capítulos? Mas é claro que sim, porém, a vida não é essa.

Eu tenho que trabalhar e me dedicar aos estudos para concurso (nem deveria estar escrevendo, mas sou rebelde). A Alê trabalha e vive problemas de pessoais reais (LEIAM AS NOTAS, POR FAVOOOOOOOOR!), então, com todo o meu coração, peço para que vocês tenham empatia por nós. Jamais irei abandonar esse projeto (ou qualquer outro).

Haverá um fim e ele será lindo. E vamos caminhar até ele, juntos?!

Sobre o capítulo:

MEU DEEEEEUS COMO EU AMEI ESCREVER! KKKKK

Tudinho nele me deixou animada.

As coisas estão acontecendo meus amigos! Oh se estão. 3

Eu escrevi e revisei antes de enviar pra betar. A Alê betou e revisou com todo amor. Revisei de novo quando voltou (tô fazendo isso há umas duas horas) e, se mesmo assim, passou erros. PERDOA NÓIS!

Ah, quero deixar uma coisa clara. A personagem de correlação com o Kiba, no quadrinho, é atormentada e reclusa, completamente diferente do que temos aqui. Eu busquei muito encontrar alguém que pudesse expressar o que Kiba é no anime/mangá – em questão de poderes – pra mim e apenas encontrei a Lupina. Tentei mesclar a personalidade deles, então, na descoberta dos poderes Kiba foi assim, porém, o tempo trouxe ao Inuzuka o que ele sempre foi no mangá. (SÓ pra deixar tudo claro para quem acompanha/acompanhou as duas mídias. E para eu não parecer uma louca né?! Kkkk). O Kiba é solar e não dá pra tirar isso dele.

VOCÊ SEMPRE TEM QUE TRAZER SHIBA PARA SUAS FANFICS? SIIIIIM! Eu amo esse shipp Yaoi loucamente e irei defendê-lo até o fim, afinal eles são meu OTP de Yaoi! Não consigo viver sem! *INSIRA INFINITOS CORAÇÕES AQUI*.

Daí vocês me perguntam: E VOCÊ SEMPRE TEM QUE ENFIAR NARUINO NAS SUAS HISTÓRIAS? SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM TAMBÉM! Essa loirice deles é demais pra mim. Não consigo lidar e tenho que dividir com vocês também. EU TENHO RELACIONAMENTOS COMPLICADOS, ou seja, preparem que essa relação vai ser tão complicada quanto às demais (a obra, geralmente, não foge às vivências do seu criador).

O que falar desses primos/irmãos?! EU NÃO SEEEEEEEI! Amo-os demais gente e essas cenas familiares são as que mais eu gosto de escrever e as que fluem melhor (em compensação as de luta... AFFFFFZ QUE SACRIFÍCIO).

Chegamos ao fim do primeiro arco e a Hana se transformou na X-23. Os próximos capítulos darão início ao segundo arco (acho que em três arcos eu termino essa maravilhosidade – eu chuto uns 10 capítulos no máximo. É só chute mesmo, porque tem um capítulo que eu disse que em 5 terminava kkkkkk).

A bichinha sofreu, mas sofreu demaaaaais na mão desses dois lunáticos. Podem ter certeza disso. E agora, quem poderá nos salvar?!

E essa Mística ai em?! Não vou falar mais nada pra não expor muito os caminhos da fic.

A surpresa com o desenrolar da história ta continuando? (Quebro a cabeça demais pra manter isso vivo kkkkkkkkk).

Por fim, quero dizer que estamos trabalhando a todo vapor (dentro do que a vida permite) e logo mais os próximos capítulos estarão por ai.

Obrigada por lerem, favoritarem (chegamos a mais de 100 favoritos AQUIIII!3) e COMENTAREM! Vocês são demais e estão me encorajando muitooooo!

Amo cada um e irei responder os comentários com todo carinho (sempre que postar um capítulo novo pra não me perder).

É isso, mores! Avante e sem desistir!

Beijos,

Asakura Yumi!

 **N/B –** Prezados leitores de Gene-X, gostaria de me desculpar pela demora em betar esse capítulo. Quem é do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR – OFFICIAL deve saber do motivo, porém para quem não sabe: meu noivo teve de ser internado no final do mês de março e eu parei com todas as betagens e conclusão de novos capítulos por quase um mês para ficar com ele no hospital. Em abril, novamente meu noivo foi internado e teve que passar por uma cirurgia, para colocar um cateter no peito para começar a fazer diálise. Esse vai e volta de hospital, além de ter de trabalhar e cuidar das outras coisas de casa simplesmente mandou minha rotina e minha vida social pro espaço. Sim, coisas chatas acontecem, a gente não tem como prever. No entanto, agora que meu amor já saiu do hospital, pude voltar à ajudar minhas amigas com as betagens e até mesmo continuar meus próprios projetos. Novamente: peço desculpas pela demora e peço encarecidamente que encham esse capítulo de amor pra minha linda esposa Asakura Yumi, pois, além de saber o quanto ela se esforça com amor e carinho por essa história, sei como essa história tem um futuro simplesmente impressionante. Um crossover desses merece ser lido e relido com muito anfinco!

Beijos mil,

Arê!


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **N/A –** Linda lista dos personagens:

Hinata – Vampira (Anna Marie)

Sasuke – Ciclope (Scott Summers)

Hanabi – X-23 (Laura Kinney/Howlett)

Naruto – Wolverine (Logan/James Howlett)

Ino – Rainha Branca (Emma Frost)

Kiba – Lupina/o (Rahne Sinclair)

Shino – Câmara (Jonothon "Jono" Evan Starsmore)

Hiruzen Sarutobi – Professor X (Charles Xavier)

Konohamaru – Mancha Solar (Roberto da Costa)

Moegi – Dinamite (Tabitha Smith)

Udon – Elixir (Joshua "Josh" Foley)

Orochimaru – Sr. Sinistro (Nathaniel Essex)

Kabuto – Lady Mental (Regan Wyngarde)

 **Gene X – Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Talvez essa seja a pior missão que o mestre tenha dado pra gente... Maçante!

Do alto do edifício, o vento zunia mais forte, fazendo com que os longos cabelos vermelho-cereja de Tayuya dançassem como chamas ao seu redor. Seria uma imagem bonita, se aquela mutante não fosse apenas um ser vil à espreita de um pouco de caos.

— Ter que concordar com Tayuya chega a ser abominável para nós, não é mesmo, Ukon? — O jovem de cabelos cinza-azulado mantinha o olho visível fixo na movimentação de cima de uma torre d'água, já que o outro ficava escondido por sua franja. A outra cabeça presa as suas costas permanecia sorrindo sádica, e a voz gutural dela respondeu cínica. — _Claro que é, Sakon! Se ainda pudéssemos matar alguns lixos a espera valeria à pena, e concordar com essa cretina não seria tão ofensivo._

Acampada em pontos estratégicos ao redor daquela unidade da _S.H.I.E.L.D._ , a equipe montada pelo Senhor Sinistro estava aguardando as ordens do líder, Kimimaro, para dar continuidade a sua missão.

Os cinco mutantes aguardavam o desenrolar do que deveriam fazer para completar sua obrigação de invadir o local e roubar os dados constantes no computador da unidade militar. Uma missão que exigia atenção, mas que era consideravelmente simples. E por ser tão simples, tornava-se enfadonha.

— É um saco ficar apenas observando esses lixos humanos transitando para lá e para cá, sem poder fazer nada com eles... — Ao terminar de falar, a ruiva bufou.

Pelos comunicadores de ouvido todos foram capazes de ouvir da voz de Kidomaru.

— Foram traçados dois planos para essa empreitada. — O moreno estava escondido em um beco ao lado do prédio da instalação militar. — Podemos entrar sorrateiramente e, na saída, deixar uma lembrancinha para essas criaturas de nível inferior...

Kidomaru observava a situação como um jogo, ansiando para ter a oportunidade de brincar com os soldados e ter a chance de travar uma batalha violenta. Enquanto aguardava o militar que logo mais passaria ali para efetuar a ronda noturna, ouvia sem interesse algum na discussão estabelecida entre os dois mutantes, as quais eram recorrentes e impertinentes.

De todo modo, tinha que reconhecer que esperar os humanos fracos transitarem de um lado para o outro era deveras tedioso, o que fez com que, além dos dois primeiros planos, traçasse outros que fossem capazes de acabar com a sede de sangue da equipe.

— Nossas ordens são para cumprir a missão sem trazer qualquer alarde para a equipe, "senhor estrategista". — A voz grossa do ruivo cortou Kidomaru fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção no que Jirobo dizia. O ruivo obeso estava postado num carro blindado, num perímetro seguro para a fuga. — E, por favor, parem de ficar falando! Vocês são irritantes.

— Vai se foder, gorducho idiota! — Foi impossível para Tayuya deixar de responder o outro mutante. De todos os seus companheiros de equipe, o ruivo era o que mais a irritava. — E cale a boca você!

— Tayuya, você é muito mal-educada para uma moça. — Revirando os olhos, a mutante apenas mostrou o dedo do meio para Jirobo, de onde ela sabia que ele poderia vê-la com o binóculo.

Acompanhados pela ruiva irreverente no telhado do prédio principal, outros dois integrantes do time estavam realmente concentrados na missão. Os olhos verdes de Kimimaro acompanhavam atentamente a movimentação, bem como as pérolas arroxeadas da mutante parada ao seu lado. Os dois não prestavam atenção nos demais integrantes da equipe.

X-23 já havia calculado quanto tempo demoraria para entrar sem ser notada, precisava se infiltrar para conseguir autorizar a entrada de Kidomaru. Estava ali apenas para concluir o dever dado por Orochimaru. Não importava para eles o que os demais queriam quanto a matar humanos, todos iriam dar cabo da missão da forma como ela foi programada, nem que para isso o líder da equipe tivesse que obrigá-los.

Antes que tivesse conclusão o conflito dos demais mutantes, Kimimaro, sem olhar para a morena, acenou para que a mutante desse início ao plano.

Como a máquina de combate que era, X-23 deu início à invasão sorrateira, entrando na unidade em meio à troca de turno dos vigias. Após pular do prédio e se arrastar até o automóvel parado, prendeu-se ao assoalho do veículo, por fora, utilizando suas garras de _adamantium_ — duas ficavam nas falanges de suas mãos e uma na ponta de cada um dos pés.

Ao mesmo tempo da ação da mutante, Kidomaru deu início à sua parte do plano. Ao ver o militar passando pela entrada do beco, pegou-o desprevenido e, tampando o rosto do humano com suas teias mortíferas, o matou rapidamente. Imediatamente, já que devia ser extremamente rápido, despiu o homem e começou a colocar a farda em si.

E dos seus postos, os demais mutantes apenas observavam o desenrolar da emboscada.

— Inferno! Queria estar com eles para brincar um pouco com esses humanos desprezíveis... — Os olhos castanhos brilharam excitados apenas com a possibilidade de poder atacar os militares. — Desde quando essa X-23 apareceu, nós deixamos de ter protagonismo nos planos do mestre Sinistro.

— Efetivamente você é apenas uma criança mimada, Tayuya. — Jirobo ralhou irritado para a ruiva pelo comunicador. As reclamações sem fim dela sempre o tiravam do sério. — Fique calada e pare de nos azucrinar!

— Olha aqui, seu bastardo filho da puta, vê se para de me mandar calar a boca! —Tayuya sentia o desejo pela batalha lhe dominar, ainda que soubesse que não faria nada fora das ordens de Kimimaro. — Senão, vou descer aí e te encher de porrada!

A ruiva se inclinou mais para a beirada do prédio, como quem faz menção de saltar. Jirobo, por sua vez, colocou a cabeça e o braço opulento para fora da janela, revidando o embate com a companheira de equipe de forma gestual e silenciosa. Após a entrada da X-23 na base militar, Kimimaro desviou o olhar para os mutantes ao seu lado.

— Permaneçam em suas posições. — A voz soturna e baixa sentenciou mordaz. —Não esqueçam o seu propósito aqui.

A risada baixa de Ukon pelos comunicadores terminou de tornar o clima completamente desagradável. E a cabeça das costas de Sakon afirmou estranhamente contente.

— _Vocês são dois idiotas, não é mesmo, Ukon?! Não vejo a hora que Kimimaro acabe com a raça de vocês...—_ A cabeça dominante do mutante apenas sorriu em concordância com sua contraparte.

Lá em baixo, o percurso do veículo não durou muito. Após os ocupantes descerem, X-23 aguardou alguns instantes antes de sair debaixo do _jipe_ , extremamente sorrateira. Enquanto a troca de turno ocorria, ela se esgueirou até a entrada de ar da base militar na parede do prédio. Depois de entrar, a mutante começou a subir rastejando pelo local até ficar sobre uma das saídas de ar.

Havia decorado a planta do local para conseguir cumprir estrategicamente com sua obrigação, sendo assim, sabia exatamente onde descer para conseguir abrir a porta para Kidomaru entrar. Este já estava do lado de fora e vestido como um dos militares e esperava para entrar no imóvel.

Mesmo com a troca de turno, Kidomaru precisou ser furtivo e encobrir ao máximo suas mutações. Andou de cabeça baixa, lembrando-se de passar apenas pelos pontos cegos nas câmeras de vigilância. X-23 esperava na antessala por ele.

A morena permanecia apática observando a parede, enquanto suas pérolas arroxeadas miravam um ponto perdido nesta. Sua mente apenas aguardava para concretização da próxima etapa do plano. O moreno encontrou a outra mutante parada ao lado da porta. Sorrindo de canto, caminhou até ela e com a voz zombeteira afirmou.

— Você é a criatura mais estranha que o mestre trouxe para sua coleção particular de monstruosidades, X-23.

As pérolas arroxeadas focaram na figura do moreno. Apesar de ouvir o que todos falavam a mutante nada respondia. A única pessoa que era capaz de se comunicar com a jovem era Kabuto, por meio de suas habilidades.

Os mutantes se encararam profundamente por alguns instantes, até o momento em que Kidomaru viu um pequeno lampejo de vida naquele olhar opaco. De fato, X-23 era um "espécime" único...

— Curioso, não? O que você tem de beleza, também tem de ausência de vida dentro dessa carcaça oca...

— Que nojo, Kidomaru! — Os mutantes ouviram Tayuya reclamar no comunicador auricular. — Pare de ficar falando essas merdas pra ela, seu idiota pervertido! No meu turno você não vai ficar de gracinha pra cima de outra mina que não está ligada nem na situação.

— Eu não estou dando em cima dela, sua flautista burra! — Mesmo que fosse praticamente impossível, Kidomaru corou com a insinuação da colega de equipe. Porém, ainda que com a possibilidade de um flerte, X23 permanecia incólume. — Isso foi apenas uma constatação.

— Conheço o seu tipinho, Kidomaru... — A voz maliciosa de Tayuya parecia rir dele. — Não venha com essa pro meu lado, senão, eu vou tocar a melodia da morte pra você!

— _Pelo jeito, alguém está se divertindo, enquanto ficamos apenas observando aqui, Sakon..._ — A cabeça na parte de traz do mutante afirmava irritada. — Também não estou contente, ainda mais sendo tão único e inigualável, Ukon!

— Sinceramente, caso não fosse minha sobriedade e honestidade, já teria matado todos vocês, bando de irritantes! — Revirando os olhos, Jirobo disse irritado.

— Calados! — A voz gélida de Kimimaro cortou a discussão dos mutantes. — Tratem de terminar logo a missão. — Sibilando diretamente para o moreno dentro do complexo, continuou. — E, Kidomaru, não ouse fazer nada fora do plano...

O moreno empertigou-se ao ouvir o recado dado pelo líder. Sorriu torto para X-23 e começou a caminhar pela antessala no sentido das câmeras do lugar. Os olhos pretos do mutante analisavam a movimentação dentro da unidade, enquanto a jovem permanecia parada ao seu lado, estática.

Depois de verificar que os dados que eles tinham utilizado para elaborar o plano estavam efetivamente corretos, Kidomaru sorrindo confiante retirou do bolso interno da farda um pequeno aparelho eletrônico, o conectou a entrada do computador central das câmeras e começou a acessar o sistema interno do complexo militar.

— O mais fraco no jogo sempre desce em primeiro lugar! — Zombando, o mutante continuou. — Esses humanos são burros demais. Esperava mais dificuldade para me infiltrar no sistema da _S.H.I.E.L.D_...

Kidomaru havia conseguido colocar o monitoramento em um _looping_ de imagens para que os dois mutantes conseguissem caminhar pelo local sem serem notados pelos militares que chegassem para ocupar a antessala. Com tudo sob controle, o moreno deu o sinal para que X-23 começasse a guiá-lo pela base.

A jovem morena ia à frente guiando o outro pelos locais onde sabia que não teria militares, pois, além de memorizar o plano dado pelo mestre, seu olfato hipersensível confirmava as informações que ela tinha. Se esgueirando por dentro da unidade militar, os dois chegaram até a sala de comando.

Kidomaru caminhou até o computador central e começou a copiar os dados constantes nele para o equipamento que tinha trazido, enquanto a morena permanecia olhando para a porta em alerta. Bastaram cinco minutos para que todos os arquivos tivessem sido copiados.

— Kimimaro, terminamos de copiar todos os dados de pesquisa desta unidade militar, vamos dar o fora daqui. — O mutante informou ao líder da equipe para que os outros fossem para o beco do lado da base dar cobertura aos dois.

— Afirmativo. — O albino autorizou. — Saiam exatamente como entraram: sem alardes.

Com a mesma atenção do começo, X-23 e Kidomaru voltavam para a antessala das câmeras, a qual deveria ainda estar vazia, quando a morena estancou imediatamente. A mutante sentia o cheiro de dois humanos vindo em direção deles pelo corredor. Imediatamente, sinalizou para o outro com a mão esquerda como ensinado por Kabuto.

Kidomaru sorriu torto. Sabia que deveriam regredir e se esconder, porém, seu âmago ansiava por um pouco de diversão e, segundo suas contas mentais, matar alguns humanos não iria colocar seu plano em risco. Ainda, ele poderia colocar a culpa na outra mutante, já que imaginava que ela não seria capaz de contar a verdade para o Senhor Sinistro, Kabuto ou Kimimaro.

— Eu acho que vai ser mais divertido dessa forma, X-23. — A morena o encarou sem reação. Ela já estava começando a voltar para se esconder quando viu que Kidomaru continuava a avançar no sentido dos humanos e desligava o aparelho auricular. — O jogo precisa de um pouco de brincadeira para valer à pena.

Do lado de fora, as últimas palavras do mutante não passaram despercebidas pelo albino, bem como o fato de o comunicador dele ter sido desligado. Kimimaro já entendia o sentido delas e começou a correr até a unidade militar, sendo seguido pelos outros mutantes.

— Maldito bastardo! — Kimimaru praguejou, ativando sua mutação para descer do prédio. Iria parar Kidomaru antes que ele colocasse tudo a perder. — Vamos entrar!

— Uhuuu! Chegou a hora da ação! — Tayuya pulou logo atrás do líder, sentindo a adrenalina correndo nas veias!

Dentro do prédio,X-23 não teve tempo de tentar parar o outro ou para avisá-lo que mais humanos estavam chegando, logo os militares foram atacados pelo mutante. A morena viu a mira das armas dos outros humanos apontadas para si e, mesmo sabendo que não deveria fazer isso, começou a lutar para por fim ao combate o quanto antes.

De forma rápida e mortal suas garras perfuravam os soldados, enquanto a jovem era banhada pelo sangue quente deles. Ao seu lado, Kidomaru também presenteava os militares com a morte, sorrindo contente por poder dar cabo dos lixos medíocres. A mutante já sentia o cheiro de mais e mais humanos vindo de encontro a eles.

Depois de matar aquele pequeno grupo, a mutante segurou o outro pelo pescoço e o levantou. Rosnando completamente irritada, X-23 olhava raivosa para Kidomaru. Seria capaz de arrancar a cabeça dele naquele instante, porém, apenas como forma de pará-lo e como aviso, começou a estrangulá-lo.

Se debatendo, o mutante ativou sua segunda mutação expondo os quatro braços extras e seu terceiro olho. Com toda a sua força, empurrou à morena e começou a lutar com ela. Embutida com a maestria dos anos de treinamento, X-23 repelia os ataques de Kidomaru. Desde quando ela havia sido integrada na equipe, o moreno buscava entender os limites do poder do novo animal de estimação do Senhor Sinistro.

Lembrava-se muito bem de Kabuto dizer que a mutante era a obra-prima do mestre, sendo capaz de derrotar os cinco integrantes da equipe "quinteto do som". O jovem não tinha dado muito crédito para as palavras do albino e braço direito de Orochimaru, já que aquilo soou como uma dúvida às capacidades deles, a equipe de elite pessoa do Senhor Sinistro. Porém, naquele instante, ele entendeu que X-23 escondia muito mais por trás da figura frágil de uma jovem mutante sem qualquer trato social.

A luta dos dois foi interrompida ao serem surpreendidos por uma nova leva de militares vindos do interior da base. Logo os humanos começaram a alvejar os dois com suas armas. Ainda que o mutante quisesse matar a todos, tanto os soldados quanto à jovem, sabia que a situação estava começando a sair do controle. Desta forma, começou a correr para a saída do local, sendo seguido pela morena.

Chegando à antessala, os dois voltaram a ser recepcionados por mais alguns militares. Rapidamente, X-23 tomou a frente da situação e os matou. Eles precisavam se retirar dali antes que toda a missão falhasse, assim, obrigou Kidomaru a sair da unidade logo depois do último corpo cair inerte no chão.

Ao sair do prédio, as pérolas arroxeadas viram Kimimaro e os demais mutantes lutando com outros militares. Os dois correram até eles e, depois de se juntarem, todos foram em direção ao carro blindado de Jirobo que havia estraçalhado o portão de entrada do prédio da _S.H.I.E.L.D._ enquanto Kimimaro sentou ao seu lado na frente e os demais pularam na traseira.

Os militares permaneciam alvejando os mutantes com suas armas.

— Ninguém sobrevive ao escutar o som da minha flauta! — Sorrindo sádica, Tayuya começou a tocar sua arma.

Antes do ataque da ruiva, os mutantes tinham ativado a função de proteção do dispositivo auricular.

— _O Mestre vai te escalpelar vivo, Kidomaru! E nós vamos rir, muito, não é mesmo Sakon?!_ — A voz gutural do mutante de duas cabeças afirmava divertida para o moreno. — Mas é claro que sim, Ukon!

— Quem disse que eu fui o primeiro a atacar? Isso tudo é culpa dessa mutante que não sabe se controlar. — Alheia a fala do outro, X-23 observava os humanos caírem sem vida depois de ouvir as notas mortais tocadas por Tayuya.

— Você acha que nós somos idiotas, Kidomaru?! — Jirobo afirmou revirando os olhos. Todos conheciam o temperamento do moreno e sabiam do que ele era capaz. — Essa mutante não dá um passo fora das ordens! Irei assistir de camarote o seu coro sendo arrancado pelo Senhor Sinistro.

— Já chega! Vocês todos só não falharam hoje por que a X-23 é mais esperta e ágil do que prevíamos. — Kimimaro sibilou mordaz. — E pode ter certeza que farei questão de falar com o Mestre para que eu seja o responsável por separar a sua alma do corpo, Kidomaru. — Os olhos pretos arregalaram-se e o mutante voltou a engolir em seco naquela noite.

O resto do caminhou foi silencioso para todos. Aqueles foram os primeiros momentos em que X-23 efetivamente se sentiu confortável, já que as vozes confusas dos outros não estavam mais reverberando em seus ouvidos e o silêncio de sempre tomava conta do seu ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sentia o coração bater ferozmente contra o peito. Sua respiração quase não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo desenfreado dos batimentos cardíacos. Havia tantas sensações para se sentir que tinha perdido a noção de qual a dominava naquele instante. Já tinha sentido calafrios, entusiasmo, medo, alegria, pânico e, por ora, sentia uma mistura de euforia e pavor dominando o seu ser.

Os olhos perolados permaneciam marejados desde a despedida emocionante da senhora Emiko até a chegada nos portões da mansão Konoha. Todos os mutantes que ali viviam eram cadastrados por sua biometria e ela sabia que nunca iriam retirá-la do banco de dados da Mansão. As pequeninas mãos da Hyuuga suavam e tremiam ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher dava passos vacilantes em direção ao lugar onde viveu os melhores e piores dias de sua vida.

Ao tocar a maçaneta da porta, a ex-mutante segurou a respiração. Sentiu a primeira lágrima escorrer por seu olho esquerdo e, para se controlar, começou a respirar profundamente. Limpou o choro antes de entrar.

Sabia que o mais educado teria sido tocar a campainha, porém, isso também deixaria exposto o quanto ela já não pertencia mais aquele lugar e Hinata sabia o quanto era importante acreditar que, no fim, aquela sempre seria sua casa. Voltou a segurar a respiração ao entrar no instituto.

Observou alguns estudantes caminhando pelo _hall_ de entrada, os quais focaram sua atenção diretamente na figura da morena ao ouvirem a porta ser aberta. O trio dos novos mutantes estagnou ao vislumbrar a figura da visitante adentrando à mansão sem qualquer cerimônia. Konohamaru estranhou a invasão da mulher e imediatamente começou a caminha em direção à morena.

— Hey, você aí! Quem é você e como é que entrou aqui? — O jovem Sarutobi falou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

— Seu idiota, não é assim que devemos tratar as pessoas! — Moegi deu um cascudo no amigo e depois se virou para a moça desconhecida. — Desculpe, você está perdida?! Ou está procurando alguém?

Hinata foi desperta dos seus devaneios ao ouvir o jovem a interrogando. Sorriu minimamente ao perceber que não teria como ele e seus companheiros a conhecerem, já que entraram no instituto depois de sua partida. Os olhos perolados analisaram os três e a morena deixou que a nostalgia tomasse conta dela. Tinha vivido ali até um pouco mais daquela idade e ver jovens mutantes era algo raro em sua vida, pois eles eram obrigados a se esconder após a emissão da Lei do Expurgo.

— Respondendo à sua pergunta, rapaz: eu entrei utilizando a minha digital. — Hinata ergueu a própria mão que lhe permitiu a entrada no Instituto. — E respondendo você, mocinha: eu estou à procura do Professor Sarutobi. Desculpem a entrada sem apresentação, foi rude de minha parte.

— Eu que peço desculpa pelo meu colega atrevido, moça. — Empoleirando-se no pescoço do mutante a jovem ruiva interferiu na interação dos dois. — Me chamo Moegi. — Apontando para o moreno, continuou. — Esse aqui é o Konohamaru e aquele ali atrás é o Udon. — Após ser apresentado o outro jovem acenou baixo com a mão.

— Se você tem a digital no cadastro da mansão, isso significa... — Konohamaru começou a dizer e logo foi interrompido pela voz suave da morena.

— Sim, eu já fui uma dos X-Men. — Hinata respondeu com um sorriso triste. — Meu nome é Hinata...

— Hyuuga Hinata? — Desta vez foi Udon quem a interrompeu, arregalando os olhos à medida que confirmava sua constatação. — A Princesa Hyuuga? A Vampira?!

— É... Eu já tive todos esses nomes, mas se você me chamar só de Hinata já está bom. — Foi impossível não se encantar com as reações dele.

— Meu Deus! Você é incrível! — Foi Moegi quem disparou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Você fez um monte de coisas surpreendentes ao lado dos X-men! Seus feitos se tornaram lenda aqui no instituto! Tem um monte de gente que vai adorar te conhecer!

— Ah, bem... — Hinata ficou completamente atônita com todos aqueles elogios e todo o alvoroço. — Eu... Quer dizer...

No entanto, a montanha russa de seus sentimentos despencou em queda livre e a morena quase desmaiou quando olhou para o topo da escada. Os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke observavam atônitos a figura da ex-mutante parada na entrada da mansão. Ele poderia jurar que nem nos seus mais esperançosos sonhos aquela situação se concretizava. Ali estava sua Hinata, tão frágil quanto antes, parada o observando diretamente.

Seu desejo inicial foi de correr até ela e abraçá-la, jura-lhe amor eterno e pedir perdão por todos os erros cometidos, porém, esses meses de solidão foram dolorosamente reveladores. O líder dos X-men aprendeu inúmeras lições e, a principal, foi a de que deveria respeitar os sentimentos daqueles que tanto lhe importavam.

Os novos mutantes observavam a troca de olhar entre os outros dois. Incomodado com o silêncio, Konohamaru pigarreou. Imediatamente Hinata voltou sua atenção para o jovem parado à sua frente.

— Meu avô deve estar no escritório. Vou levá-la até lá. — Retirando o braço de Moegi do seu pescoço, o Sarutobi olhou interrogativamente para a morena. Questionava o que ela poderia querer com seu avô.

— Pode deixar que eu a levo até o Professor, Konohamaru. — Antes que os dois começassem a caminhar, a voz grave do moreno os interrompeu.

Os jovens olharam espantados para o Uchiha, enquanto viam-no descer as escadas calmamente. Nunca imaginaram que ele se daria ao trabalho de levar alguém ao encontro do professor. Sabiam que, em uma situação normal, o moreno apenas observaria um deles cumprindo essa tarefa corriqueira, tendo em vista o fato de ele ter outras ocupações mais importantes para cumprir dentro do instituto.

O moreno parou a alguns passos da ex-mutante. Ainda que Hinata quisesse controlar sua respiração, ter Sasuke tão perto mexia com seu autocontrole. Permaneceram se encarando. Entendendo que algo estava acontecendo entre eles, a ruiva decidiu tirar os amigos dali. Sabia que Konohamaru e Udon eram lentos demais para perceber o que aqueles olhares queriam dizer.

— Certo, professor Uchiha. — Piscando para a mulher, Moegi deu início ao seu pequeno plano. — Novos mutantes, vamos embora! A próxima aula começa logo mais.

Ainda confuso, Konohamaru olhou para o amigo. Udon apenas ajeitou os óculos e começou a seguir a mutante. Vencido e contrariado, o moreno também os acompanhou.

— Como você está, Hinata?! — Ao chegar perto da ex-mutante, Sasuke teve certeza que começou aquela conversa da pior forma. A morena tinha o semblante mais cansado do que da última vez em que eles se viram e a dor estava estampada no seu olhar.

— Sinceramente? Nenhum pouco bem... — Os olhos perolados analisavam a feição do moreno. A Hyuuga poderia jurar que havia muita tristeza sobre os ombros dele. — Desde o sumiço da Hanabi, minha vida desceu ao inferno e lá permanece...

A voz embargada da mulher trouxe átona, novamente, o desejo do Uchiha de abraçá-la. Sasuke poderia dizer que sabia o que era sentir parte daquela dor, já que ficou anos longe do irmão até eles voltarem a ter contato há tempos atrás.

Era sufocante saber que você nada sabia sobre alguém que tanto amava. Querer, desesperadamente, ter ciência de uma pequena notícia que fosse poderia ser enlouquecedor. Sem conseguir reprimir a vontade de ter a ex-mutante mais perto de si, o líder dos X-men levantou a mão direita para tocá-la no rosto. Assustada, Hinata permaneceu imóvel, apenas observando o movimento do outro.

— AH, MEU DEUS! HINATA, VOCÊ VOLTOU!

Antes que ele fosse capaz de fazer algo, ouviram a voz estridente de Kiba gritando pelo nome da jovem. O Inuzuka, sem qualquer cerimônia, correu até a morena e a abraçou apertado. Os olhos castanhos pareciam não acreditar no que viam.

A ex-mutante se cansou de segurar o choro, aceitou conformada deixar as lágrimas verterem por seus olhos. Há um bom tempo estava apenas afogando-se solitária, precisava deixar o oceano preso em seu peito escoar um pouco para poder se reerguer.

Correndo, o mais rápido que as pequenas patas poderiam deixar, vinha à figura miúda de Akamaru, sendo seguido por Shino. Os três tinham acabado de almoçar e se preparavam para darem conta dos afazeres do dia — aulas para os professores e uma longa soneca para o cãozinho no solário.

— Oh Kiba! Também é maravilhoso te ver. Deus, como é bom estar de volta.

Ainda que o Inuzuka quisesse manter o abraço apertado na melhor amiga, sabia que Shino também queria um pouco de atenção. Então, com muita dor no coração pela saudade e por ouvir o pranto dela, afastou-se apenas para que o companheiro fosse capaz de abraçá-la.

— Em todos esses dias dolorosos, sentimos a sua falta, Hinata. — Shino sorriu minimamente ao terminar de falar ao pé do ouvido da mulher.

Os três tinham se tornado unha e carne no tempo em que conviveram na mansão. A similaridade nas dores pessoais causadas pelos poderes que eram capazes de repelir outras pessoas os aproximou, transformando-os no clandestino Time 8 — já que oficialmente apenas existiam os X-men. Juraram fidelidade e companheirismo sem fim, prometendo se apoiar sempre que um dos três estivesse à beira do abismo da dor.

Pela proximidade dos outros mutantes, Sasuke foi obrigado, a contragosto, a se afastar da Hyuuga. Depois do abraço, Hinata começou a enxugar suas lágrimas, sendo prontamente auxiliada por Kiba. Akamaru, depois de dar algumas voltas ao redor deles, começou a cheira a morena.

— Quem é essa coisa mais fofa, Kiba? — O sorriso cintilante da morena trouxe um resquício de paz para o Uchiha. Ali ele pode perceber que ainda existia esperança de trazer sua Hinata de volta à vida.

Com cuidado, a mulher pegou o cão no colo. Akamaru permaneceu cheirando-a com todo o vigor que sua vida lhe proporcionava. Hinata o aproximou do rosto, queria auxiliá-lo no dever de cheirá-la. Sasuke sorriu minimante de canto invejando o canino. Há tempos não tinha permissão para se aproximar tanto da dela.

— É nosso primogênito, Hinata. Akamaru! — Olhando para Shino, a morena riu alegre. — Isso mesmo, foi esse turrão ai que trouxe alegria para nossas vidas. — Hinata sabia que aquela era a maior prova de amor que o Aburame tinha dado à Kiba. Com aquele gesto, os dois tinham transpassado todas as barreiras impostas pela vivência do mutante e se tornado uma família de verdade, já que eles sabiam que por anos Shino viveu preso solitariamente dentro de si. — O Akamaru é o ser mais lindo que você já viu, não é?!

— Devo concordar, Kiba. — Os olhos perolados, naquele instante, brilhavam animados. Apesar de se sentir culpada por parte de si estar completa e realizada só por ter entrado novamente na mansão, era impossível para a mulher esconder sua felicidade. — Vocês me fizeram tanta falta, amigos!

Irritado, Sasuke fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. Queria também ser digno de receber todo o afeto da ex-mutante. Respirou fundo, não podia culpá-los pelos seus erros pessoais. Sabia muito bem do carinho que os três nutriam entre si e também o quanto os dois mutantes ficaram abalados quando a terceira integrante da tríade saiu do instituto.

O Inuzuka permanecia atento aos movimentos do líder dos X-men. Se pudesse, teria socado a cara dele há anos atrás. Desde o momento em que Hinata lhe contou sobre os encontros secretos, soube que a amiga sairia ferida daquela história. O amor puro dela foi cruelmente massacrado pelo egoísmo do Uchiha e, mesmo odiando ter ficado tanto tempo longe da ex-mutante, amou ver o semblante desesperado do outro quando percebeu que a flor de lírio sumiu sem lhe deixar qualquer informação.

O sangue quente do licantropo fervia todas as vezes que era obrigado a ver a figura do líder após a fuga da amiga ou até mesmo obedecê-lo nas missões. Com a saída de Hinata, mesmo amando proteger a humanidade, Kiba praticamente se tornou professor em tempo integral e deixou de ir a campo.

Quando a viu estática em frente ao Uchiha, sem conseguir se opor ao toque nocivo dele, o moreno correu o mais rápido que pode para salvá-la. De agora em diante, seria o escudo protetor de Hinata frente às investidas de Sasuke, ou seja, aquele líder medíocre e idiota teria que matá-lo para voltar a se aproximar dela.

Shino sempre o impediu e dissuadiu dos ataques milimetricamente planejados. O Aburame era a cabeça da relação deles, enquanto Kiba era todo o coração que eles precisavam ter. Senão fosse ele, o mutante sabia que teria sido expulso do instituto por atacar o pupilo prodígio do professor Sarutobi.

— Você voltou para ficar? — Shino questionou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da morena.

— Por favor, Hinata! Nós não somos nada sem você... — Kiba reiterou o pedido, olhando-a como um cachorrinho sem dono.

As pérolas da Hyuuga fitaram o Inuzuka tristemente. Da forma mais egoísta do mundo, a morena havia voltado apenas para procurar a irmã. E mesmo que o sorriso acolhedor dele pedisse para que ficasse, ela tinha certeza de que não seria capaz de viver ao lado de Sasuke e Ino.

— Não... — Sendo lambida por Akamaru, a morena negou completamente envergonhada. — Vim trazer uma prova que consegui sobre o sequestro da Hanabi e pedir para o Professor para poder ficar na mansão até encontrá-la.

Os três olharam espantados para ela. Shino e Kiba suspiraram entristecidos e Sasuke engoliu em seco. Sabia que não seria capaz de sobreviver após um novo sumiço da ex-mutante.

A morena entregou Akamaru para o amigo e decidida mirou Sasuke. Teria que ser forte para estar ao lado dele e se manter minimamente sã; seus sentimentos, por ora, deveriam ser deixados de lado.

Encontrar sua irmã era a prioridade de sua vida no momento e nada iria atrapalhar essa busca. Nem mesmo a sensação quente de saber que ainda era amada pelos poucos amigos que tinha feito na vida ou mesmo a dor de ver a vida feliz que o Uchiha deveria estar levando ao lado da Yamanaka.

— Por favor, Sasuke, me leve ao Professor Sarutobi. — Os olhos vermelhos miravam a figura da mulher. O tom altivo e determinado lembrava à mutante de anos atrás, a mesma jovem Vampira que foi capaz de laçar o coração do problemático líder Ciclope.

Kiba olhava completamente descontente para aquela situação. Inflando o peito, interrompeu os dois antes que saíssem do lugar.

— Pode deixar isso comigo, Sasuke. — Sorrindo irônico, terminou de falar. — Sei que seu horário é apertado, então pode ir ministrar sua aula em paz.

Hinata olhou confusa para o amigo. Nunca tinha visto Kiba tratar alguém daquela forma. Geralmente ele era cordial e, até mesmo, simpático em demasia. Shino revirou os olhos. Kiba e o sangue quente dele sempre o colocava em situações desnecessariamente complicadas.

— Não senhor, Kiba. — A afirmação do Aburame fez com que o outro o olhasse irritado. — Nós dois somos os responsáveis pela próxima aula. — Olhando para o relógio de pulso, continuou. — E estamos atrasados...

O mutante lupino caminhou até o companheiro, e surrando sentenciou decidido.

— Nós não podemos deixá-la sozinha com ele. Já falhamos uma vez, não vamos repetir nosso erro.

— Hinata é bem grandinha, Kiba. — Balançando a cabeça negativamente, o Aburame tocou o rosto do outro e continuou replicando-o. — Ainda que ela seja extremamente importante para nós, essa é uma batalha que só nossa amiga pode travar.

Os outros dois, depois de olhar para o casal, voltaram a se fitar. Hinata tentava manter a cadência na respiração, assim, quem sabe, controlava o oceano que vivia em seu peito. Enquanto isso, Sasuke sentia o corpo sendo empurrado para dentro do abismo do medo. Saber que talvez tivesse tão pouco tempo ao lado da morena era sufocante.

Antes que Kiba e Shino terminassem de discutir, os quatro ouviram uma nova discussão ocorrendo no topo da escada.

— Não serei apenas divertimento momentâneo, Loirinha...— Naruto sibilava raivoso para Ino.

Os loiros acabavam de sair do quarto dela após mais algum tempo emaranhado os corpos na cama da mutante. Porém, quando o Uzumaki tinha tentado segurar sua mão, ao ver alguns alunos caminhando pelos corredores, a loira cortou o contato intencionalmente.

A Yamanaka deixou de responder o loiro ao notar que estavam sendo observados. Sorriu torto ao perceber quem era a plateia do pequeno show que quase se iniciou por insistência do Uzumaki.

Sentindo o cheiro familiar de lírio e canela, o mutante sorriu genuinamente feliz. Os olhos ferinos de Ino cerraram ao perceber a reação do outro.

O sorriso de Naruto apenas aumento quando seus olhos fitaram a figura miúda de Hinata parada no _hall_ de entrada. Antes que ele descesse, Ino tentou segurá-lo pela mão, porém, seu toque foi imediatamente repelido. Rapidamente, o loiro desceu os degraus de dois em dois em direção a ela.

— Pequena, você voltou! Seu cheiro é característico demais! Como é bom te ver!

— Olá, Naruto! Também é bom t...

A morena foi pega de surpresa pela reação do mutante, dando um gritinho de susto. Sem poder relutar ou se opor, foi abraçada pelos braços fortes do Uzumaki, enquanto era rodopiada por ele.

Sasuke contou até dez algumas boas vezes. Inspirou profundamente. Queria voar sobre Naruto para afastá-lo de sua Hinata. Aquele troglodita só poderia estar testando os limites de sua paciência. Já não bastava ter lhe roubado a ex-namorada, agora vinha todo cheio de dedos para cima de Hinata?!

O maldito apelido sempre irritou o Uchiha, muito mais que aquele dado à Ino. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha brigado com Hinata por conta dessa mania idiota do loiro de apelidar os demais; ainda mais de forma tão íntima. Se ela fosse pequena de alguém, era apenas dele! Mesmo assim, como eles não tinham um relacionamento oficial, nunca pode tirar satisfação com o mutante.

Do alto da escada, Ino fuzilava os dois com os olhos. Desejava intensamente entrar na mente daquele Uzumaki maldito e fritar os neurônios dele. Como ele ousava afirmar aquilo sobre o cheiro da Hyuuga?! Ele não tinha qualquer amor à vida mesmo. Irada, desceu as escadas e caminhou até os outros mutantes.

Depois de ser colocada no chão, Hinata olhou constrangida para os demais. As bochechas vermelhas não escondiam a vergonha pela recepção esfuziante do loiro. Kiba sorriu completamente satisfeito com aquela situação. Os dois prodígios do instituto, por um momento, experimentaram um pouco do próprio veneno.

— Você está certo, melhor irmos dar aula, Shino. — O Aburame voltou a revirar os olhos para o companheiro. — Nos vemos depois, Pe-que-na...

As pérolas da Hyuuga fitaram diretamente o amigo. Desde sempre Naruto a chamava assim e mesmo ela pedindo para ele parar quando Sasuke reclamou sobre o apelido, o Uzumaki jamais atendeu seus pedidos. A mulher sabia que o loiro adorava a adrenalina de adentrar em terrenos proibidos e, bem por isso, permanecia falando com ela daquela forma.

O casal e o pequeno cão adentraram ao corredor direito do instituto. Ino tentou esconder sua raiva o máximo que pode e, entre dentes, cumprimento a morena.

— Olá, Hinata. — Os olhos azuis fitavam diretamente as pérolas da ex-mutante. — Seja bem-vinda de volta...

Engolindo em seco, a morena só foi capaz de sorrir amarelo para a outra e imediatamente voltar sua atenção para Naruto. Desde o seu enrosco com Sasuke, a ex-mutante não tinha muita coragem de encarar a telepata. Antes que as coisas voltassem a fugir do seu controle, o Uchiha pigarreou para que a atenção voltasse para si.

— Vamos, Hinata. O professor deve estar no escritório dele. — Sasuke cortou a interação com os demais mutantes. Tocou-lhe nas costas para caminharem rumo ao escritório do professor Sarutobi.

Naruto permanecia sorrindo para eles, sendo desperto ao ouvir a voz baixa e irada da loira ao pé do seu ouvido.

— Nunca mais repita isso. — De canto de olho, a loira o mirou de forma gélida. — Estamos entendidos?!

A vontade do Uzumaki era de gargalhar na cara da telepata. Foi hilariante ver ela e o entojado do Uchiha com ciúmes de um pequenino apelido. Poderia ser bem lerdo, porém, tinha noção do que era capaz de fazer com pequenos gestos.

— As suas últimas palavras foram de que você não me deve nada, não é mesmo?! — Os olhos azuis de ambos digladiavam em uma batalha feroz. Naruto sabia que era tão capaz quanto Ino de jogar o jogo dela. — Então, por qual motivo eu te deveria algo também?!

O loiro não deu tempo para que a mutante o respondesse. Saiu contente em direção à cozinha. Aquele seria um dos almoços mais digestivos que tinha tido nos últimos tempos. Ino permaneceu estática em meio ao _hall_ de entrada. Seu sangue fervia em uma intensidade inimaginável, enquanto uma veia saltava de sua testa. A vontade de estrangular aquele maldito mutante dominava o seu ser novamente.

.

.

.

Neji caminhou calmamente até o _dojô_ localizado dentro do complexo Hyuuga. A tradicionalidade da família era tanto que eles fizeram questão de comprar alguns quilômetros de terra na área nobre de _Nova York_ para construírem uma vila particular. Além das casas, no local, havia um parque com um pequeno lago, uma quadra de esportes — com brinquedos infantis por perto — e um centro de treinamento de artes marciais.

Era ensinado, desde cedo, à maioria dos Hyuugas a arte marcial milenar do "clã". Os primeiros ancestrais aprenderam o estilo chinês _Baguazhang_ , sendo o mesmo aperfeiçoado com o tempo e adaptado completamente a forma de luta da família. A regra principal era saber o estilo Hyuuga punho gentil, sendo autorizado aos familiares aprenderem outras artes marciais se lhes interessasse.

Em momentos de dificuldade, a fuga do moreno era o treinamento árduo. Dessa forma, desde o sumiço da prima mais nova, Neji passava horas e horas no _dojô_ , quando não estava a serviço da empresa. Já vestido com o leve _kimono_ tradicional, o Hyuuga adentrou ao local de treinamento e, surpreso, admirou a figura do tio também treinando.

Decidido a treinar mais tarde e sem querer interrompê-lo, começou a fechar a porta do local. Porém, estancou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz baixa e autoritária do mais velho chamando-o.

— Venha treinar comigo.

Neji sabia que aquilo não era um convite, mas sim uma ordem. De forma serena, adentrou ao _dojô_ deixando suas sandálias no corredor de entrada. Em meio ao caminhar até o centro do local, prendeu os longos cabelos na parte inferior das mechas.

Assumiu a posição tradicional da família com as palmas das mãos abertas, o braço esquerdo estendido, o direito tencionado ao lado do corpo e os pés milimetricamente afastados. Os olhos acinzentados do mais novo observaram o mais velho também assumir a mesma posição.

As pérolas cinza de Hiashi miravam diretamente as do sobrinho. Antes da luta corporal se iniciar, o mais velho sorriu de canto. Sempre que os dois treinavam juntos, lembrava-se das inúmeras vezes em que lutou com seu falecido irmão e como isso sempre foi importante para ele.

Hizashi, pai de Neji e irmão gêmeo do atual "líder" Hyuuga, fora assassinado no auge de sua vida adulta. O ataque, na verdade, tinha sido direcionado à Hiashi — que já liderava e administrava brilhantemente os interesses da poderosa família —, porém, os assassinos não haviam estudado o "clã" como devido e a emboscada saiu completamente errada, já que os Hyuugas, por anos, desenvolveram técnicas para garantir a segurança dos seus.

Seu irmão era o seu maior aliado dentro da família e perdê-lo foi tão doloroso; fazendo com ele acreditasse que tinham arrancado parte de seu coração. A conexão de sangue ia além do esperado e os dois nunca haviam se imaginado vivendo muitos anos sem o outro.

Os homens analisavam-se analiticamente. Mantendo a posição de ataque, começaram a andar em círculos para decidir qual passo cada um iria dar. Neji movimentou-se por primeiro e começou a atacar o tio. Hiashi recuou apenas revidando os ataques. As mãos cruzavam-se poderosas e os olhos acompanhavam rapidamente os movimentos do outro.

Os dois treinavam tanto tempo juntos que sabiam exatamente quais os seus ataques e defesas, tratando-se de uma dança devidamente ensaiada. Em meio a uma nova distração de Neji, Hiashi o acerto com um golpe certeiro no peito. O mais novo cambaleou para trás respirando com certa dificuldade.

O estilo dos Hyuuga acertava os pontos de pressão do corpo humano, sendo que um golpe, por mais simples que fosse, era capaz de causar uma dor excruciante, dependendo da intensidade do mesmo.

— Você se mostrou muito mais disciplinado para encontrar o paradeiro da Hinata do que isso que está me apresentando agora, Neji. — Os olhos cinza do mais velho fitavam duramente o mais novo. — Volte à posição de combate.

Respirando profundamente, o Hyuuga voltou à luta. Olhava diretamente para o tio. Sabia que Hiashi era um grande e exímio lutador, sendo este um dos pontos que Neji mais admirava nele. A disciplina do mais velho era ímpar e invejada por muitos naquela família.

Depois de perder o pai, Hiashi, da sua maneira, se tornou a figura paterna mais próxima que ele poderia ter. A fidelidade do mais novo estava acima do laço consanguíneo que eles tinham, começando no respeito que Neji nutria pelo líder da família, depois de eles terem se acertado.

O homem teve uma infância e adolescência difícil e por anos culpou o tio pela morte do pai. Entretanto, após entender que Hiashi era tão prisioneiro quanto ele do sistema arcaico dos Hyuuga e, também, por ter entendido que seu pai sempre iria arriscar a vida pelo irmão, Neji abriu seu coração para os poucos Hyuugas que lhe importavam — suas primas e tio —, o que deu um propósito para sua vida.

— Desculpe, Hiashi-sama. Eu sei que não era minha responsabilidade, porém, não me perdoaria se Hinata também estivesse em perigo.

Diferente de antes, quem deu início ao novo embate corporal foi o mais velho. Hiashi sentia que a ira por toda aquela situação voltava a tomar conta do seu corpo. Ele era um homem altamente controlado, o qual pensava estrategicamente todos os passos que daria na vida, já que tinha sido treinado desta forma.

Por mais que as palavras de Neji não tivessem interesse de atingi-lo, elas o feriram muito mais que os punhos gentis do sobrinho. O Hyuuga mais velho tinha noção do que elas também poderiam significar e queria, com todo o seu coração, ter o poder de se libertar e proteger as filhas como elas efetivamente mereciam.

Hiashi voltou a atingir Neji de forma certeira. O punho esquerdo acertou o ombro do mais novo enquanto a perna direita o tocou no quadril fazendo com que o outro quase perdesse completamente o equilíbrio e caísse de joelho no tatame.

— Sempre fiz o máximo que pude por elas, você bem sabe disso, Neji. — Os dois não deixavam de se fitar diretamente. O moreno era capaz de ver a dor que estava aprisionada no peito do tio através dos olhos dele. — Odeio essas regras tanto quanto você, mas há muitas vidas envolvidas para que eu simplesmente largue tudo. A família depende diretamente das minhas decisões.

O mais novo tentava se recompor o quanto antes, as dores musculares estavam aumentado cada vez mais. Diferente dos outros treinos, aquela era uma verdadeira batalha de ideais e dores.

Pondo-se de pé e, antes de atacar, Neji disse, com todo o respeito que nutria, de forma assertiva ao tio.

— Hinata também é parte da família. A mutação dela não retirou o sangue Hyuuga de suas veias. — Os olhos cinza dilataram-se levemente. O mais novo engoliu em seco, sabia que poderia estar passando dos limites, mas há tempos era obrigado apenas a aceitar as determinações do líder e dos anciões sem poder questioná-las e isso estava acabando com ele. — Eu sempre o admirei, Hiashi-sama, tanto que sou capaz de dar minha vida pelo senhor, mas a covardia nunca compôs seu caráter.

Enquanto o mais velho digeria as palavras do outro, Neji o atacou com tudo o que tinha. Os golpes rápidos refletiam toda a angústia e aflição que sentia com os rumos da história de suas amadas primas. Se pudesse também teria dado à vida por elas ou, até mesmo, suportado os ataques que foram obrigadas a tolerar.

Um pouco desprevenido, Hiashi foi alvejado pelos ataques do gênio Hyuuga. Chegava a ser cômico a pequena "surra" que estava levando do sobrinho, sendo que ele tinha ensinado a maioria dos golpes que Neji aprendera. As palavras duras do mais novo tiraram parte da estabilidade emocional do líder da família.

Se Neji acreditava que era capaz de fazer sacrifícios por aqueles que eram importantes para ele, o moreno não tinha noção do que o mais velho já tinha feito para manter aqueles que amava e, também, aqueles que não tinham importância alguma em segurança. O gênio poderia um dia ser um grande líder, mas, para isso, teria que abrir seu coração e entender que algumas situações precisam ser pensadas de forma analítica e não apenas com sentimentos.

— Apesar de admirar o seu bravo espírito. — Voltando a rebater os golpes do mais novo, Hiashi retomou o controle da situação. Direto, continuou. — O mundo o qual vivo é muito mais cruel do que você pode imaginar, Neji. — As pérolas acinzentadas olharam surpresos para o tio. — E, antes de qualquer coisa, Hinata nunca deixará de ser minha filha, a princesa Hyuuga.

Após rodopiar duas vezes, o mais velho acertou o outro, com as duas palmas das mãos abertas, bem no centro do peito. Imediatamente Neji sentiu o calor do golpe e a dor excruciante nascendo do seu coração e se espalhando por todo o corpo. Depois de um pequeno impulso pela força utilizada pelo líder da família, o mais novo caiu dois passos para trás vencido no chão do _dojô_.

Hiashi permaneceu na posição do ataque, respirando rapidamente. Sentia lágrimas contidas de anos formando-se no canto dos olhos.

Ao ouvirem a porta sendo aberta, fitaram a figura da empregada depositando a bandeja de chá. Uma xícara de porcelana japonesa repousava solitária ao lado do pequeno bule também de porcelana. Era possível ver a fumaça fumegante que saia de dentro do bule. A jovem saiu rapidamente do local.

Sem que as lágrimas caíssem, Hiashi voltou a sua eterna postura austera. Caminhou lentamente até a bandeja e sentou-se ao lado do objeto sobre os próprios pés, enquanto Neji permaneceu deitado no tatame de treinamento. Depois de se sentar, observou atentamente o sobrinho tentar levantar uma vez e conseguir se por de pé, com alguma dificuldade, na segunda tentativa.

Com dificuldade, o mais novo começou a levantar. Neji tentava respirar o mais lento possível para tentar controlar a dor que já dominava seu corpo por inteiro. Devagar, começou a sair do _dojô_. Precisava tomar um banho quente para relaxar os músculos, assim fazer com que a dor diminuísse consideravelmente.

Antes de sair, ouviu a voz autoritária do tio afirmar sem rodeios.

— Ainda que você mereça louros por tudo o que faz por minhas filhas, pode ter certeza que só foi capaz de chegar até Hinata por intervenção pessoal minha. — Ainda fitando a porta do local, as pérolas acinzentadas do mais novo cerraram-se irritadas. Suavizando o tom de voz, continuou. — E não digo isso para te humilhar, meu sobrinho. — Surpreso, o mais novo olhou diretamente para o tio. Hiashi quase nunca se dirigia a ele daquela forma. — É apenas para você entender que eu vou até o inferno por elas e que lá irei queimar só.

O moreno sabia que ainda queria dizer muita coisa para o tio, mas também tinha consciência de que eles já haviam trocado palavras demais naquele dia. Ainda surpreso, saiu do _dojô_ de forma silenciosa e foi para o seu quarto.

Hiashi despejou o chá fumegante na xícara e, sorrindo triste, começou a beber o líquido solitariamente.

.

.

.

De sua cadeira de rodas, Professor Sarutobi ouvia atentamente a informação que sua antiga aluna prestava. Hinata, tentando manter a concentração por estar vivendo um momento tão difícil e estar tão próxima de Sasuke, buscava explicar ao diretor do instituto e guia dos X-men como tinha conseguido a imagem da placa do veículo que capturou sua irmã.

— Quer dizer que você levou um _pen-drive_ com um dos programas criados por Shino quando saiu da mansão?

O tom calmo e levemente divertido da voz do mais velho não foi capaz de impedir que as bochechas femininas assumissem o recorrente rubor envergonhado de sempre. O professor mantinha o rosto repousando sobre as mãos cruzadas à sua frente.

— É... — Sorrindo sem graça, a ex-mutante tentava se recompor. Sentia vergonha de assumir que surrupiou alguns dados do computador tático da mansão para quando eventuais problemas ocorressem. — Depois de utilizar o sistema de busca, consegui achar, em uma das câmeras das ruas ao redor, a placa do carro que sequestrou a Hanabi.

— E, considerando que ela foi atacada por três Skrulls, você achou mais seguro nos procurar antes de se meter em encrencas sozinha? — A morena sorriu miúdo e concordou com a cabeça. A paz e confiança que o professor passava aos seus pupilos era algo, até certo ponto, surreal a eles. — Você sempre será bem-vinda nessa casa, Hinata, a sua casa!

A Hyuuga, desde quando tinha chego ao instituo, sempre admirou o caráter humanitário de Sarutobi Hiruzen. Ele era o porto seguro para suas "crianças", ajudando-os a chegar ao mais alto potencial de luta; mas também era um guia para que fossem capazes de tornarem-se ótimos seres humanos. O professor lutava com eles e por eles, com unhas e dentes. Sabendo disso, a ex-mutante buscou socorro em seu antigo lar.

Quando Hinata era apenas uma criminosa em desespero, perdida por não estar conseguindo controlar ser poderes, o professor foi capaz de abrigar-lhe sem questionamentos. Ele batalhou para que os outros X-men vissem-na como uma pessoa de confiança. Esforçou-se ao limite por ela e por todos os mutantes desgarrados que ele abraçou pelo caminho. Isso fez com que a morena orientasse seu primo a buscá-lo, junto dos seus ex-companheiros de equipe, para ajudá-los a localizarem sua irmã mais nova.

Sua fuga jamais seria empecilho para o pedido de socorro desesperado da ex-aluna.

Sasuke permanecia parado ao lado da Hyuuga, entretanto, ouvia tão atentamente quanto o outro mutante a explicação da mulher. Além das lindas pérolas dela, sua voz denunciava o desespero por não ter informações sobre a irmã.

Segurando o choro, Hinata fez uma pequena mesura ao mais velho tentando demonstrar todo o respeito que tinha por ele. Apesar de viver a anos longe de sua família, a jovem ainda se lembrava dos costumes japoneses e de como eles eram capazes de transmitir mais significado que as palavras.

O mar que morava dentro do peito da morena se encontrava revolto depois de ouvir a tão significativa afirmação do seu antigo tutor. A dor da perda, ainda que momentânea (já que ela tinha certeza que iria encontrar a irmã), e a alegria de se sentir amada lutavam intensamente dentro de si.

Com a voz embargada, a morena afirmou, evidentemente agradecida.

— Obrigada, professor! Jamais serei capaz de agradecer tudo o que senhor fez por mim em todos esses anos.

— Oh, meu Deus, Hinata! Levante-se. — O telepata saiu de trás de sua mesa e foi ao encontro da jovem. Olhando-a diretamente, segurou as mãos da mulher e sorriu de forma fraternal. — Nós iremos encontrá-la e, depois disso, você poderá continuar a viver aqui, se quiser.

A morena só foi capaz de sorrir em retribuição a ele. Após anos de busca, a mutante havia encontrado uma figura paternal que a acolhia, cuidava e, acima de tudo, respeitava.

— Agora, Sasuke... — Depois de cortar o contato com a ex-mutante, o mais velho fitou diretamente seu outro pupilo. — Acomode Hinata em seu antigo quarto, enquanto eu vou procurar Shino para repassar essa informação e pedir a ele que procure dados sobre o veículo.

— Claro, professor.

Os três saíram do cômodo. O telepata se pôs a caminho da sala de aula do Aburame e os outros dois foram em direção aos quartos no andar superior da mansão.

— Se você quiser, posso levar sua mochila, Hinata. — Tentando soar o mais gentil e cortês possível, o líder dos X-men pretendia quebrar o clima indigesto estabelecido entre eles.

Apesar de todos os erros cometidos, o amor pela morena permeava todo o seu coração. Além disso, o mutante tinha conhecimento de causa quando o assunto era o sumiço de alguém que lhe era muito importante. Assim, poderia dizer que entendia um pouco da dor da ex-mutante e, mesmo eles não tendo uma boa relação, queria fazer tudo para poder aliviar aquele sofrimento.

— Obrigada, Sasuke, mas não precisa. Já carreguei muito mais que isso na minha vida. — Completamente tensa, a morena caminhava lado a lado do outro. — Carregar roupas e bugigangas velhas são de longe a minha menor preocupação neste momento.

O resto do caminho para ambos foi longo, silencioso e torturante. Parando na frente da porta de um dos quartos, o Uchiha segurou o braço da mulher para que ela também parasse. Mirando-a diretamente, sentenciou calmo.

— Sobre carregar suas coisas, não quis dizer que você não era capaz disso... — O mutante sabia que não era o momento de bater de frente com ela. — Enquanto estivermos vivendo juntos, quero tentar ter um convívio harmônico com você.

— Eu sei que não foi. — Quebrando o contato, Hinata abraçou o próprio corpo de forma defensiva e se encostou à porta. As pérolas focavam diretamente nos orbes vermelhos do outro, escondidos pelos óculos escuros. — Espero que você entenda que a minha volta não significa que iremos nos relacionar novamente...

— Sei disso e irei respeitar sua decisão. — Contendo-se, o moreno engoliu em seco e se afastou dois passos, mesmo querendo fazer o contrário. — Mas isso não é impeditivo para sermos novamente companheiros de equipe.

— Quem sabe um dia, Sasuke. — Os dois permaneceram observando-se por alguns segundos. Seus corpos denunciavam a vontade evidente de se aproximar, enquanto a razão gritava ensandecida para que não cometessem o mesmo erro. Entrou no cômodo e, antes de fechar a porta, sussurrou, cansada. — Até mais.

— Até, Hinata.

Vencido e experimentando o gosto amargo do afastamento da mulher de sua vida, o moreno se pôs a caminho da sala de perigo. Logo iria ministrar aula prática para os alunos do instituto.

O mutante sabia que a maior batalha de sua vida se iniciava, e essa seria travada entre seu coração e sua razão. Apesar de ser o gênio da estratégia, não tinha noção alguma de quem venceria e implorava para que, ao final, apenas fosse capaz de ser digno de aceitar o resultado do duelo **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GLOSSÁRIO:

Dojô (ou Dojo) – local de treinamento para artes marciais.

Baguazhand – uma das três escolas internas de artes marciais chinesas. Literalmente, a palavra significa "palma de oito tigramas" em referência aos 8 tigramas do _I Ching_ , um dos livros fundamentais do Taoísmo.

 **N/A –** Olar meus amores! Tudo bem?!

Vamos lá, não demorei tanto assim dessa vez?! É verdade!

Alê foi um doce e mesmo vivendo um novo momento difícil (quem leu as notas no capítulo passado sabe do que tô falando) betou essa pérola aqui. Não vou me estender muito, da última vez praticamente escreve uma outra fic nas notas.

Sobre o capítulo: Oi X-23 você vai vir sempre por aqui?! KKKKKKKK SIIIIM, VIRÁ! Ainda mais no meio dessa galera de pesada ai.

Desculpem não ter colocado uma correlação de mutantes para o quinteto do som, mas é que ainda não dei a cartada final de quem eles serão, calma que vem, tá?!

Graças a Deus esse capítulo foi betado! A Alê me ajudou muito trazer à vida algumas situações/cenas/diálogos.

Então os X-men estão juntos novamente?! Sinto cheiro de muito problema no ar…

Hinata precisava de um pouco de carinho né?! Shino, Kiba e Akamaru estão ai para isso, pra cuidar da nossa menina. Eu sou apaixonada pelo time 8 e tinha que trazer eles para cá.

Naruto é meu espírito animal e um dos personagens que eu mais gusto de escrever nessa história. Tome cuidado, Uchiha, essa pequena é especial demais…

QUERO DEIXAR EXPLÍCITO QUE ESSA CENA HIASHI E NEJI FOI A COISA MAIS LINDA QUE EU JÁ ESCREVI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA! Eu estava ansiosa demais para postar esse capítulo e saber o que vocês acharam… Amo escrever com os Hyuugas e seus sentimentos altamente contidos!

É isso gente, chega de escrever, senão, uma nova fic começa aqui nas notas! KKKKKKKKKK

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

A.S.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **N/A –** Para vocês não se perderem, segue o **GLOSSÁRIO** dos personagens:

Hinata – Vampira (Anna Marie)

Sasuke – Ciclope (Scott Summers)

Hanabi – X-23 (Laura Kinney/Howlett)

Ino – Rainha Branca (Emma Frost)

Kiba – Lupina/o (Rahne Sinclair)

Shino – Câmara (Jonothon "Jono" Evan Starsmore)

Hiruzen Sarutobi – Professor X (Charles Xavier)

Kakashi – Nick Fury

Orochimaru – Sr. Sinistro (Nathaniel Essex)

Kabuto – Lady Mental (Regan Wyngarde)

 **Gene X – Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Após o almoço, Hinata passeava pelo jardim frontal do instituto. Buscava tentar acalmar o mar revolto preso em seu coração.

Se tudo permanecia como antes, neste momento Sasuke ainda estaria dando aulas práticas aos mutantes mais jovens na sala de perigo. Mesmo que sua cabeça tentasse a todo custo pensar na missão que tinha assumido, seu coração tomava à frente e fazia com que relembrasse apenas as últimas vezes que tinha encontrado o líder dos X-men.

Questionando internamente suas escolhas, a Hyuuga não percebeu a aproximação furtiva de Kiba. Desde o fim das aulas da manhã, o Inuzuka buscava encontrá-la pela mansão; ainda que quisesse dar tempo para ela cuidar dos seus assuntos, sentia tanta necessidade de estar junto da sua doce Hinata que se viu obrigado a passar por cima disto e buscá-la o quanto antes.

O lupino sorriu maroto ao notar o pequeno susto que a amiga levou ao vê-lo.

— Essa guarda baixa deixaria o Professor bem decepcionado, diga-se de passagem. — Ambos riram e a jovem deu um pequeno soco no ombro do outro, e logo se viu acompanhada pelo ex-companheiro de equipe enquanto se punha a caminho da entrada do instituto. — Como você conseguiu sobreviver sem nós esse tempo todo, Hinata?

— Não se preocupe comigo. Pode ter certeza que sou bem capaz de te derrubar rapidinho, mesmo sem poderes!

— Sim, eu sei, "pequena"...— O sorriso ladino permanência desenhado nos lábios carnudos do mutante.

— Já pode parar com isso. — Revirando os olhos, a ex-mutante afirmou decidida. Não precisava que um dos seus melhores amigos começasse a tratá-la dessa forma, já bastava ter que lidar com Naruto. — Esse apelido me deixa completamente desconfortável e você sabe disso.

— Ah, Hinata, combina tanto com você! O que posso fazer?! — Rindo, o mutante levantou as mãos para o ar em sinal de rendição após receber um olhar atravessado da mulher. — Vou parar, depois de usar mais algumas vezes perto do Sasuke.

— Kiba...

— O que? É divertido ver ele morrendo de ciúmes de você... — Após abrir a porta, o lupino parou um instante para deixar a figura feminina entrar na mansão antes dele. Voltando a sorrir abertamente, continuou. — Mesmo que Naruto esteja se enroscando com Ino, é evidente que ele seria bem capaz de te dar uns pegas se você voltasse a dar moral para ele. — O mutante não notou que Hinata estancou imediatamente ao ouvir sua última afirmação. Divagando, terminou de dizer. — Pena que, na época em que você entrou no instituto e pensava esse absurdo, ele estava tão doido com essa história de descobrir sobre o passado dele que deixou a oportunidade ir embora...

— Sasuke não está mais com a Ino? — As pérolas da morena transpareciam toda a surpresa que sentia com a informação. Jurava que os dois estavam vivendo felizes desde quando tinha mandado o mutante embora de sua vida, há alguns meses. – Desde quando?

Voltando-se para a mulher, o Inuzuka pode ver o espanto genuíno desenhado no rosto dela. Não conseguia entender como o Uchiha ainda não tinha contado isso para ela. Se havia uma coisa que Kiba imaginava que já tinha acontecido era isso, ainda mais depois de ter consciência de que os dois ficaram alguns momentos sozinhos. Acreditava que essa seria a primeira cartada que ele utilizaria para tentar se reaproximar de Hinata.

Sem entender o que o outro mutante pretendia, retornou alguns passos e segurou a mão direita dela. Ainda que não quisesse dar munição para aquele bastardo, sabia que não poderia mentir sobre isso. Shino estava certo quando disse que quem deveria travar aquela batalha era Hinata e não eles.

— Não, eles não estão mais juntos, _Darling_. — Suspirando, contou vencido. — Acho que eles se separaram há uns seis meses, mais ou menos. E foi bem... Repentino. Num dia, Sasuke sai para fazer "sabe-se lá o que" e, no outro, Ino o manda para fora do quarto em que dividiam. — Porém, um sorrisinho de escárnio apareceu quando Kiba completou. —Sorte que a mansão tem muitos quartos vagos, não é mesmo?

Porém, ao contrário de fazer a amiga sorrir, o Inuzuka murchou completamente ao vê-la empalidecer ainda mais. Ele conseguiu ver toda a confusão que começava a dominar a amiga; começando pelos olhos dilatados, a respiração agitada, as lágrimas formadas e a mudança no odor natural dela.

A ex-mutante acreditou que não seria possível espantar-se mais, porém, foi completamente vencida pelo inesperado. Os dois estavam separados desde a discussão deles?! Mas qual era a razão disso tudo?! Se Sasuke estava livre para viver a relação deles em paz, por qual motivo iria deixar isso de lado?!

Hinata sentiu o mar preso em si transbordar e começar a afogá-la. Deus realmente era uma criança mimada brincado com sua vida a cada instante. Apertando a mão do mutante, a mulher sentiu as lágrimas brotando no canto de seus olhos.

— Imaginei que isso fosse a primeira coisa que ele faria questão de te contar... —Kiba abraçou-a ternamente. Se pudesse afastaria da mulher todos os sentimentos negativos que o envolvimento com o líder dos X-men poderia lhe trazer. — Me desculpe, Hinata!

Agarrando-se ao mutante, a morena buscava forças para continuar a segurar o choro. Aquele não era o momento para deixar que as atitudes de Sasuke voltassem a abalá-la. Deveria ser forte para aguentar tudo que viria até encontrar sua _Imouto_ e só depois disso iria dar atenção ao que restasse do seu coração.

— Está tudo bem, Kiba... Eu só... — Respirando fundo, a mulher começava a se acalmar. — Na realidade, imaginei que isso nunca iria acontecer.

— Nós também ficamos tão surpresos quanto você. Devo confessar que eu mais que Shino. — Acariciando os longos fios índigos da Hyuuga, Kiba sorriu triste por sobre o topo da cabeça dela. Tinha total ciência do motivo da reação da morena e era triste ver que a amiga permanência presa aquele sentimento complicado deles. — E o mais estranho é que, desde então, parece que esse bastardo vem se dedicando a ser uma pessoa melhor para si e, principalmente, para os outros.

Hinata apertou ainda mais o abraço. Seu cérebro tentava processar o que Kiba relatava naquela tarde que tinha tudo para ser dedicada apenas à missão pessoal da mulher.

— E é por saber que esse teu coração ainda bate alucinado por esse energúmeno que faço questão de espezinhá-lo o quanto eu puder, mocinha! — O lupino tentava usar o tom mais risonho que tinha para quebrar o clima triste que havia se instalado entre eles. Em seu âmago, mantinha de pé o plano de tentar preservar a Hyuuga o máximo que pudesse das garras venenosas do Uchiha. — Não tire de uma criança o seu mais precioso doce, pequena.

A morena também se impressionava com a facilidade que o Inuzuka tinha de fazê-la rir. Não importava o quão ruim estivesse à situação, ele era capaz de tirar água de pedra e transformar o horror em riso rapidamente. Ainda rindo baixo, Hinata só foi capaz de concordar com a cabeça. Daria esse pequeno e limitado crédito à Kiba, por amor a ele e ao companheirismo que ele sempre lhe dedicara.

Já recomposta, a ex-mutante se soltou do abraço terno. Mesmo querendo ficar horas ao lado do lupino, precisava encontrar Shino para saber se ele tinha alguma notícia sobre o carro que havia sequestrado sua irmã.

Antes que os dois voltassem a conversar, pelo grande vitral de entrada da porta da mansão, viram uma SUV blindada preta tomar o caminho da rua que dava acesso à entrada principal do instituto. Quando o carro parou em frente ao enorme portão de ferro, quatro homens uniformizados desceram e, por último, um homem grisalho muito bem vestido em seu terno Armani.

O grisalho caminhou até o lado direito do portão e tocou o interfone digital para informar de sua chegada. Pela câmera ele observou atentamente a reação dos outros dois com o único olho visível, já que o outro ficava escondido atrás do tapa olho preto. Sorriu cordial para eles e, antes de falar, pigarreou baixo.

— Boa tarde, senhores. — Sua voz, embora fosse grossa e polida, refletia um leve sorriso, como um velho conhecido. — É bom vê-lo novamente, Sr. Inuzuka. E a você também, Srta. Hyuuga.

Kiba conhecia muito bem aquela figura, além do visual sempre impecável contrastando com a personalidade despretensiosa. Colocando sua mão no painel ao lado do portão, permitiu a entrada do cavalheiro prateado.

O homem, acompanhado dos outros quatro humanos, entrou ao veículo, o qual imediatamente adentrou a propriedade. Rapidamente chegaram ao instituto Konoha, sendo que os quatro acompanhantes do grisalho se postavam em guarda do lado de fora da mansão e ele entrou ao local depois que a porta foi aberta por Kiba.

A morena permaneceu observando atentamente o homem. Apesar dos anos que havia passado, percebeu que o olhar sereno permanecia intacto. Sorrindo gentilmente a Hyuuga o cumprimento com a cabeça, sendo respondida da mesma forma.

— Kakashi Hatake... — Sorrindo, o Inuzuka se aproximou do grisalho e o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. — Suas visitas, geralmente, são acompanhadas de problemas...

— Hmm, acho que deveria ter trazido alguns biscoitinhos amanteigados para o chá. — O Kakashi meneou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto sorria de canto. Não tinha muito que dizer para se defender, já que, efetivamente, quando procurava o grupo de mutantes era para buscar ajuda para solucionar questões que tinham fugido do controle humano. — Porém, estão certos em supor que preciso conversar seriamente com o Professor Sarutobi. Podem me levar até ele?

— Na verdade, preciso me encontrar com alguém... — Hinata logo se desculpou, dando um passo para trás.

— Certo, vamos logo que daqui a pouco meu filho irá começar a latir pelos quatro cantos desse instituto em busca de comida e do papai amado... — O tom zombeteiro do lupino tornou a afirmação mais engraçada do que o esperado. — Ah, sim... O Shino está na ala oeste, Hinata. A aula dele termina em quinze minutos.

A ex-mutante riu baixo do amigo e deixou os dois a sós enquanto começavam a caminhar pelo interior do instituo em direção ao escritório do professor Sarutobi. Seguindo por dentro da mansão, Hinata tomou o rumo das salas teóricas para encontrar Shino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desabotoando o último botão do terno, o humano sentou-se na poltrona esquerda, em frente à mesa do mutante. O sorriso tranquilo do professor permanecia intacto, apesar dele já ter noção de algo trabalhoso estava por vir.

— Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, velho amigo? — A voz arrastada do Hatake poderia enganar algumas pessoas, porém, não importava o quanto ele tentasse soar despretensioso, suas palavras eram recheadas de entrelinhas e o Hiruzen era capaz de ler todas.

— Não me interprete mal, Kakashi, mas não nos vermos significa que as coisas permanecem bem... — A constatação perspicaz do mutante fez com que um novo sorriso de canto se desenhasse nos lábios do humano. — Sabe, seus assuntos da _S.H.I.E.L.D_ são, de longe, sempre complicados.

— Eu reconheço que sou um péssimo amigo, ainda mais por só estar por perto quando preciso de auxílio... — Essa foi a deixa para que o professor desse o mesmo sorriso de canto para o albino. — Mas pode ter certeza que, quando é preciso, eu busco recompensar os meus amigos com tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance.

O professor tinha total conhecimento das tentativas do humano de melhorar a vida complicada dos mutantes junto ao congresso americano. Ainda que o diretor da _S.H.I.E.L.D_ fosse de longe uma figura influente, todos os esforços eram válidos para que os direitos deles, como minoria, fossem garantidos.

Depois de muito esforço e militância, os mutantes tiveram a grande vitória de não serem mais caçados indiscriminadamente pelas Sentinelas, sendo os robôs utilizados apenas para refrearem e controlarem mutantes extremamente perigosos e que estavam sendo perseguidos por terem cometido algum crime. O retrocesso da lei de controle mutante foi comemorado por alguns dias pela comunidade.

— Estou bem ciente do que você tenta fazer por nós junto aos seus contatos políticos, Kakashi e sou muito grato por seus atos.

— Disponha sempre, professor Sarutobi.

O grisalho acompanhou com o olhar os movimentos do mais velho. O mutante saiu de trás da mesa e se dirigiu até o aparador do canto da sala e começou a se servir com o café fumegante da garrafa térmica.

— Acho que irei precisar de uma xícara de café antes que o assunto principal dessa conversa se inicie. — Voltando-se para o outro homem, sorriu convidativo. — Servido? Tenho chá também, caso prefira.

— Os britânicos podem ficar chocados, mas eu nunca iria recusar um delicioso café brasileiro! — Kakashi levantou e pegou a xícara que tinha acabada de ser servida pelo mutante. Logo se sentou novamente.

Enquanto voltava para o seu lugar e servido, o professor questionou tranquilamente.

— A que devo a honra de sua visita, velho amigo?!

— De antemão, devo adiantar que o assunto não será nenhum pouco prazeroso. — Após sorver um pouco do líquido quente, o Hatake apreciou o gosto forte e imponente da bebida. Efetivamente o café brasileiro é o melhor do mundo. — Há duas semanas uma das bases militares na _S.H.I.E.L.D_ , na _Dakota do Norte_ foi atacada por um grupo de mutantes.

— Uchiha Madara tem algo a ver com isso? — O tom sério do humano despertou os sentidos do mais velho.

Por anos os X-men enfrentaram os mutantes liderados pelo antigo amigo do professor. Hiruzen e Madara se conheceram quando os dois trabalharam como voluntários em uma clínica de recuperação para sobreviventes dos campos de concentração alemães.

Não demorou muito para que os dois se dessem bem, além de descobrirem sobre a mutação um do outro, logo também perceberam que tinham em comum o desejo por uma vida decente e repleta de direitos para os seus iguais. Discutiram inúmeras teorias para por esse plano em prática, sendo que sempre esbarravam na mesma questão: como viver em paz com os humanos sem poderes?

Enquanto Madara acreditava que isso nunca ocorreria e que seria necessário subjugar os humanos sem dons, Hizuren tinha fé que a coexistência seria possível e que dependeria apenas de um trabalho ardo de diálogo e convencimento. O professor entendia que a experiência completamente traumática do outro era o maior empecilho para ele entender os pontos que o telepata apresentava.

Com o tempo, as formas de ver a vida mutante que outrora tinha aproximado os dois acabou por afastá-los, tornando-os, atualmente, inimigos declarados. Madara tomou para si a alcunha de Magneto, e dedicou-se a ser um dos mutantes mais temidos da atualidade.

— Não, professor. E é ai que nossos problemas começam, pois não fomos capazes de obter muitas informações nesse tempo todo. — A cada palavra dita o mutante notou que o humano assumia uma postura mais centrada, o que tornava a situação extremamente preocupante. — Veja bem, somos o maior braço militarizado do governo americano e cuidamos do interesse de toda a Terra, ou seja, deveríamos ser capazes de localizar qualquer viva alma nesse planeta.

Bebendo o próprio café, o mais velho permaneceu apenas prestando atenção nas palavras do grisalho.

— Sendo que só fomos capazes de fazer dois retratos falados, pois um dos soldados atacados acabou sobrevivendo por um milagre sabe-se lá de quem. — Kakashi depositou a xícara vazia sobre a mesa e retirou os dois rascunhos de dentro do bolso interno do terno e entregou-os ao professor. Engolindo em seco, continuou. — Um dos retratos apenas mostrava uma jovem de longos cabelos castanho e duas garras que nascem entre suas falanges, e o outro reproduz parte do rosto de um homem, com os cabelos negros e medianos presos em um rabo de cabalo alto, olhos escuros e um sorriso cínico nos lábios, sendo que ele estava vestido com um dos nossos uniformes.

O telepata analisava os desenhos apresentados pelo humano. Não havia muita informação para ser extraída das imagens. Depois de olhar com cuidado os retratos e voltando sua atenção para o Hatake, afirmou.

— Esses dois nunca foram meus alunos, se é isso que você quer saber...

— Imaginei que fosse isso mesmo, professor. Porém, meus superiores não o conhecem tão bem quanto eu e, infelizmente, o protocolo me obriga a perguntar isso ao senhor. — Encostando os braços nas pernas, o grisalho fitou diretamente o mutante.

— Sinto que nossa conversa não se encerra nesse pequeno questionamento, não é mesmo, Kakashi?

Quebrando o clima duro que começava a se instalar, o humano sorriu de canto mais uma vez. Suspirando, continuou.

— Não, aqui entra o motivo pelo qual vim pessoalmente conversar com o senhor, professor. Preciso conversar com Naruto para saber se ele conhece essa jovem.

— Kakashi, você sabe que tem minha permissão para falar com qualquer um dos X-men quando necessário. — O mutante respirou lentamente e encostou as costas na cadeira de rodas, enquanto seus cotovelos repousaram sobre os braços da mesma.

— E teria feito isso sem a sua intervenção, mas, como posso lhe dizer isso sem soar um grande covarde... — O único olho visível do homem perscrutava a feição calma do mutante. — Os arquivos que foram roubados justamente tratam do projeto arma X e da última vez que conversei com o Uzumaki prometi que iria dar fim nesses malditos dados.

Os olhos do mais velho cerraram-se no momento em que tudo fez sentido em sua mente. Por mais corajoso e forte que o Hatake pudesse ser, aquele assunto era capaz de tirar todo o pouco controle de Naruto e lutar com a fera que vivia dentro dele era trabalhoso e cansativo.

— Entendi. Sob esta nova perspectiva, sei claramente onde minha intervenção será necessária. — Hiruzen foi sábio em pontuar e seus olhos não escondiam sua desaprovação. — Mas, se me lembro bem, essa promessa também foi feita a mim e acreditei nela, Kakashi.

— Antes que eu seja considerado como _"una persona non grata"_ , pode ter certeza que também acreditei que existia apenas um arquivo e que esse tinha sido apago por mim, pessoalmente. — Voltando à postura ereta na poltrona, o humano continuou, totalmente desconfortável com o que teria que dizer agora. — E isso é algo bem vergonhoso de admitir, mas até mesmo do diretor da _S.H.I.E.L.D_ pode ser passado para trás, professor.

Após encostar os dedos indicador e médio na têmpora esquerda, o telepata fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se e logo localizou a figura do loiro treinando com os alunos na sala de perigo. Para não trazer alarde para os demais mutantes, convocou o Uzumaki mentalmente.

Suspirando derrotado, o mais velho depositou o rosto sobre a mão direita e olhou para o jardim lateral no instituto, pela grande janela também à sua direita. Tinha total ciência de que a conversa com Naruto seria complicada e repleta de emoções não resolvidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De forma desdenhosa, a ruiva balançou a cabeça.

A maioria da equipe de mutantes aproveitava o curto intervalo do treinamento do dia. Nesse meio tempo, mestre Orochimaru havia chamado Kimimaro para uma conversa, enquanto Ukon e Sukon permaneciam discutindo por uma besteira qualquer com Jirobo.

X-23 era a única que continuava fazendo exercícios sem prestar atenção nos demais. Ela nunca parava, era a casca oca que obedecia sem questionar as ordens dadas pelo Senhor Sinistro e por Kabuto. Já Kidomaru, sentando alguns passos de distância dos demais, a observava atentamente.

Tayuya notava que o moreno, desde a inclusão da nova mutante na equipe, passava muito tempo analisando-a e tentando interagir o máximo que conseguia com ela. A ruiva sabia que isso só traria problemas a eles e, mesmo que não tivesse que se importar, agradecia ao fato da completa ausência de comunicação da morena.

Tinha certeza que o mutante esperava apenas uma pequena brecha para tentar uma aproximação íntima para com a jovem. Sem entender o motivo da fixação de Kidomaru, já que X-23 não expressava qualquer sentimento, Tayuya buscava afastá-los o máximo que conseguia a fim de evitar problemas para a equipe.

Depois das inúmeras experiências que foram feitas com eles, tinham se tornado a equipe principal de ataque do mestre e a ruiva estava disposta a mantê-los assim. E isso nada tinha a ver com preocupação para com os demais, estava ligado apenas ao fato de ela odiar todos os momentos em que foi torturada pelos seus superiores e ter pavor de voltar a ser apenas mais um experimento na mão dos dois.

— Acho que dava para tentar ser um pouco mais discreto, Kidomaru. — Sorrindo torto, a jovem se aproximou do moreno. — Está escancarado nessa sua cara nojenta o desejo absurdo pelas carnes frescas da X-23, seu podre!

Olhando a ruiva de baixo para cima, já que ela permanecia de pé ao seu lado, o moreno afirmou irritado.

— Deixa de ser babaca, Tayuya. Eu não quero nada com essa boneca vazia do mestre! — Ainda que os orbes pretos do mutante tenham fitado-a diretamente, a jovem sabia que, na verdade, suas suspeitas estavam certas até certo ponto e que ele jamais iria admitir isso. — Nem estava prestando atenção para onde olhava.

Rindo sem humor algum, a ruiva abaixou e permaneceu de cócoras ao lado dele. Descrente, afirmou.

— Ainda que não tenha nada na cabeça dela, estou ligada que na sua mente porca tem... — Fitando diretamente o mutante, continuou gélida. — Só quero te dizer uma coisinha: se eu me foder por qualquer gracinha da sua parte, pode ter certeza que farei questão de arrancar as suas bolas de forma dolorosa e lenta e enfiá-las goela abaixo!

A mutante notou que o outro manteve o olhar de forma intensa como a sua. Ainda assim, sabia que por dentro ele tinha algum receio de suas ameaças, já que conhecia sua personalidade tempestuosa. Também sabia que o moreno jamais deixaria transparecer que havia ficado mexido com o que havia falado.

Havia apenas uma coisa capaz de mexer com o equilíbrio de Kidomaru e Tayuya sabia muito bem qual era. Aquele mutante tinha um apreço sem fim por todas as partes de seu corpo e ameaçar qualquer uma que fosse era tiro certo para alcançar seu objetivo.

— Bem... É só isso, garanhão mutante! Agora, trate de guardar esses hormônios dentro dos seus sacos e para de cobiçar o brinquedinho particular do mestre.

Foi impossível para a ruiva conter o sorriso de escárnio ao notar o outro engolir em seco. Poderia jurar que uma corrente fria correu a espinha dele. Os dois foram interrompidos pela aproximação de Jirobo, Ukon e Sukon. O mutante de duas cabeças zombou menosprezando-os.

— Paradinhos um do lado do outro até parece que são amiguinhos! — Ukon gargalhou as costas de Sukon, enquanto a cabeça dominante terminou de falar. — Creio que essa cena deveria ser imortalizada com uma linda foto.

Revirando os olhos, a ruiva levantou e, entre dentes, afirmou irritada.

— Vocês dois só falam merda, seus bastardos!

— Como você pode ser a segunda em comando nessa equipe se é tão explosiva e mal-educada, Tayuya?! — A constatação de Jirobo apenas fez o sangue da mutante ferver. Não via a hora de poder acabar com todos aqueles idiotas.

Suspirando irritada, a jovem começou a caminhar em direção da outra mutante. Tinha chego ao seu limite, assim, seria melhor gastar o seu tempo treinando com X-23 ao invés de ficar ouvindo as besteiras que os outros mutantes falavam. Se havia algo pelo qual era grata era justamente o fato de a nova integrante da equipe não falar uma palavra sequer; o silêncio, no meio dos outros, era algo reconfortante para a ruiva.

— Aí, bonequinha de porcelana, que tal um pouco de ação de verdade? — Tayuya se aproximou, vendo a morena parar seus movimentos e a encarar com os olhos vazios. — Acho que prefiro correr o risco de arranhar sua linda pele de pêssego do que ficar mais um minuto ouvindo aqueles imbecis...

De fato, todos ali sabiam que somente Kabuto tinha a permissão real para fazer o que quisesse com a X-23. Porém, Tayuya nunca foi um exemplo em prudência, e aquele momento realmente pedia para que ela descontasse suas frustrações em alguém.

— E aí? — Ela murmurou com sorrisinho ofídico. — Você vem?

E o sorriso dela aumentou ainda mais ao ver a bela boneca de porcelana se colocar em pose de batalha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enquanto os mutantes mais jovens permaneciam absortos na sala de treinamento, Kabuto ouvia atentamente tudo o que eles diziam. O albino os monitorava todos os treinos e missões realizadas pela equipe do som.

Antes da inclusão de X-23 na equipe, ele cumpria sua tarefa de forma enfadonha e, em muitas vezes, apenas para dar cabo às ordens de seu mestre. Porém, quando sua obra-prima começou a interagir com os outros, sua atenção se voltou completamente para a equipe como um todo.

Precisava estudar de perto os avanços da nova mutante, bem como garantir que seu lindo espécime fosse conservado imaculado em relação aos demais. Aquele grupo não passava de testes malsucedidos que eram mantidos vivos em razão da grande benevolência do Senhor Sinistro, dessa forma, o Yakushi faria de tudo para que a mutante permanecesse perfeita.

Tinha grandes planos para a jovem mutante e faria de tudo para o experimento ser o enorme sucesso que seu mestre esperava. Orochimaru tinha lhe dado a oportunidade de expor todo o seu potencial e Kabuto, decido a honrar o cuidado do mais velho, iria até as últimas consequências para orgulhar aquele que lhe era tão importante.

Sorrindo torto, fitou diretamente a figura de Kidomaru caminhando até as duas mutantes, ouvindo-o murmurar algo sobre um combate entre os três. Desde o incidente com a invasão da base da _S.H.I.E.L.D_ o moreno buscava cada vez mais ficar perto de X-23.

Kabuto não precisava ter ouvido a comunicação dos demais para notar o interesse carnal que aquela aberração mutante começava a nutrir por sua sagrada criação. Irritado, cerrou os punhos. Seria bem capaz de explodir a cabeça do mutante sem pestanejar a fim de acabar de vez com as intenções pecaminosas dele para com a morena.

A criatura suprema do seu mestre não poderia ser desvirtuada, ainda mais por uma criatura tão inferior como aquele arremedo de experimento.

Para Kabuto, não faria mal a ninguém participar um pouco do treino e mostrar à Kidomaru seu verdadeiro lugar. Assim, depois de respirara profundamente, saiu da sala de observação e entrou na porta ao lado indo diretamente ao encontro dos demais mutantes. Imediatamente, os ânimos de todos mudaram dentro da sala, fazendo com que parassem o que estivessem fazendo e abaixassem as cabeças, como crianças malcriadas que são pegas em flagrante pelos pais.

— Em que podemos servi-lo, Lorde Mental? — Tayuya se prontificou em perguntar.

— Acho que seria bom rever o treinamento de vocês. — Kabuto começou a falar, como se não fosse algo de grande importância. — Este time está precisando de um pouco mais de... Disciplina. Cuidarei pessoalmente da progressão de cada um de vocês, afinal, creio que ninguém aqui deseja ser um objeto descartável para o Senhor Sinistro.

O sorriso cruel pintou o rosto do homem ao fitar diretamente Kidomaru. Realmente, aquele fim de tarde seria divertido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto socava ferozmente o saco de pancada na academia do instituto. Buscava externar toda a raiva e ira presas dentro de si após a conversa dura com Professor Sarutobi e Kakashi.

Jurava que parte do seu passado nebuloso tinha sido enterrado quando o grisalho lhe prometera, anos atrás, apagar todos dados do programa arma X. O Uzumaki imaginou que ninguém mais poderia ser obrigado a sofrer aquilo que ele tinha sentido na pele. Devido ao programa, não se lembrava de sua vida antes de ser uma mera cobaia nas mãos dos seus idealizadores. Fora destroçado, teve suas lembranças apagadas, bem como sua existência diminuída ao ponto de ele não saber que criatura monstruosa era.

Graças ao programa X, uma fera enlouquecida por sangue rugia dentro do seu peito. Ao despertar, depois da injeção do _adamantium_ em seu esqueleto, o mundo tornou-se impróprio para a existência de Naruto Uzumaki. Um mutante sem passado que se obrigava a viver longe da humanidade para livrá-la do perigo eminente que sua existência havia se tornado.

Um ser destroçado, o qual levou anos para ser capaz de conseguir viver o mínimo possível em sociedade. Muito do progresso que tinha atualmente o loiro devia ao professor Sarutobi que o procurou para oferecer abrigo e tratamento. Depois de muitas sessões de terapia telepática, o mutante foi capaz de controlar com mais segurança o demônio que queimava sua alma.

Porém, naquele instante, tudo o que o Uzumaki queria era deixar que o fogo da besta tomasse conta do seu ser; desejava queimar até a última partícula e livrar sua alma do tormento que era viver. O loiro não percebera que o final de tarde e o horário de jantar tinham passado. Estava tão compenetrado em colocar para fora sua dor emocional, queria que seus músculos doessem o dobro – chegar ao ápice e extenuá-los – para quem sabe poder esquecer-se do vazio que a notícia dada pelo grisalho lhe trouxera.

Naruto caiu no centro do tatame para treinamento de lutas. Sentia o suor escorrendo por todo o corpo e a respiração descompassada do mutante denunciava que seu corpo tinha atingindo o limite. Sorriu derrotado ao constatar que estava novamente beirando o fundo do poço e seu demônio particular o encurralava. Ou ele seria devorado pela besta ou cairia no limbo que sua alma doentia havia se transformado.

O Uzumaki não percebera que estava sendo observado atentamente pela telepata. Desde o momento em que o loiro tinha se retirado da sala de treinamento, Ino tinha sentido falta da figura dele vagando pelo instituto. Não vê-lo no horário de jantar foi o estopim para a mulher saber que algo estava completamente errado, já que Naruto nunca negava um bom prato de comida.

Cautelosa a Yamanaka se aproximou do mutante, enquanto ele permanecia sentado sobre as próprias pernas. Sorriu pequeno ao notar as gotas de suor escorrendo pelo dorso masculino. Constatou, novamente, o quanto aquele selvagem era efetivamente bonito. Os músculos bem trabalhados, a pele naturalmente bronzeada, os cabelos dourados reluzentes e, como a cereja do bolo, os olhos azuis extremamente profundos e misteriosos. Mas também sentia medo, raiva e confusão em seu âmago. Sabia que ele precisava de ajuda.

Ao sentir as mãos femininas dançando por seus cabelos molhados o mutante despertou de seus devaneios. Viu o sorriso terno desenhado nos lábios da telepata e sabia que aquele era um convite para que falasse sobre os problemas que vinham lhe atormentando.

Após o fim com o Uchiha, os dois se aproximaram rapidamente. Naruto foi um ombro de consolo para a loira imediatamente e eles começaram há ficar muito tempo junto. Os instantes junto à mulher tinham sido reconfortantes e foram em anos um bálsamo para ele. O Uzumaki tinha notado que, desde quando o vínculo entre eles havia se tornado mais íntimo, o demônio se silenciava cada vez mais.

Naruto fechou os olhos novamente apreciando o toque íntimo da Yamanaka. Mesmo que eles tivessem começado a se relacionar intimamente há pouco tempo, sentia como se fossem ligados de outras vidas. Ino lhe explicara sobre a conexão telepática que poderia se originar entre eles e como esse laço era profundo, mas ambos acreditaram que isso não iria ocorrer já que a mulher afirmava repetidas vezes que encarava a situação deles apenas como mais uma relação momentânea.

O mutante ouviu a Yamanaka sussurrar seu nome. Mesmo que quisesse ficar preso na bolha que tinha criado para encarar a situação dos dois, sabia que isso não seria possível. Não depois das notícias que recebera naquele dia. Aquilo tinha feito com que os últimos meses ao lado da telepata parecessem apenas um sonho distorcido.

— O que está acontecendo? — O homem abriu os olhos após a pergunta da mutante. Os olhos azuis dela o analisavam atentamente. Sabia que ela estava se segurando para não perscrutar seus pensamentos.

Logo que a proximidade dos dois se intensificou, Naruto fez Ino prometer que nunca usaria seus poderes para obter qualquer informação sobre ele. A telepata só tinha permissão para entrar na mente dele quando o mutante a autorizasse.

— Loirinha, não me interprete mal, mas não é nada que te diga respeito... — O toque suave no pescoço do loiro só não foi interrompido devido ao fato de Naruto ter segurado os braços da mutante. Ele sentia a aura feminina começando a incendiar, já que Ino entrava em ebulição em segundos. — Basta você saber que logo mais as coisas irão se ajeitar.

— Por que nós ainda estamos tentando algo se nossas individualidades são mais importantes?

— Me diga você, Ino... — Naruto soltou os braços da Yamanaka. Depois de olhá-la por alguns segundos, levantou, caminhou até a toalha depositada sobre o banco no canto direito da academia e começou a se secar. — Peço privacidade apenas sobre um assunto e você vem dizer que as minhas individualidades nos impedem de...O que...?! — Virando-se para a mulher, a qual ainda permanecia ajoelhada no centro do tatame, continuou sério. — De deixar de apenas transar quando bem quisermos e assumir algo sério? Que é isso que te impede de aceitar que o que temos é mais que simples desejo por uma boa foda?!

A loira cerrou os olhos. O mutante notou o quanto à irritação já era evidente no semblante feminino. Poderia jurar que ela imaginava que estava sendo desacreditada e desafiada.

Naruto suspirou derrotado. Não existia motivo para ser tão rude com a mutante, sua raiva era direcionada a pessoas que ele, no final, nem sabia quem eram. Aquele dia, efetivamente, estava ficando cada vez pior.

— Você tem toda razão! — O loiro notou que o tom da mulher tinha se elevado ao mesmo tempo em que ela levantava. Viu a outra se aproximar e ficar alguns passos de distância. — Por qual razão eu ainda tento ficar perto de uma raposinha manhosa que há anos só sabe lamber as próprias feridas... — A pergunta retórica acertou em cheio o mutante. Entre dentes, a loira terminou de sentenciar. — Já cansei de ser porto seguro para meninos mimados crescerem, Uzumaki.

O homem cerrou os punhos. Sua ira apenas se acumulava, ainda mais depois de ouvir as palavras da telepata. Existiam problemas dentro dele, os quais permaneciam intactos há anos e era isso. Naruto ainda não tinha conseguido curar algumas feridas, sendo capaz apenas de remoê-las e, algumas vezes, até mesmo abri-las novamente. Ele as tratava como bichinhos de estimação e isso estava apenas afastando uma pessoa que a cada dia se tornava mais importante.

— Eu não sou o Sasuke e você sabe muito bem disso. — O sorriso cínico que brotou nos lábios da mulher foi o fim para o Uzumaki. Naquele caso, era Ino quem estava o testando duramente e ele sabia que iria ser reprovado se continuasse assim. — E você pode ter certeza, Ino, que irei curar todas as minhas dores e não trarei esses problemas até você.

A resposta fez a Yamanaka arregalar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto sabia que aquilo estava colocando em xeque qualquer tipo de "relacionamento" que eles pudessem ter. Era evidente para o loiro que a telepata estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para tentar não liquidificar o cérebro dele. Mesmo querendo muito falar sobre o que sentia em relação ao experimento do projeto arma X, o mutante não estava preparado para enfrentar seus fantasmas.

Completamente derrotado, passou por ela e começou a caminhar até o vestiário. Uma ducha bem gelada era tudo o que queria no momento para esfriar seus pensamentos. Ainda desamarrando as faixas que tinha nas mãos e punho, Naruto interrompeu seus passos ao ouvir a loira afirmar irritada.

— Realmente, não é mesmo! Se fosse, eu já teria acabado com a sua raça. Pode ter certeza disso. — O homem voltou sua atenção para a telepata. — Você tem algo que te faz único, mas deixa isso aprisionado sem razão alguma, Naruto...

Balançou a cabeça e riu baixo. O loiro permaneceu parado apenas observando a figura magnífica de Ino. A telepata vestia o uniforme de treino comum deles, uma calça e uma blusa de mangas curtas, ambas pretas com detalhes nas costuras em amarelo, estando descalça como ele por estarem sobre o tatame. O longo cabelo loiro, de alguns tons mais claro que o dele, estava preso no rabo de cavalo alto, sendo que a franja deixava apenas o olho direito visível.

Naruto sabia que Ino também era uma colcha de retalhos, sendo tão problemática quanto ele. Os dois eram uma bomba relógio sempre preste a explodir, sendo tragicômico tentarem viver juntos. Mesmo que o mutante quisesse desistir de tudo, a fera dentro de si rugiu furiosa reivindicando estar ao lado da telepata.

O sorriso convencido desenhado nos lábios femininos era um convite claro para que seus corpos se unissem como sempre faziam ao final dos seus encontros.

— Me perdoe pela forma como eu falei com você agora há pouco. Eu... — Engolindo em seco, o mutante terminou de tirar a faixa da mão direita deixando-a cair junto da outra aos seus pés. Sabia que precisava consertar seu erro. Ino não merecia as duras palavras que tinha dito, não naquele instante. — Chegará o momento em que você saberá tudo sobre o demônio parado à sua frente, Loirinha...

O mutante voltou a vê-la caminhar na sua direção, porém, diferente de antes, a Yamanaka não deu tempo para que ele fizesse muita coisa a não ser corresponder ao beijo dominador que ela lhe impunha. Além dos lábios e língua, os dentes femininos deixavam marcas pela boca e lábios do mutante.

— O que você quer de mim, não posso te dar no momento, Naruto.

— E o que eu quero tanto, Loirinha? — Imediatamente o sorriso sacana brotou nos lábios do Uzumaki.

— Não se faça de burro, sei que tem um pouco de inteligência dentro dessa cabeça de _adamantium_. — O homem viu o brilho de excitação desenhado nos olhos azuis da telepata. Ela permanecia pendurada em seu pescoço, as bocas a centímetros de distância. Realmente eles viviam algo acima do desejo carnal, mas o mutante sempre questionava se isso seria capaz de fazê-los realmente felizes. — Nós dois precisamos vencer problemas internos para sermos capazes de mais...

— Você realmente quer mais dessa mente doente?! — Em resposta, o sorriso convencido dançou pela pequena boca feminina.

Novamente a loira deixou de usar palavras para responder o Uzumaki. Os lábios sensuais da mutante tinham o poder de tirar todo o controle do loiro. Ele queria falar mais, expor de forma reservada seus anseios e acabar de vez com a incógnita que eram, mas Ino tinha o dom de dominá-lo completamente quando queria.

Enquanto ele sentia as mãos femininas voltando a massagear sua nuca, pescoço e ombros, as suas apertavam a cintura delgada, trazendo-a para mais perto. Logo o beijo tornou-se ainda mais intenso e lânguido, sendo que o loiro sentiu as pernas da telepata rodeando sua cintura, elevando cada vez mais o contato dos corpos.

Eles sabiam onde aquilo iria terminar e, cansados de lutar contra, deixaram que os sentimentos dominassem seus corpos. Encerrando mais um beijo sôfrego, o Uzumaki zombou ao pé do ouvido da mutante.

— Sabe Loirinha, não é nada justo você permanecer usando essas roupas enquanto eu estou seminu a sua mercê!

O mutante ouviu a loira rir baixinho em resposta a sua afirmação. Sabia que não era apenas a sua ereção que evidenciava o desejo desenfreado por ela, já tinha noção do quanto seus olhos demonstravam o quanto a queria naquele momento. Após sentir a mulher se soltar, o homem pode vê-la levantando os braços e a ouviu falar de forma sugestiva.

— Faças as honras, Naruto. – O mutante constatou que o velho sorriso convidativo da Yamanaka era realmente tentador demais para ele.

As mãos masculinas atreveram-se a tocá-la após o chamado quente. Ele aproveitou para deixar que seus dedos deslizassem pela pele morna. Os orbes azuis de ambos se fitavam diretamente, tendo o contado cortado apenas quando a blusa passou pela cabeça feminina.

De todas as _lingeries_ de Ino, as pretas rendadas eram as que o Uzumaki mais gostava. Eram sensuais e excitantes na medida certa. Deixavam parte da pele amostra e contrastavam lindamente com a brancura da pele da mulher. Os olhos masculinos dançaram por todo o colo ao mesmo passo que o sorriso de canto convencido tomava conta da boca do loiro.

Ino a todo tempo tentava criar uma barreira entre eles, para que nada do que vivessem fosse levado tão a sério, porém, em momentos como aquele, Naruto percebia que a realidade talvez não fosse essa. Havia dito com todas as intenções do mundo de testá-la que tinha fetiche por mulheres que usavam peças íntimas pretas e, depois de algum tempo, a telepata começou a lhe apresentar uma vasta coleção de _lingeries_ desta cor.

— Você é tão gostosa que chega a ser foda demais, Ino.

A risada convencida da Yamanaka veio acompanhada com o balançar de cabelos e com a fala baixa.

— Ora, ora... Vai fazer o serviço pela metade? Não estou entendendo o motivo de continuar mais vestida que você, Wolverine?

Se era descontrole que a telepata queria, era isso que teria. Não se pode trazer à tona a fera sem limites e deixar de saciá-la. Naruto voltou a se aproxima da loira, estava pronto para arrancar a peça quando ela o advertiu, completamente séria.

— Não ouse estragar mais um conjunto dessa maravilha de peça da _Myla_! Depois que você as destrói eu sofro em silêncio a dor de perdê-las.

Concentrado para não irritar a mutante, o homem desabotoou o fecho e retirou a peça. Após derrubá-la no chão, foi obrigado a suspirar extasiado com a certeza de que os seios medianos de Ino eram realmente belos e lindamente desenhados. O contentamento de ouvi-la também suspirar em resposta após tocá-los trouxe-lhe uma fisgada no membro.

Com maestria e cuidado, o loiro tocava-os, fazendo com que os bicos ficassem intumescidos. A boca pequena começava a sinfonia de gemidos excitantes que apenas Ino era capaz de proporcionar ao homem. Ele sentia que por mais solto que fosse o moletom que estava usando era como se suas carnes estivessem sendo comprimidas.

Naruto sentiu que a telepata tentava retribuir suas carícias da mesma forma em seu pescoço e nuca. Seus olhos acompanhavam as reações do corpo feminino e o sorriso convencido voltou para seu rosto ao vê-la lamuriar após abocanhar o seio esquerdo. O mutante quase gargalhou ao ouvir a murmúrio triste dela quando interrompeu o contato.

— Sabe Loirinha, ainda que eu queira muito terminar isso por aqui, você não acha melhor subirmos para o quarto?

Desafiadora, a mulher mirou diretamente o mutante.

— A adrenalina é um estímulo irresistível, principalmente no sexo, não é mesmo?! — A loira aproximou o rosto ficando a centímetros do dele. Surrando sensual, afirmou. — Será que você é capaz de me fazer gozar antes de sermos interrompidos?!

Para o Uzumaki, Ino tinha posto fim à sanidade dos dois. Antes que ela pensasse em alguma coisa, Naruto se antecipou e retirou-lhe a calça deixando-a vestida apenas com a calcinha fio-dental.

— Ah Loirinha, você vai gemer bem manhosinha o meu nome hoje... — Ino riu alto ao vê-lo tão afoito e diretamente ofendido por sua provocação. As grandes mãos masculinas puxaram-na para mais perto, colando os corpos. — Você é tão gostosa!

— Já ouvi essa afirmação hoje e concordo plenamente. — O olhar convencido completou a constatação cheia de si.

Enquanto beijava-a, o Uzumaki sentiu as pernas femininas voltarem a rodear sua cintura. As mãos da mulher acariciavam o pescoço e ombros e alternavam com puxões nos cabelos da nuca masculina. Com o braço direito o mutante rodeava a cintura delgada e sua mão esquerda afagava o seio disponível.

O homem viu a telepata interromper o beijo para começar a gemer ao pé do seu ouvido. Ele sabia que Ino adorava ser tocada nos seios, era o ponto inicial para ascender o vulcão que ela era.

Cuidadosamente começou a ajoelhar no tatame e, com o mesmo cuidado, deitou-a ali. Naruto trabalhou com a mesma rapidez que a Yamanaka tinha usado para soltar seus cabelos e retirar sua calcinha para arrancar sua calça e cueca.

A visão inacreditável e até mesmo épica de Ino deitada a sua mercê, esperando apenas para ser tocada com devoção e deleite, sempre aquecia o coração do loiro. Ele tinha assumido o ritual de admirá-la antes de tocá-la, a magnitude da telepata deixava-o sem palavras e ações.

Ino sorria maliciosamente em retribuição à sua contemplação. A mulher, manhosa como só ela poderia ser, estendeu-lhe a perna direita. Naruto sabia muito bem o que fazer e rapidamente começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas suaves por toda sua extensão, enquanto descia o corpo para perto do dela. Perdeu alguns segundos a mais no interior das coxas feminina.

Os olhos azuis da Yamanaka deixavam transparecer a ansiedade pelos próximos passos do mutante ao mesmo tempo em que ela mordia o lábio inferior aflita. Certa vez, em meio a um dos melhores sexos deles, Ino soltará que Naruto era o seu mais ardente amante. E ele sabia que isso estava ligado à forma como a qual a via – como uma Deusa –, o que tornava o ato único para eles.

Não precisou mais que as reações do corpo dela para que o sorriso convencido do Uzumaki tomasse conta do canto dos seus lábios. Ino poderia ter muito controle sobre ele, mas a recíproca era a mesma e Naruto adorava ter certeza disso.

Tão desejoso quanto ela pelo afago na intimidade da loira, o homem tocou o clitóris delicadamente com o polegar. Sentiu a boca salivar inquieta e a ponta dolorida no membro lembrá-lo que logo poderia estar dentro daquele maravilhoso vale.

Ino arfou extasiada quando a boca masculina começou a dançar por seu sexo. Em movimentos cadenciados, o mutante trazia à tona as melhores sensações que poderia proporcionar à mulher.

Logo a mão esquerda dele pousou sobre o seio direito da mutante e a direita afagou e apertou o quadril dela. Ouvir os gemidos ritmados da telepata completava a visão magnífica que o homem estava tendo. Seus orbes observavam-na derreter pelos seus toques. A mulher dava atenção ao seio esquerdo e a boca, em alguns momentos, gemia lamuriosa e, em outros, sussurrava o nome do mutante.

Bastou mais algumas boas investidas com boca, língua e dedos nos pontos certos para que Ino cantasse a chegada do seu orgasmo. Naruto queria continuar apreciando o corpo feminino remexendo-se sensualmente pelo ápice que havia chego, entretanto, não foi capaz de se conter e logo estava posicionado entre as pernas da telepata.

A Yamanaka foi preenchida com calma e cuidado. Os dois fitavam-se intensamente e o sorriso de satisfação brotou no rosto de ambos quando Naruto estava completamente dentro da loira. As mãos da mulher voaram até a nuca masculina e suas pernas rodearam o quadril dele recepcionando-o. Naruto capturou os lábios já inchados pelos beijos da noite. Gemeu rouco ao sentir a mutante rebolando embaixo de si.

Obedecendo-a, o homem começou a se movimentar. Logo os beijos passaram a ser distribuídos pelas bocas, pescoços e ombros. A mão direita de Naruto voltou a brincar com o seio da mulher. Ino arranhava dominadora as costas masculinas com suas longas unhas.

Então, os olhos azuis de ambos se chocaram. Safiras contra Turmalinas. Ino sabia que Naruto sempre seria como um animal ferido: arredio e desconfiado; mas, mesmo assim, algo a impelia a ficar ao seu lado e tentar cuidar de seu corpo e sua alma, mesmo que isso lhe custasse algumas mordidas e arranhões.

— Ino... Diz o meu nome...

Aquilo poderia soar como uma ordem, os olhos do Uzumaki imploravam. A Yamanaka sentiu algo tão profundo que não foi capaz de descrever. Era como se, atendendo ao pedido dele, estivesse atendendo a um desejo intrínseco. Sua voz lhe soou completamente diferente ao pronunciar o nome que ribombava em sua mente.

— Na-naruto...

Um gemido rouco evidenciou que, tanto homem quanto fera, sentiram-se devidamente aplacados pela voz dela. Então os movimentos ficaram mais fortes. Ino passou a mordiscar a orelha, pescoço, rosto, queixo e lábios dele, tão envolvida quanto ele. O beijo repleto de carinho foi o sinal preciso para que Naruto voltasse a estocá-la com afinco.

O suor escorria pelo corpo dos dois. Quando a mulher apertou os ombros masculinos e respirou profundamente, o mutante teve certeza que o ápice feminino havia chego. Naruto sentiu o estômago revirar de uma forma única ao fitar Ino gemendo para ele. Diferente de todas as outras vezes, o mutante pode sentir que algo novo estava acontecendo entre eles, como se alguma coisa estivesse sendo criada; algo puro, eterno e único; apenas deles. Bastou mais alguns instantes para que o loiro se derramasse dentro da mulher.

Os dois tinham a respiração descompassada. O homem juraria que a coisa mais linda que tinha visto na vida era Ino deitada debaixo de seus braços, respirando rapidamente de olhos fechados apreciando seu orgasmo. O sorriso de felicidade dela era tão contagiante que o mutante sorriu da mesma forma em retribuição, mesmo que ela não estivesse vendo.

Os orbes azuis da mulher fitaram diretamente o homem sobre si. Naruto permanecia com os braços apoiados ao lado da cabeça da loira. Ino suspirou contra os lábios masculinos e afirmou animada.

— Bem, você conseguiu um novo recorde, Uzumaki... — Foi impossível para o mutante conter a risada baixa ao ouvir o que a loira disse. — Devo admitir que estou surpresa. — Balançou a cabeça descrente com o tamanho do ego da telepata. Ele sabia que era dono de um grande orgulho, porém, Ino lhe superava inúmeras vezes.

— Por que eu continuo me enrolando com você, Loirinha?! — O olhar masculino passeava pelo rosto da telepata. Tocando a glande do membro semiereto, a mulher sentenciou direta. Naruto apenas foi capaz de gemer rouco ao sentir a mão quente caminhando pelo início de sua extensão.

— Porque só eu faço você gemer gostoso, Wolverine... — Naruto conseguia ver o desejo brilhando nos olhos azuis de Ino. Sorriu de canto para ela e, antes de poder beijá-la, ouviu-a dizer lânguida. — Vamos tomar uma ducha?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Meu Deus, Hina! — De forma incrédula, os olhos dourados de Kiba fitavam a ex-mutante sentada à sua frente. Irritado, o moreno remexeu-se no colo do companheiro. — Olha, nós imaginávamos que você poderia ter tido problemas, mas não tínhamos ideia das coisas horríveis que aconteceram, _Darling_!

O clandestino time 8 estava sentado na enorme varanda do segundo andar da mansão. No local, havia um sofá para seis pessoas, uma mesa de vidro central e, do lado contrário, três poltronas; além de plantas dispostas pelo ambiente.

Enquanto Shino e Kiba estavam esparramados em uma das poltronas, o Aburame permanecia relaxado embaixo de lupino; sua cabeça repousava no móvel e a mão direita acariciava gentilmente as costas do outro. Apesar da situação despreocupada do corpo masculino, o mutante prestava atenção em tudo que a amiga falava.

Hinata estava recostada com os pés descalços em cima do sofá em frente ao casal; sobre seu colo, Akamaru atacava suas mãos realmente animado com a brincadeira. Relatava sobre anos que tinha ficado afastada do instituto e o Inuzuka se revoltava com cada situação complicada que ela tinha passado.

O clima ameno da noite dava a impressão para ela de que talvez tudo não tivesse sido tão ruim. Estar com eles era mágico e trazia leveza e acalento ao seu coração machucado. As dores da indiferença e preconceito estavam sendo curadas por estar no meio daqueles que entendiam suas mazelas pessoais.

Mesmo sem poderes, Hinata tinha percebido que seu coração sempre seria mutante. A vida havia feito dela uma gota de mudança no grande mar que o mundo poderia ser. Buscar igualar-se foi um grande erro e, com dor e pesar, a mulher descobriu que não precisava se encaixar ao mundo, que o correto era o inverso acontecer.

— Às vezes, viver na mansão é um pouco alienante... — Suspirando, a mulher encostou o corpo no sofá e a cabeça na mão. — Saber que os humanos têm tanto preconceito conosco é deprimente... O que mais me dói é ver que eles não têm conhecimento algum sobre nossa existência, lutas e desejos. É como se fôssemos aberrações...

— Nós salvamos esses sacos de ossos inúmeras vezes! Livramos o rabo deles de virarem poeira cósmica sabe-se lá em quantas ocasiões e, mesmo assim, seremos eternamente caçados! Como demônios?! — A afirmação irritada do Inuzuka representou todo o desconforto dos mutantes com a situação que vinham vivendo. — Nessas horas tenho vontade de deixar tudo pegar fogo. A sorte deles é que vivo nesta porcaria de planeta também...

Existiam retrocessos na lei de controle mutante, todavia, ela permanecia produzindo efeitos e fazendo com que eles lembrassem que a qualquer hora o pior poderia acontecer novamente. O Aburame protestou baixo ao sentir o companheiro novamente se mexer completamente contrariado em seu colo. Tentando acalmar o outro, afirmou contido.

— O desconhecido sempre será assustador para pessoas de mente pequena, Hinata. Nós que temos maior conhecimento devemos ter paciência com eles para lhes ensinar sobre o diferente. — De canto de olho, o lupino fitou o companheiro. Shino observou ele fechar o cenho e engolir em seco. — Não adianta me olhar dessa forma, querido.

— Shino está completamente certo, Kiba. — Vencida, a morena concordou com o outro. A humanidade era um grande mistério, capaz de atitudes belíssimas e, também, de atos monstruosos. — Devemos ser a onda de mudança nesse mar parado e fétido.

Hinata foi incapaz de segurar a reclamação de dor ao terminar a fala e sentir o dedão da mão esquerda ser capturado pelos dentes pequenos e ferinos do cão. Riu logo em seguida ao sentir as lambias na mão; o animal pedia-lhe desculpa pelo ato rude.

— Akamaru, faça o favor de respeitar sua tia! — O comentário duro do pai atento apenas gerou riso nos outros dois. Até mesmo Kiba percebeu a galhofa impressa em sua sentença. — Acho que passou da hora de levar esse carinha para cama. E amanhã as primeiras aulas do dia são nossas...

Levantando-se, o moreno estendeu a mão para que o companheiro o acompanhasse. Após pegar o pequenino cão do colo da ex-mutante, beijou-a no rosto e sorriu contente por saber que no outro dia acordaria e veria sua melhor amiga andando pelos corredores da mansão.

Antes de saírem do local, Shino afagou o topo da cabeça da amiga e, um pouco decepcionado com a demora nos resultados de sua pesquisa, reconfortou-a.

— Hinata, depois das aulas, irei me debruçar sobre a informação que você trouxe e só vou parar depois de encontrar algo.

A morena, de baixo para cima, fitava atentamente ao amigo. Sorriu agradecida. Não tinha muito que dizer, apenas desejava ardentemente que novas notícias fossem obtidas o quanto antes. O Aburame abraçou o outro pelos ombros e os dois foram para o quarto.

A Hyuuga suspirou cansada. Precisava encontrar sua irmã o quanto antes para poder seguir com sua vida longe da mansão. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ficar com os amigos, vivendo o cotidiano deles, estar tão perto de Sasuke mexia com suas estruturas.

Foi impossível para ela não se lembrar do moreno, já que não conseguia esquecer o que Kiba tinha lhe contado. Aquilo reverberava em sua mente e prendia-se no coração.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke caminhava reflexivo e angustiado pelo instituo. Hinata ter voltado para a mansão fez com ele passasse a reviver os sofridos dias de rejeição da morena e o termino conturbado com Ino. O peso de suas escolhas erradas multiplicou-se várias potenciais no instante em que seus olhos pousaram na figura miúda da ex-mutante.

Não havia como proteger a ferida evidente de sua alma, já que era como se o perfume suave da mulher estivesse em todos os lugares. Pelo jeito uma nova fase se iniciava em sua vida; a de aprender a lidar com o machucado exposto e altamente dolorido.

Seu corpo o levou até a varanda do instituto. Precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem e, ironicamente, isso só era possível quando olhava diretamente para a lua cheia. Olhar para o satélite, que tanto lembrava os olhos da Hyuuga, trazia-lhe calma, entendimento e clareza.

O Uchiha parou abruptamente quando percebeu quem também estava no local. Seus olhos buscaram os da morena; era natural para os dois o contato direto. A surpresa nas pérolas da ex-mutante era evidente para ele.

— Desculpe, eu... — O moreno pode notar a mulher mexendo o corpo com desconforto. Suspirou cansado. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, a Hyuuga estava de pé ainda o olhando diretamente. — Pode ficar, Hinata. Realmente não sabia que você estava aqui...

— Fique você, Sasuke. — Engolindo em seco a morena trocou o peso do corpo. A cada segundo sua respiração ficava mais lenta. — Eu já estava indo. Boa noite.

O moreno conseguia ver o quanto a morena tentava sair do lugar, porém, acreditava que a mesma força magnética que fazia com que ele ficasse ali parado exercia o também poder sobre ela. Estavam os dois estáticos fitando-se diretamente.

Havia tanto a dizer para ela, inúmeras formas de pedir perdão e tentar se redimir por todos os erros cometidos até ali. O líder dos X-men sabia que precisava expor seus sentimentos e tentar, um pouco que fosse, ser honrado com o que sentia por ela, mesmo que não tivesse direito algum de lhe dirigir a palavra.

O silêncio sufocante foi interrompido pela pergunta baixa e repleta de angústia da ex-mutante.

— Como você conseguiu sobreviver por tanto tempo sem saber onde Itachi estava? Sem ter uma mísera comunicação dele?

Sasuke pode notar o quanto de dor aquela questão trazia. Talvez se Hinata não estivesse desesperada buscando sua irmã eles nunca teriam a possibilidade de conversar com tanta intimidade novamente. Os olhos vermelhos dilataram-se realmente surpresos. Não havia muito que dizer de positivo ou consolador, já que aqueles anos tinham sido absolutamente duros e obscuros.

— Eu não vivi, apenas sobrevivi... — O Uchiha refreou o instinto de ir até a mulher e abraçá-la. Mesmo querendo apoiá-la de todas as formas, deveria respeitar o desejo da Hyuuga. O suspiro triste que brotou nos lábios femininos doeu tanto nele quanto nela. — Desculpe novamente, gostaria de poder dizer que foi fácil, mas não foi. Apesar de parecer loucura, apenas não desista... A esperança pode ser a única coisa que irá te manter minimamente em paz.

— É tão duro imaginar as coisas que podem estar acontecendo com ela... Enlouquecedor. — Sasuke via que Hinata tentava evitar o choro, porém, a voz falha e as lágrimas no canto dos olhos comprovavam que ela não estava sendo capaz. Cuidadosamente, o moreno caminhou até a outra ficando alguns pequenos passos de distância. — Não sei se serei capaz de permanecer esperançosa por tanto tempo.

— Claro que será! Não importa o quão duro o inimigo é a Vampira jamais desiste. Esse é o seu jeito de viver... — O homem apertou a mão esquerda da ex-mutante em sinal de apoio. Hinata retribuiu o gesto da mesma forma, todavia, balançou a cabeça em negativa. — Nós sabemos que você é capaz de muito, Hinata...

O sorriso triste que o moreno recebeu juntamente com as primeiras lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto feminino afastaram sua racionalidade. Queria permanecer respeitando o espaço da mulher, ainda que tivesse o invadido com o aperto de mão, mas era demais vê-la tão triste e não fazer nada.

Delicadamente os braços masculinos rodearam os ombros da ex-mutante e puxaram a cabeça dela para perto de seu peito. Sasuke manteve uma mão afagando os cabelos índigos e a outra pousou imóvel nas costas femininas. Hinata rodeou os braços ao redor do mutante retribuindo-lhe o toque.

— Há no mínimo dois anos eu já não sou essa Vampira, Sasuke. — A voz suave da morena sussurrou. O líder dos X-men sentia o coração palpitar alucinado no peito e sabia que ela era capaz de ouvi-lo; parecia que as batidas conseguiam ficar cada vez mais altas. — A cura me fez apenas um remendo de algo que não deveria existir...

— A cura jamais será capaz de apagar quem você é, Hinata...

Se Sasuke nunca tinha imaginado viver uma vida longe da Hyuuga, pior ainda era ter a certeza de que nunca mais poderia pousar seus olhos sobre ela. Saber que a morena estava bem, na medida do possível, foi o que sempre trouxe certo conforto para o líder dos X-men. E, mesmo sendo um pensamento completamente egoísta – e ele tinha total consciência disto –, só a ideia de não ser mais possível fez um frio de medo percorrer a espinha dele.

— Nós vamos encontrá-la, pode ter certeza disso. Irei até o fim do mundo atrás da sua irmã.

O Uchiha queria ter segurado o ímpeto do seu coração, entretanto, foi mais forte do que ele; o cheiro suave da morena inundou os seus sentidos, tê-la tão próximo era realmente perigoso. Ouviu o suspiro baixo da mulher seguido pelo choro dolorido.

— Você é muito mais do que esse mundo merecia que existisse; muito mais do que eu merecia...

— Por que não me contou sobre você e Ino?

Sasuke sorriu de canto ao ouvir a pergunta, deixou que a mão nas costas femininas afagasse o corpo miúdo com carinho. A pontada de cobrança na voz melodiosa, involuntariamente, inflou o ego masculino. Ainda existia muito entre eles e isso era mais perigoso ainda.

— Jamais usaria isso para me aproximar de você. — O moreno sentia o coração apertar e o ritmo de sua respiração aumentar. As feridas em sua alma ardiam, mas ele sabia que as de Hinata doíam mais fundo. — A razão para não te contar foi justamente por saber o quanto eu fui um cretino egoísta com você. Não tenho direito algum de trazer dor para sua vida novamente, Hinata...

— Então, por que vocês não estão juntos? — Havia muito medo por parte da mulher naquela pergunta e o líder dos X-men sentiu os músculos tencionarem. Sasuke não sabia que seu coração era capaz de bater ainda mais rápido.

Os olhos vermelhos cerraram-se. Depois de engolir em seco, o homem afirmou baixo.

— Sempre serei grato por tudo que Ino fez por mim, mas não havia mais motivos para ficarmos juntos. Já não nos amávamos como um casal... — Os braços da mulher deixaram de rodear o corpo do mutante. Suspirando baixo, a morena deu dois passos para trás. Antes que ela se afastasse, ele sentenciou decidido. — Eu amo apenas uma mulher e viverei com esse sentimento aprisionado...

Mesmo querendo fazer o inverso, Sasuke não impediu a morena de deixar seus braços. Viu-a indo embora sem olhá-lo e sem dizer qualquer palavra. Era isso que merecia: ver o amor de sua vida ir embora e não poderia reclamar sobre, já que tinha plantado todas aquelas ervas daninha no sentimento mais puro que nascera no seu peito.

Completamente derrotado, sentou no sofá disposto no local. Sentiu as lágrimas nascerem nos seus olhos e, olhando para o chão, deixou que algumas delas caíssem. Há quanto tempo não chorava? Não deixava o desespero tomar conta completamente do seu ser? A redenção só vem depois de muita dor e ele precisava viver as dores que vinha postergando há anos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GLOSSÁRIO:

Darling – Querida.

Imouto – Irmão(ã) mais novo.

 **N/A –** OLAR AMOURES! TUDO BEM?!

Chegamos com mais um capítulo para vocês! Perdão pela demora, mas a vida é repleta dessas coisas e nós esclarecemos o que aconteceu nos últimos meses nas notas finais.

Cada vez eu me apaixono mais e mais por esse projeto. Sério! Pareço mãe babona pelo próprio filho, mas gente, vejam só, meu coração está todinho aqui e eu tenho que reconhecer isso.

Estou muito feliz que passamos dos 150 Fav no SS e que aos poucos nas outras plataformas leitores vem chegando e aparecendo.

Obrigada de coração e saibam que vamos até o fim com essa história.

Perdoem eventuais erros, nós tentamos não deixar passar.

Sobre o capítulo:

Hinata está de volta no instituto e espero que vocês tenham conseguido ver o quanto esse lugar é importante pra ela, não só pelo fato do Uchiha estar ali, mas por eles serem sua efetiva família.

O time 8 é meu xodó (todos sabem) e poder usar deles para transmitir a maior mensagem que eu poderia ter na vida (AMAR A DIVERSIDADE É AMAR O MUNDO E A SI MESMO! ENTÃO: #ELENÃO; #ELENUNCA, #ELEJAMAIS!) foi a satisfação deste capítulo.

Pois não é que o Hentai chegou! *todos vibram*. Eu não tenho muito que falar, apenas sentir o quanto foi ótimo escrevê-lo e maravilhoso reler pra postar (sendo que Hentai é uma escrita complicada pra minha pequenina pessoa).

E esse Kakashi todo poderoso ai?! Tem nem o que falar! Só desejar KKKKKKKKKKK.

Outra coisa maravilhosa que essa história me trouxe: trabalhar com personagens que eu nem imaginava, como por exemplo, o quarteto do som. Os desenterrei por conta da história da Lucy-Moon (procurem por Armor no SS) e estou contente por demais de usá-los.

E me perdoem por não trazer uma correlação entre o time do som e mutantes, ainda não fechei a escolha, mas ela virá! FIQUEM CALMOS!

Por fim, SOFRE AI SASUKE QUE VOCÊ TÁ PRECISANDO! Kkkkkkkkkk apesar de eu amar esse meu personagem, ele tem que se redimir pra poder respirar o mesmo ar da nossa Hinata-Hime.

Beijos,

A.S.

P.s: o cap 7 já foi pra betagem... shiuuuuu...

 **N/B** : Caros leitores de Gene-X, gostaria novamente de me desculpar pela demora na postagem desse novo capítulo. Pra quem leu as notas finais do capítulo anterior, sabe como as coisas estavam complicadas pra mim como beta e, consequentemente, para a Asakura Yumi como autora. Espero que a demora possa ser compensada com um capítulo delicioso como esse! Por favor, não esqueçam de mandar seus reviews pra Asakura Yumi com todo amor e carinho que ela merece, pois essa história merece cada um! Beijos, até a próxima!

 **Arê**.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

Lista de mutantes:

Hinata – Vampira (Anna Marie)

Sasuke – Ciclope (Scott Summers)

Hanabi – X-23 (Laura Kinney/Howlett)

Naruto – Wolverine (Logan/James Howlett)

Ino – Rainha Branca (Emma Frost)

Shino – Câmara (Jonothon "Jono" Evan Starsmore)

Sakura – Pássaro Trovejante (John Proudstar)

Kiba – Lupina/o (Rahne Sinclair)

Hiruzen Sarutobi – Professor X (Charles Xavier)

Konohamaru – Mancha Solar (Roberto da Costa)

Moegi – Dinamite (Tabitha Smith)

Udon – Elixir (Joshua "Josh" Foley)

Orochimaru – Sr. Sinistro (Nathaniel Essex)

Kabuto – Lady Mental (Regan Wyngarde)

Morlocks:

Deidara – Erg

Konan – Callisto (Alexandra "Sasha" Gabler)

Pain – Mikhail Rasputin

Juugo – Caliban

Morlocks – Grupo de mutantes que vivem escondidos nos esgotos de _Nova Iorque_.

Wakanda – País localizado na África subsariana, supostamente de terceiro mundo e subdesenvolvido, além de ser o local onde foi encontrado o metal _vibranium_ (metal precioso capaz de absorver qualquer impacto, tendo consistência mais maleável em relação ao _adamantium_ ).

Boroughs – Divisão administrativa equivalente a distrito, freguesia ou subprefeitura. Diferente de bairros que indicam uma divisão geográfica, o Burgo (tradução para o português de Boroughs) é como um condado onde a unidade administrativa age de forma municipal criada de acordo com o local onde está inserida.

 **Gene X – Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata respirava rapidamente, sentindo os pulmões inflarem e esvaziarem em uma velocidade absurda. Não tinha sido capaz de permanecer sequer mais um segundo perto de Sasuke, ainda mais depois de ouvir as últimas palavras que ele proferira. Culpava-se por querer estar nos braços dele depois de tudo o que tinha vivido até ali, e por só ter retornado à mansão Konoha em razão de sua irmã. Sua mente sempre a lembrava por qual motivo estava ali, mas seu coração a traía sempre que pensava nos olhos vermelhos do Uchiha.

Ela já não era mais a jovem apaixonada, era uma mulher repleta de feridas: feridas causadas por ele, por seu pai, por Mística e por ela mesma. Hinata era seu próprio mar de sofrimento e confusão, sendo que lhe restava apenas tentar nadar dia e noite para não morrer afogada.

A morena permanecia encostada à porta do quarto, chorando silenciosa por querer, ao mesmo tempo, bater no líder dos X-Men e beijar-lhe intensamente. Mesmo que soubesse que não poderia dar tanto crédito às palavras dele – sua ingenuidade tinha sido apagada há tempos –, elas ainda reverberavam em sua mente.

Deveria se convencer que a única razão que a levava a estar e a permanecer ali era Hanabi. Seria forte e deixaria o amor pelo Uchiha morrer afogado dentro do seu coração. Era apenas isso que esperava de si.

Ainda chorando, a ex-mutante deitou na grande cama de casal. De mãos dadas com a angústia, caminhou até o vale dos sonhos. Quem sabe ali pudesse ser capaz de esquecer as dores reais e conseguisse ser feliz?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Realmente, se Kurenai não conhecesse os meandros das ruas e das galerias subterrâneas dos esgotos de _Manhattan_ , um dos cinco _Boroughs_ de _Nova Iorque_ , não seria capaz de chegar ao local ocupado por aqueles mutantes. Ter buscado abrigo junto aos _Morlocks_ em um momento de fraqueza tinha sido sua salvação tempos atrás, e, pelo jeito, seria uma nova forma de redenção de seus erros.

A morena caminhava pelos corredores estreitos das galerias, desviando pelos locais exatos para chegar à entrada da cidade clandestina criada pelo grupo de mutantes. Em sua maioria, os seres que ali residiam buscavam fugir do preconceito evidente que viveram e viveriam por terem suas mutações fisicamente evidentes; muitos deles sendo, inclusive, considerados esteticamente feios.

Os orbes vermelhos focaram diretamente na parede de pedra ao final da passagem. Aqueles que não conheciam os segredos do grupo de mutantes achariam que era o fim da galeria e voltariam por onde tinham vindo, mas a Yuuhi sabia muito bem como entrar na pequena cidadela escondida ali. Tocou três tijolos, os quais eram a senha para abrir a entrada secreta do local, e aguardou a abertura da passagem. Não foi preciso caminhar muito depois para que a mulher ouvisse o som dos moradores do local.

Por aquelas galerias, os mutantes caminhavam e viviam como se estivessem na superfície; eles se amontoavam nos barracos construídos na parte central, havendo um pequeno comércio, um estabelecimento para jogatina e uma unidade de saúde improvisada.

– Há quanto tempo não lhe vemos, Mística! – A voz jovial do mutante chamou a atenção da mulher fazendo com que ela o fitasse diretamente. Ele prosseguiu com um tom zombeteiro: – Está precisando de abrigo novamente?

Os olhos azuis do loiro analisavam atentamente a outra. Ele permanecia agachado sobre escombros formados de tijolos e cascalhos explodidos, em sua mão esquerda um pequeno punhado de argila era apertado com cuidado. Sabia que a presença dela no meio deles não deveria significar boa coisa.

– Faz mesmo muito tempo, Deidara... Tanto que você aparentemente esqueceu o que sou capaz de fazer com essa sua língua grande. – Kurenai pode perceber que os demais mutantes prestavam atenção na conversa dos dois e ela sabia bem o motivo, já que não era sempre que um visitante aparecia por ali. Séria, continuou direta. – Não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras! Vim falar com Pain, onde ele está?!

O loiro não conseguiu evitar o assovio baixo ao ouvir as palavras da mulher. Então ela queria falar diretamente com o líder dos Morlocks? O mutante se perguntava se ela ainda tinha direito a essa honraria. Antes que ele fosse capaz de responder, viu a figura de Konan aparecer por entre os demais mutantes.

– Olá, Kurenai. – O olhar firme da mutante de cabelos roxos mirava diretamente a morena. De forma serena, prosseguiu com seu dever. – Venha comigo, Pain já está te esperando.

Deidara revirou os olhos ao ver as mulheres caminhando pela multidão; queria ter tido tempo de mostrar um pouco de sua arte da explosão antes de avisar o líder sobre a presença da forasteira. Voltou sua atenção para a argila em sua mão. Pelo jeito teria que se contentar em procurar outra forma de expor sua amada arte.

As duas caminharam em silêncio até onde Pain estava, sendo que não demoraram a chegar ao local. Apesar da vida que os escondidos tentavam levar, aquilo não era um quinto do que eles poderiam viver na superfície.

Kurenai conseguiu ver que os diferentes olhos do líder dos Morlocks pousavam diretamente sobre sua figura. Konan parou ao lado de Pain, enquanto o mesmo permanecia sentado na poltrona no centro da sala.

– Sabia que não deveríamos acreditar quando você disse que nunca mais iria trazer problemas para nós, Mística...

Os olhos vermelhos da mutante não quebraram o contato com o outro. Ainda que ela respeitasse o famoso líder e reconhece o poder de seus dons mutantes, a morena seria capaz de fazer tudo por Hinata, mesmo que para isso tivesse que buscar auxílio de pessoas que tinha jurado não ver mais. Depois de já ser capaz de voltar à superfície, a Yuuhi prometeu pessoalmente à Pain que não voltaria a procurá-los ou que causaria qualquer problema aos mutantes escondidos, sendo que estava quebrando seu juramento e corria riscos com essa decisão.

Kurenai precisava apenas confirmar uma informação para que prosseguisse com seu plano para localizar o paradeiro da irmã de sua menininha. Desde o momento em que Hinata entrou para os X-Men, ela buscava um jeito de consertar os erros de seu passado para com a Hyuuga; procurou por anos formas de conseguir se aproximar e esse parecia ser um meio evidente de conseguir seu intento.

– Só preciso falar rapidamente com um dos seus. Depois, nós efetivamente nunca mais iremos nos ver, Pain.

– E o que me levaria a deixar que isso acontecesse? – Não havia nada além de um genuíno questionamento na pergunta do ruivo.

– Trata-se do pedido de uma mãe desesperada. – Cerrando os olhos e engolindo em seco, a morena sentenciou decidida. – Você ajudou essa mutante em um momento de desesperança, espero que seja capaz de repetir o ato!

– Agradeça à Callisto por termos salvo sua vida anos atrás. – Pain replicou de forma calma, fitando a mulher de cabelos roxos ao seu lado. – Se dependesse de mim, as Sentinelas teriam acabado com você. – O líder dos Morlocks sentiu o aperto delicado em seu ombro e fechou os olhos, contrariado. Quase que como sussurrando, terminou sua fala. – Veja, você tem apenas alguns minutos para falar com quem precisa... Depois disso, desapareça e nunca mais volte a nos procurar.

Kurenai sorriu agradecida para a mulher parada ao lado do mutante, sendo que Konan retribuiu o gesto da mesma forma. Não foi preciso caminhar muito para encontrar quem ela procurava. Juugo estava parado do lado de fora do recinto de Pain.

– É muito bom saber que você ainda reconhece a minha presença, Caliban. – A mulher parou ao lado do mutante. Seus olhos vermelhos fitaram diretamente os orbes alaranjados dele. Sorrindo gentilmente, afirmou calma. – Preciso que você me informe o local do esconderijo secreto do Senhor Sinistro.

Ficou evidente para a mulher o desconforto do outro quando ela citou o nome do seu antigo algoz.

Quando Kurenai foi salva pelos Morlocks, Juugo tomou conta dos seus ferimentos. Além do próprio dom de detectar outros mutantes psionicamente, ter ficado tanto tempo ao lado de Kurenai intensificou o reconhecimento da "marca" psíquica dela quando eles estavam próximos um do outro. Essa não era a primeira vez que ele a sentia depois que ela havia ido embora e, bem por isso, foi capaz de saber de sua chegada antes mesmo que ela acessasse a cidadela dos Morlocks.

– Juugo não recorda do que viveu fora desses muros...

– Isso é uma enorme mentira e nós sabemos disso. – Ela virou-se para ele, lhe lançando um olhar sério. – Ele capturou uma pessoa que é importante para alguém que eu amo, e eu preciso ajudá-la. Você sabe a importância que algumas pessoas assumem na nossa vida!

O ruivo suspirou resignado. Se pudesse, apagaria todo o passado que tinha vivido com o Senhor Sinistro. Haviam sido anos duros onde apenas foi tratado como um experimento de laboratório. A única coisa boa que tinha acontecido naquele período foi conhecer Kimimaro, sua singular lembrança feliz do inferno daqueles anos.

– Hinata é alguém que você ama verdadeiramente, Kurenai... – Agora, quem estava desconfortável com a afirmação era a mutante. Poucos sabiam daquela informação. – A base principal está situada no Estado do _Kansas_ , em _Kansas City_ , num barracão perto da rodovia central.

Kurenai nunca imaginou que poderia sentir tanto alívio e esperança na vida. Sorriu realmente agradecida para o mutante e se pôs a caminho de dar prosseguimento no seu plano pessoal. Neste momento, precisava encontrar uma forma de informar sua menininha sobre a descoberta da localização de sua irmã.

Porém, antes de sair completamente do local, conseguiu ouvir as últimas palavras do mutante.

– É bom saber que você está tentando redimir seus pecados, Mística.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kabuto permanecia sorrindo para a figura da mutante deitada abaixo de si. O albino poderia jurar que via uma sombra de repulsa desenhada nas pérolas arroxeadas da jovem. Aproximou ainda mais o rosto do dela, enquanto ela permanecia presa pelas amarras de contenção da maca. A mão masculina percorreu o rosto da mutante pousando entre o pescoço e maxilar.

Mesmo que o mutante tivesse inibido todos os sentimentos que um dia a morena tinha conhecido na vida no momento em que a redesignou mentalmente, o corpo feminino era capaz de reconhecer os atos do outro e sentir o desejo inerente de repeli-lo. X-23 queria conseguir soltar seu corpo das amarras físicas e mentais que o outro lhe impunha nas sessões de tortura particular, e sabia que se fosse capaz de fazer isso, iria trucidá-lo em pequeninos pedaços.

Havia um esforço enorme de sua parte para esconder o que realmente estava sentindo, tinha consciência de que poderia ser prejudicada caso o Yakushi tivesse conhecimento de tudo o que passava em sua mente. Ainda que não fosse capaz de se expressar por palavras, devido a alguma coisa que ele tinha feito, mas que ela não sabia ao certo o que era, X-23 entendia tudo o que ele e os outros à sua volta falavam.

O sorriso do albino aumentou quando os olhos da jovem o fitaram diretamente.

– Você realmente é o brinquedinho mais divertido que temos aqui nesse laboratório de monstruosidades. – Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela com escárnio, e sentiu a jovem segurar a respiração quando virou o rosto para aproximar seus lábios dos dela. – E é divertidíssimo brincar com você, X-23.

Junto com o enorme embrulho no estômago, a respiração da morena acelerou rapidamente ao perceber que ele estava tão perto. Cerrando os dentes, ela conteve o ímpeto de destruir o homem que estava debruçado sobre si. Fechou os punhos e inspirou lentamente pelo nariz. Kabuto deixou que sua mão descesse pelos ombros da jovem, acariciando-a com certa força. Os dígitos gélidos tocavam a pele como sinal de dominação.

Absorto em suas divagações, o homem continuou:

– Quando o Mestre decidiu iniciar o experimento Arma X, eu realmente fiquei incomodado. – Havia um misto de sensações tentando arrebatar à mutante; desde nojo, raiva, e asco indo até culpa. X-23 apenas buscava manter a lucidez por seu bem pessoal. Aquele era um dos momentos mais dolorosos, muito mais que os físicos. Ela se sentia realmente violentada quando Kabuto iniciava suas conversas isoladas. – Veja bem, X-23, eu já sou a obra prima dele... – Lentamente, a morena engoliu em seco ao sentir o toque dele deslizando por seu tronco, tocando-a demoradamente ao lado dos medianos seios e repousando em sua cintura. Kabuto intensificou o aperto quando estancou o movimento perto do cós da calça que a jovem usava. Desde as primeiras sessões com ela, para ele, era necessário demarcar física e psicologicamente sua cobaia. – Mas quando nós começamos nossa relação... – Os olhos negros dele passearam pelo rosto da morena e se fixaram na boca dela. Nesse instante, o albino expirou lentamente. – Entendi o que era sentir o verdadeiro prazer de criar algo único e apenas seu... Você é minha, X-23, minha obra prima perfeita.

Sempre que a mutante ouvia essas palavras, algo dentro dela, que ela não sabia onde estava, gritava dizendo que era mentira, que sua existência não pertencia a ninguém além dela mesma. Porém, não havia muito o que fazer; ali estava ela, a mercê do seu mais odioso algoz, apenas esperando que ele nunca passasse dos limites já ultrapassados.

Kabuto ainda dedilhou por toda a extensão da pele exposta de sua barriga. E o desejo intrínseco de matá-lo tentou dominar X-23, porém, ela o controlou. O Yakushi ainda estava andando por sua mente, projetando pensamentos nojentos e doentios sobre os dois; a ela, restava fingir que não os via.

O cheiro dele dava-lhe náuseas. E quando ela imaginou que tudo tinha terminado, o albino lhe sorriu torto e ficou a centímetros de seus lábios. Era evidente para as pérolas arroxeadas que algo estava crescendo dentro dele e isso lhe trouxe um grande alerta. Pelo jeito, estava na hora de conseguir fugir daquele lugar.

X-23 não se recordava de sua vida antes de acordar presa em uma maca; não havia um fio qualquer ligando sua existência para fora dos muros do complexo do Senhor Sinistro. Também não sabia quando tinha deixado de ser apenas uma arma e criado consciência, apenas entendia que ela não deveria estar ali e buscava desde então uma forma de fugir.

Realmente algo estava mudando entre eles, pois ela sentiu o homem roçar sua pélvis contra a dela, enquanto subia a mão até seu pescoço e ali a acariciava. Para a mutante, esse foi o ápice da aversão que sentia pelo albino.

– Hoje iremos testar o quanto você é resistente à dor... – Kabuto sussurrou e se afastou da jovem de forma abrupta, descendo da maca e se aproximando do monitor da máquina de eletrochoque. – Se for uma boa garota, prometo terminar nosso encontro rapidamente. Porém, como sempre, ainda manteremos a nossa conexão pela dor...

Os orbes arroxeados da jovem dilataram-se quando ela sentiu o estimulador cerebral ser conectado em sua cabeça. X-23 sabia que logo sua sessão de tortura física iria se iniciar, já que os demais estimuladores estavam conectados em seus braços e pernas. Seus pulmões encheram-se de ar e a morena engoliu em seco quando ouviu o baralho do aparelho sendo ligado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kidomaru caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores do complexo do Senhor Sinistro. Não queria admitir, mas naquele instante deseja encontrar X-23 vagando pelo local. Geralmente, quando eles não estavam treinando, a jovem andava a esmo pelo complexo, e, se o mutante não soubesse que ela era a bonequinha obediente do mestre e de seu pupilo, ele poderia jurar que a morena estava buscando uma forma de fugir dali.

Depois de adentrar a parte dos laboratórios, foi capaz de ouvir os gritos ensurdecedores femininos. Kidomaru não foi capaz de distinguir a quem os sons pertenciam, apenas conseguiu sentir todo o desespero e pavor presente neles. Sua razão dizia para sair dali o quanto antes, que não deveria se meter em assuntos que não lhe pertenciam; mas a vontade de saber quem era o torturado da vez era muito maior. Poderia soar sádico aos demais, porém, para ele, isso era apenas uma forma de se satisfazer pessoalmente.

Sorrateiramente, caminhou pelos corredores guiando-se pelo som dos gritos dolorosos. Antes de realmente chegar ao local da sessão de tortura, o som cessou e, realmente desapontado, Kidomaru chiou baixo. Continuou o caminho apenas por já ter chego até ali. Esgueirou-se até a porta do laboratório ocupado e o sorriso sádico estampado em seu rosto morreu ao ver a figura da mutante morena contorcendo seu corpo atado sobre a maca. Para ele, a cena foi mais dolorosa do que ele gostaria que fosse, e isso lhe trouxe um grande alerta.

O mutante conseguiu ver, pela fresta da porta, que X-23 respirava com dificuldade e que suas mãos estavam cerradas, ao que tudo indicava, pela dor dos choques elétricos que percorreram seu corpo. Também foi capaz de visualizar a satisfação estampada nos olhos negros do albino parado ao lado dela.

Kidomaru já havia passado por sessões de tortura como aquela, quando ainda era apenas uma cobaia nas mãos de Kabuto, então sabia muito bem como o pupilo do Senhor Sinistro adorava apreciar os seus momentos de Dr. Monstro. Uma gota de suor frio escorreu por sua espinha e ele pode jurar que o medo de ser posto no lugar da mutante começava a rondá-lo.

De fora da sala, o moreno acompanhou vidrado o Yakushi desligar o aparelho e se aproximar da mutante. Os olhos de Kidomaru praticamente se arregalaram quando ele viu o albino tocando X-23 no rosto tão intimamente e ouviu sua estranha afirmação.

– Chegará o dia em que não precisarei projetar mais nada na sua mente, X-23...

O mutante não soube precisar o que o moveu, porém, antes que fosse possível pensar, ele havia adentrado à sala de supetão. E logo que entrou, notou que Kabuto se afastou rapidamente da jovem, a qual permanecia aparentemente presa em outro mundo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Kidomaru? – Era evidente para o moreno o descontentamento e a irritação na voz do outro. Respirando profundamente, ele buscava uma forma de se livrar da roubada que tinha acabado de entrar.

– Kabuto, apenas estou cumprindo ordens. – Afirmou com a cara mais deslavada de todas. Os dois se fitavam diretamente. Engolindo em seco, o mais novo mentiu descaradamente. – O Senhor Sinistro pediu que eu levasse X-23 para falar com ele... agora!

O albino cerrou os olhos e Kidomaru desejou ter o dom mutante de desaparecer. Agora, ele queria apenas que sua mentira não estivesse tão evidente assim. Expirou lentamente quando viu o outro se aproximar da jovem e soltar tanto os conectores do aparelho quando as amarras da maca.

– Nós acabamos de ter uma pequenina sessão de testes especiais, por isso, você terá que carregar X-23 até a sala do mestre. – O tom de voz do outro era mordaz e o moreno jurava que Kabuto o teria matado naquele instante.

O mutante se apressou o máximo que pode para dar apoio à jovem. X-23 permanecia presa no seu transe pessoal, sendo assim, Kidomaru teve que passar o braço esquerdo dela por seu pescoço e apoiar sua mão no quadril feminino. Se a situação não fosse tão perturbadora, ele até se sentiria feliz por estar tão próximo da jovem; aquilo tinha sido o máximo que já havia conseguido na vida.

Kidomaru arrastou a morena para fora sala e decidiu levá-la para os quartos. Por ora, sabia que bastava deixá-la repousar um pouco para que seus dons mutantes começassem a agir. No meio do caminho pode perceber que ela passou a se remexer em seus braços, talvez eles nem precisassem chegar aos dormitórios para que X-23 voltasse ao normal.

– Pode ter certeza que vou arrumar uma forma de você me pagar por essa, X-23... Eu te livrei de continuar sendo torturada por aquele sádico...

Logo as pérolas arroxeadas de X-23 miraram o rosto mutante e ele engoliu em seco novamente. Se havia algo que já tinha entendido é que a morena odiava qualquer contato físico e, pelo jeito, ele começava a entender o motivo. Também percebeu o brilho de ódio pintado no olhar sempre opaco da morena.

– Eles ainda acham que você é apenas uma casca oca, mas eu consigo ver... Tem algo aí dentro repleto de ódio... – Kidomaru sentiu a jovem puxando o braço que estava apoiado em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que ela se livrava do toque na cintura. Os dois pararam no meio do corretor e logo ele continuou. – Kabuto, você o odeia, não é?!

Junto com o olhar raivoso, ele recebeu apenas um rosnado, o qual lhe soou como uma confirmação. A morena logo começou a caminhar em direção à sala de treinamento, sendo que aos poucos acelerava cada vez mais seus passos.

Kidomaru suspirou confuso. Precisava arrumar uma bela desculpa para dar à Kabuto mais tarde, bem como tinha que entender qual era o magnetismo que o atraia sempre para perto de X-23. Notou como ela corria como um bicho assustado para longe dele e isso lhe pareceu ofensivo. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e voltou a chiar baixo. Decidiu que daria um tempo destes problemas indo diretamente para o seu dormitório. Já bastava por aquela noite.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mesmo que ele soubesse os motivos que levavam o tio a não descer do carro nas visitas à morena na mansão Konoha, isto não aplacava a intensa raiva que Neji sentia da conduta assumida por ele.

Desde quando Hinata havia buscado refúgio no seu antigo lar, o Hyuuga mais novo a visitava com regularidade, e, logo depois da primeira visita, Hiashi havia imposto sua presença nestes dias. Depois daquele pedido, Neji, pela primeira vez em anos, sentiu orgulho de seu tio; porém, ao saber que ele não iria entrar na mansão e ver a filha depois de tanto tempo, o que lhe restou foi o desgosto e vergonha por vê-lo ceder ao medo de ser rejeitado por ela. O Hyuuga sabia que era hipocrisia de sua parte, pois esse havia sido o seu maior pavor quando encontrou a morena pessoalmente meses atrás. Entretanto, intimamente, ele ainda via Hiashi como um exemplo na vida, alguém que um dia chegou a idolatrar; vê-lo tão fraco e humano era assustador.

Antes de entrar no carro, o moreno respirou profundamente. Especialmente naquele dia, sentiu Hinata realmente triste e desolada. O primeiro encontro deles tinha lhe mostrado que existiam outras cicatrizes abertas no coração da prima, e ali na mansão parecia que elas tinham sido realmente escancaradas.

Os olhos perolados dela denunciavam o nível altíssimo de dor e angústia que ela vinha vivendo. Ele sabia que talvez para a ex-mutante, no momento, estar com seu tio não fosse a melhor escolha, mas Neji acreditava que isso fosse importante para curar uma pequena parte da alma dela. O tio e a prima realmente precisavam se acertar para conseguirem seguir em frente.

O homem mais novo sentiu as pérolas cinzas do mais velho pousarem sobre si. Uma pequena veia saltou em sua testa quando ele apenas permaneceu em silêncio aguardando seu "relatório".

– Hinata-sama estava evidentemente apática e deprimida hoje... – Neji disse sem rodeios e sentiu o tio se remexer no banco ao seu lado. Os olhos masculinos miravam-se diretamente. Seco, continuou. – Eles permanecem buscando o paradeiro da pessoa que tinha o veículo registrado em seu nome.

– Se nem mesmo a polícia de Nova Iorque tem qualquer registro sobre esse tal de Kimimaro, não vejo como esses jovens serão capazes de conseguir algo diferente. – A constatação do mais velho irritou o mais novo. Ele não havia proferido qualquer palavra sobre Hinata?! Deuses! A quem Hiashi queria enganar?! Voltando sua atenção para o motorista no banco da frente, o patriarca ordenou diretamente. – Suigetsu, nos deixe na empresa e depois volte cá e cumpra com sua obrigação.

O Hyuuga mais novo viu que o albino respondeu ao tio com a cabeça e logo depois o vidro interno da limusine foi levantado. Esticou as mãos sobre os joelhos e voltou sua atenção para a paisagem que dançava pelo vidro da porta do passageiro. Naquele instante, bastava o silêncio para que Neji não se sentisse tão desconfortável.

– Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que eu sou apenas um grande egoísta, Neji... – As palavras de Hiashi tiraram o mais novo de seus pensamentos. Ele permaneceu quieto, não havia interesse algum de sua parte em fazer o tio acreditar o contrário. Os olhos acinzentados dele pousaram sobre a figura do patriarca. – E, realmente, não há muito orgulho na minha conduta; porém, é preciso muito mais que desejo pessoal para que eu a veja... Há um caminho a ser percorrido, mesmo que doloroso...

– Com todo o respeito, Hiashi-sama, mas essa estrada é tão longa assim? Tanto que o senhor vai precisar passar mais meses evitando sua filha? – O mais velho fechou os punhos. Neji não quis soar ácido e rude, mas isto foi superior ao seu respeito e vontade. Viu o tio respirando profundamente antes de respondê-lo.

– Julgamentos sem entender completamente tudo o que está envolvido são, na maioria das vezes, viciados. – Cerrando os olhos, afirmou sério. – No momento correto, eu irei encontrar minha filha e resolver nossa situação, pode ficar tranquilo. Até lá, vamos focar nossos esforços em encontrar Hanabi.

Neji não conseguiu evitar o gosto amargo que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram. Suspirou vencido e voltou mais uma vez sua atenção para a vida que corria do lado de fora de sua janela.

Deseja despejar todos os impropérios que pensava sobre o patriarca naquele instante. Se ele realmente não soubesse do amor que ele nutria pelas duas filhas, poderia acreditar que Hiashi apenas buscava a mais velha com o interesse de desvendar o paradeiro da mais nova. Neji apenas esperava que a ex-mutante acreditasse nos sentimentos do pai quando descobrisse a verdade, quando soubesse que em todo esse tempo Hiashi a vigiava com olhos atentos de longe.

– Assim como Hanabi, Hinata é uma parte importante da minha vida. Nunca se esqueça isso, meu sobrinho...

Pelo canto do olho, o moreno pode ver que desenhado no rosto austero do tio havia um repuxar de lábios triste. Ele não precisava esquecer nada, pois sabia da verdade; mas a dúvida que rondava sua mente era se Hinata seria capaz de crer nisso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Depois que o primo foi embora, Hinata deixou que toda a tristeza que habitava seu coração transbordasse. Sentia-se uma pequena rata, presa em uma apertada gaiola, esperando o próximo teste de laboratório. Ter Kiba, Shino e Neji tão perto, conviver com os X-Men no instituto… Aquelas eram coisas que lhe traziam acalento; não conseguir descobrir mais sobre o sequestro de Hanabi, porém, era torturante.  
Naquele dia em especial, toda aquela situação tinha tirado a morena do eixo. O Hyuuga havia lhe consolado, e até mesmo Sasuke tinha lhe dito palavras acolhedoras, mas nada era capaz de aplacar o sentimento de impotência que ela estava vivendo.

Sua irmã tinha sido sequestrada pelos malditos Skrulls e eles só sabiam o nome da pessoa que tinha alugado o carro, sendo que não havia o registro dele em qualquer lugar do mundo. E já fazia um ano desde que Hanabi desaparecera! Aquilo já fazia um ano. Os mutantes chegaram ao final do labirinto e não existia saída, o que era ainda mais desesperador.

A única certeza que Hinata tinha era que Hanabi ainda estava viva. Mesmo longe há tantos anos, a ex-mutante sabia que o vínculo que tinha com a irmã não havia se desfeito, e era por senti-lo intacto que a Hyuuga lutava todos os dias para encontrar a mais nova.

Suspirando vencida, a jovem caminhou até o jardim que ficava atrás da mansão e sentou-se na grama verde. O sol brilhava alto no fim da manhã, e, mesmo que ele a convidasse para a vida, Hinata desejava afundar-se nas sombras que nasciam de sua alma.

A ex-mutante despertou de seus tristes devaneios quando sentiu a grande mão de Naruto tocando-lhe no ombro direito. As pérolas da morena focaram diretamente nos olhos azuis e o sorriso gentil do Uzumaki tocou seu coração.

– Pequena, o professor está nos convocando para uma reunião de emergência.

Hinata apenas conseguiu sorrir melancólica. Desde o seu retorno, o professor Sarutobi vinha tentando incluí-la cada vez mais na vida da mansão: Começou colocando-a como professora, fazia com que ela participasse novamente das reuniões dos X-Men... A morena era grata pelo gesto de amor do seu mentor, porém, depois da cura, ela se sentia deslocada e totalmente desconfortável nessa posição.

– Sabe, Naruto, eu entendo todo o empenho de vocês para que eu me sinta incluída, mas eu já não sou a mesma... – A mão do loiro apertou o ombro da mulher com carinho. – Não acho que eu deveria participar tanto assim da equipe.

– Ninguém é o mesmo até o fim, pequena. – O homem cortou o contato deles, logo estendendo a mão direita para ajudá-la a se levantar. – Se dinossauros viraram galinhas, por qual motivo nós vamos nos manter iguais depois de alguns minutos?! A vida é rotativa demais...

A ex-mutante gargalhou da piada revestida de lição de moral do Uzumaki. Realmente, se a evolução não tivesse ocorrido, os próprios mutantes não existiriam e seriam apenas poeira no universo. A questão que lhe restava era: permaneceria nesse ostracismo que vivia desde que havia tomado a cura ou mudaria para algo maior?  
– Agora eu entendi o pânico que você sentiu ao ver as avestruzes pastando quando fomos até _Wakanda_ anos atrás... – A jovem viu os orbes azuis brilharem com a graça que ela fez. Rapidamente, a mulher levantou-se e começou a caminhar junto do outro para o escritório do professor. – Não se preocupe, eu vou esconder seu segredo para sempre.

Gargalhando, o loiro abraçou a mulher pelos ombros e bagunçou seus cabelos.

Ela tinha que reconhecer que sentia saudade da relação fresca e sem problemas que mantinha com o Uzumaki. Após entender que não o amava de forma romântica, e que, na verdade, sentia um carinho único pela estrela solar que ele era e que Hinata sempre via quando o olhava, os dois passaram a se tratar com grande companheirismo.

– Ei, pequena! Pelo jeito, velhos costumes não mudam... – Cerrando os olhos e tentando soar ameaçador, o mutante continuou. – E eu nunca tive medo de alguns dinossauros que não foram extintos.

Hinata não foi capaz de ver, mas a interação dos dois foi acompanhada atentamente pelos olhos astuciosos de Ino.

A prodígio do instituto sentia-se ameaçada pela chegada da morena, mesmo sem querer. Ela sempre soube da relação próxima que Naruto e Hinata mantinham, mas isso nunca a incomodou, já que, antes, ela estava se relacionando com Sasuke. Porém, depois de começar a se relacionar com Naruto, as coisas mudaram de sentido – principalmente por ter certeza que a cada dia estava se apaixonando mais.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quando chegaram ao escritório, viram que todos os X-Men estavam ali, exceto a Yamanaka. Pela primeira vez, Hinata sorriu agradecida por estar participando das reuniões, e sua reação não passou despercebida pelo professor.

A morena foi de encontro à Kiba e Shino, enquanto Naruto se posicionou ao lado de Sakura e Sasuke. Todos focaram sua atenção no Professor e em seu conhecido sorriso acolhedor, que, no momento, não trazia segurança alguma. O motivo da tensão estava de pé ao lado dele.

Os olhos negros de Kakashi tentavam transmitir calma aos demais presentes da sala. Sorrindo confiante de lado, ele tentou iniciar a reunião, já que trazia uma informação importantíssima para eles.

– Acredito que desta vez a minha presença não será tão importuna a vocês, X-Men... – Antes que ele fosse capaz de continuar, a figura altiva da telepata adentrou a sala e o interrompeu.

– Não acredito que a festa começou sem a minha presença... podemos dizer que isso é realmente ofensivo, professor Sarutobi. – Apesar do suposto tom despretensioso da loira, todos sabiam que existia verdade naquelas palavras levemente ácidas. Não sabiam, porém, que a causa daquele mau-humor não residia no início da reunião sem sua presença, mas sim no diálogo que a loira acabara de presenciar e no ciúme que aquela cena despertara em si. – Desculpe por interrompê-lo, Kakashi. Pode continuar.

A loira caminhou pela sala e acabou parando ao lado do Uchiha. A atitude dela fez com que Naruto cerrasse os olhos. Algo estava acontecendo e ele não sabia o que era. Todos já sabiam que eles tinham alguma coisa, então por que cargas d'água Ino parou ao lado de Sasuke?!

– Oh, senhorita Yamanaka, sou eu quem pede desculpas por minha falta de cuidado... – O diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D balançou os ombros tentando dar credibilidade às suas palavras. Zombando da situação, o albino continuou. – Posso lhe dizer que estamos no começo do festejo. – O sorriso que ele direcionou à loira trouxe um enorme incômodo ao Uzumaki, o que fez com que o mutante se remexesse ao lado da Haruno. – Há alguns meses, em meio a uma conversa particular, meu velho amigo confidenciou que vocês estavam buscando por uma jovem...

Sem conter as reações do próprio corpo, Hinata respirou profundamente. Sentia que a ansiedade já tomava conta de si; afinal, só havia uma pessoa sendo procurada pelos mutantes: sua irmã. A Hyuuga esperava apenas que o universo começasse a colaborar e parasse de lhe pregar peças dolorosas.

A atenção da mulher estava voltada completamente à figura do Hatake, já que ele olhava fixamente para ela. Tanto as pérolas quanto os orbes negros dele não deixavam de se fitar, porém, diferente de tantas outras vezes que os dois haviam se visto, Hinata sentia que existe algo extremamente familiar no olhar do homem; algo que ultrapassava o contato esporádico deles.

– E como eu vim pedir-lhe socorro inúmeras vezes, decidi que era hora de retribuir parte do que ele já fez por mim. Assim, depois de mover alguns contatos, consegui encontrar o paradeiro de sua irmã, Hinata.

A morena sentiu o mundo girar rapidamente ao ouvir a afirmação do albino, tanto que foi obrigada a buscar apoio na figura de Shino, que encontrava-se ao seu lado. O desejo de não expor tanto de si para os demais na sala foi deixado de lado saber que talvez seu tormento começasse a chegar ao fim.

– Kakashi, isso é real? Você realmente tem notícias sobre o local onde Hanabi está? – Havia tanto medo e esperança nas palavras da morena que os demais, até mesmo Ino, sentiram o coração apertar. O desespero da ex-mutante era de conhecimento dos X-Men e do professor Sarutobi, e isso fez com que eles ansiassem por mais informações para desvendar o sequestro da jovem Hyuuga.

– Sim, Hinata! Tenho absoluta certeza de que essa pista é a solução desta odiosa situação... – O albino tentou sorrir de forma acolhedora para ela. Ainda que quisesse expor tudo o que sabia, por ora bastava a eles saberem da localização. As demais informações seriam repassadas apenas ao professor Sarutobi. – Ela está sendo feita cativa em um barracão perto da rodovia central, na cidade de Kansas City, no Estado do Kansas.

O Aburame sentiu o aperto que a mulher deu em seu braço; Kiba enlaçou a jovem pelo ombro e a apertou em um meio abraço emocionado. Todos ali sabiam que aquele era o primeiro passo para que Hinata começasse a ressurgir das cinzas.

– Nós vamos salvá-la, _Darling_! Vamos trazer sua irmãzinha de volta. – A ex-mutante sorriu verdadeiramente feliz para o amigo. Usava as poucas forças que restavam para segurar o choro de felicidade por saber que não estava realmente rodando em círculos. O lupino retribuiu o gesto da mesma forma. – Pode ter certeza disso, Hina.

Do outro lado da sala, Sasuke olhava diretamente para o trio. Queria poder ser o dono dos braços que estavam em volta da morena, mas ainda lhe faltava muito a caminhar para ter, um dia, talvez, direito a isso. Sorriu de canto, feliz por ver a nuvem de desespero começar a se dissipar da vida de sua pequena Hyuuga.

– É isso mesmo, pequena. – Hinata voltou sua atenção ao Uzumaki parado ao lado do Uchiha, e o sorriso acolhedor dele esquentou seu baqueado coração. A morena só foi capaz de lhe responder com o mesmo gesto. – Só iremos descansar quando ela estiver ao seu lado e em segurança.

– Naruto está certo, Hinata. – As pérolas da morena pousaram sobre a figura da mulher ao lado do loiro e os orbes verdes da rosada a miravam diretamente. Sakura também sorria para ela. – Essa será a nossa missão mais importante...

Pigarreando, o Hatake quebrou a pequena comemoração estabelecida entre o grupo.

– Fico feliz de saber que trouxe bons sentimentos a vocês dessa vez... – Kiba e Naruto riram baixo da piada proferida pelo homem. Todavia, a situação perdeu sua leveza quando ele prosseguiu de forma séria: – Porém não se esqueçam de que a jovem Hyuuga foi sequestrada por Skrulls, e que, sendo assim, existirão grandes riscos nessa empreitada.

– Que bom que somos treinados há anos para lidar com essas questões, Kakashi. – Imediatamente e de forma ríspida, Sasuke respondeu ao albino. Eles tinham noção dos riscos envolvidos no resgate da irmã de Hinata, não eram crianças e exatamente por isso não admitiria que sua equipe fosse tratada como tal. O moreno viu o outro tentar acalmá-lo com as mãos. Estreitou os olhos e terminou de falar. – Tanto que você buscou nosso auxílio algumas boas vezes... Vamos fingir que não houve ultraje de sua parte com essas palavras.  
– Desculpe por parecer que estou duvidando de vocês e, principalmente, dos conhecimentos repassados por seu mentor e meu velho amigo. Me expressei de forma equivocada, Sasuke.

– Não iremos desconsiderar seu alerta, mas meus pupilos já deram prova de suas capacidades antes. – O professor, que até o momento apenas acompanhava a situação atentamente por já saber de tudo que estava sendo dito aos X-Men, resolveu intervir na conversa deles, já que, pelo jeito, os ânimos poderiam tomar rumos diferentes. – E desculpas aceitas, velho amigo. – Focando sua atenção nos mutantes, o mais velho continuou apaziguador. – X-Men, acredito que seja a hora de vocês buscarem mais informações sobre a localização da irmã de Hinata na sala de planejamento.

Completamente extasiado com a informação, o grupo se retirou do escritório do mentor e caminhou diretamente para o local por ele indicado; queriam começar o quanto antes a planejar o resgate da jovem Hyuuga e colocar um fim ao sofrimento da ex-mutante.

Após a saída dos X-Men, o albino saiu do lado do mutante e parou à frente dele. Imediatamente, a feição serena do mais velho deu espaço ao olhar preocupado e culpado. Suspirando, o professor Sarutobi massageou a têmpora direita com a mão.  
– Estamos realmente sozinhos no momento. Apesar de estarem do outro lado da sala, ninguém irá sentir sua presença, não com o bloqueio mental que estou mantendo desde o instante em que você colocou seus pés na mansão.

No rosto de Kakashi havia um sorriso de canto prepotente, e logo os olhos negros assumiram sua verdadeira cor: vermelho. A figura masculina adquiriu a real forma da mutante, dando lugar ao corpo feminino da morena.

– Não precisa me olhar de forma desconfiada, professor Sarutobi. Essa informação é verdadeira, o senhor visitou minha mente e confirmou isso. – O tom azedo da mulher era evidente. Ainda que Kurenai quisesse entregar seu trunfo em sua verdadeira forma, sabia que ex-mutante jamais a escutaria. Assim, buscou o melhor meio de trazer felicidade à sua menininha. – Eu jamais colocaria Hinata em perigo, tenha certeza disso!  
A Yuuhi quase colocou sua farsa em jogo quando viu como sua filha de criação tinha ficado emocionada com a descoberta do paradeiro da irmã. Realmente havia sido difícil engolir toda a situação, mas o que lhe deu forças foi saber que estava fazendo o bem para a ex-mutante.

– Professor – A mulher sorriu de forma ameaçadora –, apenas não se esqueça de contar a ela quem foi a real responsável por conseguir essa informação... exijo receber esse crédito, no momento oportuno, como forma de pagamento por ter limpado alguns de seus erros.  
Derrotado, o mutante suspirou novamente. Alguns dos erros cometidos no passado ainda lhe rendiam "frutos", e cabia apenas a ele colhê-los.  
– Não se preocupe, eu sou um homem de palavra! Hinata saberá de tudo quando for a hora. Agora, volte à forma de Kakashi e saia da instituição sem causar problemas, Kurenai.

A mutante assumiu a forma masculina do diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. e caminhou até a porta do escritório.  
– Eles irão enfrentar o Senhor Sinistro e seus capangas. – Disse de forma cínica antes de sair. – Prepare-os para isso! E quanto a você… – Sorriu com escárnio. – Você só aprendeu a ser um homem de palavra com o tempo, Professor.

Vencido, o mutante apenas acompanhou a outra sair do local com o olhar. Mesmo querendo refutá-la, não havia muito para dizer em sua defesa. O tempo fez dele alguém de quem talvez se orgulhasse um dia, mas a perfeição nunca seria uma de suas graças.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Os três mutantes mais novos correram quando ouviram aqueles que estavam no escritório do professor se aproximando da porta. Caminhavam no sentido da sala de treinamento quando viram os X-Men saindo do cômodo.

Os mais velhos não queriam ficar tão eufóricos com a notícia, entretanto foi impossível não se contagiar com a felicidade que emanava da Hyuuga. Até mesmo Ino estava realmente contente com a informação, ainda que de forma uma pouco egoísta – afinal, isso poderia significar que Hinata logo iria embora da mansão.

A telepata balançou a cabeça em negação ao notar que, além dela, apenas Sasuke e Naruto perceberam a proximidade dos novos mutantes. Ela sabia que se os outros não estivessem tão concentrados no resgate da irmã da ex-mutante, eles também teriam notado que os jovens estavam bisbilhotando a conversa que acabaram de ter com o Professor.

– Sabe, Moegi – Os novos mutantes estacaram abruptamente ao ouvir a voz autoritária da professora. Para eles, parecia que o ar ficava cada vez mais gelado a cada instante –, é um pouco decepcionante ver o quanto Konohamaru consegue ser persuasivo com o grupo de vocês, ainda mais quando diz respeito à escolha errada... Eu esperava que você se tornasse a líder da equipe e consertasse isso.

A ruiva só foi capaz de abaixar a cabeça envergonhada. Sentia as bochechas queimando. Ino era alguém que a mais nova admirava e que ela, na maioria das vezes, tinha como um exemplo a ser seguido. Desta forma, ser repreendida diretamente lhe trouxe evidente desconforto.

– Ei! Eu não sou um péssimo líder, professora Yamanaka. – Depois de virar lentamente para a equipe dos mutantes mais velhos, os orbes negros do jovem fitaram diretamente a professora. – E nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado...

– Ah, não estavam?! – Naruto imediatamente se intrometeu na conversa dos dois. Sabia que Ino não precisava de ajuda para lidar com os alunos, mas a mentira deslavada do neto do professor Sarutobi o fez se manifestar. – Senti o cheiro de vocês três grudados nessa porta desde o momento em que ela foi fechada... Não duvide das nossas capacidades, pirralho.

– Professor Uzumaki – O jovem de cabelos castanhos, parado ao lado de Konohamaru, empurrou os óculos e engoliu em seco antes de prosseguir –, desculpe! Prometemos não repetir...

– Esperamos mesmo que vocês não ousem nos espionar novamente. – A afirmação gélida do Uchiha era acompanhada por uma dura repressão no olhar. – Quando chegar o momento, vocês também serão convocados para o escritório do Professor para reuniões de equipe.  
– Que bom que o professor Uchiha tocou neste assunto... – Konohamaru empertigou-se, tentando soar o mais profissional possível. – Vai haver uma operação de resgate e queremos participar.

Kiba não foi capaz de segurar o riso ao ouvir as palavras do mais novo. O Sarutobi até tentou impor uma postura mais altiva, mas isso tão-somente tornou a situação mais hilária para o Inuzuka. Hinata sorriu complacente ao ouvir a afirmação do jovem. Nos dias como professora, acabou por se afeiçoar a cada jovem mutante do instituto; assim, vê-los tentar fazer algo, ainda que estivessem apenas pensando na aventura, foi algo, no mínimo, afável da parte deles.

– Um dia vocês poderão fazer suas próprias missões. Só que, até lá, novos mutantes, deixem as coisas com a gente. – O lupino tentou soar o menos repressivo de todos; já bastava a pequena bronca que Ino, Naruto e Sasuke haviam dado neles. Balançando a mão, terminou de falar. – Agora, sigam para as aulas da tarde, porque nós ainda temos muito que fazer.  
– Mas nós podemos ajudar! Estamos cansados de apenas treinar, professor Inuzuka! – Konohamaru segurou a respiração por alguns instantes. Sério, continuou. – Queremos uma missão de verdade.

– Como todos nós já dissemos: esse dia chegará, tenham paciência... – Sakura caminhou até os jovens. Com um sorriso calmo, apertou de leve o ombro do jovem, tentando, daquela forma, transmitir-lhe compreensão. – E parem de ouvir nossas conversas escondidos, garotos.

– Professora Haruno – A jovem ruiva parou ao lado do amigo, e, ainda envergonhada, afirmou. –, nós não fizemos de propósito. Aconteceu de estarmos passando quando vocês estavam falando sobre realizar um resgate...

– E vocês deveriam ter continuado seu caminho! – Mesmo sorrindo de canto, Naruto não deixou de reprimir os jovens. Eles precisavam entender que tinham feito algo realmente errado.

– Podemos ser úteis e ajudar a encontrar essa garota... – Konohamaru olhava diretamente nos olhos verdes da professora. Sorrindo convicto, o jovem tocou a outra no ombro esquerdo da mesma forma que ela lhe tocava. – Já somos adultos e bem treinados!

Além do Inuzuka, Naruto e Sasuke riram das palavras do líder dos novos mutantes. Eles poderiam ter feito inúmeros treinos e terem melhorado muito, mas isso não era o bastante para entrarem em campo; ainda mais quando se tratava de uma missão tão importante.

– Por favor, Konohamaru... – O lupino juntou-se à Sakura aproximando-se dos novos mutantes. Os orbes negros olhavam diretamente para os mais jovens, enquanto tentava controlar o tom de zombaria presente em sua voz. – Vocês têm a mesma idade que ela e são um bando de crianças, isso sim!

– Mas nós temos poderes! – Konohamaru replicou imediatamente, afastando-se do contato com Sakura.

– E isso não os faz invencíveis! – Com a mesma rapidez que tinha sido respondido, Kiba devolveu a resposta ao jovem, encerrando de vez a conversa estabelecida entre os dois grupos de mutantes. – Continuam morrendo com a mesma facilidade que os humanos...

– Os professores estão certos, Konohamaru! – Udon disse, segurando o braço do amigo e impedindo-o de dizer alguma das várias coisas que passavam por sua mente. – Ainda não está na hora de nos aventurarmos em uma missão.

O Sarutobi segurou a respiração novamente. Sua vontade era de voar no pescoço dos seus companheiros por não o estarem apoiando, porém só lhe restou acompanhar os dois para a sala de treinamento. Quem sabe dar uma surra em Udon poderia acalmar seus ânimos...

Hinata suspirou vencida ao ver os três se afastando. Mesmo que ela quisesse ajudá-los, aquela não era uma luta lhe dizia respeito. Voltar a ser professora – para ela apenas de forma temporária – não lhe dava o direito de mexer na dicotomia da mansão; aqueles que ali moravam sabiam dos meandros do instituto muito mais que ela. Portanto, a ex-mutante só observou o desenrolar da conversa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

X-23 notou que desde o momento em que Kidomaru a encontrou sendo "testada" por Kabuto, há uma semana, o albino deixou de persegui-la. Isso era algo realmente gratificante, ainda mais por ter vivido momentos pavorosos ao lado dele nos últimos tempos.

Apesar do horário avançado, a morena permanecia treinando sozinha. O corpo feminino já estava extremamente suado e ela sentia que logo chegaria ao limite. Os treinamentos exaustivos inicialmente haviam sido ordens do Senhor Sinistro, porém o tempo fez com que a mutante buscasse sempre passar o tempo daquela forma. Isso não estava ligado ao fato de eles não serem convocados para missões nos últimos meses, mas sim por parecer extremamente familiar para ela passar as horas do dia treinando. X-23 sentia o corpo pedir por ocupação a todo o momento, e ela apenas lhe concedia isso.

De todos os exercícios, X-23 adorava treinar com a katana, a tradicional espada japonesa. A arma era como uma extensão do próprio corpo da jovem, e ainda que suas garras tivessem o mesmo efeito mortífero, a espada era um chamariz inerente a ela.

O barulho do ferro dos robôs de treinamento chocando-se com sua arma a encantava; a cada contato com as partes robóticas, o sorriso estampado em seu rosto aumentava. A única certeza que a mutante tinha era de que havia nascido para ser uma máquina de matar, e isso lhe bastava.

O sorriso que estava desenhado no rosto da jovem desapareceu quando ela sentiu o cheiro do mutante cada vez mais presente.

Os olhos negros de Kidomaru pousaram diretamente sobre a figura ofegante da mutante quando ele parou sob o batente da porta da sala de treinamento. O último robô caiu inerte aos pés dela e o jovem sorriu prepotente para a outra. Ele sabia que iria encontrá-la ali acabando com as máquinas do mestre. X-23 era insaciável e o desejo pela batalha era a única coisa que pintava vida nos olhos opacos da jovem.

– A sua sorte é que o mestre não vê problema na destruição dessas porcarias robóticas, X-23. – Kidomaru encostou o corpo no umbral e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos passearam pelo corpo suado da jovem e uma fisgada incomoda nasceu de sua virilha. – Que tal um oponente de verdade?

Antes que a morena fosse capaz de responder, o outro já corria para atacá-la. A mutante rosnou, irritada. Não queria ter que gastar o pouco de energia que lhe restava naquele dia em uma luta corporal com Kidomaru.

Os dois dançavam acrobaticamente, sendo que era evidente o quanto o mais velho precisava se esforçar para evitar os golpes da outra. Logo o moreno já estava respirando rapidamente, fato que não passou despercebido pela mutante e que fez com que ela sorrisse de lado, convencida.

Para não ferir mortalmente seu oponente, X-23 havia guardado sua katana dentro do protetor circular; tal fato, porém, não impedia os golpes de serem dolorosos, já que o objeto era feito de carvalho.

– Porra, X-23! – Kidomaru sentiu o ar escapar totalmente de seus pulmões quando foi atingido do lado esquerdo do tronco. Ele afastou-se alguns passos, precisava recuperar o fôlego antes de continuar. As pérolas arroxeadas da jovem brilharam divertidas com a cena do outro quase prostrado tentando recobrar o ar. – Pode ter certeza que vou deixar de pegar leve com você...

Inspirando profundamente, o mutante voltou a atacá-la. A morena notou que efetivamente ele estava levando o combate mais a sério, entretanto isso não foi capaz de fazer com que ela tivesse dificuldade em enfrentá-lo. Mesmo sendo um ótimo lutador, Kidomaru não chegava perto de ser uma ameaça para X-23; não era à toa que ela era considerada a máquina de combate perfeita do mestre.

O combate dos dois foi interrompido pelo soar do alarme do complexo. Logo eles estavam correndo em sentido aos laboratórios, pois era onde encontrariam Kabuto ou o Senhor Sinistro. Em pouco tempo, os demais integrantes da equipe principal de Orochimaru juntaram-se a eles.

– Vocês sabem que merda está rolando? – Ao ver os dois jovens, Tayuya imediatamente os interrogou. A ruiva estava deitada em seu dormitório quando ouviu o barulho estridente do sinal.

– Se soubéssemos, você acha mesmo que estaríamos indo procurar pelo mestre ou por Kabuto? – Os olhos castanhos da ruiva cerraram-se e ela desejou ter tempo para arrancar a cabeça do mutante de forma dolorosa. Irritado, Kidomaru continuou. – Claro que não, idiota!

Antes que eles chegassem aos laboratórios viram o albino correndo na direção deles.

– O complexo está sendo invadido, sigam diretamente para a entrada lateral. – Enquanto entregava os comunicadores auriculares, o Yakushi ordenou diretamente aos demais. – Eu irei encontrar o mestre para cuidar de sua segurança pessoalmente... Matem todos os invasores.

Imediatamente, eles colocaram os aparelhos e começaram a correr no sentido indicado.

– Esse Kabuto é um cagão de marca maior... – Balançando a cabeça descontente, o moreno zombou do pupilo do Senhor Sinistro. Kidomaru seguia as ordens dele apenas por obrigação, mas, se pudesse, daria cabo do albino rapidamente. – A sorte dele é que o mestre o protege, caso contrário...

– _Caso contrário o que, Kidomaru?!_ – A voz gutural de Ukon questionou, descrente. – _Você o mataria?! Justo você?! Não nos faça rir, não é mesmo, Sakon?_ – A cabeça dominante do mutante gargalhou da afirmação de sua contraparte e, por fim, sentenciou. – Esse idiota é mesmo um piadista.

– Vocês poderiam ser menos impertinentes, não é mesmo?! – Jirobo logo interferiu na discussão dos companheiros de equipe. Realmente, eles nunca seriam uma equipe silenciosa.

– Calados, todos vocês! – A voz ameaçadora e gélida de Kimimaro se fez presente imediatamente. Os orbes verdes dele passaram por todos antes que ele decretasse o fim da discussão. – Prestem atenção no perímetro. E como Kabuto ordenou: matem todos que tentarem entrar no complexo.

Chegaram rapidamente à entrada do local, encontrando os invasores.

– Equipe do som, essa é nossa noite de sorte! – Tayuya praticamente berrou de felicidade.

A empolgação do grupo do Senhor Sinistro era evidente, já que não era sempre que eles tinham a possibilidade de lutar com mutantes capazes de trazer um pouco de diversão.

X-23 permanecia estática enquanto os demais mutantes da equipe já começavam a correr em direção aos X-Men. As pérolas arroxeadas dela fitavam diretamente a mulher morena de olhos parecidos com os seus. Novamente, a voz presa em sua mente tentava lhe dizer algo.

A mutante apenas despertou de seu devaneio quando Kimimaro passou ao seu lado e lhe ordenou, sério:  
– X-23, ataque!

Engolindo em seco, a jovem buscou forças para cumprir a determinação. Ela não entendia o motivo, apenas tinha certeza de que estava fazendo algo realmente errado, e, por isso, decidiu que não combateria diretamente àquela mulher, desviando seu alvo para o homem moreno que corria em sua direção.  
Porém, antes que ela o tocasse, ouviu a mulher de olhos perolados gritar em desespero:

– HANABI, PARE!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Glossário:

Darling – Querido ou querida.

 **N/A -** Olar cremosas! Tudo bem?!

Pois então, quem é vivo sempre aparece não é mesmo! Kkkk

E de capa nova! Olha que beleza em...

Mas é isso gente, a vida é corrida; o mundo não para; a Mozi ( muselicious) betou esse capítulo e fez essa capa esplendorosa (obrigada, meu amor); a Alê ( Arê-chan) teve alguns percalços, mas logo voltará 100%; eu tenho que estudar e trabalhar, sendo que nas horas vagas estou me lascando cuidado da minha casa (esse neném tá morando solo).

Desculpa ter demorado além do esperado, de coração mesmo.

Vamos ao capítulo:

CHEGOU A HORA, JOVENS! Vamos resgatar essa Hanabi ferrada! Ora, ora!

Não morram, preciso de vocês aqui para ver como vamos desenrolar essa treta toda.

Acho que a história está caminhando para o fim do segundo ato (não que esteja no fim propriamente dito).

Espero que vocês tenham curtido tudo nesse capítulo repleto de nuances (repare em tudo, será importante para o desenrolar da história).

Vamos crer que o próximo logo vem! Tenha fé, pequeno consagrado...

Beijos,

 _Reviwes?!_

A.S.

Resposta as Reviwes não logadas.

Hime-23: Fiquei realmente feliz de saber que consegui te empolgar com esse crossover. Eu amo demais essas duas mídias e misturá-las me faz tão bem.

Juntei dois crackshipp numa só história kkkkkk. Amo a Hina sendo a Vampira e o Sasuke sendo o Scott.

Esse Sasuke vai levar umas boas bordoadas, fez muita cagada e precisa se redimir.

Hanabi efetivamente se lascou. Essa menina sofreu muito...

ShinoKiba é meu grande OTP de casais Yaoi. Eu não perco a oportunidade de juntar esses dois kkkkk.

Como resistir a esse Uchiha né?! Tem que ter muita força!

Aos poucos as coisas estão acontecendo (nesse novo capítulo encontramos essas sequestrada)...

Naruto é muito o rei da provocação... Aqui ele ta beeeem mesclado com a contraparte do quadrinho (amo demais o Logan!).

Naruto e Ino é uma junção única, bem apaixonante também... (Quem resiste a esse Uzumaki!).

Seus comentários trouxeram muita felicidade pro meu pequeno coração! 3

Até o próximo.

Beijos.

Raquel: Foi maravilhoso saber que você ficou interessada na história.

Tá aqui a continuação. Espero que você goste tanto quanto os outros capítulos.

Até o próximo.

Beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **GLOSSÁRIO** dos personagens:

Hinata – Vampira (Anna Marie)

Sasuke – Ciclope (Scott Summers)

Hanabi – X-23 (Laura Kinney/Howlett)

Naruto – Wolverine (Logan/James Howlett)

Ino – Rainha Branca (Emma Frost)

Shino – Câmara (Jonothon "Jono" Evan Starsmore)

Sakura – Pássaro Trovejante (John Proudstar)

Kiba – Lupina/o (Rahne Sinclair)

Hiruzen Sarutobi – Professor X (Charles Xavier)

Konohamaru – Mancha Solar (Roberto da Costa)

Moegi – Dinamite (Tabitha Smith)

Udon – Elixir (Joshua "Josh" Foley)

Orochimaru – Sr. Sinistro (Nathaniel Essex)

Kabuto – Lady Mental (Regan Wyngarde)

Kidomaru – Groxo (MortimerTonybee)

Kimimaro – Medula (Sarah Rushman)

Sukon e Ukon – Shatterstar (Gaveedra 7)

Tayuya – Banshee (Terry Cassidy)

Jirobo – Blob (Fred J. Dukes)

Pássaro negro – Também e conhecido como o Jato-X é o veículo de transporte dos X-men. Trata-se de uma aeronave de alta velocidade e desempenho espetacular, capaz de transportar os mutantes até mesmo pelo espaço. O material utilizado pelo seu criador (mutante Forge) foi o resistente titânio, sendo o veículo refinado com a tecnologia _Shi'ar_ para ser capaz de atingir ao máximo sua performance.

 **Gene X – Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata se lembrava de todas as vezes que sentiu o coração pulsar tão rapidamente em seu peito. E isso não lhe trazia conforto algum.

A primeira vez foi quando Hanabi nasceu; ela nem sabia ao menos o que isso poderia significar no auge dos seus cinco anos, mas tinha certeza de que era algo importante. Existiam poucas pessoas no mundo pelas quais Hinata morreria sem pensar e Hanabi, com toda certeza, seria a primeira.

O nascimento da mais nova inundou a ex-mutante de sentimentos e, pela primeira vez, a Hyuuga soube o que era amar alguém além do limite imaginado. Hanabi trouxe tanto para a morena que Hinata não conseguia mensurar em palavras a importância da existência dela em sua vida, sendo que ficar anos afastada de Hanabi havia sido uma das maiores torturas que poderia ter vivido até então.

A segunda vez foi quando deu o seu primeiro beijo e sentiu o fluxo de absorção de seus poderes agindo pela primeira vez sugando as memórias do garoto dos seus sonhos; ela poderia jurar que era para ser algo importante em sua vida, porém, o dia se transformou na maior tragédia que poderia viver. E desde então sentir o coração batendo tão rápido tornou-se sinônimo de sofrimento para a ex-mutante.

A terceira vez, e talvez a mais dolorosa de todas, aconteceu quando seu pai lhe expulsou de casa; a Hyuuga mal tinha começado a entender o que era ser mutante e já se viu totalmente desprotegida e a mercê do mundo. Neste momento ela entendeu que laços sanguíneos poderiam não ter significado algum para algumas pessoas e que seriam apenas consequências do destino. A morena tinha certeza que essa era a maior dor de sua vida, a qual nunca seria curada já que ela não mantinha contato com o pai há anos.

A quarta vez foi quando descobriu que Kurenai apenas a protegia por interesses escusos da mutante mais velha; não havia sentimento maternal como imaginava, ela era apenas uma peça para Mística realizar seus desejos.

A quinta vez foi quando Sasuke disse que lhe amava, afirmando com todas as letras que o que sentia por ela poderia ultrapassar o que ele já havia sentido por Karin; entretanto, naquele mesmo dia à noite Ino anunciou que os dois estavam namorando.

E agora ela estava ali sentindo o coração acelerado loucamente, sentada ao lado de seus amigos e companheiros de equipe dentro do _Pássaro negro_. Apesar de Kiba estar segurando sua mão esquerda, Hinata não conseguia se acalmar. Eles estavam a caminho da cidade de _Kansas City_ com a difícil missão de resgatar Hanabi.

Ainda na Mansão, a ex-mutante quis realmente participar da missão de resgate, porém, quando parou para pensar, lembrou que já não tinha mais seus poderes. Nesse instante, ela se sentiu um zero à esquerda; um fardo para a equipe e decidiu que não iria os atrapalhar, cogitando em permanecer no Instituto até que os outros voltassem com sua irmã.

E bem neste exato momento, o Uchiha sentenciou decido antes que ela fosse capaz de dizer qualquer coisa: _"Você será a peça da nossa vitória nessa missão, Hinata! Tenha certeza disso"._

Para consolidar a sensação de desespero a morena sentia a garganta fechando, o que trouxe alerta à mulher. Ela sabia que isso significava que estava passando do ponto da ansiedade e entrando no limite perigoso da crise de pânico. Hinata tentava controlar suas emoções através da respiração. Precisava, urgentemente, estar minimamente calma e sob controle de seu ser para conseguir salvar sua irmã.

No entanto, a morena sentia a apreensão de todos presente no ar. Todos desejavam profundamente que a missão fosse um sucesso e isso, no fundo, era aconchegante para ela. Sua "família" estava unida unicamente por seu bem particular. Os olhos perolados vagaram pelos ocupantes da aeronave, sendo que pousaram na figura que ainda era capaz de lhe trazer calma naquele momento, mesmo que não quisesse isso. Sasuke pilotava atentamente o _Jato X_ , porém, para ela bastou saber que ele estaria perto para conseguir voltar ao seu pequeno controle pessoal.

Quando o Pássaro Negro pousou na floresta próxima à localização de sua irmã, a ex-mutante sentiu o aperto da mão de Kiba na sua. Ela havia esquecido que ainda estava sendo amparada pelo amigo e, da melhor forma que conseguiu, sorriu para ele.

A mulher respirava profundamente, e antes de saírem da aeronave eles ouviram as ordens do Uchiha. Caberia à equipe evitar o confronto o máximo que pudessem. Sabiam que talvez os Skrulls estivessem envolvidos e, considerando o fato dos alienígenas serem capazes de transmutar-se, criaram um código pessoal para saber quem eram os verdadeiros membros dos X-men.

— Hinata... — Os olhos perolados fitaram diretamente os orbes vermelhos do moreno. Apesar do sorriso no canto do lábio, ele afirmou sério. — Só retornaremos ao Pássaro Negro com sua irmã, está bem?! E não se deixe abalar.

A morena sentiu um calor se expandindo por todo o peito, como um rastro de esperança. Os outros mutantes já tinham decido do jato X e apenas os dois estavam ali. As palavras gentis e reconfortantes de Sasuke deram-lhe esperança e força para seguir ao lado da equipe.

— Obrigada, Sasuke. — A mulher sorriu para o mutante. Naquele pequenino instante, Hinata desejou fortemente fazer mais que isso. Ela queria efetivamente abraçá-lo, mas conteve seus instintos. — Então, vamos!

Os dois desceram da aeronave e juntaram-se aos demais companheiros. A morena percebeu o olhar atravessado de Kiba direcionado ao líder dos X-men, bem como o aperto no ombro de repressão que ele recebeu de Shino. Sorrindo pequeno, ela caminhou até os amigos. Aquele era o momento da mudança, onde eles iriam resgatar sua amável irmã mais nova e trazer paz para o coração aflito da Hyuuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adentrar a propriedade não foi problema aos X-men e justamente isso os deixou em alerta. Segundo as informações repassadas pelo professor, eles estariam entrando em território inimigo e deveriam estar alerta para eventual represaria na missão. Naruto e Kiba haviam avisado a eles que sentiam vários odores, ou seja, o local estava repleto de outros seres e por isso deveriam manter-se atentos.

Logo depois de abrirem o complexo pela entrada lateral, o alarme do local começou a tocar anunciando a chegada da equipe de mutantes. Alguns minutos depois os X-men foram recepcionados pelos ocupantes do lugar. Todos tinham notado que aqueles que os recepcionavam eram realmente mais jovens que eles, deveriam ter a mesma idade que os novos mutantes. Talvez, no máximo, um ou dois anos a mais.

Hinata quase entrou em colapso ao ver que sua irmã parada na entrada do local, enquanto os outros jovens corriam na direção deles. Não houve tempo para que os pupilos do professor Sarutobi questionassem qualquer coisa, já que o ataque se iniciou imediatamente. Eles ouviram a voz animada da jovem ruiva anunciar.

— Equipe do Som, essa é nossa noite de sorte!

O embate entre os dois grupos de mutantes rapidamente teve início. Em cumprimento às ordens do mestre Sinistro, a Equipe do Som atacou os X-men de forma implacável. Kabuto tinha lhes contato tudo sobre os filhos do átomo que lutavam a favor dos humanos, o que tornou fácil a identificação deles e ouriçou os instintos dos mutantes mais jovens. Eles poderiam lutar com todo o seu poder, situação que seria realmente divertida.

Diferente dos demais que já estavam em luta corporal, a ex-mutante permanecia estática apenas observando sua irmã na entrada do prédio.

Ela engolia em seco tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, apesar do corpo ser de Hanabi, os olhos já não eram mais os mesmos. As pérolas arroxeadas que antes tinham tanta vida pareciam opacos e mortos. Hinata tinha certeza que aquela era sua _imouto_ , mas o que tinha acontecido com ela nesse tempo?

A morena observou quando o jovem de cabelos brancos passou ao lado de Hanabi e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, sendo que logo depois ela começou a correr na direção deles para, ao que tudo indicava, atacá-los.

O pavor tomou conta do seu ser, pois a morena percebeu que Hanabi apesar de olhá-la diretamente não tinha a reconhecido. Ao mesmo passo que a Hyuuga mais nova corria em direção à Sasuke, Hinata acompanha seus movimentos. Iria impedir sua irmã de fazer qualquer coisa equivocada.

Os orbes perolados dilataram-se quando viram Hanabi desembainhar a espada do protetor e desferir um golpe na direção do moreno. O líder dos X-men conseguiu escapar do ataque com maestria, porém, Hinata teve certeza da intenção de sua irmã e isso acabou com qualquer controle que ela poderia ter naquele instante.

Desesperada por ver sua irmã mais nova atacando o amor de sua vida, Hinata gritou a plenos pulmões.

— HANABI, PARE!

Ela acompanhou os olhos da mais nova focarem diretamente em sua figura, mas logo a jovem voltou a lutar com o Uchiha, o que fez com que Hinata continuasse a correr na direção deles. A morena percebeu que Sasuke apenas se defendia dos ataques, da forma que menos causasse ferimentos em Hanabi. E com toda a maestria que apenas o líder dos X-men tinha, ele foi capaz de desarmar a mais nova. Logo após a katana voar para uma parte perdida do local do embate, a morena chegou perto dos dois.

Hinata imaginou que a situação estaria sobre o controle a seguir, entretanto, antes de conseguir falar direito com sua irmã, ela teve que desviar das afiadas garras que surgiram nas falanges da mais nova.

Horrorizada, a mulher permaneceu tão-somente observando enquanto Hanabi voltava a lutar com Sasuke. Ali ela teve certeza que sua pequena irmã realmente não era mais a mesma. Seus olhos observavam uma criatura sem limites desejando intensamente matar o seu oponente; era um animal selvagem lutando por aquilo que acreditava.

Ela só foi capaz de sussurrar assombrada ao constatar o inimaginável.

— Meu Deus, Hanabi! O que fizeram com você, minha _imouto_?!

Para a ex-mutante não havia mais nada à sua volta; ela não era capaz de escutar os companheiros lutando bravamente com os outros mutantes, nem mesmo a figura de Sasuke era capaz de tomar sua atenção.

A Hyuuga que tanto desejou não ter poderes por saber o quanto era duro ser uma mutante naquele mundo, a qual agradecia por ter recebido aquele fardo em vez de sua irmã mais nova, estava em choque por ser obrigada a aceitar que Hanabi tinha sido jogada dentro do mundo dos filhos do átomo.

Hinata ainda lembrava-se do sorriso sapeca e da coragem sem tamanho de Hanabi; de como, ainda bem pequenina, enfrentava todas as pessoas que importunavam a ex-mutante, não importava o lugar ou quem era; da irmandade e cumplicidade que elas tinham, sendo que a primeira pessoa a ter conhecimento dos poderes mutantes da morena foi a mais nova.

As duas haviam vivido inúmeras coisas juntas e Hinata sentia-se derrotada ao ver o que haviam feito com sua irmã. Ela que tinha jurado proteger e defender Hanabi do mundo, pelo jeito e até ali, tinha falhado miseravelmente. Controlar as lágrimas foi algo impossível para ela naquele momento. O dia que era para ser apenas de alegria tinha acabado de se transformar em algo inominável naquele instante.

Naquele instante, onde a verdade gritava ao seu redor, os olhos perolados dela só eram capazes de acompanhar a luta entre Hanabi e Sasuke. Hinata sentiu o coração pesar e o pânico realmente tomar conta.

O que ela poderia fazer para salvar sua pequenina irmã agora?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sentiu sua alma ser rasgada ao meio no momento em que viu Hinata chorando por sua irmã. Em meio a sua luta, os olhos vermelhos do mutante apenas conseguiam acompanhar a mulher caindo ajoelhada no campo de batalha. Bem a sua frente, o amor de sua vida deixava toda dor dominá-la, o que fez com que o líder dos X-men se sentisse completamente impotente.

Ele conhecia a dimensão da força da morena, mas entendia inteiramente ela ter aquela reação. E também era doloroso para o mutante saber que estava lutando com alguém que era tão importante para a Hyuuga.

O brilho que nascia no olhar da ex-mutante quando ela falava da sua _imouto_ era apaixonante. Ele mesmo sabia que tinha o mesmo olhar quando falava de Itachi para ela. Os dois conheciam a pequena alegria que era ser amado por alguém do seu sangue, mesmo que o resto do mundo tivesse dito que eles não eram dignos de tal sentimento apenas por serem mutantes.

E bem por isso, Sasuke buscava evitar qualquer ataque que pudesse efetivamente causar algum ferimento na jovem mutante. Os anos treinando com Naruto lhe proporcionavam a bagagem essencial para conseguir desviar dos ataques das poderosas garras de _adamantium_. Claro que havia uma enorme diferença entre o estilo de luta do Wolverine para com o de Hanabi, sendo que a prática com Hinata tornou o Uchiha o melhor oponente para a jovem, pois ele conhecia o estilo punho gentil dos Hyuugas.

Municiado com o seu treinamento de anos, Sasuke contra-atacava a jovem apenas para fazer com que ela recuasse. Em dado momento, utilizou-se de um pouco mais de força para desferir um chute certeiro na barriga da jovem Hyuuga, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e o ar que lhe restava nos pulmões.

Conseguindo um pequeno espaço, o moreno correu até Hinata e abaixou para que ela o olhasse diretamente. Mesmo que compreendesse a atitude dela, aquele não era o momento para permanecer tão vulnerável a um ataque.

— Hinata! — Tocando-a firmemente no ombro e no rosto, o mutante continuou sério. — Esse não é o momento para se entregar ao pânico! Vamos lá, reaja... Traga à tona a sua força colossal, Vampira!

O moreno notou que sua voz grave foi a válvula necessária para tirá-la do estupor momentâneo.

Apesar dos olhos perolados estarem focados nos vermelhos do mutante, Hinata sentia o mundo se afastando cada vez mais. Ter noção do mal que havia sido feito à Hanabi tirou-lhe toda a pouca estabilidade psicológica que ela mal tinha construído até ali.

Seu corpo e coração desejavam apenas jogar-se nos braços do Uchiha para continuar chorando em um abrigo seguro, mas as palavras dele estavam certas. Eles estavam em meio a uma grande batalha e ela não poderia sucumbir ali. Tinha que arrancar forças do fundo de sua alma para tentar remedir o estrago que haviam feito na vida de sua irmã.

A ex-mutante olhou novamente para Hanabi. Não importava o que teria que fazer e como, ela iria trazer Hanabi de volta; essa seria sua forma de pedir perdão a mais nova e de se redimir por ter fracassado. Arrancaria do peito dela toda dor, fúria e sofrimento suportados até ali.

— Eu... Mesmo não tendo certeza, eu preciso ser capaz de continuar...

— Você é capaz e irá continuar! — O meio sorriso acolhedor de Sasuke pois fim definitivo na crise da morena. Após se levantar, o mutante estendeu a mão direita para a mulher. — Agora vamos finalmente resgatar sua irmã, Hinata.

Se a ex-mutante não estivesse vivendo um dos piores dias de sua vida, ela poderia achar graça de precisar do apoio de Sasuke para se levantar. Apesar de o seu destino caminhar para locais inóspitos, no fim, ele girava em círculos e a fazia reviver os mesmos momentos; a morena tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes aquela cena já havia acontecido na sua vida, o que poderia ser deprimente ou consolador, dependeria tão-somente de como era visto.

Os dois foram pegos de surpresa pelo novo ataque direto de Hanabi.

Para que Hinata não fosse atingida, o Uchiha empurrou-a e se afastou o mais rápido que conseguiu, porém, mesmo assim, sentiu a garra disposta no pé da jovem mutante cortando seu uniforme e arranhando seu braço direito.

— Sasuke! — Havia tanta preocupação na voz suave da mulher que chegava a ser palpável. Os olhos perolados da morena intercalavam entre olhar para o mutante, o ferimento e sua irmã. — Você está bem?!

Não houve tempo que o líder dos X-men respondesse. Intensificando o ataque, Hanabi se direcionou ao moreno.

Desde que a batalha tinha começado, a ex-mutante havia notado que a irmã apenas enfrentava diretamente o líder dos X-men, enquanto os golpes que lhe eram direcionados, na verdade, tratavam-se apenas de efeito colateral do embate dos dois. Sendo assim, após esta constatação, Hinata decidiu por em prática o plano que acaba de lhe ocorrer.

Sem nada dizer, a morena assumiu a posição de Sasuke no combate. Direta, a voz suave dela afirmou para a mais nova.

— Vamos lá Hanabi! Você tem que lembrar quem eu sou, quem você é, minha _imouto_!

Por um instante, X-23 deixou de atacar a mulher. Algo dentro de si impedia que seu instinto assassino caísse sobre ela, entretanto, o que realmente a parou foi o espanto de ver alguém lutando como ela. Aquela mulher de olhos tão claros quanto os seus parecia um espelho das suas ações, algo enlouquecedor.

E Hinata recebeu em resposta apenas um rosnado irritado, enquanto a jovem voltava a atacar o mutante. A ex-mutante voltou a se posicionar entre os dois. Iria obrigar Hanabi a falar com ela, a reconhecê-la e a parar de atacá-los. Sua irmã estava perdida e ela iria levá-la de volta, custe o que custasse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mesmo que Kidomaru estivesse lutando com os mutantes loiros ao lado de Kimimaro e Tayuya, ele acompanhava tudo o que estava acontecendo com X-23.

O jovem percebeu que a mutante evitava atacar a mulher que tanto a lembrava fisicamente, sendo que, naquele instante, a mulher obrigava a jovem a lutar com ela. Vendo que X-23 estava sendo encurralada, o mutante decidiu ir ajudá-la, já que o líder da equipe do som e a integrante ruiva eram bem capazes de se virarem sozinhos com os outros dois oponentes.

Rapidamente, o moreno já estava intervindo na luta das outras duas.

Ainda que receoso, o jovem disparou tentando soar o mais displicente possível:

— Tsc... É X-23, pelo jeito, eu sempre vou ter que salvar essa sua carcaça... — Os olhos negros brilharam animados quando a jovem lhe direcionou um soco de aviso do qual ele desviou. — Sou o seu super-herói particular, pequena ratinha... Pode deixar que eu cuido dessa sua cópia piorada.

O jovem viu os olhos da mulher de cabelos azulados brilharem aborrecidos. Poderia jurar que o sangue dela estava fervendo irado ao ver como ele tinha falado com X-23 e também por vê-lo interromper o seu plano.

A voz suave da mulher lhe soou realmente irritada.

— Nunca mais volte a falar com ela dessa forma, rapaz! Você não sabe quem eu sou ou quem ela é. — Com toda potência dos seus anos de treinamento, Hinata intensificou o ataque ao jovem que havia se posicionado entre ela e Hanabi. Os punhos dos dois dançavam ferozmente.

Kidomaru gargalhou da afirmação da mulher. Como ela poderia alegar com tanta categoria que sabia mais sobre a mutante artificial criada pelo senhor Sinistro que ele?! Justo para ele que era uma cobaia como X-23!

Depois de desviar de mais um poderoso golpe, o jovem zombou da mulher:

— Sabe, acho que você está bem confusa, gatinha... É você que não conhece a X-23, que não nos conhecem e... — Antes que o jovem mutante pudesse terminar sua afirmação, ouviu a mulher vociferar raivosa.

— O nome dela é Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuuga! Ela é minha irmã mais nova! Nunca teve qualquer poder mutante e vocês a torturarem depois de sequestrá-la há um e meio atrás! — Os olhos negros do jovem mutante dilataram-se depois de escutar as palavras da mulher. Ele sabia que ao fundo X-23 lutava com o outro mutante e por isso transferiu sua atenção para ela. — Eu vou acabar com todos vocês. Pode ter certeza disso!

Por ter se distraído, Kidomaru não percebeu o soco potente que lhe era direcionado, bem como o chute que lhe acertou o estômago. A mulher não tinha qualquer poder mutante, mas lutava tão bem como X-23. O jovem massageou o rosto e o tórax, sendo que sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue que escorria de seus lábios.

As palavras da morena foram o necessário para ele começar a juntar as poucas peças do quebra-cabeça complicado que a existência de X-23 era. Além das duas serem parecidas fisicamente, elas tinham o estilo de luta realmente parecido. De um dia para o outro Kabuto apresentou a mutante como sendo a nova obra-prima do mestre e integrante da equipe do som. Não havia relatos do seu passado e ela não tinha capacidade de contar qualquer coisa sobre o que havia vivido antes de chegar ao complexo do senhor Sinistro por não falar e, até onde ele sabia, por não se lembrar de nada.

Os mistérios de sua aparição eram inúmeros, tanto que, por curiosidade, o mutante buscou encontrar dados sobre ela nos arquivos de Orochimaru e só encontrou anotações sobre a aplicação do projeto arma X na nova cobaia. Será que aquela mulher estava mesmo falando a verdade?!

Surpreso, o jovem questionou sinceramente a mulher:

— Que merda é essa de sequestro? Nós nunca fizemos nada disso! X-23 é uma mutante sintética que integra nossa equipe... Ela é como nós: uma cobaia do senhor Sinistro.

A surpresa pelas palavras ditas por Kidomaru era evidente no rosto de Hinata. Os olhos perolados dela se voltaram para o embate travado entre Sasuke e Hanabi. Então, talvez aquela fosse à resposta do que tinha acontecido com sua pequena irmã?

Os dois não foram capazes de fazer qualquer outra coisa, pois logo ouviram o estridente barulho da explosão ao seu lado esquerdo e um clarão enorme os cegou, já que Shino havia acabado de queimar Sakon e Ukon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lutando aos pares, cada um dos membros dos X-men tinham noção de que os demais mutantes da equipe também batalhavam ferozmente, tanto que não tinham percebido o que estava acontecendo com Hinata e Sasuke.

Ao mesmo tempo que o líder e a ex-mutante batalhavam para salvar Hanabi, involuntariamente, Shino segurou a respiração ao ver Kiba escapar por um triz do golpe desferido pelo mutante de duas cabeças; as duas longas espadas quase atingiram o pescoço e tórax do lupino.

O mutante "duplo" tinha uma grande habilidade de luta com a espada, o que estava causando sérias complicações para os pupilos do professor Sarutobi, já que as ordens do líder da equipe era a de evitar mortes.

Para o Aburame, apenas ver de perto a possibilidade do seu companheiro ser atingido mortalmente trouxe-lhe grande receio. Ele acreditava piamente nas habilidades de Kiba, mas já fazia muito tempo que o lupino não saia em missão e isso estava corroendo o raciocínio sempre frio e calculista no combate de Shino. Dos dois, Kiba era o exímio na luta corpo a corpo, mas será que ele seria forte o suficiente para vencer aquele jovem mutante havido por sangue?

Depois de desviar do ataque, o Inuzuka teve certeza que não poderia permanecer apenas se esquivando. Teria que contra-atacar de forma dura e direta para permanecer vivo, pois o mutante mais novo havia deixado claro a eles que estava preparado para matá-los.

Assim, Kiba deixou que sua mutação tomasse conta e logo assumiu a forma do enorme lobo negro que vivia aprisionado dentro do seu peito.

Ao ver a mudança do mutante que o enfrentava diretamente, Sakon sorriu abertamente. A situação estava assumindo formas realmente interessantes. Instigado, o jovem voltou a atacar o enorme lobo.

Shino respirou profundamente. Precisava colocar o raciocínio no lugar, não queria ser apenas mais um peso para aquela batalha. Ele estava ali para concluir com sucesso a missão de resgate da irmã de Hinata e seria isso que faria, além, é claro, de proteger os X-men e, principalmente, Kiba. Aquele não seria o dia em que ele perderia o seu grande amor.

Concentrado, o Aburame observou atentamente a luta entre os outros dois mutantes; analisava os movimentos do mais novo para poder entender quais eram os seus pontos fracos e como iria colaborar para a vitória do Inuzuka. Após entender como o mutante lutava, Shino deu início ao seu plano.

Quando Ukon notou que o outro mutante o atacou, gargalhou realmente animado. Pelo jeito, poderia utilizar todo o seu poder sem qualquer tipo de medo.

 _— Dias como esse nos deixam efetivamente satisfeitos, não é mesmo, Ukon?!_ — A cabeça dominante concordou com o outro, enquanto sua espada cortava um belo tufo de pelo negro. _— Nós não vemos à hora de ver a linda cor do sangue de vocês, seus bastardos invasores!_

Sério, o Aburame respondeu ao jovem mutante:

— Que pena que não iremos atender o desejo de vocês... — Com as mãos, o mutante segurou a espada impedindo o golpe direcionado para sua cabeça. — Nosso interesse não é matá-los, mas, se for necessário, é o que iremos fazer.

A cabeça dominante gargalhou da afirmação do mutante mais velho. Realmente, aquele dia seria divertido.

— Esses velhos acham que são páreos para nós?! Que piada, não é mesmo, Sakon?! — Sorrindo abertamente, a outra cabeça concordou com ele. O mutante de duas cabeças se afastou dos dois, sendo que Ukon lambeu o fio da espada. — É hora de vermos um pouco da linda cor vermelha...

Kiba e Shino permaneciam parados observando o jovem mutante. Os olhos negros do lupino sorriam zombeteiros do outro. Ele não tinha qualquer noção de como ele e o Aburame eram implacáveis quando lutavam juntos. Além da conexão amorosa, o desempenho em conjunto deles era efetivamente espantoso. O lupino tinha ciência de que estava enferrujado e que talvez fosse um problema para o companheiro, porém, ele estava dando o seu melhor e isso faria toda a diferença ao final.

Fitando diretamente o companheiro ao seu lado, Kiba iniciou um novo ataque sendo prontamente seguido pelo Aburame. Shino ocupava-se atacando a cabeça das costas do jovem de cabelos cinza-azulado e o lupino cuidava da cabeça dominante. Os pupilos do professor logo dominaram a luta e começaram a encurralar o jovem mutante.

O olhar nervoso de Sakon e Ukon denunciava o desespero que começava a tomar conta da cobaia do Sr. Sinistro ao ser sitiado pelos dois mutantes mais velhos. Sem que ele imaginasse, a situação outrora favorável teve uma mudança abrupta, o que fez com que ele começasse a pensar que poderia ter subestimado os seus oponentes.

A bocarra do lobo acertou em cheio a mão direita do jovem mutante, fazendo com que ele largasse a espada, já que havia sido pego totalmente desprevenido. Além do barulho da arma caindo no chão, os dois mutantes mais velhos ouviram o urro de dor do jovem.

 _— BASTARDOS! Nós vamos acabar com vocês! —_ Os olhos de Sakon cerraram-se, já Ukon cerrou os dentes, irado. O jovem se concentrou e buscou focar sua força na mão ainda presa dentro da boca do lobo; precisava retirar o membro de lá para poder voltar a lutar dignamente. — _Não sobrará nada das suas carcaças podres..._

Envolto em fúria, Sakon retirou o que sobrou de sua mão da boca de Kiba, enquanto desferia golpes contra Shino com seu braço esquerdo. Para isso, ativou sua segunda mutação e antes que eles percebessem, o corpo do jovem dividiu-se em dois.

Sakon passou a atacar diretamente o lupino e Ukon focou seus esforços em acabar com o Aburame. As espadas buscavam encontrar o corpo dos mutantes mais velhos com desejo avassalador pela morte e destruição. Os mutantes duplos intensificaram seu ataque, forçando Shino e Kiba a apenas defender-se.

E antes que os pupilos do professor Sarutobi pudessem organizar seu ataque novamente, o jovem mutante desferiu um golpe na pata direita do lupino. O Inuzuka não teve tempo para se defender sendo atingido diretamente.

Após o golpe, um o uivo dolorido foi ouvido por todos, sendo que Shino sentiu o coração falhar ao ouvir o sofrimento de Kiba. Ao ver o que seu "gêmeo" havia feito, Ukon gargalhou vitorioso. O sangue quente espirrou no rosto do jovem mutante, o que fez com que o sorriso desenhado em seu rosto aumentasse. Com satisfação acima da média, ele lambeu as gotículas que caíram em seus lábios.

Aproveitando-se da surpresa, Sakon desferiu um novo golpe no Inuzuka, acertando-o no tórax, perto do coração. Kiba sentiu o golpe tirando-o completamente da luta. Os olhos negros dilataram-se ao mesmo tempo em que ele voltava à forma humana. O Aburame correu ao encontro do companheiro. O amparou antes que ele caísse no chão.

Desesperado, o mutante acariciava o rosto do lupino. Vê-lo de olhos fechados e com a respiração tão lenta apenas piorava a situação.

— Kiba! Kiba! — Ainda que o Inuzuka ouvisse a voz do seu amado, não era capaz de abrir os olhos no momento. O lupino tentava controlar a descrença que começava a assolar o seu peito. Agora realmente não era a hora de ir embora, não quando as coisas começavam a tomar o rumo certo. — Não faça isso comigo, querido! Abra os olhos, Kiba! Por favor! Abra os olhos!

Sakon apreciava o desespero desenhado à sua frente. Antes de dar o golpe final iria ver sua obra de arte tomar forma. Ukon juntou-se a sua contraparte para apreciar o sofrimento dos dois mutantes.

— É arte! Toda a dor, todo o sofrimento... É pura arte! — As duas cabeças disseram em uníssono.

Além do medo de perder o lupino, Shino sentia a ira tomando conta do seu ser. Não importava o que o professor ou Sasuke diriam, ele iria acabar com aquele maldito mutante que, no fim, havia se tornado dois. Mordaz, o Aburame afirmou baixo:

— Eu jamais irei perdoar vocês por terem o ferido desta forma! — Deixando-se levar pela passionalidade, Shino desativou o modo segurança de sua roupa de batalha e deixou com que as rajadas da energia psicocinética explodissem de seu peito em direção dos seus adversários.

O mutante duplo não teve tempo de responder, já que logo recebeu o poderoso ataque do Aburame. Sentiram o corpo queimar e suas células logo se desfizeram com um último silvo de agonia. Quando se deu conta que o inimigo tinha sido desintegrado, Shino voltou a ativar o modo de segurança de seu traje e passou a cuidar do amado.

O Aburame tentava estancar o ferimento do tórax de Kiba; mesmo que quisesse também cuidar da lesão no braço dele, o outro lhe preocupava muito mais. O sangue quente do companheiro vertia em suas mãos, juntamente com as lágrimas de seus olhos. O mutante encostou sua testa na do lupino. Sussurrando, afirmou dilacerado:

— Querido, por favor, não se vá! Eu preciso de você ao meu lado...

A mão direita de Kiba tocou o rosto do companheiro. Ele permanecia com os olhos fechados e com dificuldade de respirar, mas o sorriso terno estava estampado nos seus lábios.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum, amor... Já lhe disse, sempre estarei ao seu lado... — O moreno foi interrompido por uma forte tosse acompanhada do seu sangue. Suas palavras poderiam dizer uma coisa, mas a situação mostrava outra, e os dois sabiam disso. — Você poderia me chamar de querido outras vezes, amor.

— Quantas vezes você quiser, querido!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Depois que o clarão se dissipou, os orbes castanhos de Tayuya focaram-se no que restou do corpo de Sakon e Ukon. A ruiva sorriu de canto dissimulada. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que o mutante duplo tinha demorado demais para morrer.

Eles nunca foram efetivamente amigos ou tinham criado qualquer laço afetivo, sendo que a equipe permanecia unida apenas em razão da obediência ao mestre Orochimaru. Ainda, existia o fato de que eles eram passíveis de substituição a qualquer momento. Então, uma morte para os membros da equipe do som não significava nada, pois sabiam que logo um novo integrante seria incluído no grupo.

Desdenhando do corpo carbonizado, a jovem sentenciou fria:

— É isso que acontece quando se é um imbecil fraco, não é mesmo, Sakon e Ukon?! — A gargalhada mordaz tomou conta do ambiente. Voltando sua atenção para os mutantes que tinham enfrentado o mutante duplo, a ruiva continuou. — Vai ser um prazer acabar com a existência de vocês, seus merdas!

Logo a ruiva começou a correr na direção deles, mas, antes que fosse capaz de chegar ao casal, foi interrompida pelo soco poderoso da Haruno. Completamente desacordada, Tayuya caiu há alguns bons passos dos demais mutantes.

— Já chega de ouvir desaforo desses pirralhos! Durma com os anjos, criança malcriada... — Os olhos verdes da rosada se voltaram para o ruivo parado alguns passos de si. Ele tentava sair com enorme dificuldade da cratera na qual a mutante havia o jogado. — Você vai ficar ai um bom tempo, fanfarrão! Aceite.

Sakura começou a correr na direção de Shino e Kiba. Em meio a sua batalha com Jirobo, ela havia visto o momento em que o lupino tinha sido atacado diretamente pelo mutante duplo, e bem por isso decidiu que iria por um fim no seu combate pessoal para que fosse ajudá-los.

A Haruno suspirou apreensiva quando chegou perto dos dois e percebeu o quanto de sangue vertia pelo corpo do Inuzuka. Ela sabia que, se ele não fosse socorrido logo, talvez o vale da morte o levasse para bem longe de seu grande amor.

— Vamos Shino, eu dou cobertura para que vocês cheguem ao pássaro negro!

Ainda aturdido, o Aburame fitou a rosada. Foi preciso alguns segundos para ele entender o que ela havia dito. Com cuidado e carinho, Shino abraçou o companheiro. Beijou-lhe os lábios demoradamente e decidiu seguir a ideia da companheira de equipe. Ele sabia que na aeronave encontraria os equipamentos de primeiros socorros para tentar estancar apropriadamente o sangue do ferimento de Kiba, ao mesmo tempo em que iria batalhar pela vida dele.

Hinata só foi capaz de retornar à realidade e lembrar que os seus companheiros também lutavam arduamente naquela missão quando viu Shino debruçado sobre o corpo do lupino. O coração da mulher falhou no instante em que notou os seus melhores amigos feridos, já que eram evidentes os danos físicos de Kiba e os emocionais do Aburame.

A morena sabia dos riscos que corria ao virar as costas para o jovem mutante com o qual tinha lutado há pouco, mas o desespero de ver sua família naquela situação gritou mais alto. Ela também tinha conhecimento de que Hanabi estava sob os cuidados de Sasuke e que ele faria de tudo para levá-la embora.

Como Sakura havia feito, a ex-mutante correu na direção dos amigos, entretanto, antes que fosse capaz de chegar perto deles, sentiu o pulso direito ser puxado fortemente fazendo com que ela voltasse sua atenção para que a segurava.

Sério, Kidomaru protestou com a mulher:

— Não vai ser fácil assim se livrar de mim... Trate de esclarecer essa história maluca que você inventou, gatinha!

— Me solte, garoto! — Os olhos perolados fuzilavam o mutante. O jovem realmente tinha se tornado um estorvo para Hinata, principalmente naquele instante. — E eu não tenho que explicar nada pra você!

A ex-mutante aproveitou-se de seus conhecimentos de luta para reverter à situação e golpear novamente o moreno. Iria ajudar Kiba e Shino e ninguém seria capaz de impedi-la.

Há alguns passos deles, X-23 acompanhava a luta dos dois e decidiu interferir quando viu a mulher imobilizando Kidomaru com uma chave de braço. Ela tinha consciência de que o combate estava durando muito mais do que eles esperavam, e mesmo ficando enlouquecida com a possibilidade de acertar qualquer golpe mortal na morena, a mutante tinha que cumprir com as ordens do senhor Sinistro.

E foi no ímpeto de acertar Hinata que a jovem a atacou, porém, o golpe foi suportado pelo corpo de Sasuke, sendo que as garras de _adamantium_ trespassaram o tórax e pescoço do líder dos X-men.

No momento em que Hinata viu o Uchiha ser atingido por sua irmã, ela pode jurar que efetivamente seu coração havia parado. Na sua frente, o seu amor caia evidentemente ferido e o grito de dor que voou de sua garganta soou ensurdecedor aos demais.

Com a mesma agilidade da mais nova, a ex-mutante largou Kidomaru e correu na direção de Sasuke. Ela precisava ampará-lo e socorrê-lo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

O mutante sabia que nunca seria capaz de ver sua amada Hinata ser atacada daquela forma, ainda mais por sua irmã mais nova. Assim, num ato egoísta e impensado, ele se posicionou à frente de Hanabi, pois sabia que para impedi-la seria necessário golpeá-la violentamente, ação que o moreno não teria coragem de tomar contra a mais nova.

Ainda que os ferimentos estivessem doendo, o que partiu o coração de Sasuke foi ouvir a dor emanada da ex-mutante. Ele havia decidido que não traria mais esse sentimento para a vida dela, porém, nunca se perdoaria se um pequeno fio de cabelo dela fosse arrancado na sua presença.

Antes que seu corpo caísse totalmente no chão, sentiu as pequenas mãos da morena amparando-o. O sorriso de contentamento genuíno brotou em seus lábios. Logo ele sentiu as lágrimas femininas caindo por seus ombros.

Respirando com dificuldade, o mutante questionou calmo:

— Está tudo bem com você, Hinata?!

Focando os orbes vermelhos na figura da morena, recebeu em resposta o balançar positivo da cabeça dela. Ele percebeu o choro aumentar e também notou a dificuldade dela em articular qualquer resposta em palavras.

— Vai ficar tudo bem... — O mutante tocou-a no rosto bonito para limpar suas lágrimas. — Agora, trate de cumprir com a missão. — O olhar confuso que Sasuke recebeu fez com que ele risse baixo da mulher. — Me deixe aqui e vá resgatar sua irmã, Hinata!

A Hyuuga sentiu as palavras voando de sua boca. E de forma assertiva sua voz suave disse ao pé do ouvido do mutante:

— NÃO! — Os orbes perolados miravam diretamente os olhos do mutante, enquanto sua mão direita estancava o sangramento do pescoço e a esquerda fazia o mesmo no seu tronco. Ela queria que ele entendesse que jamais seria capaz de deixá-lo e que sempre estaria ali para cuidar dele. — Eu vou te levar para o jato e depois volto para buscar essa _imouto_ problemática!

— Eu sou um peso morto, Hinata! Vá logo...

— E eu já disse que não, Sasuke! Agora, se cale e preserve o pouco de energia que te resta.

Com a pouca força que lhe restava, Hinata passou a arrastar o líder dos X-men no sentindo da aeronave. A ex-mutante apenas rezava para Hanabi não os atacassem mais, caso contrário, eles estariam liquidados. As irmãs se encararam por um mísero instante e Hinata não se importou em mostrar o quão decepcionada estava.

Estática, X-23 observava a mulher carregar o homem para longe. Kidomaru ainda tentava se restabelecer depois do golpe que tinha levado, mas percebia que algo acontecia dentro da mente da jovem mutante. Seus olhos negros dilataram-se quando o jovem notou as lágrimas que escorriam na face de porcelana da mutante. A boneca do mestre que jamais tinha apresentado qualquer sentimento estava ali parada ao seu lado chorando e isso tornou a situação realmente inimaginável pra ele.

A pergunta que se desenhou na mente do mutante era apenas uma: X-23 estava chorando pela dor daquela mulher sem poderes que tinha vindo lhe buscar?

Hinata logo foi amparada por Naruto, sendo que a retaguarda deles era protegida por Ino em sua forma diamante. Os dois mutantes loiros haviam conseguido se livrar do ataque mortal de Kimimaro e chegaram a tempo de socorrer os outros dois.

Os X-men corriam na direção do pássaro negro. E antes que eles chegassem ao jato, o Uchiha ordenou baixo à morena.

— Vá buscar Hanabi, Hinata! Só volte para a nave com ela... — Mirando o loiro que o amparava, Sasuke terminou de ordenar. — Naruto, a acompanhe, por favor.

Mesmo que houvesse receio em obedecê-lo, a ex-mutante seguiu o caminho oposto e correu na direção de sua irmã, sendo acompanhada de perto pelo Uzumaki.

Quando os dois chegaram ao campo de batalha, a jovem permanecia parada, enquanto o outro mutante a olhava abismado. Sem que houvesse tempo para questionamentos, Hinata segurou o pulso da Hyuuga mais nova e começou a puxá-la na direção da aeronave.

Em um primeiro momento, X-23 continuou parada, mas logo suas pérolas arroxeadas fitaram a mão que segurava seu corpo e pousaram nas pérolas limpíssimas. O seu primeiro desejo foi de pedir perdão por toda a dor que havia lhe causado, mas ela só foi capaz de acompanhá-la depois que a voz ensurdecedora começou a gritar para que a mutante fizesse isso.

Kidomaru tão-somente continuou olhando o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que devia impedir os X-men de levarem a cobaia mais valiosa do mestre, porém, algo dentro dele afirmava que o lugar dela era ao lado daquela mulher e não deles. E por isso, o mutante deixou-a ir, sem entender realmente o que X-23 representava em sua vida e por qual motivo ele se importava tanto pelo bem-estar dela.

Depois que todos os X-men estavam presentes, o pássaro negro decolou sendo guiado por Naruto. Eles precisavam com urgência chegar à mansão para tratarem dos ferimentos de Kiba e Sasuke antes que fosse tarde demais.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji jamais havia acreditado em nada irracional, sendo que a figura de um Deus (ou Deuses) era ago tão inatingível que lhe trazia apenas o seguinte questionamento: a mente humana era frágil o bastante para precisar crer em algo além do explicável para ser capaz de viver?!

Ainda que ele fosse apontado como agnóstico – sendo que o Hyuuga não se classificava como nada –, o moreno também não duvidava do poder que uma crença em algo superior poderia ter sobre as pessoas. Ele mesmo havia visto isto de perto com a prima.

Hinata, permanecendo fora do esperado de sua família, abandonou o xintoísmo (crença que acompanhava os Hyuugas há décadas) e passou a crer no cristianismo batista após ter passado pelo traumático processo de aparecimentos dos seus poderes. Abraçando-se ao Cristo Amoroso, o qual recepciona o pecador de braços abertos e lhe oferece alento, a mulher, ainda jovem, foi capaz de dar continuidade em sua vida.

E ele reconhecia o quanto ter uma fé foi importante para a prima não perder de vez a pouquíssima sanidade que havia lhe restado. Tanto que, depois disto, o homem passou a olhar com bons olhos o crer em algo intangível, o que fez com que ele desse ouvido ao que seu falecido pai dizia: _"Nascemos com um destino traçado e não podemos fugir dele..."_.

Quem sabe realmente o destino estivesse todo desenhado e eles teriam que viver a vida daquela forma e até aquele ponto, ainda que tivessem percorridos caminhos dolorosos e complicados?! E era quando tinha esses pensamentos que o Hyuuga assumia que talvez, e apenas talvez, o seu pai pudesse estar certo, já que ele estava parado na frente do portão da mansão tarde da noite a algum tempo, pois sentia que era necessário estar ali; naquele dia; naquela hora.

O moreno tinha decidido voltar para casa quando ouviu o barulho ensurdecedor vindo dos fundos da mansão. As pérolas acinzentadas, ainda que na escuridão, buscaram encontrar o que poderia causar tamanho barulho e logo encontraram a enorme aeronave negra pousando no jardim dos fundos do complexo de ensino que era o instituo Konoha para jovens superdotados.

Poderia ser realmente inoportuno tocar a campainha do lugar naquele horário, mas Neji sabia que era necessário; sentia que deveria fazer aquilo, mesmo remando contra a etiqueta que tinha aprendido a respeitar a vida toda.

Não demorou muito para que o portão fosse aberto dando passagem para o moreno, sendo que logo o Hyuuga já estava dentro da propriedade subindo as escadas da mansão o mais rápido que conseguia.

Neji foi recepcionado por Konohamaru que o olhava assustado. Os olhos acinzentados do Hyuuga miravam diretamente os orbes negros do mais jovem. Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, o _hall_ de entrada foi ocupado pelo som dos gritos de Naruto e Sakura pedindo por auxílio.

— Moegi! – A jovem ruiva já estava ao lado dos mais velhos quando foi chamada pela rosada. — Corra até a sala de recuperação e comece a preparar duas macas para cuidados intensivos... Já!

O homem não sabia muito bem o que fazer, sendo que permanecia parado ao lado do jovem mutante enquanto via a mulher de cabelos rosa ajudar Shino a carregar Kiba — amigos íntimos de Hinata, os quais tinham lhe sido apresentados quando ele passou a visitá-la — para a ala médica.

— Konohamaru... Cadê Udon?! — Naruto vociferou em direção ao Sarutobi que permanecia ao lado de Neji. O loiro ajudava Hinata a carregar um pálido Sasuke. As sobrancelhas uniram-se quando ele deu-se conta de quem estava ao lado do jovem mutante. — O que o mauricinho Hyuuga está fazendo aqui?!

O Hyuuga notou que o Sarutobi respondeu ao professor envergonhado. Ele logo entendeu os motivos que levaram o jovem a deixá-lo entrar, já que, desde que Hinata tinha retornado ao instituto, o moreno passou a estar sempre ali. E, ao que tudo levava a crer, por um grande equívoco, Konohamaru acreditou que ele também sabia o que estava acontecendo.

— Achei que vocês tivessem o convocado para recepcionar a garota que tinha sido sequestrada e por isso deixei ele entrar...

O jovem moreno foi interrompido antes de concluir sua fala pelo irritadiço professor:

— Ah, foda-se! Vá buscar Elixir o mais rápido que você consegue, cabeça oca... Não sei se eles aguentam chegar até a sala de recuperação...

Ao ouvir as palavras do mutante, Neji olhou diretamente para a prima. Era evidente o pavor que a morena estava sentido; suas pérolas estavam saltadas e a respiração agitada.

— O que está acontecendo aqui, Hinata-sama?! — O homem começou a caminha na direção deles, porém, interrompeu os passos quando ouviu o som do corpo feminino batendo contra a parede da entrada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A atenção dos presentes direcionou-se diretamente para a mulher que rapidamente levantou.

Realmente irritada, os olhos azuis da loira fitavam diretamente a jovem mutante parada na porta de uma das alas da mansão. Os olhos arroxeados de X-23 não desgrudavam dos orbes da Yamanaka. As palavras ameaçadoras voaram dos lábios da mulher sem que ela pudesse — e quisesse — medi-las:

— Ok, pestinha! Fomos bem gentis com você até agora, mas está bem na hora de você aprender uma lição... — Ino assumiu a forma diamante e iniciou o combate com a jovem fera arredia. Sorriu de canto ao notar o quão habilidosa a irmã de Hinata era, porém, a loira tinha certeza de que logo a nocautearia. — Está na hora de você entender que salvamos sua pele, mesmo que seja na base da porrada!

Atônita, Hinata observava o desenrolar da luta das duas. A viagem até a mansão tinha sido uma aventura nada prazerosa para os mutantes. Além de terem que cuidar dos feridos com o pouco que tinham naquele momento, quando Hanabi notou que tinha saído do complexo a situação saiu totalmente do controle.

Com telepatia, Ino tentou desacordar a jovem morena. Entretanto, existiam tantas camadas de proteção no cérebro dela que isso se tornou impossível naquele momento, pois seria necessário que a telepata utilizasse seu poder com altíssima concentração, o que não era possível naquela conjuntura, já que Hanabi começou a atacá-los dentro do pássaro negro e a Yamanaka estava atuando como copiloto de Naruto.

— Por favor, Ino, não a machuque! — Aflita, a ex-mutante olhou diretamente para o primo. Mesmo sabendo que aquela talvez não fosse a melhor escolha, decidiu recorrer a sua ideia para garantir a integridade física da irmã. — Neji-nii-san, ajude-a a parar Hanabi!

— Que inferno! Achei que Shino tivesse ajudado Ino a parar essa besta desenfreada?! — Naruto afirmou raivoso. Ele sabia que colocar o primo sem poderes da morena no meio daquela batalha era a escolha mais errada que poderia fazer, assim, decidiu colocá-lo no seu lugar; nunca deixaria Ino desamparada. — Venha aqui, mauricinho! Ocupe meu lugar e ajude sua prima...

— Eu vou cuidar da Hanabi-sama...

— Não, você não vai, porra! – O Uzumaki largou o líder dos X-men, o que fez com que Hinata quase caísse por não esperar a atitude do mutante. E em um piscar de olhos, para auxiliar a prima, o Hyuuga assumiu o lugar com do loiro. — Sua priminha iria fatiá-lo em segundos, estou só salvando sua bunda japonesa, mauricinho...

Velozmente, o Uzumaki correu até as duas mutantes e passou a auxiliar Ino na missão de parar Hanabi. Ele pretendia dar ouvidos a súplica da amiga, mas, caso fosse necessário, usaria da força para pará-la.

Confuso, os orbes acinzentados do homem fitaram diretamente as pérolas da prima.

— Vamos levá-lo para a ala de recuperação, logo te explico tudo o que está acontecendo... — Os dois começaram a caminha na direção pontada pela mulher. Hinata deixou que sua atenção caísse sobre o mutante pálido ao seu lado. E sem pensar se o primo iria ouvir algo, afirmou dolorida, enquanto sua mão esquerda acariciava o rosto do mutante. — Você vai ficar bem, Sasuke... Você tem que ficar bem, meu amor!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kidomaru já tinha presenciado alguns acessos de fúria de Kabuto, mas nenhum deles havia se comparado ao que estava acontecendo naquele instante; nunca o descontrole fora tanto.

O braço direito do Senhor Sinistro chegou ao local da batalha no momento em que a aeronave dos mutantes levantava voo, sendo que ele ainda tentou impedir que os X-men levassem a jovem embora ao notar que ela já não estava ali com eles. Apesar dos seus esforços, não foi possível conseguir impedir que os mutantes escapassem.

Ele sabia que mestre Orochimaru não ficou nada contente ao saber do que tinha ocorrido, o que talvez pudesse justificar para os outros o descontrole emocional que o Yakushi demonstrou. O Senhor Sinistro determinou que sua equipe de elite trouxesse a jovem de volta, já que ainda faltavam dados para concluir sua pesquisa, mas o jovem mutante teve certeza que a ira do albino estava vinculado a algo mais profundo que apenas medo do que o mestre poderia fazer com eles.

E sua conclusão teve mais sentindo quando se lembrou do encontro que presenciou entre ele e X-23 há uma semana, o que lhe causou algo inimaginável: raiva.

Kidomaru sabia que estava com raiva do mutante e, naquele momento, não era pelas coisas que Kabuto já havia lhe feito, mas sim por ter ciência de que ele apenas queria sua boneca particular de volta para poder fazer tudo o que quisesse com X-23; e quando o jovem se deu conta disso, percebeu que estava profundamente ferrado.

Ele não tinha sentimentos por ninguém, não se importava com qualquer ser que respirava na terra, mas agora esta ali: enraivecido por saber que o albino queria a mutante de volta para poder voltar a abusar dela. _"Que bela bosta, hein, Kidomaru! O pior momento para ter sentimentos"_.

— Vocês são um bando de incompetentes... Como ousaram deixar que aqueles imundos a levassem embora?! — O jovem, junto com os demais, sentiu quando o Yakushi adentrou em sua mente e começou a projetar suas ilusões, o que lhe causou uma dor excruciante. — O sumo projeto do mestre não pode ficar nas mãos daqueles mutantes imundos, suas aberrações.

— Nós não deixamos que ela escapasse de propósito, Lorde Mental. — Tayuya arrependeu-se imediatamente ao sentir a dor aumentar em sua mente e corpo. Sua língua ferina, às vezes, acabava por traí-la.

— Não me importa se houve propósito ou não de vocês, o que interessa é que ela foi levada por aqueles vermes; algo que jamais poderia acontecer, Tayuya! X-23 é minha preciosa criação e deveria permanecer incólume... — Kabuto cessou suas palavras ao perceber que estava passando dos limites. Não havia motivo se expor daquela forma frente àquelas cobaias de segunda classe. — Tenham certeza de que o mestre Orochimaru jamais irá esquecer esse erro...

O jovem albino olhou diretamente para Kidomaru e viu quando seu colega engoliu em seco esperando suas palavras. Cerrando os orbes verdes, o mutante voltou a focar sua atenção no braço direito do Senhor Sinistro.

Em meio à tortura que eles sofriam, o líder da equipe do som interveio. Ainda que ele soubesse que havia apenas um responsável, aquele não era o momento para cobrar o que Kidomaru tinha feito. Kimimaro necessitava do restante do grupo, já que tinham perdido Sakon e Ukon, sendo que substituição do membro perdido provavelmente demoraria, e não havia espaço para um novo erro. Depois que eles trouxessem X-23 volta, ele próprio iria entregar o outro mutante para o Yakushi destruí-lo.

— Lorde Mental, tenha certeza que iremos trazê-la de volta, o mais rápido possível. —Kabuto diminuiu a intensidade de seu ataque ao ouvir o que o jovem líder dizia. Todos voltaram sua atenção para ele. — Não haverá erro na nossa missão e iremos acabar com todos esses mutantes!

— Vocês não têm escolha, Kimimaro... Caso contrário, eu irei matá-los lenta e dolorosamente.

O albino voltou a intensificar seu castigo antes de deixar os jovens mutantes. Queria deixar bem claro que sua próxima intervenção seria fatal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GLOSSÁRIO:**

Imouto – irmãzinha.

 **N/A –** Olá, olá, olá!

Tudo bom, fofuretes?

Quem é viva sempre aparece não é mesmo! Desculpa, lindezas, mas, pelo jeito, nossas atualizações serão mensais de agora para frente.

Vamos nos agarrar na ideia de que pelo menos vem atualização, não é mesmo?!

Irei responder os comentários aos poucos, ta!

Pois então, o que acharam do capítulo?

Esse foi doloroso de escrever, principalmente o embate Hinata-Hanabi-Sasuke. Valha-me deus, como foi duro!

X-23 chegou pra deixar tudo bem louco na mansão! Kkkkkk PRE-PA-RA!

Kabuto mostrando as asas e Kidomaru fazendo merda e se enfiando em roubadas! É isso ai, vamos mexer em tudo.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.

Até o próximo.

Beijos,

A.S.

 _Reviwes?_

p.s: temos correlação de personagens da equipe do som! Fiz minha lição de casa! kkkkk

 **N/B** – Já ouviram a expressão "ficar com o c* na mão"? Pois bem, o capítulo de hoje fez jus a esta frase em muitos sentidos. Foi um "eita atrás de eita" que eu fiquei dividida entre betar e roer as unhas. Creio que mais um arco se feche em torno desse capítulo, e os próximos sejam muito mais tranquilizantes. PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ESSE POVO PRECISA DE PAZ! Aos leitores de Gene-X: não deixem de continuar apoiando essa autora maravilhosa! Mandem reviews, mandem flores, mandem cupons de desconto no Starbucks... Por que a minha mulher merece! E a você, meu amor, só posso dizer que cada dia mais me surpreendo com a sua versatilidade e criatividade. Te amo, esposa!


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**MasashiKishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

GLOSSÁRIO dos personagens:

Hinata – Vampira (Anna Marie)

Sasuke – Ciclope (Scott Summers)

Hanabi – X-23 (Laura Kinney/Howlett)

Naruto – Wolverine (Logan/James Howlett)

Ino – Rainha Branca (Emma Frost)

Shino – Câmara (Jonothon "Jono" Evan Starsmore)

Sakura – Pássaro Trovejante (John Proudstar)

Kiba – Lupina/o (Rahne Sinclair)

Hiruzen Sarutobi – Professor X (Charles Xavier)

Konohamaru – Mancha Solar (Roberto da Costa)

Moegi – Dinamite (Tabitha Smith)

Udon – Elixir (Joshua "Josh" Foley)

Orochimaru – Sr. Sinistro (Nathaniel Essex)

Kurenai – Mística (Raven Darkholme)

 **Gene X – Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ainda que Hinata estivesse tendo o auxílio de seu primo para carregar Sasuke até a ala de recuperação, a morena não conseguia deixar de tropeçar algumas vezes no caminho. O nervosismo estava acabando com seus neurônios e a ela restava apenas o pânico de poder perder o amor de sua vida.

Desde o dia em que os olhos perolados pousaram na figura taciturna do líder dos X-men, a ex-mutante teve certeza de que estava ferrada, realmente ferrada.

Quando a Hyuuga passou a viver na mansão, Sasuke estava vivendo um exílio auto imposto em razão da morte de Karin e, bem por isso, o seu primeiro interesse "amoroso" foi Naruto. Porém, o tempo lhe mostrou que ela estava redondamente enganada quando acreditava que amava o loiro.

O tempo, na verdade, aproximou os dois morenos e já era tarde demais quando Hinata deu-se conta de que amava o Uchiha completamente. Vê-lo tão vulnerável, ainda que ele fizesse questão de se esconder atrás de uma redoma de altivez e silêncio, trouxe ainda mais similaridade para os dois, já que ela vivia a dor de perder alguém – mesmo que Kurenai estivesse viva – que tanto venerava.

O corpo masculino, que tantas vezes a amparou, parecia tão moribundo em seus braços; situação verdadeiramente desesperadora para ela. A ex-mutante buscava dentro si uma fonte de equilíbrio, já que não poderia enlouquecer naquele momento. Não depois de ter sido capaz de encontrar sua _imouto_.

Pela primeira vez, depois da cura, Hinata buscava recordar de como era antes de ter desistido dos seus dons mutantes. Ela que já tinha sido reconhecida como um dos seres mais fortes do planeta necessitava da força motriz que a levou até esse ponto.

Tentando soar o mais crente possível, a mulher sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do mutante:

– Por favor, Sasuke, aguente firme! – A Hyuuga viu a tentativa do homem de tentar abrir os olhos e engoliu em seco quando ele não foi capaz disto. Os olhos perolados dilataram-se. – Por você, por mim e por nós.

Ao chegarem à ala de recuperação, sendo seguidos por Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Konohamaru e Udon, começaram a colocar os feridos nas macas já preparadas por Moegi.

– Udon, ative sua transformação dourada e comece a regenerá-los rapidamente! – A Haruno buscou soar o menos autoritária possível. Sabia que o jovem mutante não recusaria a determinação, mas os nervos de todos estavam à flor da pele naquele momento. – Por favor, seja rápido, não sabemos quanto tempo eles ainda resistirão.

O jovem mutante posicionou-se ao lado das duas macas e ativou sua transformação. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ele utilizaria tanto poder e isso já o deixava extremamente nervoso; não existia espaço para erro naquela situação.

Shino permanecia ao lado de Kiba, segurando a mão direita dele, enquanto começava a pedir auxílio de qualquer ser superior que fosse capaz de salvar a vida do seu companheiro.

Hinata queria ter segurado a mão de Sasuke neste momento, mas ela foi impedida imediatamente por Sakura quando Udon começou a tratar as feridas do líder dos X-men. Ainda que os poderes dele estivessem sendo estudados, eles não sabiam qual era o limite do dom da regeneração, assim, a Hyuuga, por estar tocando no Uchiha, poderia ter seus dons restabelecidos.

O que restou para ela foi permanecer rezando a Deus pelo milagre que tanto ela quanto o Aburame precisavam. As mãos que desejavam estar ligadas ao corpo do moreno permaneceram unidas em frente ao coração da mulher, apertando-se aflitas.

Quando Hinata sentiu o toque masculino por sobre os seus ombros, os olhos perolados correram da figura moribunda do Uchiha para o homem parado ao seu lado. A ex-mutante sabia que devia explicações ao primo, mas, por ora, só era capaz de voltar sua atenção para o que estava acontecendo na sala de recuperação. Era difícil para ela tomar a iniciativa de ser egoísta no momento, porém, era disso que precisava.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto conhecia aquela postura, olhar e conduta arredia. Sabia realmente o que se passava na cabeça da irmã de Hinata, pois já tinha sido treinado para ser uma máquina mortífera como ela, ao que tudo indicava, era; já tinha sido destituído da sua humanidade para servir aos interesses escusos de outras pessoas.

A postura violenta era uma forma de preservação, um jeito, por mais louco que fosse, de permanecer vivo. O propósito da destruição era a única coisa conhecida por ela no momento, única forma de viver que se poderia ter e isso o deixava realmente furioso.

Ali estava ele: frente a frente com seu pior pesadelo. A jovem Hyuuga era uma cópia cuspida e escarrada do que ele já foi; do maior medo que rondava seus pensamentos; daquilo do qual ele fugia todos os dias de sua vida.

A fera dentro de si rugia reconhecendo sua semelhante, como se fosse sua própria cria. Junto à raiva, dentro dele, havia desespero e pânico de retornar à estaca zero. O loiro precisava manter sua sanidade para ser capaz de ajudar Hinata e sua irmã neste momento, vez que era dolorosamente duro sair daquele estado de espírito. Ele ainda carregava todas as cicatrizes, físicas e mentais, dos anos em que foi apenas a Arma X.

E por conhecer tanto da situação, ele tomou a frente na tentativa de contê-la. Não apenas para tentar protegê-la da força de Ino e dar um jeito de sua loirinha sofrer fisicamente o menos possível, mas por medo da telepata ver o que o Uzumaki poderia ser capaz de fazer se voltasse a ser quem um dia foi. O frio que percorreu sua espinha só de pensar nisso realmente o incomodou.

Autoritário, o homem afirmou para a jovem:

– Vamos lá, pestinha Hyuuga! Tome o controle da sua mente. Não viva esse ciclo doentio que implantaram em você.

A resposta que o loiro recebeu junto ao rosnado proferido pela morena foi um potente ataque com as garras dispostas nas mãos dela. Os dois estavam lutando como animais ferozes.

Em meio à sua luta, Naruto pode ver a Yamanaka tentando acertar a jovem de surpresa, porém, a loira falhou miseravelmente. Ele tinha que reconhecer que a morena era realmente uma combatente acima do imaginado, estava sendo capaz de combatê-los de igual para igual, beirando, talvez, superar os dois.

– Wolverine, pare de brincar! – O Uzumaki teve sua atenção voltada à telepata quando ouviu sua voz decidida. – Não vamos deixar essa criança acabar com a mansão e com a gente. Está na hora de realmente pará-la.

O loiro sabia que Ino estava certa. Eles queriam preservar a jovem, mas também não poderiam fazer isso às custas do Instituo e deles próprios. Assim, havia chego o momento de atacá-la com tudo o que tinham.

– Talvez sua irmã não fique feliz com o que vamos fazer agora, só que ela vai ter que entender, pestinha Hyuuga.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto fitaram diretamente à telepata. O sorriso de canto que ele deu a ela foi o sinal para a Yamanaka entender que estava sendo autorizada a entrar na mente do mutante para uma rápida conversa. Aquela seria a primeira vez que o Uzumaki a deixava acessar o elo mental que os dois estavam desenvolvendo.

No momento onde ele tinha mais medo de ser visto como a criatura que acreditava que ainda era, Naruto deixou-se ser invadido pela mente da loira. A sua fragilidade estava sendo exposta e ele esperava que isso não fosse capaz de afastá-la.

A loira abandonou a forma de diamante, já que não poderia usar seus poderes telepáticos quando ativava sua mutação secundária, e acessou a mente do mutante.

Rapidamente, os dois decidiram o que fazer e deram início ao plano.

Sabia que a morena tinha calculado um ataque direto à Yamanaka quando a viu retornar à forma humana. E aproveitando-se disso para fingir que dava espaço para o que a jovem pretendia fazer.

O Uzumaki aproximou-se o máximo que pode e começou a pressionar a jovem mutante contra a parede do _hall_ de entrada. Aproveitando-se do seu tamanho frente a ela, o loiro deixou que a Hyuuga tentasse escapar do seu ataque pela direita e, quando o corpo miúdo dela pensou que conseguiria fugir, prendeu-a em um mata leão.

Sua intenção não era de desacordá-la completamente, iria apenas entretê-la e fazer com ela voltasse sua atenção apenas para si, enquanto Ino iria invadir a mente da jovem mutante.

E também prevendo que não seria fácil mantê-la presa daquela forma, Naruto preparou-se para o contra-ataque que viria. Porém, o que ele não esperava é que poderia ser tão mortífero como foi.

Se fosse outro mutante, talvez não tivesse resistido às garras de _adamantium_ que perfuraram seu rosto e cérebro. O fator de cura acelerado ainda era o maior trunfo que Wolverine poderia ter. Ele viu quando Ino o olhou completamente assustada e pode perceber que ela deixou de prestar atenção no que deveria fazer.

Considerando a impossibilidade de falar, já que estava com as garras da Hyuuga presas em seu rosto, o loiro só foi capaz de grunhir alto e apertar um pouco mais o golpe. A jovem mutante passou a se debater ainda mais e a Yamanaka permaneceu congelada olhando para os dois.

A situação apenas tomou o rumo correto quando a figura patriarcal do Professor Sarutobi assumiu o controle da investida e conseguiu, com um pouco de custo, desacordar da jovem mutante.

– Pode soltá-la, Wolverine. – Calmamente, o mentor dos mutantes afirmou. – Agora, por favor, trate de levá-la à sala de contenção. Irei auxiliar os demais na ala de recuperação!

O homem só foi capaz de responder ao Professor com um aceno de cabeça.

Naruto sentiu o alívio das garras sendo retiradas de seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que o sangue passou a escorrer por sua pele, pingando no belo piso lustrado do local. Devido aos seus dons, ele sabia que logo o rosto e demais áreas atingidas estariam completamente curados, então isso não o preocupava tanto.

Sorriu torto ao notar que a Hyuuga ressonava calmamente em seus braços. Quem a via daquela maneira não imaginava o demônio que habitava aquele pequeno ser.

O sorriso do loiro apenas aumentou quando ele viu Ino correr em sua direção. Os dois sabiam que talvez aquela não fosse a reação correta que ele deveria ter, não depois dela ter congelado em meio ao dever, porém, foi algo mais forte que eles.

As mãos femininas tocaram o rosto que terminava de se recuperar; banharam-se com o sangue do mutante. O homem sentiu o sorriso morrer ao ver as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto da telepata.

– Ei, Loirinha. – Os orbes azuis de Ino focavam diretamente nos olhos do mutante. – Está tudo bem?! Já estou inteiro de novo...

– Ah, Naruto! – Como o homem permanecia amparando o corpo desacordado da morena, a loira só conseguiu dar-lhe um meio abraço com o braço esquerdo, enquanto o beijava apaixonada. – Me perdoe! Entrei em pânico quando...

– Shiu! Não diga mais nada. – A mão forte do homem tocou o rosto da mulher. Com carinho e cuidado, ele passou a limpar as lágrimas dela. Depois, acariciou levemente a bochecha esquerda. – Agora, vamos levar essa pestinha Hyuuga para o novo dormitório dela.

A telepata balançou a cabeça em resposta ao Uzumaki, porém, beijou-o rapidamente antes de cumprirem com seu dever.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A tensão existente na ala de recuperação era palpável quando o Professor Sarutobi entrou ao local. Todos tinham a atenção voltada aos feridos e ao mutante que terminava de curá-los.

Antes que o jovem mutante caísse extenuado no chão por ter ativado seus poderes de forma sobre-humana, Sakura o amparou; a professora mantinha-se atenta a tudo que estava ocorrendo ali.

– Você fez um grande trabalho, Elixir! – Os olhos verdes miravam o aluno com respeito e reconhecimento. Com cuidado, a Haruno retirava o mutante do meio das macas para sentá-lo em outra maca até que ele se recuperasse. – Agora está na hora de deixar que os aparelhos terminem de cuidar dos dois.

– Desculpe não ser capaz de mais, Professora Haruno. – Todos notaram o desapontamento no tom de voz do jovem.

Sem sair do lado de Kiba, o Aburame refutou a afirmação do aluno:

– Não seja tão duro com você mesmo, Udon! Eles só estão vivos por sua causa. – Os olhos negros de Shino fitaram o companheiro, enquanto sua mão acariciava o rosto do adormecido lupino. – Seremos eternamente gratos a você por isso!

– Moegi e Konohamaru. – Os jovens mutantes olharam imediatamente para o Professor quando foram chamados por ele. – Coloquem as macas na sala intensiva e liguem os aparelhos de recuperação. – Os dois imediatamente obedeceram às ordens do mentor dos mutantes. Voltando sua atenção para os demais, o grisalho sentenciou. – Eles precisam apenas de tempo para estar bem novamente, por isso vamos deixá-los descansar.

– Eu gostaria de ficar ao lado de Kiba, Professor! – Mesmo não querendo soar desrespeitoso, a afirmação do mutante voou dos pensamentos de Shino. – Sei o quanto ele odiaria acordar sozinho...

Seguindo o mesmo pensamento, Hinata sentiu as bochechas queimarem quando declarou baixo; quase como um sussurro:

– Eu também gostaria de ficar ao lado do Sasuke, Professor.

O Sarutobi sorriu complacente para os dois. Apesar de todos estarem nervosos com a situação, era óbvio que os mais afetados ali eram a Hyuuga e o Aburame. Porém, mesmo os compreendo, ele sabia que o melhor era deixar a recuperação ser iniciada em um ambiente neutro.

– Compreendo os dois, mas devo dizer que não será o melhor para Sasuke e Kiba, por ora. O cérebro permanecerá os observando e, quando eles derem sinais de que iram acordar, vocês serão chamados. Prometo a vocês dois.

Vencidos, os dois foram até a sala que ficava ao lado da que estavam; local onde o lupino e do líder dos X-men foram postos. O desejo de permanecer era maior, mas o respeito à hierarquia no Instituo estava acima disto.

Entendo a necessidade dos dois, os demais deixaram a sala de recuperação na companhia do Professor Sarutobi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Os olhos perolados fitavam o moreno analiticamente. Hinata queria guardar em sua memória qualquer pequena lembrança que tivesse do Uchiha. Eles ainda não tinham resolvido sua situação, mas o pavor de perdê-lo trouxe algumas certezas para ela, as quais seriam expostas no momento correto.

As pequenas mãos femininas deslizaram pelo rosto, acariciando com carinho as maçãs, olhos, nariz e queixo, as partes que estavam visíveis sem a máscara de recuperação. A mulher notou que estava chorando quando viu as lágrimas caindo sobre o homem desacordado.

Hinata agradecia a possibilidade de estar tocando no líder dos X-men. Além da memória visual, ter a possibilidade de criar recordações táteis encheu seu coração de acalento. O sorriso triste tomou conta de seus lábios, enquanto os dígitos perdiam segundos afagando o homem.

– Que bom que você decidiu permanecer neste mundo, Sasuke. – Os orbes da mulher focaram diretamente nos olhos fechados do Uchiha. Hinata daria o mundo para que eles abrissem naquele instante e a fitassem de volta. – Agora, tudo entrará no eixo e nós vamos resolver nossa situação! Tenha certeza disso.

Pelo canto dos olhos, a morena acompanhou Shino caminhar até a porta da sala de recuperação. Aquele era o sinal para os dois deixarem os feridos se recuperarem. E também era o sinal para retornar a realidade do enorme problema que eles estavam assumindo agora: a mutante Hyuuga Hanabi.

– Fique bem, meu amor. – Como último gesto de carinho, a ex-mutante beijou ternamente a testa do mutante.

Os melhores amigos e companheiros de equipe deixaram os outros dois repousando, sabendo que junto deles estavam seus corações. Estarem de mãos dadas significava dividir a dor e a força necessária para viver este momento tão doloroso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apesar da hora avançada, Neji permaneceu aguardando o retorno de sua prima. Existiam inúmeras questões a serem respondidas e ele não seria capaz de ir embora, não sem algumas poucas respostas que fosse.

Quando o Hyuuga chegou com os demais no _hall_ de entrada, encontraram apenas uma poça de sangue no piso espelhado. Imediatamente, o homem passou a olhar para todos os cantos buscando sinais da prima mais nova. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, a voz do Professor Sarutobi tomou conta do ambiente.

– Acalme-se, senhor Neji! – O grisalho posicionou-se ao lado do moreno. Sorrindo de forma acolhedora, terminou de dizer. – Sua prima está sendo bem cuidada em uma das alas da mansão e o sangue neste piso não pertence a ela.

– Senhor Sarutobi, desculpe se a minha conduta lhe ofendeu de alguma forma, mas, veja a situação pela minha ótica e tente compreendê-la.

– Claro, e justamente por isso fiz questão de informá-lo do que precisa saber neste instante. – O Hyuuga permanecia com os músculos tensos e o olhar fixado nos orbes do mentor dos mutantes. – Vamos aguardar sua prima retornar para conversamos sobre o que encontrei na mente de Hanabi.

Segundos depois, os olhos acinzentados focaram na figura miúda da prima. Hinata voltava acompanhada do outro mutante, de cabeça baixa e apoiada pelo Aburame.

O homem percebeu a surpresa estampada nos olhos da prima quando ela o olhou; balançou a cabeça reprovando a descrença da Hyuuga. Também viu que ela teve a mesma reação ao olhar a poça de sangue e não ver mais os mutantes loiros e a irmã no local.

– Antes de conversamos, gostaria de pedir que a professora Sakura e o professor Shino acompanhassem os novos mutantes aos seus aposentos, enquanto os Hyuugas me acompanham...

A voz de Konohamaru chamou a atenção de todos quando cortou a fala do seu avô:

– Isso não é justo, vovô! Nós estamos ajudando até agora, temos direito de saber o que está acontecendo.

– Tudo ao seu tempo, Kono. – O olhar duro que o grisalho lançou ao neto fez com que todos voltassem a prestar atenção no professor. – Obedeçam minhas ordens e leve sua equipe para os quartos!

– Está certo, professor Sarutobi! Vamos Udon e Moegi, pelo jeito já servimos para o que precisavam.

Antes que Neji fosse capaz de entender o que estava acontecendo entre o jovem mutante e o mentor deles, todos os demais deixaram o local para a ala de dormitórios do Instituo.

– Vamos ao meu escritório, por favor.

O Hyuuga voltou sua atenção à prima quando ela parou ao seu lado. Ele via as lágrimas que Hinata derramava e sentiu o coração pesar com isso. Delicadamente, juntou sua mão direita com a esquerda dela, enlaçando seus dedos como sempre faziam em momentos de consolo e apoio.

Tentando soar acolhedor, Neji sussurrou para a prima:

– Sempre juntos, Hinata-sama.

O sorriso triste que a ex-mutante direcionou ao primo o deixou aflito e abatido. Neji não estava reparado para vê-la tão desiludida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Sentem-se. – Os dois Hyuugas ocuparam as cadeiras que ficavam na frente da mesa do Professor Sarutobi, enquanto ele tomava seu lugar atrás da mesma. – Antes que eu diga qualquer coisa, Hinata. – A morena olhou diretamente para o mentor da escola. – você poderia nos contar tudo de essencial que aconteceu na missão de resgate?

A ex-mutante suspirou lentamente. Precisava retomar o controle para ser capaz de não desmoronar na frente dos outros dois. Sorrindo triste, buscou o apoio do primo voltando a segurar na mão dele.

– Quando chegamos ao complexo onde Hana estava presa fomos recepcionados pela equipe do Senhor Sinistro, como o senhor havia nos antecipado, Professor. – Os outros dois olhavam atentamente para a Hyuuga. Hinata sentiu os olhos voltarem a se encher de lágrimas e, engolindo em seco, buscou se controlar. – Não tivemos tempo de tentar qualquer atitude sem luta, o ataque foi imediato e feroz, sendo que Hanabi estava entre os integrantes do grupo. – Ela sentiu a mão ser apertada por Neji; era uma confirmação para continuar com o relato. – Em um primeiro momento, parecia que minha _imouto_ havia me reconhecido, mas, segundos depois, ela passou a nos atacar impiedosamente, porém, a Hana nunca teve poder algum, Professor!

No caminho de volta no pássaro negro, a ex-mutante questionou-se o quanto tinha perdido da vida irmã. Quem sabe ela teria desperto algum dom mutante depois que a mais velha tivesse ido embora, e isso a deixou realmente triste. Hinata poderia tê-la auxiliado, mesmo de longe, se soubesse da algo tão grave. Sentiu-se culpada por ter respeitado tanto à vontade de seu pai de afastá-la da irmã e do primo. Talvez, apenas talvez, se tivesse sido transgressora de regras, teria impedido todo aquele inferno.

Hinata mirou diretamente o primo ao sentir que ele havia soltado suas mãos. Neji a olhava perplexo. Ela pode ter certeza que nem mesmo ele sabia que algo teria mudado com a _imouto_ deles.

– Que dom mutante, Hinata-sama? – Os olhos acinzentados do homem focavam diretamente na prima. Os ombros femininos retraíram-se e a mulher sentiu-se pequena ao lado dele. – Hanabi-sama nunca disse nada sobre isso!

– Nós ainda não sabemos ao certo o que ela despertou, Neji-nii-san. O que conseguimos descobrir, depois que a vimos lutar, é que ela é praticamente uma cópia do Naruto. – Os Hyuugas tiveram sua atenção retomada quando o professor suspirou alto. A morena retornou sua atenção ao mentor e terminou seu relato. – Ela foi transformada em algo, Professor Sarutobi. No meio da luta, um dos mutantes do Senhor Sinistro afirmou que a Hana se chamava X-23 e que ela era uma mutante sintética que integrava a equipe e que foi criada pelo mestre deles.

– Oh, não! O que fizeram com a nossa _imouto_ , Hinata-sama?! – O espanto que acompanhava a voz de Neji era o mesmo que estava entranhado nas carnes de Hinata desde o momento em que ela viu sua irmã.

– Eu não sei, Nii-san! – Hinata secou as lágrimas que desceram por seus olhos rapidamente. Não estava na hora de chorar, precisava ser forte. – Não faço ideia do inferno que ela viveu naquele lugar, apenas tenho certeza de que vamos fazer de tudo para trazê-la de volta, não é mesmo, Professor Sarutobi?!

– Claro! Iremos lutar por sua irmã, Hinata, como lutamos por todos os nossos aqui. – O mutante apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, cruzou as mãos e repousou a cabeça sobre elas. Soando esperançoso, continuou. – Só fui capaz de adentrar rapidamente a mente de Hanabi e considerando o que eu vi, realmente, foi posto em prática algum plano similar ao projeto que deu origem ao Naruto: o Arma X.

Depois das palavras ditas pelo mais velho, a morena acompanhou com olhar quando o primo levantou e começou a caminhar rapidamente pelo escritório. Junto com seu pai, Neji era a pessoa emocionalmente mais controlada que ela conhecia, e vê-lo assim a assustou. Era evidente o nervosismo dele.

– Senhor Neji, tente se acalmar, por favor. O nervosismo não nos levará a nada.

Hinata pode ver que os orbes acinzentados fuzilaram o professor. Ela conseguia compreender os dois naquele instante, entretanto, sabia que o mentor do instituo estava certo em suas palavras.

– O Professor Sarutobi está certo, Neji-nii-san. Precisamos estar no controle para conseguimos trazer nossa _imouto_ de volta. – Levantando-se, a morena caminhou até o primo. Respirou fundo, tentou sorrir convincente e segurou as mãos do homem. – A Hana precisa de nós e estaremos aqui por ela, não é?! Sempre juntos, Nii-san!

O grisalho trouxe a atenção para si quando sentenciou calmo:

– Quando Hanabi acordar, nós tentaremos entrar em contato com ela, Hinata. Estaremos disponíveis para trazê-la de volta, tenham certeza disso. – Olhando diretamente para o homem parado ao lado da ex-mutante, o professor terminou de dizer. – Vou deixar sua entrada autorizada junto ao sistema de segurança, venha sempre que quiser, senhor Neji.

– Obrigada, Professor Sarutobi. – Olhando para o primo, Hinata voltou a apertar as mãos dele. – Agora, está na hora de você ir para casa tentar arrumar uma forma de explicar o seu sumiço por tanto tempo, Nii-san.

– Não se preocupe comigo, Hinata-sama. Será que eu poderia ver a Hanabi-sama antes de ir?

A voz apaziguadora do Professor respondeu ao questionamento do homem:

– Com toda certeza, senhor Neji. Hinata, leve seu primo até a ala de contenção, por favor.

– Ala de contenção? – Além do tom questionador, a ex-mutante viu as sobrancelhas do primo levantadas. Sorriu triste para ele uma vez mais.

– Pode ter certeza de que era preciso, Neji-nii-san. – A mulher soltou das mãos do primo, caminhou até a frente da mesa e fez uma mensura ao mutante. – Novamente, obrigada, Professor Sarutobi.

Depois de suspirar, o mais velho meneou a cabeça em direção à porta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Os dois Hyuugas caminharam em silêncio até a ala de contenção. Neji, por ora, não sabia mais o que dizer à prima; e ela estava perdida dentro de si pensando em Hanabi e Sasuke. Foi o homem que fez com que eles parassem em frente ao enorme vidro que dava visão para o cômodo.

O quarto era todo branco e dentro havia apenas uma cama. O acesso ocorria por meio de uma porta de _vibranium_. A luz ainda estava ligada, sendo que eles conseguiram ver que a jovem Hyuuga dormia tranquilamente.

– Como alguém ousou fazer algo contra ela, Hinata-sama? Hanabi-sama é apenas uma criança.

A mulher sabia que não era o momento para rir, que não havia qualquer tom jocoso na voz do primo, porém, não foi capaz de deixar de fazê-lo.

– Hana te mataria, talvez literalmente agora, se te ouvisse chamando-a de criança, Nii-san. – Junto com o riso veio à vontade de chorar, o desespero por ver o mundo caindo em ruínas estava tomando contada da Hyuuga. – Existem boas e más pessoas nesse mundo. E nossa _imouto_ encontrou pessoas realmente más. – A morena mordeu os lábios, mas foi incapaz de conter as lágrimas. – Eu não aguento mais tanta dor, Neji-nii-san. Sei que deveria, principalmente por ela, mas eu também sou humana.

O abraço que ela recebeu apenas acentuou o desespero. Hinata agarrou-se ao corpo do primo e deixou que o choro tomasse conta. Precisava deixar que todos os sentimentos ruins saíssem um pouco, caso contrário, enlouqueceria.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Hinata-sama. Você é muito mais forte do que imagina, muito mais que eu, Hanabi-sama e seu pai.

Ao ouvir as palavras do primo, a morena só foi capaz de balançar a cabeça em negativa. Que belo exemplo de força ela estava sendo agora? Envolta e afogada apenas em seus próprios medos e pavor. Hinata estava sucumbindo ao pânico e desesperança.

– Olha tudo o que já viveu até aqui, Hinata-sama? Reflita sobre seu caminho e suas vitórias!

Ainda chorando, a mulher afastou-se do peito do primo e o fitou diretamente. As pérolas em contato com os orbes acinzentados. Ela conseguia ver carinho e consolação desenhados no olhar dele, mas pareciam sentimentos tão distantes de sua situação atual.

– Eu era forte quando tinha meus dons, Neji-nii-san; era inabalável! Agora sou apenas a princesinha Hyuuga sem talentos e sem orgulho. A cura me jogou de volta ao que eu era na nossa infância...

– E você não tem orgulho de voltar a ser aquela menina?! Que foi capaz de me tirar da escuridão; que supriu toda falta de amor que a irmã mais nova sentia; que amava sem medidas o pai que tentava afastá-la a todo instante. – A ex-mutante sentia o pingo de reprovação existente nas palavras do primo e suas bochechas queimaram de vergonha. – Você sempre foi a melhor de nós Hinata-sama, a Hyuuga que realmente entendeu o significado de família e que batalhou pela que tinha. Orgulhe-se de ser tanto, Hinata.

– Eu... Eu não sou tudo isso, Nii-san. – Hinata tentou voltar a esconder o rosto no tórax do homem, mas foi imediatamente impedida por ele.

– Pare! Pare de duvidar de si, de desacreditar de quem é, Hinata-sama. Você me ensinou a ter fé, volte a tê-la na pessoa que você se tornou e nos caminhos que teu Deus desenhou até aqui. – A morena percebeu que o primo tentou abrandar a voz, mas, ainda assim, soou autoritário. – Não foi à toa que despertou um amor tão grande naquele homem...

As bochechas da ex-mutante voltaram a queimar, dessa vez da vergonha de tudo o que seu primo havia visto em relação à Sasuke. Respirando fundo, soltou-se do abraço e começou a secar as lágrimas com as mãos. O sorriso amarelo registrava seu desconforto em ter que falar dos sentimentos para o primo.

Eles nunca tiveram esse tipo de conversa, nem quando moravam juntos na mansão Hyuuga. E, bem por isso, Hinata engoliu em seco. Ela entendia a necessidade dele entender o que estava acontecendo, mas nem ela tinha certeza de muito agora, assim, decidiu falar apenas o que achou necessário no momento. A ex-mutante sabia que se falasse tudo o que Sasuke havia feito, provavelmente Neji tentaria matá-lo.

Rindo do próprio pensamento, a mulher fitou o moreno ao seu lado. Ainda que ele tivesse voltado a olhar para Hanabi dormindo, o Hyuuga permanecia esperando alguma pequena explicação, por menor que fosse.

Antes que ela começasse a falar, Neji afirmou divertido:

– Você acha que não notei os olhares enciumados dele quando vinha visitá-la? Ou não entendi as pequeninas ameaças veladas nas poucas palavras que trocamos? Eu sei ser discreto, mas não sou burro, Hinata-sama.

– Vocês chegaram a conversar, Nii-san? Quando?! – Hinata virou diretamente para o primo, já que ele permanecia virado para o quarto. A sobrancelha levantada do Hyuuga respondeu a pergunta dela. – Oh, meu deus! Eu não sabia que Sasuke chegou a falar com você. Realmente, não tinha ideia disso.

– Não importa o que nós falamos. Só quero saber se você seria feliz ao lado dele? Ainda mais depois de hoje e de entender o quanto você também o ama.

A mulher poderia ver que o moreno havia assumido sua postura protetora. Os ombros estavam devidamente endireitados, as mãos foram postas dentro dos bolsos da calça para esconder o que poderiam revelar e o olhar que lhe foi direcionado era realmente sério.

Medindo as palavras para ele e, principalmente, para si, a mulher afirmou baixo; um sussurro confessional:

– Eu permaneço amando-o, mesmo depois de tanto tempo e situações que aconteceram... Nós nos desencontramos, mas talvez isso tenha sido necessário para sermos capazes de mais. – Dando dois passos e ficando lado a lado do primo, a Hyuuga voltou sua atenção para o quarto da irmã. A mão esquerda tocou o braço direito, o que fez com que Neji tirasse sua mão do bolso da calça e enlaçasse os dedos com os da prima. – De verdade, não sei o que acontecerá daqui para frente, mas eu preciso resolver essa situação. Acho que será a última vez que o deixarei entrar na minha vida...

– Realmente será a última! Pode ter certeza, irei acabar com a raça dele, caso volte a errar com você!

Hinata encostou a cabeça no ombro do primo e riu da afirmação dele. Ela tinha certeza de que ele seria capaz disso, até mesmo ela tinha decidido que acabaria com o Uchiha se ele pisasse na bola novamente.

– Acho que está na minha hora. Amanhã eu volto para vê-las, Hinata-sama.

– Estaremos esperando por você, Neji-nii-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sentiu o corpo completamente dolorido ao acordar. As mãos dançaram sobre o peito do loiro deitado embaixo de si. Involuntariamente, os dígitos femininos apertaram a carne masculina e a Yamanaka sentiu sufocar ao pensar que poderia tê-lo perdido.

– Ei Loirinha, se continuar a me atacar enquanto durmo, talvez seja você a pessoa que irá me matar. – Ainda que houvesse graça no tom do Uzumaki, a telepata deu pequenos socos no tórax dele em resposta. – Alguém acordou bem selvagem hoje!

– Eu nunca mais quero sentir tanto medo na vida, Naruto! Não ouse morrer. Nunca! – Ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço do homem, enquanto sentia que ele afagava suas costas delicadamente. Beijou-o naquele lugar algumas vezes e sussurrou. – Acho que não seria capaz de continuar lúcida sem você.

– Não pense essas bobagens, nem está parecendo arrogante e indomável Ino que eu conheço!

Apoiando-se no peito masculino, a loira fitou diretamente o homem. Safiras e Turmalinas voltaram a digladiar diretamente. Sorrindo de canto, a mulher afirmou ácida:

– Você é tão cabeça oca, acredita em qualquer pequena palavra que eu digo, Uzumaki. Foi só um teste para saber se posso ganhar o _Óscar_... Recebi o prêmio com louvor!

– Cretina!

Ino sentiu o corpo girar quando Naruto a jogou para baixo e passou a beijar-lhe na boca, rosto e pescoço. As mãos hábeis dele já tocavam seu seio e cintura. Uma rapidinha pela manhã não faria mal a ninguém.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Depois certo tempo com o Uzumaki, a telepata decidiu procurar o Professor Sarutobi. Precisava relatar os acontecimentos da missão, sendo que assumiu a responsabilidade disso quanto Naruto disse que iria conversar com o mentor dos mutantes.

Antes de chegar ao escritório, Ino encontrou com o grisalho no _hall_ de entrada. Foi recepcionada pelo sorriso acolhedor dele.

– Bom dia, Ino. – A saudação do mentor veio acompanhada de um menear de cabeça dele. A mulher o respondeu da mesma forma. – Precisarei me ausentar alguns dias em razão da convocação para participar de uma reunião sobre os direitos mutantes na ONU. Já conversei com Shino, mas gostaria de reforçar que, na minha ausência, os professores, junto de Naruto e Hinata, serão os responsáveis pelos alunos e pelo instituto.

– Certo. Então deixarei o relatório sobre a missão escrito em seu escritório, Professor Sarutobi.

– Faça isso. Também gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido. – O mais velho aproximou-se da mulher. Os olhos azuis olhavam atentamente para ele. – Comece a fazer a terapia mental com a irmã da Hinata, nos mesmos moldes que te ensinei quando tratamos Naruto, por favor?

Ela sabia que aquilo era mais que um pedido; era uma missão que somente a telepata poderia realizar na ausência do mentor deles.

A chega da Haruno fez com que a atenção da mulher caísse sobre a rosada e interrompesse os dois. Ela carregava duas malas, o casaco do mais velho e o chapéu panamá preto.

– Bom dia, Sakura.

– Bom dia.

– Sakura irá me acompanhar nesses dias. – O professor aproximou-se da mutante de cabelos rosa, pegou de seu braço o casaco e de sua mão o chapéu. – Como Shino e Hinata estão evidentemente abalados, gostaria que você e Naruto tomassem a frente dos cuidados com os demais, até que Sasuke se restabeleça por completo e possa assumir o controle, está bem?

– Claro, Professor Sarutobi. Tenham uma boa viagem e cuidarei de tudo como o senhor requisitou.

Os dois mutantes sorriram para a telepata. Logo saíram pela entrada da instituição, guardaram seus pertences e entraram no carro estacionado abaixo dos degraus do local.

– Tsc. – Suspirando irritada, a mulher afirmou incomodada. – Como se só o Uchiha fosse capaz de liderar esses pivetes. Por favor!

Após pegar uma xícara de café, Ino caminhou até sua sala. Iria deixar o relatório pronto e depois passaria na ala de contenção para ver o estado da Hyuuga. Até aquele horário, cérebro não os havia avisado de nada, o que lhe soava estranho, já que tinha certeza que professor não teria colocado a jovem para dormir além do mínimo.

Ela já estava terminando sua obrigação quando ouviu as três batidas na porta. Autorizou a entrada da pessoa e não se surpreendeu ao ver a figura da morena. Ino tinha sentido a aproximação da outra com seus dons mutantes.

– Olá, Ino. – Entrando no local, Hinata caminhou até ficar ao lado da poltrona parada enfrente à mesa da outra. – Gostaria de conversar alguns instantes com você, tudo bem?

– Oi, Hinata. – Apontando para o móvel com a cabeça, a Yamanaka encostou-se em sua própria cadeira e cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. – Diga, estou lhe ouvindo.

– Shino me contou da viagem do professor e eu gostaria de saber se, nesse período, você poderia fazer algo pela Hanabi? – A telepata sorriu de canto ao ver o enorme desconforto da mulher sentada a sua frente. Sabia que não deveria estar se divertindo com isso, mas, algumas vezes, o egoísmo era maior.

Ainda que Hinata estivesse morando na mansão há algum tempo, ela continuava evitando Ino o máximo que pudesse. Era a maldita culpa cristã que a ex-mutante carregava e que a telepata considerava tão enfadonha. A relação com Sasuke tinha acabado antes mesmo da Hyuuga voltar e, mesmo assim, a morena permanecia se culpando pelo relacionamento desastroso deles.

Será que Hinata acreditava que o Uchiha tinha posto um fim na relação deles por conta dela? Claro que a verdade era que ele havia tentado, mas foi Ino que arrancou dele a verdade. Para todos, a telepata sempre diria que foi ela quem optou em por um fim na relação deles.

– O Professor Sarutobi pediu que eu desse início ao tratamento mental dela, pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso, Hinata.

– Eu sei que não posso te pedir nada, mas ela é minha irmã e tenho que fazer o necessário para cuidar dela. – A telepata serrou os olhos ao ver a ex-mutante abaixar o rosto e passar a apertar as mãos aflitas. – Me perdoe por tudo que já lhe fiz, Ino.

– Do que realmente estamos falando, Hinata?

As duas mulheres respiraram fundo. A morena por apreensão e a loira por irritação.

Depois de morder os lábios, a morena afirmou baixo:

– Nunca quis ser um empecilho na sua relação com Sasuke. – As pérolas fitaram diretamente os olhos azuis. O tom arrependido da Hyuuga embrulhou o estômago da Yamanaka. – Tentei não amá-lo ou deixar transparecer esse sentimento, porém, foi mais forte que o meu desejo. Se eu pudesse escolher, pode ter certeza, jamais escolheria estar no meio de vocês!

A telepata riu das palavras da outra; riu de nervoso, por ser obrigada a ter uma conversa que adiou por anos. Então era isso? Hinata iria para sempre acreditar que foi a culpada da separação deles.

Claro que a loira quis, por muito tempo, que esse fosse o único sentimento que a morena sentisse, mas isso eram águas passadas. Agora ela estava construindo uma relação verdadeira com o Uzumaki e isso era o que lhe importava. O passado deveria ficar onde estava e ponto final.

Ino se levantou, enquanto a Hyuuga permaneceu sentada na poltrona do escritório. Aquela conversa havia tomado um rumo inesperado e sua irritação começava a dar sinais evidentes.

– Por favor, Hinata! – A loira revirou os olhos. – você me trata como vítima de toda essa situação. Eu sou tão culpada quanto vocês dois.

A loira viu o olhar confuso da ex-mutante. O sorriso de escárnio desenhou-se em seu rosto. Então esse tinha sido o plano da morena? Pedir auxílio pela irmã e aplacar sua culpa cristã por ter sido a outra na vida de Sasuke por algum tempo! Porém, a telepata se recusava a viver o papel de vítima e traída. Jamais aceitaria carregar de bom grado esse fardo.

– Na maioria das vezes, essa sua inocência me tira do sério! Desde o começo, eu sempre soube que Sasuke não me amava da mesma forma como ele te ama. – Ino olhou em direção à morena e viu as pérolas dela dilatarem-se de surpresa. Riu da incredulidade desenhada no rosto da outra. – Eu aceitei viver um relacionamento incompleto até agora! Pare de me martirizar, eu jamais fui santa, Hinata! A tola sempre foi você. Boa demais, gentil até o fim! Sempre preocupada com os outros... – A boca vermelha da loira retorceu enjoada, enquanto ela permanecia de pé, altiva. – Eu me aproveitei desse seu bom coração e deixei que a culpa te afastasse dele. Tinha certeza que você escolheria manter o grupo unido em vez de brigar por seu amor.

– Você sempre soube? – O tom surpreso da ex-mutante irritou ainda mais a Yamanaka.

– Sim, doce Hinata! Mil vezes sim! Pelo Deus que você acredita mulher, pare de ser a Madre Tereza de Calcutá. – Calmamente, Ino caminhou até ela e parou alguns passos ao seu lado. Permaneceu olhando-a de cima para baixo, e afirmou mordaz. – Só temos essa merda de vida, trate de ser menos altruísta e assuma as responsabilidades das suas escolhas! Fique com ele e faça bom proveito.

– Como você foi capaz de tanto? – A telepata não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver a chama de irritação nascer nos olhos perolados. Então a pequena ratinha realmente se transformou em uma mulher decidida? Parabéns aos envolvidos no show.

– Isso! Não tenha pena de mim, eu não tive de você! Dê os seus melhores sentimentos a quem realmente merece, Hyuuga Hinata. – Depois de caminhar até a porta, a loira a abriu e balançou a cabeça informando qual o caminho a morena deveria tomar naquele instante. – E não se preocupe, irei fazer um belo trabalho com sua irmã. Negócios são negócios para a eterna Rainha Branca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata ouviu as revelações da outra impassível, estava tão impactada que não conseguia ter qualquer reação. Por anos culpou-se pela relação desastrosa de Sasuke e Ino, achava que os dois enganavam a Yamanaka quando se encontravam as escondidas. Teve tanta culpa que, depois de evitar o Uchiha, também passou a evitar Ino. Deixar de viver ao lado de sua família mutante, além de ser uma escolha pela tristeza de ver seu amor ao lado de outra, também foi uma punição pessoal que se auto infringiu pelo pecado que havia cometido.

Foi preciso que a morena piscasse algumas vezes para voltar à realidade. Entendendo que a conversa tinha se encerrado, mesmo que agora quisesse expor outras coisas, a Hyuuga saiu do escritório. Ela precisava pensar com calma para não falar coisas das quais poderia se arrepender depois.

Pelo jeito, não era tão culpada assim. Os três jogaram aquele jogo e cada um se feriu de forma única. Hinata calculava que ela talvez fosse quem mais perdeu, porém, o tempo iria lhe dar essa certeza.

Desnorteada, caminhou pelos corredores do instituo até ver Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon correrem em direção à ala de contenção. Só notou que estava no _hall_ de entrada quando os viu passar.

Hinata tinha certeza que o frio que percorreu sua espinha quando viu a cena dos jovens mutantes correndo para onde sua irmã estava reclusa foi o mesmo que lhe acometeu quando foi resgatá-la na noite anterior.

Ela poderia afirmar que viver a montanha russa de sentimentos que estava vivendo, principalmente nos últimos tempos, era, sem sombra de dúvidas, enlouquecedor. Mal tinha tido tempo para digerir a conversa desconfortante com a Yamanaka quando passou a correr para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Chegando ao local, a morena viu, além dos três jovens, Shino e Naruto chegarem. Claro que eles tinham sido acompanhados por outros alunos, pois, a cada passo dado no sentido da ala de contenção, podia se ouvir os barulhos que estavam sendo feitos.

Assustados, os presentes assistiam enquanto uma enfurecida Hanabi se chocava contra o vidro do quarto.

Os cômodos de contenção haviam sido pensados para evitar a fuga de qualquer individuo que ali fosse posto. Tanto que vinha daí a necessidade de terem uma parede composta por um vidro blindado e aprova de som, além, é claro, da porta de _vibranium_ e do único móvel ali existente.

Era para ser um local que garantisse tanto a integridade física dos que estavam do lado de fora quanto os que estavam do lado de dentro, ainda mais depois de alguns incidentes que tinha ocorrida em outras ocasiões.

Eles puderam ver que tinha sobrado destroços da cama e do colchão. Hanabi tinha o corpo marcado por hematomas, arranhões e cortes, porém, ela não parava de se jogar contra o vidro.

– Mas que Po... – A atenção de todos se voltou, inicialmente, ao loiro e, posteriormente, ao moreno que interrompeu a fala do professor rapidamente.

– Naruto! As crianças ainda estão presente e palavrões não são bem-vindos!

– Meu chapa, acho que temos mais com o que nos preocuparmos, não é mesmo?! – Levantando o tom de voz, junto com a sobrancelha, o Uzumaki focou sua atenção no Aburame. Cerrando os olhos, encerrou a conversa. – Leve os pirralhos daqui antes que algo aconteça com eles.

Hinata percebeu que os jovens mutantes não tiveram nem tempo de protestar, principalmente depois do olhar duro que receberam do loiro e da figura de Shino tirando-os dali.

Um novo baque contra o vidro e a atenção dos dois se voltou para a mutante que tentava escapar.

– Tsc... Acho melhor você ir também, pequena. – As pérolas da mulher fitaram o Uzumaki confusas. Era óbvio que ela não sairia dali; iria dar apoio ao companheiro e a irmã. – Prometo tentar ser o mais gentil possível com sua irmãzinha, só que acho que você não irá gostar de ver o que vai rolar aqui... – Antes que ela fosse capaz de reclamar, o mutante a interrompeu. – E avise a Ino que irei precisar da ajuda dela, já que o Professor Sarutobi não está aqui.

– Não importa o quanto você acha que pode dar conta dela sozinho, eu não irei a lugar nenhum. – A morena tentava se concentrar na conversa que estava tendo com o mutante, entretanto, os sons provocados por Hanabi estavam a tirando do eixo. Sua irmã não tinha qualquer respeito ou cuidado com sua integridade física?! – Iremos enfrentá-la juntos, Naruto.

– Escuta só pequena. – O loiro aproximou da mulher parando a dois passos dela. Os olhos azuis miravam diretamente os perolados. Suspirando, terminou de falar. – Eu sei muito bem do que você é capaz, só que entendo muito mais dessa situação que você... Claro que é importante pra sua irmã te ter por perto, mas agora, nesse "modo" fera enlouquecida, o cérebro dela não está raciocinando direito. – Hinata sentiu as mãos de Naruto tocando-a nos ombros. Seus olhos, lentamente, acompanharam o movimento do mutante. – Precisamos de você bem viva e inteira para conseguirmos apagar essa programação de fera indomada, ok?!

– Eu preciso ajudá-la, Naruto...

– Pois é, pequena! Trazer a Loirinha até aqui será um grande auxílio, pode ter certeza disso.

Mais uma investida, porém, dessa vez, os dois viram a jovem se chocando contra a porta de _vibranium_. O corpo miúdo da Hyuuga mais nova foi arremessado contra a parede branca; era o poder do metal dando o seu recado.

A ex-mutante respirou fundo. Sentiu um novo aperto nos ombros. A frustração lhe arrebatou novamente, junto com a vontade de chorar.

– Que inferno, Naruto! As coisas nunca irão se acertar? – Mesmo com a voz embargada, o que se sobrepunha era o tom irritado da mulher. – O que tudo isso significa?! Estou tão cansada de girar em círculos...

– Você vem falar isso pra mim?! Quem tem fé aqui é você, pequena!

Hinata sorriu triste para o homem. Ela própria já tinha colocado sua fé em xeque mate há algum tempo; tinha certeza que o fardo que Deus havia lhe imposto era pesado demais.

Caminhou até o vidro. A morena notou que muitos dos machucados que antes estavam estampados por todo o corpo da irmã já tinham desaparecido e novos começavam a aparecer. Pelo jeito, parte dos poderes mutantes da jovem estava vinculado a um possível fator de cura. _"Será que seus dons são todos sintéticos, Imouto?"_.

Com tristeza, a ex-mutante tocou o vidro. Observou atentamente enquanto sua irmã respirava rápido. Era realmente deprimente ter que observá-la daquela forma: como um animal em exposição; um monstro sem controle, sendo contido apenas pela força dos seus captores.

Sussurrando, ela afirmou dilacerada:

– Por favor, para te encontrar, eu preciso que você queira retornar para mim, Hana! Não desista, pois eu nunca irei desistir.

Os orbes arroxeados focavam diretamente nas pérolas da mais velha. Hinata foi pega de surpresa ao ver tanta dor estampada nos olhos da outra Hyuuga. O suspiro de derrota foi inevitável, bem como o espanto ao ver a mudança rápida no olhar de Hanabi; era como se ela estivesse olhando para o nada, não existia qualquer sentimento exposto no rosto da jovem.

A ex-mutante permaneceu petrificada, enquanto questionava-se sobre tudo o que Hanabi poderia ter vivido para ser transformada em algo tão irreconhecível para ela. Ela só despertou do topor quando a jovem se arremessou contra o vidro uma vez mais, o que fez com a mulher se assustasse.

– Pequena, vá logo! Não crie essas lembranças, vocês não precisam dessas recordações dolorosas!

Hinata sabia que Naruto estava certo. Queria e iria se lembrar da sua irmã como ela era e não como estava naquele momento. Fechou os olhos com força; engoliu toda a vontade de chorar e caminhou, o mais rápido que pode, até o escritório de Ino. Precisava agir o quanto antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As pérolas encontraram os olhos azuis da Yamanaka quando as duas voltaram a se cruzar do _hall_ de entrada.

– Ino, o Naruto pediu que te chamasse para ajudá-lo a controlar minha irmã...

– Shino me contou o que estava acontecendo, eu já estava indo pra lá. - A mulher notou que a Yamanaka, depois de passar por ela, parou, porém, permaneceu olhando para o corredor que levava à ala de recuperação. – Seja forte, Hinata!

Antes mesmo que a Hyuuga fosse capaz de perguntar sobre o que a telepata estava falando, a loira já tinha partido. A ex-mutante até pensou em segui-la, entretanto, sua atenção foi tomada pelas duas pessoas que entraram pela por da mansão.

– Ohisashiburi desu, Hinata! – A voz imponente de Hiashi reverberou pelo ambiente e, como se fosse um golpe, acertou a filha mais velha.

Ainda que Neji estivesse parado ao lado do tio, a mulher só conseguia fitar os olhos cinza de seu pai.

Hinata apenas teve certeza de uma coisa: descer ao inferno efetivamente era doloroso demais.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GLOSSÁRIO:

Ohisashiburi desu – Há quanto tempo? (cumprimento formal).

 **N/A – GLÓRIA A DEEEEEEEUS! SAIU O CAPÍTULO NOVE!**

Desculpem o sumiço e a demora. Porém, a vida é isso.  
Espero que vocês gostem muito desse capítulo, pois eu gostei. Kkkkkk

O próximo capítulo ta todo lindo DENTRO DA MINHA MENTE! Kkkkkk  
Eu juro que irei tentar fazer o possível para trazê-lo ao mundo físico, entretanto, o concurso me chama e irei dar atenção aos estudos.

TENHAM FÉ EM MIM, POIS NÃO IREI DESISTIR DE GENE! 

Beijos,

A.S.

p.s: responderei os comentários aos poucos.

Obrigada Alê por betar com tanto carinho sempre. Love u!


End file.
